Devuelveme el amor
by Sheccid Stratus
Summary: Cuando el amor se acaba donde comienza la esperanza de un corazon roto,como se debe reaccionar, como se le dice a la persona..devuelveme el amor. Serena&Darien&Seiya capitulo final
1. Se acabo el amor

Uno..

**Se acabo nuestro amor...**

**Toma mi mano**

_**Devuélveme el aire**_

_**Di que me amas**_

_**Que no eres culpable..**_

_**Por lo menos un momento**_

_**Dime que esto no es cierto..**_

Ha pasado dos años desde que Galaxia ataco todos se encuentran tranquilos nada parecía turbar esa paz que se respiraba . las chicas ya se encontraban estudiando para el examen para entrar a la Universidad ; pero no solo esto sino que los Three Light habian regresado hace 8 meses, Darien se encontraba haciendo sus practicas para pronto graduarse .. Todo parecía prometedor o casi todo ...

Desde hace cuatro meses algo había cambiado en todos como si guardaran un secreto que al parecer pronto seria descubierto

_**Tengo tanto miedo**_

_**Y es que no comprendo**_

_**Que es lo que he hecho**_

_**Mal..**_

Darien se encontraba en su departamento la mañana como la tarde habían sido algo largas , el ambiente se sentía pesado algo extraño no sabia por que el corazón le latía muy rápido ..el porque respiraba con dificultad caminaba de un lugar a otro . sus manos le temblaban estaba nervioso ..algo en su mente lo detuvo un pensamiento amargo y doloroso no eso no era posible todo estaba bien el pronto se graduaría y le pediría a Serena que se casara con el , su futuro se veía muy prometedor .. y entonces por que esa angustia ese miedo ..salió a su balcón vio un hermoso ocaso anunciado que pronto aparecería la noche y la angustia creció mas sintió poco a poco como su corazón se rompía tenia ganas de llorar sintió un enorme peso en su pecho un dolor en el interior de su ser ..fue cuando oye el timbre de su departamento el corazón comenzó a latirle demasiado rápido y comenzó a temblar mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta...

Tras la puerta se encontraba ella la observaba sintió mucho miedo y una desolación en su ser no , no quería hacerlo ,pero era lo mejor no quedaba otra opción o ¿si?.. no sabia lo que iba a decirle exactamente a Darien pero sin dudad tenia que poner en orden sus sentimientos ..tenia que decirle que tal vez el amor se había acabado pero como se lo explicaría .ella lo había amado demasiado cosa que nunca negaría lo que tampoco podía negar es que había llegado alguien mas y ese alguien ocupaba su corazón , y que las cosas que habían planeado jamás se podrían realizar ¿ como explicarle a ese chico que tanto amo que ya no lo amaba?... ¿cómo decirle que se había enamorado se Seiya ?...¿cómo decirle adiós sin lastimar sus sentimientos?...

La puerta no se abría de nuevo tocó débilmente deseando que el no estuviera pero el abrió y sonrió al verla una sonrisa llena de tristeza al igual que su mirada ...

_**mi amor que esta pasando?  
te veo distraída  
¿en que estarás pensando?  
quisiera hoy saber  
desde hace tiempo atrás  
que te siento muy fría  
tus manos ya no juegan con mi piel  
como lo hacían**_

Serena creí que llegarías mas temprano – dijo abriendo la puerta mirando esos ojos azules que no le decían nada

-"Hola disculpa la tardanza es que me quede estudiando con las chicas y cuando vi ya era tarde esperó que no te moleste .pero es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte - ella desvió su mirada mientras pasaba y el corazón de Darien comenzó a inquietarse ...

-"No …deseas te o café – Serena miraba el departamento como si fuera la ultima vez que estuviera ahí ..mientras que Darien lo sentía tan frió el sonrió para fingir su tristeza

-"me encantaría tomar te - contesto ella mientras posaba su vista en una fotografía donde se encontraba los dos juntos muy felices antes de que apareciera Seiya , el sonrió y entro a la cocina

Serena seguía observando el lugar viendo las fotografías no , no podía , no tenia corazón para decírselo..

_**si se acabo el amor  
dimelo ahora  
prometo no llorar, no me voy a matar  
y aunque se dura quiero la verdad**_

-"sabes antes de que llegaras estaba pensando en ti - digo mientras regresaba de la cocina con las tazas de te las dejo en la mesita se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo...

-"en serio y - pero el sello sus labios con largo beso que ella no pudo negar..

-"sabes ¿por qué ?..-dijo acariciando su espalda – por que te amo..

-"ahh Darien – ella sonrió ocultando el nerviosismo que tenía al tener a Darien tan cerca...

-¿me amas?- ella le iba a contestar pero de nuevo volvió a besarla muy apasionadamente...

Serena se dejo llevar por el cerro los ojos y sin dar se cuenta se encontraba en el sofá con Darien sobre ella besándola de esa manera única de el haciéndola olvidar a Seiya pero sobre todo haciéndola recordar ese amor que siempre le profano

& Censurado &

Darien recorría lentamente el cuerpo de Serena acariciaba sus piernas mientras que ella recorría su espalda no se atrevió a detenerlo ya que las sensaciones que le provocaba Darien ofuscaba su mente , el seguía besándola poco a poco bajaba sus cuello habiéndola suspirar ,ella acariciaba su cabello minutos después sin dejar de besarla la alzo entre su brazos y la llevo a la habitación dónde con delicadeza la recostó .ella ya respiraba agitada al igual que el ..se miraron ella con amor y el con pasión,...

-Serena te amo – susurro cerca de su oído ella se aferró a su cuerpo..

-te necesito ..por favor hazme sentir tuya ..-al escuchar esas palabras Darien sintió una enorme alegría pero a la vez una incertidumbre pero necesitaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba..

-te are sentir mía para que nunca me dejes..- de nuevo la comenzó a besar sus labios le siguió el cuello después llego hasta sus pechos ..haciéndola gemir con cada beso de suyo...

El ya se encontraba muy agitado no quería detenerse por que si se detenía la perdería y es que solo asi la pondría retenerla a su lado ..la deseaba con locura y pasión y sin embargo fue ella quien lo beso lo acariciaba y lo hacia excitarse con tal de la hiciera suya .. de pronto lo detuvo ...he hizo que el se acortara y ella quedo encima ahora ella lo besaba mientras le quitaba la camisa beso su cuello y luego su torso desnudo llego hasta el abdomen donde le desabroche el pantalón y se detuvo . .Darien gimió al contacto de la mano de Serena en su parte intima ..el se levanto y de nuevo la recostó las manos de Darien bajaron hasta la cintura de ella se estremeció al contacto de las manos de el sobre su vientre dejo que la quitara la blusa ya que ella lamía su cuello ..el bajo los tirantes de su sostén mientras lamía sus pechos poco segundos después la prenda cayo cada vez Serena gemía con fuerza Darien lamía sus pechos una y otra vez haciendo excitarse ..

Le quito la falda y ella el pantalón donde pude notar la excitación del el ya que acarició esa parte Darien gimió ante tal contacto de su novia después ella perdió sus pantaletas donde Darien daba un masaje con su dedos ; en esa parte prohibida aquella que nadie había tocado jamás ..lo que sentía era realmente increíble nunca lo había experimentado..

Darien seguía acariciándola en esa parte y con sus labios besaba sus pechos poco a poco el penetro con uno de sus dedos y ella arqueo la espalda haciéndola gemir con mas fuerza y a la vez decía cosas sin sentido enteraba sus uñas en su espalda y fue ahí cuando ya no pudo mas cerro los ojos ,Darien tampoco podía retenerse lo que ella decía y los gemidos era algo que ya no soporto y con fuerza abrió los muslos de ella y con un movimiento brusco la penetro ..

Ella grito y ese grito se escucho por todo el departamento y sin embargo el no se detuvo sintiendo un dolor tan inmenso dentro de ella enterró mas las uñas en sus espalda pero no desaparecía y comenzó a llorar pero ese dolor se iba convirtiendo en placer se aferró a su espalda apretándolo con fuerza al sentirlo dentro de ella ...el besaba su pecho haciéndola suspira poco después el la abrazo haciéndola que se incorporara sobre el dejándola que ella tomara el control la tomo de la cadera para guiarla ..Serena lo beso como si en eso se le fuera la vida ..mientras que los dos llegaban al clímax de ese encuentro...

& Fin de la Censura&

Mientras tanto en el templo las chicas como los chicos se veían entre si .. todos se encontraban callados pensativos sabían que Serena iba a terminar con Darien por que amaba a Seiya no podían hacer nada sabían que eso lo destrozaría pero también que el era fuerte y se repondría..

-saben que nunca quise que pasara asi pero en el corazón no se manda y en verdad lo siento- expreso Seiya Kou mientras veia la luna..

-el te consideraba su amigo y asi le pagas esto no debió pasar – Rei lo miro con enojo al chico por que por su culpa se había terminado al amor el seria el culpable del dolor que sentiría su mejor amigo pero ya no había marcha atrás...

-Rei calma las cosas suceden por algo - dijo Amy mirándola

-ella tiene razón Rei calma- la apoyo su novio Taiki..

-es que no entienden que Darien la ama- Rei salio de ahí..

_**si se acabo el amor  
te dejo libre  
quiero que seas feliz y no verte sufrir  
estar ligada a mi si es que ya no me amas**_

-¿ y qué deseabas decirme? – ambos se encontraban en sus cama ella acostada en su pecho viéndolo y el acariciaba su cabello..

-ehhh nada importante – desvió su mirada hacia otra parte ya que ahora y a no sabai que hacer...

-¿me quieres?- pregunto viéndola fijamente ella sonrio ..

-que si te quiero ..¿que clase de pregunta es esa Darien? ... claro que te quiero..

-¿ me amas?..-la acurruco en sus brazos..

Darien acaso no lo he demostrado – contesto ella - a que viene todo esto...

-Serena sabes que te amo .. y si un dia te perdiera en serio no se que haría..

-Darien ..- de nuevo la beso con pasión y asi pasaron la noche...

La mañana llego ambos seguían acostados poco a poco el sol lo iba despertando abrió su ojos sintio el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo acaricio su cabello luego su rostro ella despertó con una sonrisa... ..

_**SI SE ACABO EL AMOR  
SI SE ACABO EL AMOR  
ES MEJOR DECIR ADIOS**_

En la escuela todos se encontraban algo preocupados ya que Serena no asistió a clases..

-¿qué extraño que Serena no vino?...¿ habrá pasado algo?..- dijo Mina que se sorprendió al no ver a Serena...

-no lo creo ..tal vez esta algo triste por lo de Darien – Taiki la miro y después a su novia que se encontraba preocupada..

-sabes no lo creo yo creo que ella paso la noche con Darien...

-Amy que cosas dices – Yaten la miro fijamente..

es cierto Amy Serena iba a cortar con Darien no creo que ellos – Mina sonrio algo preocupada y luego vio a Seiya que se encontraba con Lita- ¿verdad?..que lo que pienso es una tontería...

-eso es algo que no nos incumbe - comento muy secamente Yaten - solo espero que hago lo correcto..

_**SI ES QUE YA NO ME AMAS  
SOLO MARCHATE  
NO QUIERO ESTAR AMANDO  
A UNA MUÑECA DE PAPEL**_

La tarde paso Darien y Serena seguían en su departamento pero todo lo que comienza debe acabar .. Darien comenzó a sentir de nuevo una enorme angustia como una desesperación mientras preparaba la comida , Serena oía el radio cuando de pronto comenzó la canción de los dos su canción y Darien comenzó a cantarla...

Soy

_Quien mira la lluvia _

_Y se acuerda de ti _

_Soy yo ._

_Tambien.._

_A quien le haces falta_

_Y se siente morir_

_Soy yo.. –_ Serena la oía y cada vez se sentía muy mal tenía ganas llorar .el seguía cantando.

Soy yo . quien por tu palabra

_Ha empezado a sentir_

_Aquel a quien en el cielo _

_Lo has llevado a vivir_

_No les des mas vuelta_

_Sin lugar alguna _

_soy yo --_ esto ultimo lo canto con mucho sentimiento cosa que ella noto y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules y comenzó a cantar con el..

_Soy yo.._

_Quien busca el encuentro _

_Para ser de ti_

_Soy yo.._

_Y soy..._

_Quien todo lo ha dado_

_Sin pensar en mi _

_Yo soy- _cuando ella recordó el dia que le dedico esa canción y canto con mas dolor..

_Aquel que una estrella_

_Del cielo te quiere bajar.._

_Quien solo el tenerte _

_Despierta con ganas de amar_

_Quien mas se te arima _

_Y mas te adivina_

_Soy yo --_ Darien oye el canto de Serena para el eso era la despedida y canto mas dolor la siguiente parte..

_Si un dia el universo completo _

_Tu quieres te doy.._

_No olvides un loco_

_En el mundo.._

_Tu tienes _

_Yo soy.._

_Quien mas te a anelado .._

_Y mas te a esperado.._

Soy yo..-

La canción acabo y ambos seguían llorando ella se sentia culpable ya que no supo ¿como se enamoro se Seiya?..y el se sentía muy mal ... el dolor era mucho .. en ese momento sono el celular de Serena y en el corazón de Darien se sembró una angustia un miedo..limpio sus lagrimas y volteo a ver a Serena quien se dirijo a su habitación y estuvo ahí por varios minutos..el acomodaba la mesa cuándo de pronto sintio su presencia volteo a verla ella sonrio con tristesa y a la vez con ternura..

_**Abrázame  
y no me digas nada solo abrázame,**_

_**me basta tu mirada para comprender que tu te iras**_

-¿ sucede algo? – Darien la miraba y pudo ver que ya no adivinaba lo que pensaba era como si ya no la conociera..

-la verdad es que sucede muchas cosas – bajo la cara mirando al suelo , no sabia por que pero Darien sintio una enorme soledad..

-Serena que ocurre – se acerco a ella con mucha cautela

-no se por donde comenzar es muy difícil para mi ..¿ como explicar que ya acabo?..¿qué el sentimiento cambia? – contesto ella con cierta tristeza sus ojos lo miraban con amargura..

-Serena a que viene todo esto- le dijo con las pupilas cristalinas - ¿ que acabo ?..¿qué cambio?..+

-el sentimiento – buscaba las palabras para decirle que ya no podia estar con el , que ayer fue la ultima vez como decirle que anoche fue la última vez que el demostró su amor ¿ como?... y es que no había palabras para no dañarlo..

-me quieres – pregunto con miedo y la tomo de las manos ella lo miro y le sonrio..

-si mucho - y no mentía lo quería como el amigo que era pero solo eso

-¿ y entonces que cambio?- ella soltó sus manos y lo miro con dolor..

-sabes que siempre te he dicho la verdad , nunca te he mentido ..tu para mi significas mucho por eso nunca te olvidare pero el amor es asi , a veces da y a veces no - caminaba por todo el departamento mirando a todas partes menos a el . Darien poco a poco sintió como una daga se le clavaba en el corazón...

-no se por que de pronto tengo ganas de llorar- ella volteo y bajo la cara ..

**Abrázame  
como si fuera ahora la primera vez como**

_**si me quisieras hoy igual que ayer  
abrázame**_

-lo siento – le dijo derramando una lagrima se acerco a el y lo abrazo y Darien sintio que el cuerpo se le helo..- me das un beso – esas palabras lo dejaron sin respiración y le dio un beso largo tierno y lleno de sentimientos su ultimo beso su despedida y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules se separaron ella lo vio iba a decirle algo pero el la callo..

-por favor no rompas este momento solo quédate en silencio solo cinco minutos acaríciame solo espera y di que esto no es cierto...

Serena comprobó con dolor que ya no era lo mismo que ya no había la misma magia que antes ya no había amor lo que seguia era lo mas doloroso...

-Darien .. necesito decirte algo muy importante por mas doloroso que sea debo decírtelo- lo miro fijamente con los ojos cristalinos..

-te escucho – ya no podia evitar lo que seguía ya lo presentía en estas ultimas semanas ella ya se notaba distante preocupada indiferente cuando la mitraba a los ojos lo evadía como si no quisiera delatarse por esos ojos la sentía intranquila en sus brazos a veces cuando quería pronunciar su nombre se detenía como si no quisiera equivocarse y eso rompía sus ilusiones ...ya no lo podía negar ya no lo amaba tenia miedo saber que la había perdido para siempre...

**Si tu te vas**

_**te olvidarás que un día, hace tiempo ya**_

_**cuando éramos aún niños **_

_**me empezaste a ama**_

_**y yo te di mi vida. **_

_**Si te vas**_...

-Darien yo - lo miro no podía no quería dañarlo simplemente no podía romper todo lo que habían planeado..

-Serean tu me amas .. lo se por que me lo demostraste .. recuerdas – la desesperación lleno todo su ser debía hacerla recapacitar no lo podia dejar..

-lo recuerdo por eso te digo que jamás te olvidaré pero esto ya - callo recordó todo el futuro el pasado era imposible creer que ella rompería destruiría todo eso , su sueño era ese estar con el sin embargo en el corazón no se manda debía acabar con esto de una vez .. aunque eso significara destruir todo lo planeado , todo por lo que lucho ya no podía ilusionarlo debia ponerle fin a esa mirada que le daba y eso le dolería

-esto que Serena – pregunto con seguridad aun sabiendo lo que seguia

-esto debe acabar – Darien la miro incrédulo y sintio como esa palabras se clavaban en su corazón ya casi muerto

-¿ como ? ... creo que debe haber un error , creo que te escuche decir que acabo – dijo con una voz entrecortada ella solo lo veia con dolor deseaba decirle que era una broma pero era su realidad ..

-No Darien no hay ningún error ... yo ya no te amo – asi de fácil rompió todo el mundo de el asi de fácil se rompe un corazón asi de fácil se acaba todo solo cinco palabras bastan para acabar con el amor ...

-eso es una mentira - grito el con desesperación

-lo siento pero es cierto esto acabo se murió – lo miro con seguridad ...

-a ya se esto es por un enemigo ¿verdad ? ..te pasa lo mismo que me paso no quieres que – la miro con compasión ..pero ella lo interrumpió ...

-no , no hay ningún enemigo esa es la verdad – la realidad era esa ya no lo amaba.

_**Si tu te vas**_

_**ya nada será nuestro tu te llevarás**_

_**en un solo momento una eternidad  
me quedaré sin nada. **_

_**Si tu te vas**__..._

-eso no es cierto tu ayer , ... no lo quiero creer .. ¿por qué ? – tenia miedo y es que no comprendía que era lo que había hecho mal - no comprendo que hecho mal – le grito fuera de si mismo ..

-lo de ayer fue muy hermoso , maravilloso nunca lo olvidare ya que me entregue por amor .. pero soy realista ya se acabo . tu no hiciste nada malo fui yo me enamore de otra persona . - fue la respuesta de ella lo miraba con arrepentimiento pero debia decirle la verdad ...

-¿de quien? – le pregunto con determinación aun sabiendo que eso lo lastimaría no sabia por que pero sabia cual era la respuesta pero no lo quería creer necesitaba escucharlo de ella rezaba por que fuera otra persona no el .

-Seiya - con ese nombre acabo con el , y no sabia por que se sentia menos que el ¿por qué el ? y no otro . Serena sintio que lo mataba con un solo nombre..

-¿cómo fue ? – necesitaba saber que tenia Seiya que no tuviera el ¿ como fue que ese chico le robo a su amor ?..

-no lo se . - ella se volteo ..

**Abrázame y no me digas nada**

_**solo abrázame**_

_**no quiero que te vayas**_

_**pero se muy bien  
que tu te iras**_

-¿cómo ? – le grito con dolor sus ojos mostraban ya las lagrimas ...

-ya no importa eso olvídalo

-no entiendes que necesito saber ¿cómo fue que te perdi ¿cómo fue que el te alejo de mi lado ? ..- le grito con suplica y con llanto en los ojos y ella no tubo otra opción que decirle ..

-tu sabes que Seiya estuvo conmigo cuando tu , bueno cuando te creí en Estados Unidos el era muy detallista me ayudaba en los momentos mas difíciles me alegraba los dias era muy parecido a mi poco a poco el roce del cariño llego y nació una hermosa amistad pero un dia cuando la desesperación de no saber de ti me hizo presa en la azota de la escuela ese dia te necesitaba te llore te grite implorando que volvieras y tu no estabas pero el estuvo ahí , se arrodilló junto a mi pidiéndome que lo dejara ocupar tu lugar que lo dejara reemplazarte me quede sorprendida no supe que decir ya que yo te amaba y a el solo lo quería como un gran amigo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y fue cuando comprobé que eso era mas que una amistad luego paso lo de Galaxia descubrir que tu no me habías olvidado y ese sentimiento hacia el lo borre lo negué y lo sepulté en lo mas hondo de mi ser . y asi paso el tiempo ocultando todo ese sentimiento y de pronto apareció desbaratando todo y haciendo que ese sentimiento surgiera pero .. me gano y el amor surgió me lo negué por mucho tiempo pero la verdad es esta estoy enamorada de el y el de mi y en verdad lo siento...

Darien escuchaba cada palabra ... palabras que acababan con todo su mundo , su ser , su corazón .. y no lo creía era un mal sueño pero todo su ser le decía que era cierto ¿ que estúpido fue ? ... el le dio la libertad a Seiya para estar con Serena ..¿cómo no se dio cuenta de las miradas que se deban? ... pero no era posible Serena lo amaba , nunca lo traicionara . si , su amor era eterno de verdad que tonto fue . que ciego al no darse cuenta de que ese "amigo" solo lo engaño y le robo al amor de su vida ..

Fue cuando lo odio mas que nunca , la odio a ella ,a los dos . a el por quitarle su amor , su vida , por fingir ser su amigo y a ella por engañarlo por traicionarlo por matarlo en ese momento ...

-¿qué fácil? ... no ...Ya No Te Amo ¿que fácil acaba lo nuestro .- la miro ya no con dolor sino con odio..

-no es fácil pero entiende esto acabo , el amor se acabo debes olvidarme sera lo mejor – no sabia por que pero comenzó a sentir miedo al ver eso ojos azules llenos de odio.

_**Abrázame  
como si fuera ahora la primera vez**_

_**como si me quisieras hoy igual que ayer  
abrázame**_

-dices que te olvidare .. dices que el amor se acabo dices muchas cosas .. y yo que hago por que yo ya no se vivir sin ti , no se como racionar , no quiero llorar debe haber algún erró que ya nunca te vere que nuestra magia acabo - grito el con odio ira pero a la vez con desesperación..

-en serio lo siento .. esto no debió suceder ..así ..

-eres una maldita traidora - le grito con odio se acerco y la tomo de un brazo , el que estaba ahí no era Darien sino otro la sujetaba con fuerza la estaba lastimando después la aventó hacia el sofa donde ella lo miraba con miedo..

-¿qué te pasa ? .. espera - le dijo con una voz muy debil temblaba por que Darien la miraba con odio ..

-me pasa que soy un estúpido al no darme cuenta que ese imbécil estaba enamorando a mi novia y que ella se dejaba enamorar y sabes que es lo mejor que me han engañado y no digas que no por que tu lo has aceptado- de nuevo la tomo - desde cuando me han visto la cara .. desde cuando me has traicionado ...

-me lastimas .. suéltame – lo miro con suplica cosa que hizo enfurecer mas a Darien..

_**Si tu te vas,**_

_**me quedará el silencio para conversar **_

_**la sombra de tu cuerpo y la soledad **_

_**serán mis compañeras**_

_**si te vas**_

-te lastimo ..de veras – la apreto con mas fuerzas – me alegro y que dijiste Darien lo va a entender ..miro que bien lo entiendo ...pero este dolor no se compara con el que me has dado tu ..

-Darien...

-eres una mentirosa - no supo como solo ya no pudo aguantar mas su rabia y le dio una bofetada que la hizo caer y l e abrió el labio .. lloraba ella nunca lo había visto llora de esa forma y solo se observaron..

-si te vas a ir veta ya , no hay mas que hablar .. ella se levanto y lo vio

-quisiera decirte que no es cierto y ...

-no quiero escucharte largo...

-Darien no te puedo dejar en esa estado esta mal..

-te digo que te largues, vete , no entiendes que no te quiero ver que te desprecio y te odio - ella se dio la vuelta muy triste y salio de ahí ,cerro la puerta , el vio como la puerta se cerraba lloraba dejo que las lagrimas recorriera su rostro y de pronto grito con muchas fuerzas .-maldito seas Seiya Kou- ella pudo escuchar eso..

_**Si tu te vas,**_

_**se irá contigo el tiempo y mi mejor edad**_

_**te seguiré queriendo cada día más **_

_**te esperaré a que vuelvas. **_

_**Si tu te vas...**_

El cielo se encontraba nublado anunciando una tormenta Serena salió del edificio se sentía el ser mas miserable , no sabía por que pero sentía que el Darien que habia amado ya no existía se senito una asesina por matar el brillo de amor en su ojos se detuvo y quiso regresar pero ya no habia marcha atrás comenzó a llover alzo su rostro y la lluvia caía mas intensamente los truenos no tardaron en aparecer pero ella seguía ahí .. parada sus lagrimas se perdían con la lluvia ..

_**Solo quédate en silencio**_

_**Cinco minutos**_

_**Acaríciame un momento**_

_**Ven junto a mi**_

_**Te daré el ultimo beso**_

_**El mas profundo**_

_**Guardare mi sentimiento**_

_**Y me iré lejos de ti..**_

Se preguntara por que volvia a ainiciar este finc..por una simple cuestion..un ser, si se le puede decir ser...me borro mis historias...si como lo leyeron...la Guerrera mistica ,devuelme el amor y la otra mitad de la luna fueron asesinadas por ese intento de ser humano..y con ello toooodoooos los mensajes que muchas me habian escrito ..despues de llorar y maldecirlo ..decidi comezar de nuevo,no sera lo mismo lo se..pero espero de nuevo su apoyo...

por favor no me dejen sola ...y no me dejen llorar de nuevo pero sobre todo ayudemen a demostrele a insecto de ser humano que puedo revivir estas histotrias...

con lagrimas en los ojos se lo suplico..

Atte

Sheccid de Chiva


	2. Mal Herido Yo

Dos

_**Malherido ¿Yo?**_

**¿por qué me engañaste?**

**¿por qué me hiciste daño?**

**Tal vez fue por mi cobardía**

**De no decirte Nunca **

**que te quería**

**Llore tu recuerdo**

**Grite mi ira al cielo..**

**Sentado bajo el alba**

**Con mi mirada fija hacia la nada**

**Si piensas que me dejas mal herido..**

Darien lloro , lloro como nunca se creyó verlo llorar , comenzó a romper todo lo que se encontraba a su paso , tiro las fotos de Serena , grito de rabia ,la maldigo , los maldigo , se maldigo ...tiro todo lo de ella , en ese momento vio una cinta de video vio la fecha , era de ese un mes de una salida al campo , no supo porque pero la vio ahí se encontraban todos las chicas los Three Light se divertían después en una escena se vio enfocada Serena sonreía pero no era a el sino a Seiya ..el modo en que se veian , se miraban con amor ..

¿Como fue tan ciego?... para no darse cuenta ..en esa cinta se vieron varios acercamientos entre ellos .. y el grabando todo ..¿ que idiota ?..¿ que estúpido?.. pero como le dolía , deseo con todo el corazón que eso fuera mentira , un cruel sueño ,que despertaría y ella estaría con el..

Cerro sus ojos y con dolor se dio cuenta que era su realidad ..ella ya no la amaba .

Una vez escucho que los hombres no deben llorar , menos por una mujer que le pago mal..pero el no pudo retener su llanto cerro su ojos y empezó a llorar.

_**Siempre hay un ultimo beso**_

_**Una ultima caricia de amor**_

_**Una ultima noche**_

_**Donde estuvo la pasión ..**_

Serena camino por varias horas y llego al templo , empapada la lluvia no cedía al contrario era mas fuerte pero a ella ya no le importaba se abrió la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraban todos estudiando y cuando la vieron se sorprendieron por su estado con el labio inflamado por el golpe pero sobre todo por la cara de tristeza y de dolor misma que tenia en su mirada azul...

-¿qué a pasado ?.. Bombón ¿qué te paso?.. dijo el ojiazul acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

-lo mio y lo de Darien se acabo ... – fue su contestación y abrazo a Seiya ahora su novio..

-y ¿cómo esta?..- pregunto Rei que aun no salía de su asombro ya que no creía que fuera posible eso..

-lo destrocé ya no quiere saber de mi me odia .. – se aferró mas a Seiya..

Todos los demás se miraron entre si .. era posible que eso fuera verdad , que el amor de Serena y Darien halla acabado y ahora ¿ que pasaría?.. ¿ que les esperaría?...

_**siempre un ultimo verso**_

_**que salió del corazón..**_

_**una ultima rosa**_

_**que se queda en el jarrón**_ ..

-voy a verlo – Yaten se levanta..

-no - lo detuvo Seiya – lo mejor es que este solo

-Quieres Que Lo Dejemos Solo !– Grito Yaten – El Es Mi Amigo Asi Que No Me Pides Eso!..

-pero , que no vez que debe entender lo que sucede , es mejor que vayas mañana estará mas calmado – dijo Taiki acercándose a Yaten..

-Taiki tiene razón ... debe estar solo – comento Mina con tristeza..

-mañana , pasado mañana ; cual es la diferencia el estará muy mal... cuando uno recibe un golpe a traición en el corazón el tiempo no ayuda ni cura como dicen , sino al contrario te mata lentamente lo único que ayuda es llorar para que el corazón no se te ahogue en el mar del dolor ...- Lita acaparo la atención quien solo veia la lluvia a través dela pequeña ventana ..y es que ella podia saber lo que el debia estar pasando y el como estaria sufriendo...

-el necesita que lo apoyemos - grito Rei – no entiende que en este momento debe estra sufriendo..

-mañana iremos a verlo- dijo Seiya..

te puedo preguntar algo – Lita se acerco a Seiya y el asinte- ¿qué se siente haber robado la vida a un amigo?...

-¿ como ?- susurro el joven Kou ...

-si ..Contesta – le digo muy seriamente

-Lita por favor- Serena la vio con dolor..

-Serena a ¿quién crees que le dolió este fin?.. ¿ a el o a ti?...

-Lita a los dos... no sé a que viene estas preguntas ...

-está mal tu respuesta ..- Serena la miro con confusión- de nuevo te hago la pregunta ¿a quien de los dos le dolió mas este fin?..¿a ti que tienes a alguien mas o a el que se quedara solo?...- Serena se aferró mas Seiya y es que Lita tenia razón .Darien seria el que mas sufra ..y eso le partía el alma..

yo no quería que esto acabara mal .. en verdad perdóneme- la princesa se aferró mas a su novio mientas que los demás la veian...

_**siempre un ultimo abrazo**_

_**una ultima canción..**_

_**una ultima luna**_

_**que brillo para los dos**_

Darien seguía llorando y tomando se había emborrachado para ya no sentir mas el dolor pero fue todo lo contrario lloraba una y otra vez y gritaba..

-"Serena ¿por qué ?... por favor regresa .. Devuélveme la vida , el aire que respiraba , di que me ama que no eres culpable solo di que esto no es cierto ..solo por un momento de que no es cierto solo un momento..de que es mentira...

Su cabello rubio se movía con el viento sus ojos miraban hacia la nada se encontraba sola y triste recordaba solo recordaba sus ojos azules ese brillo especial que había en su mirada cuando lo vio por primera vez de el se enamora como una tonta ella la mas fuerte de todas la Sailor se había enamorado de alguien que amaba a la gran princesa de la luna .

Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos . tenia tiempo de que no lo veia bueno para ella era una eternidad ..quiso recordar algo mas pero una de sus Sailor

-mi lady .. se encuentra bien - comento una joven de pelo rojizo..

-Si .. Akane me encuentro bien - comento la rubia con mucha tristeza

-¿aun piensa en el ?..

-Akane por favor ..

-lo siento ..majestad vengo a infórmale que la princesa Kikuyu esta aquí...

hasla pasar - la joven se va y unos minutos después entro la princesa...

-hola Arashi..

-Kikyuu ..- le sonrie - ¿qué te trae por aquí?...

-vine para ver como sigues y por lo que veo es cierto lo que dicen...-la rubia la miro extrañada

-¿y que dicen de mi?...

-que la Sailor Dorada a perdido su brillo por un príncipe..

-eso no es cierto ..

-Arashi te conozco acepta que lo extrañas , ven conmigo a la tierra ..

-la tierra no se que ganaría .. el esta enamorada de la princesa , no tiene sentido .- la rubia la miro con desgano ..

-puedes luchar por su amor .. vamos Arashi no perdemos nada..

-pero es que el..

-Arashi ...

-se alejara de mi ..

-no lo creo anda vamos – Kikyuu la vio y le sonrio ..después de pensarlo bien decidió..

-sabes que .. tiene razón .. luchare por el ..

-muy bien ..- le dijo Kikyuu dándole un abrazo ..Arashi la vio , si no ganaba a ese chico ,ahora si lo olvidaría para siempre ..

_**siempre un ultimo encuentro**_

_**de dos almas sin rencor**_

_**siempre un ultimo tiempo**_

_**cuando todo fue mejor..**_

Darien abrio los ojos , confundido le dolía la cabeza , el cuerpo ,la luz del sol le molestaba , se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación desconocida , no recordaba nada ..

De pronto vio su mano ¿vendada ?.. y todo los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente como disparos a quema ropa ...

Como Serena le dijo que Ya No Lo Amaba ... eso le dolía por eso se emborracho para olvidar su infierno su dolor ..lo ultimo que recordó fue que rompió su televisión por la ira que tenia ..

-creí que no despertarías – dijo una voz que llegaba desde el marco de la puerta , se enfoco un poco mas y pudo ver a Yaten ..

-¿ que ha pasado?..¿dónde estoy ?- pregunto algo confundido ..

-estas en una cabaña en Osaka .¿por qué ?..bueno Rei me lo sugirió .¿.que ha pasado? bueno al dia siguiente te fuimos a buscar y te encontramos inconsciente , de eso a pasado cuatro dias ...

-eh estado inconsciente cuatro dias ..

-si ..y bueno - el chico quería saber como esta pero no encontraba las palabras para decirle

-alguien sabe mas que estoy aquí ..

-no solo Rei y yo ..Darien ¿que paso? – se atrevió a preguntar .

-bueno paso lo que tenia que pasar , lo que pasa cuando una relación termina eso paso - lo miró con seriedad ...

Y es que para que explicarle lo que había pasado , no lo entendería ..Yaten no entendería todo lo que estaba pasando , lo que sentía , nadie lo entendería..era como decirle a los cerdos lo que significaba una rosa ..

Para el esta rompimiento fue mas que eso , fue perder la vida, la fe , la ilusión de un mañana , y es que a pesar de que el parecía y demostraba ser un ser muy maduro , muy en el fondo era un niño que buscaba el amor de una familia , el calor de un hogar el ya no estar atado a tanta soledad ,el amar y ser amado ..cosa que pudo ver en Serena para el ella mas que su novia lo era todo su vida , su familia , su amiga , su futura esposa y madre de su hija y asi podria hacer una lista y es que fue la que le dio una esperanza de vida .."Yo Siempre sere tu Familia"..con cinco palabras le dio un futuro ,Te Amo , dos palabras que lo hacían vivir ..estar en el cielo ..Ya No Te Amo .. pero con cuatro sencillas palabras lo dejo hundirse en un abismo mas oscuro del que ella lo saco lo llevo al mismo infierno del que ya no sabia si tenia regreso.. por eso no le podía decir a Yaten que paso ¿por qué nunca había pasado esto ? el nuca habia sentido lo que era vivir en el cielo y después pasar al infierno con sencillas palabras ..solo palabras ...

_**una ultima entrega**_

_**sin decir cuánto se da**_

_**una voz que se quiebra**_

_**cuando el corazón se va..**_

-tu nuca vas a cambiar por lo que veo .. – dijo divertida Serena que via a su novio cualquier cosa para divertirla..

Bombón solo te demuestro que te amo ..- el la abraza – y que are cualquier cosa para verte sonreir ..

-perdóname por estar algo decaída es solo que no puede dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que paso ..- dijo con una inmensa tristeza en sus ojos..

-amor fue lo mejor , no hubiera sido justo para los tres haber seguido con ese engaño ..

-pero el no se merecía una traición de mi parte ..

-y tu corazón tampoco ..- ella lo vio algo extrañada- amarme es una traición para los demas pero el no amarme era una traición a tu corazón..

-aun asi eso no deja de hacerme sentir culpable ..

-yo se que el esta bien y el tiempo lo hara entender nuestro amor ...

-si ..tienes razón..

-y entonces arriba esos ánimos..que nos espera un hermoso futuro..- Seiya se acerco a ella para darle un abrazo .como un beso ...

_**decir adiós**_

_**para entrar a una**_

_**nueva soledad**_

Darien se encontraba levantado , viendo el inmenso bosque que se encontraba frente a el .. Se encontraba serio , ya no tenia esa mirada de ternura , ni muchos menos su sonrisa ..aquella que uno veia y derretía el corazón , ya no existía , ahora su mirada era fría y llena de odio ...

-Darien , ven a comer , - le dijo el chico ..

-no tengo hambre .. - fue su fría respuesta .Yaten se acerco a el ,no sabia por que pero le daba un escalofrió en el cuerpo ..

-pero no has comido nada ...

-regresare a Tokio ..vienes – el volteo con una sonrisa

-estas seguro- expreso con sorpresa al ver la frialdad con que lo miraba pero sobre todo por la seguridad que tenia..

-claro – dijo con una voz muy fría...- dentro de Dos dias nos vamos..

_**Decir adiós**_

_**Cuando el tiempo a**_

_**Terminado para amar**_..

-Rei en verdad ¿dónde esta Yaten y Darien? – pregunto Mina que se encontraba preocupada ..

-Mina están bien - la miro con tristeza , Lita entro con un paquete de galletas ..

-Darien es fuerte se que comprenderá todo esto – ella las ve con melancolía - solo que en ese transcurso dolerá ...

-nunca imagine que ese amor acabaría ..aun no lo creo ..- expreso Amy que se encontraba leyendo un libro ..

-dentro de dos dias es el cumpleaños de Serena ¿creen que venga? ..

-no lo sabemos , Mina ..lo que es seguro es que ellas si vendrán y no creo que a Haruka le guste esta relación ..- Rei y Mina se miraron..

-presiento que habrá problemas – susuro Lita

-si y el causante sera Seiya .- pronuncio con desprecio Rei ..

_**Decir adiós**_

_**y saber que ya**_

_**Mañana no estarás**_

Es ya por fin el cumpleaños de Serena , todos se encontraban en el templo reunidos para festejar tal acontecimiento , la fiesta fue una sorpresa que la emociono mucho pero muy en el fondo lo extraña a el .. si amaba a otro hombre .pero Darien fue el amor de su vida y eso por eso lo extrañaba ..y la vez tenia miedo de ver a Haruka por que no sabia como decirles que ese amor ya se acabo ..

-buenas tardes .- se oyo la voz de Haruka que llegaba con las demas..

-buenas tardes – fue al contestación de todos - Haruka vio a su princesa que la veia con una sonrisa en los labios ..y ella se acerco con su regalo ..

-mi cabeza de bombón Felicidades ! - le dio un abrazo cuando desvió su mirada y vio al joven Kou cosa que no le agrado – Hola Seiya – fue su frio saludo ..y el solo le sonrio ..

-después cada una le dio su abrazo y regalo , y pasaron un rato platicando cuando Haruka se dio cuanta que faltaba alguien...

-¿ y Darien ?.. ¿ donde esta ?.. - todos se miraron entre si ..

-Serena creo que es bueno que les diga los últimos acontecimientos – dijo -Seiya mirando a Haruka ..

-¿ que ha pasado ? – no sabia pero a Haruka no le gustaba el acercamiento de Seiya hacia su princesa ..

-Haruka .tenemos que hablar es sobre Darien..

-¿ que pasa con Darien?...

-el y yo decidimos acabar nuestra relación ..

-¿cómo!... pero es una broma . Michiru se altero ante tal declaración..

-no es en serio... ella decidió acabar con Darien – Seiya las vio seriamente ..

-¿por qué se acabo ? - Setsuna los vio seriamente ...

-por que me enamore de alguien mas ...

-de .. – Haruka miro a Seiya ..

-de mi Haruka - los dos se vieron y ella lo miraba con odio después vio a su princesa con sorpresa y decepción

-de Seiya ...¿ y Darien ?- Hotaru sabia lo que significaba esa separación..

-yo estoy bien .. – dijo una voz desde la entrada , ahí se encontraba bien ,con una sonrisa muy fria ..

_**Decir adiós**_

_**Y partir de nuevo **_

_**Sin mirar atrás**_

Serena lo vio ..fijamente pero había algo diferente en el en sus ojos azules no habia nada que ella conociera ..

-estas bien – pregunto algo sorprendida y es que era Darien pero a la vez no ..

-si muy bien , se podria decir excelente ..no creas que estoy herido no lo creas el tiempo pasa peor no mi vida ..no iba a morir de desamor ..- contesto con una sonrisa que ocultaba muchas cosas..

-veo que has tomado todo con madures - Seiya tambien lo miraba ,pero el decido voltear a otro lado ..

-soy un adulto y debo actuar como tal , además la vida sigue pronto encontrara a alguien ..- atino a decir .. sin verlo no lo queri ver, no por que no quisiera no sino por que si lo veia no podría contenerse de golpearlo y decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba ..

-si tienes razón ..bueno continuemos - fue el comentario de Seiya que no sabia lo que hbai detrás de esa sonrisa... de Darien ..

-es cierto es la fiesta de Serena ..- se acerco ella y le dio el ramo de rosas que llebaba como su regalo – Feliz cumpleaños Tsukino – fue su forzado gesto- ella recibió el ramo como el regalo ...y se alejo de ahí para conversar con Rei y Yaten ..mientras que Haruka miraba a la pareja que se encontraba platicando

_**Decir adiós**_

_**A ese tiempo**_

_**Que ya nunca volverá**_

-amor ¿estas bien?- la tomo de la mano y deposito un beso .

-si ..solo un poco sorprendida ..es todo ...

-por el ...

-si , no creí que el , estuviera bien ..no se ...

-como dijo es un adulto ..

si tienes razón – ante la mirada de todos Seiya le dio un beso cosa que Darien ni Haruka soportaron y salieron de ahí ..

Serena vio eso y se sintió mal por que sus amiga s la veian con decepción..

¿ por que no la entendían ? ..acaso no merecía ser feliz .si estuvo mal eso ..pero ella no planeo enamorarse de Seiya ni el de ella , solo surgió asi y que eso le dolía y mucho que cuando se dio cuenta intento olvidarlo , negárselo , que lucho contra ese sentimiento para que no terminar asi ..

Si ella fumaría Tokio de cristal , y una familia ..todo por el bien del mundo .. pero eso fue lo que siempre hizo ..pensar en otros sin pensar en ella .solo en el ..

No era justo vivir mas esa mentira ya no lo amaba y seria injusto par los tres ,peor mas para ellos dos no vivir su amor ..

Si era traición pero ya no le importaba era feliz con el hombre que amaba y eso importaba ..

Pero le dolían sus miradas unas llenas de desilusión , decepción otras de rencor pero el tiempo le daría la razón pero sobre todo comprensión ..

_**Decir adiós**_

_**Y saber que en**_

_**Camino del amor**_

_**Todo llego a su final**_

-tranquila – Seiya de nuevo la beso tiernamente ..mientras lo via con su mirada de tristeza..

-no lo entienden..ni lo entenderá ..- suspiro ..

-era algo que sabíamos que pasaría ..

-lo s e pero duele y mucho ..

-aquí estoy yo y les demostraremos lo felices que somos ...

-Seiya solo espero no perder su amistad ..

-no la perderás ..ellas te quieren mucho ..

-te has sentido tan insignificante como un bicho ...

-tu eres mas valiosa mas que la vida misma ..- la abrazo ..

-te amo ... -susurro con ternura..

-y yo a ti ..asi que amor animo que hoy es tu noche ..- la tomo en su brazos y le dio vueltas ..

_**Siempre un dulce recuerdo**_

_**Una ultima razón**_

_**Para hacer un intento**_

_**Para ganarle al desamor**_

dolía estar ahí , dolió verlos tan felices , dolía , todo para el era solo eso dolor ..

que hacia ahí , bueno estaba ahí para demostrarle que no lo dejo mal herido , al contrario era feliz ..que su vida continuaba ..sin ella , que podia dar una paso sin su presencia ..que no estaba derrotado ..que no estaba herido de muerte ...

-¿y como estas ?- Haruka se acero a Darien quien se encontraba mirando la luna..

-¿cómo me vez?- fue su cortante respuesta ..

-no te culpes por algo que no estuvo en tus manos ..Michiru se acerco a ellos ..

-como no ..si fui tan ciego para no ver como ese invesil se robaba mi novia ..

-dicen que todo pasa por una razón- Setsuna puso su mano en su hombre en señal de apoyo ..

-¿ y cual es la razón de esta?.. que yo no la entiendo ..

-lo primero que debes entender es que hay que tener esperanzas para el mañana – Hotaru lo miro con melancolía ..

-y como se tiene esperanzas cuando se tiene el corazón destrozado ..- dijo con dolor en sus palabras las Outers sintieron ese mismo dolor ..en su corazón ..

-para eso primero debes sanarlo . – dijo Serena que se encontraba atrás de ellos . ellas voltearon y solo se limitaron a verla ..pero Darien seguía viendo la luna - me permiten hablar con el .- ellas solo se vieron y luego se marcharon dejándolas solos ..

-¿ ahora que me vas decir? ...- dijo fríamente ..

por favor perdóname .. solo eso – dijo con mucho dolor ...

-Perdonarte ..que fácil no .. pero antes contésteme algo ..¿por qué me engañaste ?..¿por qué me hiciste daño?..¿por qué ?...

-no lose , solo paso ..y en vera no era intención ..hacerte eso ..

-sabes que jugaste conmigo con lo que sentía..que me hiciste creer que eras mia cuado no lo eras ...que si te entregaste a mi fue solo par que te diera tu libertad ..

-eso no es cierto ..yo , me entregue a ti por qué en ese momento en verdad yo si sentí a amor hacia a ti..

-claro ..amor ...eso no era amor si no otra cosa ..

-piensa lo que quieras ,pero esa es la verdad ...- ella se dio la vuelta mientras unas lagrimas salieron de su ojos ..

-yo ya no creo en ti ... primero me juras amor eterno y luego te vas con el primero que te habla bonito y asi quieres que te crea ..

-creo que tienes razón ..y a no soy digna de tu confianza ..pero lo que te dije es cierto yo hice el amor contigo ..no por mi libertad sino por amor ..-le dijo con la voz entrecortada ..

_**Decir adiós**_

_**Y saber que en**_

_**Camino del amor**_

_**Todo llego a su final...**_

_**Decir adios...**_

* * *

Muchas gracias por de nuevo apoyar esta historia a la cual solo le faltaba un capitulo

Gracias de nuevo y recuerden dejar su review que eso es como el alimento de un escritor..jaja de nuevo disculpen el ke haga sufrir a mi adorado Darien yo me siento muy culpable por eso…Buaahhhhh

Bueno las canciones de este capitulo fueron

Decir adiós de Carlos ponce

Y Mal herido de Magneto

Y del capitulo uno fueron

Solo quedate en silencio... de RBD

Si se acabo el amor de Intocable..

Soy Yo ..(mi Himno) de Luis Miguel .. (aquellos que la han oido no me pueden negar que es hermosa)..

Abrazame de Alejandro Fernández..

Atte

sheccid de chiva( y Cullen)


	3. ¿Me olvidaste?

_**¿Me olvidaste?**_

_**nunca imagine, la vida sin ti  
en todo lo que me plantee siempre estabas tu  
solo tu sabes bien quien soy  
de donde vengo y a donde voy**_

**nunca te he mentido nunca te he escondido nada  
siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas  
nadie mejor que tu sabrá, que di todo lo que pude dar**

La princesa Kikyuu contaba los dias para partir a la tierra ¿qué haría cuando lo viera?..era increíble que después de tanto tiempo aun pensara en el y es que lo quería tanto ..¡como le hubiera gustado tener tiempo para estar con el un dia ,algo para recordarlo.

Pero estaba igual que Arashi su amor platónico amaba a la princesa de la luna , sus oportunidades eran nulas , sintió envidia de ella por tener más oportunidades ..con su príncipe o mas bien estrella ..

Pero ella amaba , se enamoro de el, de el soberano de la Tierra .. Endimión .. solo basto un instante , unos segundos ,una sonrisa , escasas palabras .para que como una tonta se enamorara de el ..

Su Endimyón o Darien como le decía en su silencio , cuando soñaba con el ..si cada noche soñaba y se veia con el platicando de mil cosas .. muy en el fondo deseaba que el ya no estuviera con ella pero eso era imposible su amor era tan eterno como el mismo universo y eso le dolía ..

Mientras tanto Arashi se veia en el espejo cepilla su cabello dorado se encontraba emocionada , pronto le vería a el a su estrella a su príncipe ..

Seiya ...

Ese nombre era una melodía para sus oídos como lo estañaba , lo comenzó a extrañar desde el momento que se fue de su lado , se fue por Serenety y eso le rompió el corazón .

Lo amaba ,cuanto lo amaba y se lo demostró , pero el amaba a otra, que creía que no lo merecía no lo merecía ya que nunca pudo ver su verdadero brillo ,por que amaba a otro y eso nunca cambiaria ..Serenety nunca dejaría a Endimyón ..

En el corazón no se manda y eso ella lo sabia también sabia que esta relación parecía un mal triangulo u otro cosa.. ella lo amaba y el amaba a otra y esa otra a alguien mas .

Si regresaba a la tierra era por que deseaba verlo , saber como estaba y si podía de nuevo tenerlo entre sus brazos , como la primera vez que se entrego a el , debia ver en el algo de ella debía saber si podía luchar por su amor ..

Algo en su interior le hizo pensar algo muy cruel y si ya pudo conquistarla , no , no eso no era posible ese amor no se podría acabar , el estaría ahí viviendo su realidad en donde su princesa Serenety nunca lo veria con amor , y se aferro a esa idea y es que en todo el universo nadie amaría a Seiya Kou como ella lo amaba...

**si es que te he fallado dime como y cuando ha sido  
si es que te has cansado y ahora me echas al olvido  
no habrá nadie que te amara  
asi como yo te puedo amar**

_**ohhh y ahora tu te vas, asi como si nada  
acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada  
y tu te vas,y yo...q me pierdo entre la nada (y tu te vas)  
donde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas y tu te vas**_

&

_**Ahora que te vas  
Que no estarás conmigo  
Recuerda en las mañanas abrigarte  
Todo el tiempo de cuidarte  
Que eres fácil de enfermar**_

-sabias que te amo ..- Seiya miraba a su novia con amor , con ese amor que no tiene limites se le veia feliz ..muy feliz..

-Seiya ..y yo a ti ..- Serena bueno se estaba a acostumbrando a su nueva relación cosa que no se le hacia facil ..

fue cuando volteo a hacía su derecha los árboles se movían con el viento y entonces a lo lejos vio una pareja , que se encontraban abrazados y vio entonces una pequeña que corría hacia la pareja , Serena abrió los ojos como platos la pequeña era Rini que como avanzaba iba desapareciendo sin poder detenerla ...

Y el corazón se le rompió , y es que como pudo haber sido capaz de romper esa linda utopía llamada Tokio de Cristal ¿cómo pudo matar a esa hermosa niña ¿Cómo?.

-Bombón estas bien .- toma la mano de su novia quien se encontraba pálida

-si solo recordaba - dijo con algo de culpa

-entiendo solo no olvides que te amo ..- ella lo miro y le sonrió

-nunca lo olvidare – sellando esas palabras con un beso

_**No vivas cosas locas  
Esas que en ti hacen estragos  
Si sales a la calle  
Te me cuidas de los vagos  
Si un día vas al mar  
Acuerdate de mí**_

&

No entendía la actitud de su princesa , como fue que se enamoro de ese chico , Seiya .Haruka lo odiaba por que vino a destrozar todo ; desde el primer momento que lo vio supo que esto sucedería , el seria el causante de muchas cosas

Por que no vieron este suceso ,por que no lo previnieron , no lo entendía . acaso su princesa dejo de pensar en el bienestar de el planeta , ella olvido todo lo que lucho por ese amor ; todos los sacrificios para que estuvieron juntos ¿ como olvido todo eso ¿que hizo Seiya Kou para que olvidara todas sus glorías?

Todas se encontraban reunidas en la sala se veían una a otra , su princesa no tardaría en llegar las cito por que deseaba explicarles ; pero no había explicaciones .

No sabían porque pero tenía miedo , había algo que les preocupaba ... un mal presentimiento ¿acaso algo muy terrible se acercaba?

-¿No creen que ya se tardo? - Michiru veia su reloj

-tal vez Seiya no la deja venir - dijo con molestia

-Seiya .. ¿no creen que ha hecho mucho daño? .- Hotaru sentia mucho desprecio hacia el ,por su culpa ya nunca mas veria a su querida amiga

-el que me preocupa mas es Darien , notaron el frió de sus ojos – hablo Setsuna que desde el ese momento noto el cambio del príncipe

-si .. su mirada por un momento me helo el alma - Haruka se estremeció al recordad su mirada . Y el timbre sono , su princesa llego ,pero se sorprendieron por el cambio de ella - ¿cabeza de bombón ¿qué te paso? – sus lindas coletas desaparecieron para dejar una coleta que le llegaba a la altura de su cuello

-bueno decidí cortármelo – le sonrio - un cambio – le dijo con inocencia

-últimamente has hecho muchos cambios , no lo crees . Hotaru la recrimino

-chicas por favor ya no me traten asi con desprecio , si todo lo que hize estuvo mal , pero por favor entiéndanme - las miro con dolor

-¿Entender Que? - Michiru le pregunto duramente

-que esto no fue planeado , que no planee enamorarme de el , y el de mi

-el siempre planeo esto , el sabia que tu amabas a Darien y no le importo eso

-Haruka

-no princesa ... lo siento pero acaso no entiende usted ; que solo la utilizara

-No, Seiya No Me Haria Eso ! Por Que Me Ama ; Por Favor No Entiende , Que Este Amor Surgió Sin Avisar ¿Creen Que No Me Dolio? Cuando Me Di Cuenta ; ... Que No Intente Sacarlo De Mi Mente ,.. De Negármelo A Mi Misma Que No Hize Hasta Lo Imposible Para No Llegas A Esto

-Esto De Llama Traición

-Llámalo Como Quieras Michiru , Pero Estoy Junto Al Hombre Que Amo Y Soy Feliz

-¿ Y Darien , No Lo Amabas , No Eras Feliz – la Sailor del silencio la miro con odio

-Lo Ame , Siempre Lo Voy A Decir Y Nunca Lo Negare ... Y Si Fui Muy Feliz A Su Lado , Pero Por El Siempre Estube Atado A Un Destino , Que No Deseaba Que No Quiero !..

-No Puedo Creer Lo Que Escucho De Tu Boca Es Increíble - Setsuna la miro con rencor

-Por Que Lo Defienden , Si El Me Hubiera Traicionado Con Algunas De mis Amigas El Un Hubiera Pensado En Mi , Ni El Futuro Que Nos Esperaba , No , Y Dudo Que Diera Explicaciones Como Lo Hago Yo ..

-Pero Resulta Que Tu Lo Traicionaste

-me duele el como me miran , sus miradas llenas de rencor asi mi pero confió que pronto lo entenderán , y me apoyaran ..

-tal vez algún dia , un dia .

-creo que mejor me voy – les sonrio y se levanto para dirigirse hacia al salida antes de salir las vio – espero no perder mi amistad – con esto salio dejando a los Outers calladas y sumidas en sus pensamientos ..

_**Ahora que te vas  
A tu pareja dile  
Que estas acostumbrada a ver la luna  
Y de flores no hay ninguna  
Que no haya sido de ti**_

-el no la amara como la amo Darien – Hotaru subió a su cuarto llorando

-esto va acabar mal lo presiento .- Michiru se abrazo de Haruka

-¿ por que razón paso esto ?

-no lo se , no lo se ,solo espero que todo este bien

_**Ahora que te vas  
Me dejas tu suspiro que es de mí  
El alma que en tu beso yo te di  
Te la puedes llevar  
Que al fin y al cabo siempre fue de ti**_

Siempre pensó que ella estaría con el ,que nada los separaría y que el futuro ya estaba escrito ..

Lo que no sabia es que el destino siempre nos da sorpresa y esa nos duele , nos destruye y a veces muy pocas veces nos da felicidad.. pero todo pasa por una razón, aunque no la entendamos ..como el no entendía su vida ya ..¿cómo empezar todo de nuevo ,cuando toda tu vista esta destruida?..¿cómo decirle a tu corazón que lata ¿cuando esta destrozado?..¿cómo decirle a tus alas , que se expandan, cuando están rotas ¿cómo no caer en la soledad ¿Cuando es tu único camino?..

¿cómo vivir sin ella ¿cuándo ella era su vida?..

Como pasaban los dias , ha pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que la vio , no podia sacar de su mente ese plan que tenia , no eso no es valido deber saber perder ademas le faltaban muchos elementos para llevarlo acabo ..

No , mejor aceptaba la beca que tenia esa la de Estados Unidos que aun le ofrecían Si , dejar todo atrás , comenzar todo de nuevo , iniciar una nueva vida . Tokio solo le triaría recuerdos

Si algo le enseño Serena fue a perdonar y eso debía hacer ,Serena como le dolía ese nombre ,como le dolia y a la vez como la odiaba debía irse de ahí para perdonarla sabia que si se quedaba el sentimiento de odio crecería .

Se encontraba en aquel lugar ahí donde el le dijo " que su amor esa mas grande que el mismo universo " , el mirador de Tokio ahí donde después de mucho tiempo separado de ella ,se volvían a juntar solo que hoy de nuevo estaba lejos de ella , solo que esta vez ella ya no lucharía para estar con el .

Y por mas que deseaba entender ¿qué fue lo que paso no podía, y muchos menos que era lo que le esperaba en el futuro , su futuro lleno de amor y paz se volvió negro , su hermosa familia desvaneció frente a sus ojos sin poderla detener , asi como el cristal se rompió , Tokio de Cristal se rompía en pedazos ,pedazos que no se podrían unir jamás ..

¿se podría volver a amar ¿ cuando le corazón esta mas muerto ? ..

Pero .. ¿y si el luchaba por estar de nuevo con ella? ..

¿Se podra?...

_**Ahora que te vas  
Me guardas una noche para mí  
Llorándote en mi almohada pienso en ti  
Ahora que te vas  
Ahora que no estarás aqui**_

Y los dias pasaban si Seiya era muy feliz , como no estarlo si su mayor sueño se realizo estaba con la mujer que mas amaba algo que creía inalcanzable ,prohibido ..

Para el lo que hizo estuvo bien , lucho por el amor de su vida ,pero eso se llama Tracción , y el lo sabia pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale . Todo incluso disparar a quema ropa como el lo hizo .

Y sin saber por que un nombré se le vino a la mente

Arashi ..

Volteo y vio a su novia que se encontraba platicando con Mina , sabia muy bien que por su bien nunca le diría lo que sucedió con Arashi , ni de su pequeño romance que surgió según el para olvidarla eso era cosa del pasado y eso se entierra ..

-Arashi todo esta listo es hora de irnos – Kikuyu vio el rostro de su amiga

-Kikuyu estoy nerviosa

-no te preocupes todo saldra bien

-Gracias

-Vamos que la tierra nos espera

-si . dile a Reiko y Akane que es hora de irnos

-Si

_**Ahora que te vas  
Me dejas tu suspiro que es de mí  
El alma que en un beso yo te di  
Te la puedes llevar  
Que al fin y al cabo siempre fue de ti**_

-¿Creí que jamás te vería? ..- Serena alzo su mirada al escuchar esa voz tan varonil

Darien - lo miro tan sorprendida, el se encontraba con una gran sonrisa

-te sorprendes verme ..- el le sonrio – solo quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento - el la mira con esa mirada única de el , esa que una se pierde en sus ojos azules oscuros

-no tienes que pedir disculpas ,soy yo la que

-no digas nada si - la toma de la mano y deposita una beso - me perdonas – y lo miraba y lo miraba y se perdía en su mirada , en su voz en .. todo el ,simplemente se perdía sin poder detenerse

-Darien Gracias - solo sonrio y los dos se perdieron en esa magia que emitían

-Déjame decirte que te ves muy hermosa con ese corte - ella se sonroja - y dime ¿que haces aquí tan sola en el parque ? ..

-decidí estar un momento sola . lo necesito

-¿Tu ¿pero porque?

-Costumbre

-¿Como ?

-yo me entiendo – ambos veían el hermoso ocaso que tenían enfrente y a Darien se le ocurrió una idea

-se que tu cumpleaños ya paso pero deseo darte algo – Darien señala hacia el ocaso-princesa te regalo este ocaso único en su tipo – ello lo miro y luego el ocaso y sonrio con ternura ..y depuse lo abrazo

-Gracias nunca nadie me a regalado algo tan hermoso como tu , solo tu ..- le digo aun abrazada a el ..y el solo se perdio un su aroma y es que al amor no se acaba con un adios ...

_**Ahora que te vas  
A tu pareja dile  
Que estas acostumbrada a ver la luna  
Y de flores no hay ninguna  
Que no haya sido de ti**_

Al dia siguiente

fue muy buen a idea lo del dia del campo , vean lo hermoso dia , los árboles de cerezo hay que hermoso -. Mina no ocultaba su emoción de estar tan cerca de Yaten aunque el no l e hiciera tanto caso

-es verdad es muy romántico – Lita la apoyo

-es cierto es una escena romántica -Amy miro a su novio y le sonrió y luego la beso

-Hay Que Hermoso!- .Mina y Lita expresaron

-cursi es todo lo que puedo decir..-Rei hablo con hastio ..

-te apoyo la cursilería en todo su esplendor .- Yaten la miro ..

-ustedes dos no cambian ..

-Seiay callate si .- Rei lo miro con enojo

-esta bien ..- le sonrio y después se fue con Yaten

-¿sabes de quien me acorde hoy? ..

-¿de quien? ..

-de Arashi- lo miro con burla

-Yaten no pronuncies ese nombre - ahora Seiya lo veai con algo de enfado

-¿nunca se lo diras por lo que veo? – ambos se vieron con seriedad

-eso es le pasado y eso no regresa -Seiya volteo a ver a su novia que se encontraba con Amy y lita - ademas ella esta muy lejos

-Yaten tiene razon , Seiya dile lo que paso creo que no deben tener secretos- Taiki lo miro

-lo se solo denme tiempo ..

Aun estaba sorprendida de ver la tierra era muy hermosa cuando ella la ataco no pudo ver su sus belleza , ni respira el aire , o ver el cielo azul y por eso se le hacia hermosa

-mira te dije que ahí estaban .-Kikyuu señalo el lugar donde se encontraba los chicos – vamos

-si - contesto con algo de nerviosismo

-sigo diciendo por que me trajiste a esta cursilería

-por que no creí que se convirtiera en esto Rei..

-Yaten ..ya vámonos..

-se van tan pronto – Yaten abrio los ojos como plato al reconocer esa voz

-Princesa Kikyyu ..usted aquí

-si Yaten yo aquí y no vine sola .- señalo hacia donde estaba Arashi y a sus Sailor

-pero si ellas son Sailor Lead Crown y Sailor Alumnem Siren , lo que indica que la que esta a su lado es Galaxia – Rei estaba sorprendida

-asi es señorita ..ellas son ..

-Princesa .. que hace aquí

-Taiki ¿cómo estas ?..

-sorprendido ...

-vine para verlos pero como le dije a Yaten no vine solo sino con

-Arashi - susuro Taiki al verla , volteo a ver aYaten con preocupación , mientras que las demas se acercaban para saludarla ..

-Arashi ven...- la Sailors se acercaron a ellos ..

-mucho gusto soy .

-Galaxia - expreso Mina - y ellas son Sailor Lead Crown y Sailor Alumnem Siren ,

-me gustaria que me digieras por mi nombre como a mis Sailor mi nombre es Arashi y ella s son Akane y Reiko – señalando primero a Sailor Lead Crown y luego a Sailor Alumnem Siren

-vaya pues bienvenidas ..

-y Seiya

-pues esta ..

-ahí - dijo Arashi con la voz entrecortada . Kikuyu busco con su mirada lo que Arashi miraba y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida

Seiya estaba besando Serena ,Arashi sintio que algo se rompía en su interior algo llamado corazón y a la vez caía en un abismo ..

-creo que ya lo encontraron – dijo Yaten mirando con preocupación a Arashi

Seiya como Serena se encontraban en su mundo que no notaron al presencia de las llegadas , no hasta que Taiki se acerco a ellos

-Seiya hay alguien que quiere verte - lo miro con preocupación

-¿ Quien? – Seiya lo miro sin entender

-Yo .- se escucho la voz de una mujer mientras que todos se hacían a un lado para dejar pasar a la rubia

-Arashi .- Seiya se quedo muy sorprendido al ver a la Sailor Dorada

-hola Seiya ...

_**Ahora que te vas  
Me guardas una noche para mí  
Llorándote en mi almohada pienso en ti  
Ahora que te vas  
Ahora que no estarás aquí.**_

Continuara

Hola bueno antes que nada una disculpa por no actualizar pronto pero por falta de tiempo ..aquí esta este capítulo bueno las canciones utilizadas fueron

**Ahora Que Te Vas de Luis Miguel ..**

**Y tu te vas de Chayane ..**

**Muchas Gacias a todas las personas que han dedicado algo de su valioso tiempo en leer este Finc ,por sus comentarios y propuestas que tomare en cuenta ..**

Atte

Sheccid de Chiva


	4. ¿Celos?

Cuatro

**¿Celos?**

_**Tu me acostumbraste a todas esas cosa**_

_**Y tu me enseñaste que son maravillosas**_

_**Sutil llegaste a mi como una tentación**_

_**Llenando de ansiedad mi corazón**_

_**Yo no comprendía como se quería**_

_**En tu mundo raro y por ti aprendí**_

_**Por eso me pregunto al ver que me olvidaste **_

_**Por que no me enseñaste **_

_**Como se vive sin ti**_

-Seiya la vio , no lo podía creer simplemente no lo creía que hacía ella ahí , no era una visión , un mal sueño, era ilógico que ella estuviera ahí , pero sus ojos no lo engañaban ..Arashi estaba frente a el

-hola Arashi - ¿ por que ahora , se preguntaba ..., toma mas fuerte la mano de su novia , mirando fijamente a Arashi , sintiendo como algo en su interior se congelaba

-¿ la conoces ? - Serena la mira con confusión y es que Seiya se veia preocupado , la miro detenidamente y pudo reconocerla - ¡ Eres Galaxia ! ... ella solo asintió con una sonrisa forzada , Serena no supo por que no le gusto la presencia de la ella y un presentimiento se instalo en su pecho..

-Seiya Que Sorpresa!..- su princesa se acercó a ellos..

-Princesa ¿ que hace aquí ? – la miraba con incredulidad

-de visita .. quería saber como estaban - se encontraba muy feliz , Seiya estaba con Serena lo que indicaba que Darien se encontraba solo

-estamos bien , como verán ..

-veo que por fin lógrasete conquistar tu sueño .. ¿desde cuando son novios?

-hace cuatro meses .- contestó Seiya mirando a Arashi que no le quitaba la mirada

-Entonces su relación va enserio ? - Arashi mira a Serena

-si muy enserio .. – contesto Serena...

-¿ Y el príncipe Endimyón?... – Kikuyu la miro con ese brillo en los ojos de cuando se habla de la persona amada que para Serena no paso desapercibido y menos le gusto el tono de voz

-¿ por que la pregunta ? - la vio seriamente

-bueno es solo que ustedes ..

-ellos cortaron .. .- Seiya se limito a decir..

_**por eso me pregunto al ver que me olvidaste**_

_**por que no me enseñaste **_

_**como se vive sin ti**_

-Entonces ¿ya no andas con Serena? ...

-no cortamos hace menos de un mes..Saori..- la chica de pelo rojizo sonrió ya que desde hace tiempo se encontraba enamorada de Darien..

-superior Chiva ..¿ y no hay posibilidades de que vuelva con ella ?– Saori le da un codazo Kobashi ante esa pregunta..

-sinceramente yo deseo regresar con ella pero no se si ella conmigo ..la esperanza muere al ultimo- sonrio con esa melancolía que cargaba todos los dias ..

-Tu eres alguien muy especial y se que ella va a recapacitar - Saori no perdía la esperanza de que Darien la viera mas que una amiga pero era realista desde que conocio a Serena supo que ella era el amor de Darien ..

-Gracias Saori ..y dime ¿ como va la academia de policía? ..

-muy bien .. cada dia aprendo muchas cosas ..quiero prepararme para ser la mejor policía de Japón y ayudar como lo hacia aquella niña de la justicia..- ella le sonríe ..

-ese siempre ha sido tu sueño y me alegro que lo estés cumpliendo..¿y tu Kobashi como vas?..

-intento ser como usted superior ..pero aun me falta ..

-te doy un consejo . – Kobashi se pode derecho y lo ve con determinación .- no seas como yo , se tu mismo , nadie debe ser copia de alguien ya que todos tenemos un sello original.. entendido...

-si Superior...- hace un reverencia ..en eso el celular de Darien ..

-Si diga ...

-hola Darien .. no quieres venir al templo..

-Serena ..claro...a que hora nos vemos ..

-pues mira ..estamos en el bosque a una hora del templo Hikawa ...

-oye y tu novio que dira

-vamos anda ademas alguien vino ¿y si supieras quien es?

-lo dices como no si no te agradara esa persona...

-claro que no , vienes a no Darien..

-muy bien te veo ahí..

-te espero ...- Serena corto y sonrio .. _" es increíble que aun dependa de ti , cuando dejaras mi mente "_

_**que hacer cuando te fallan en la vida**_

_**cuando tu piel no es correspondida**_

_**que hacer cuándo a quien amas no te adora**_

_**cuando aparece en el alba otra persona**_

_**que hacer para aliviar tanta agonía**_

_**sin recaer en la melancolía**_

-¿con quien hablabas ? - Seiya se acerco a su novia que se encontraba todavía feliz

-este veras ... invite a Darien para que fuera al templo

-¿ por que ? - se puso muy serio

-el es mi amigo y creo que tengo derecho

-pero a mi no me gusta no quiero que le hables – Seiya la vio duramente..

-disculpa que interrumpa su encuentro pero necesito hablar con Serena - el lo vio con enfado

-de que?

-eso algo que no te incumbe - le sonrio Yaten- además ni si quiera has convivido con nuestras amigas , deberías ser mas cortes ...

-tiene razón Yaten ,Seiya no has convivido con ellas cosa extraña en ti ..

esta bien ..pero tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente..

-si claro .- Serena se v a con Yaten quien la lleva hacia una banca que se encontraba frente a un lago

Mientas Seiya los veia .. el volteo y vio a Arashi que se encontraba ajena a todos veia el inmenso bosque que se encontraba hermoso los rayos del ocaso iluminaban cada rincón , pero ella tenia esa mirada triste , se acerco con mucho cuidado para que lo oyera llegar y cuado por fin estuvo detrás de ella le hablo con una voz muy suave...

_**Que hacer si supiera yo lo haria **_

_**Pero no..**_

-nunca creí que tu vendrías – Arashi se estremeció al escuchar su voz

-no te preocupes no diré nada – su voz sonó suave

-Arashi yo ...

-sabia que esto podía pasar debo saber perder...solo que duele

-yo mismo te lo iba decir solo que ..tu ..

-no me des explicaciones eres libre de hacer lo que quieras ..

-al menos podemos ser amigos..

-Te Amo No Me Pidas Eso ..

-Arashi ... Entiende Esto Acabo Yo Ya No Te Amo

-Y Entonces Explícame Por Que Me Decías Que Si ...Dime .. Cuando Yo Te Escribía Decías Que Me Amabas...

lo siento no podía decírtelo por medio de cartas .. yo

-Tu me engañaste y a ella también ...

-Callate..

-No Seiya Que Se Entere La Clase De Novio Que Tiene ..

-No Te Atrevas ... Arashi.. por favor por el amor que un dia me juraste

-Y Que Tu Traicionaste ..pero no dire nada .. sabré perder aunque tu hallas jugado sucio...

-lo siento ..

- no Seiya yo lo siento y mas por ella ..- Arashi se da vuelta y deja a Seiya muy pensativo..Ajeno a todo Rei miraba esa escena había algo que no le agrado por que discutían de ese modo ..miro a Serena que aun platicaba con Yaten , luego vio a Arashi que se encontraba muy mal como alguien que le acaban de romper el corazón...

_**que hacer con el silencio a cada hora**_

_**cuando esa incertidumbre te devora**_

_**que hacer cuando el romance dia a dia **_

_**no vuelve a regresar como lo hacia**_

-eso es lo que paso. Ahora entiendes por que

-no Yaten no lo entiendo ..

-Serana entiende Seiya es un poco celoso y ..

-Darien es mi amigo ..

-pero el no entiende que exista esa amistad..

-Yaten , crees que para mi es sencillo esto , con Darien pase muchas cosas y ..

-no lo has olvidado verdad ? ..

-te soy sincera , no lo h e olvidado y no se si podre..

-donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan las cuales se avivan con el fuego de la pasión..

-no digas tonterías .. yo quiero a Seiya..

-tu lo has dicho lo quieres mas no lo amas esa es la gran diferencia..- Serena se quedo pensativa ,ante las palabras de Yaten ya que desde que acepto sus sentimientos hacia Seiya nunca habia pensado que al amar y el querré no era lo mismo y por eso ya estaba dudando de este romance

-un auto se estación , auto que Seiya conocía muy bien .. la puerta se abrió y la figura del príncipe de la tierra apareció , Seiya se puso muy serio ..ante su presencia .Kikuyu no pudo ocultar su felicidad de verlo de nuevo..

_**que hacer ,como aliviar este derrota**_

_**y remontar el vuelo como gaviota**_

-hola Rei – saludo simplemente con esa sonrisa - chicas , Taiki ¿ como están?

-bien - contestaron

-creí que no vendrías - Serena se acerco a el para tomarlo del brazo..

-siento el retrazo .. y dime quien vino..

-solo por eso viniste - dijo molesta..

-es mi imaginación o estas molesta..

-no estoy molesta .. mira a ahí vienen - Kikuyu y Seiya se acercaban hacia ellos ella feliz y el molesto ..

-hola príncipe Endimión... espero que no le moleste mi presencia..

-claro que no majestad y por favor dígame Darien .. si no es molestia..

-si Darien

-y dígame quienes son sus acompañantes ..

-bueno dime Kikuyu si , y ellas son Akene y Reiko . Sailor de la princesa Arashi..

-bueno bienvenidas a la Tierra y principalmente a Tokio..

-Gracias ..- Arashi se iba acercando hasta que llego a ellos..

-es un gusto de nuevo verte .. Endimión...- dijo con una sonrisa..

-tu eres ? - el la señalo y luego vio a Serena..

-Si Darien es Galaxia la recuerdas es la que nos ataco...

-claro – Darien la saludo con un simple apretón de manos , pero ella se acerco , para abrazarlo Darien se quedo estático mientras que Serena miraba la escena con celos y solo apretó sus puños..

-por lo que veo ya son amigos.. – la voz fría de Serena hizo gira a Arashi que noto la molestia de Seiya y solo sonrió..

-como veras lo conozco como olvidar al apuesto príncipe de la tierra..- ambas rubias se miraron fijamente..

-ya veo - Serena se encontraba de pésimo humor..- ya suéltalo no ..

¿por que te molesta ? no deberías .. que va decir tu novio...

-Galaxia por favor – Darien se suelta de ella ..y luego ve a Serena...

-te pasa algo amor – Seiya también se encontra enojado por todo lo que había pasado ..

-nada .solo que no sabia que Galaxia fuera tan sociable..

-me llamo Arashi .. si no es molestia Sailor Moon y si soy sociable . pero tu me sorprendes creí que eras muy amigable .. dime cuando se intercambiaron los papeles..

-no soy Sailor Moon soy Serena y los papeles se intercambiaron en el momento que llegaste tu ...

-todos se acercaron y es que vieron la tensión que se hizo ante las dos rubias que se miraron como verdaderas enemigas..

-¿ que les parece si platicamos en el templo?.. – Yaten quiso llamar la atención de las rubias las cueles no dejaban de verse al igual que Darien y Seiya ..

-Si que les parece si nos vamos ..- Rei tomo del brazo a Darien el cual solo asintió con la cabeza

-Darien y yo no podemos ir ...- Serena miro a Seiya y luego a Darien quien estaba muy sorprendido por la mirada de ella

-¿cómo que te vas con el?. ¿por qué ?.. – Seiya se molesto mucho por la actitud de su novia..

-es algo muy importante asi que por favor me das permiso.. te veo el templo...

-esta bien - Seiya la toma de la cintura y le da un beso..

-Arashi como Darien observaron la escena con dolor , rabia , odio por que ellos podrían ser felices por que ellos se podían amar..

-Darien - pronuncio la voz de Arashi quien con una sola mirada lo comprendió

_**que hacer si se que se muy bien **_

_**que se me nota**_

_**este dolor...**_

y asi después de ese beso Darien como Serena tomaron rumbó hacia el auto dejando a los demás muy sorprendidos..

-¿ de que querías platicar?- la miro con ternura..

-de muchas cosas te parece si platicamos del futuro..

-no tiene sentido ...se acabo ...- dijo con algo de frialdad.

-¿oye por que llegaste tarde ? - decido cambiar el tema ente la reacción de Darien..

-tuve visitas..

-¿quién ?..

-Saori y Kobashi --¿los recuerdas?.

-claro tus gustos refinados..

-¿qué graciosa ?

-de seguro te quiere conquistar .. eso es..- dijo con esos celos que no podia ocultar..

-¿ por que te molestas?-- dijo con una sonrisa .

-yo , para nada solo que desde que cortamos las chicas te persiguen como moscas a la miel.. como hoy ...

-lo dices por Arashi ... si es agradable...

-ahh se llama Arashi no lo sabia..

-si se llama Arashi y no te pongas celosa..

-no estoy celosa ..

-Serena platicamos mejor de otra cosa .. dime ¿ que esta pasando?

-es una larga historia- ella se voltea y lo mira con arrepentimiento..- Darien no se si yo ..bueno he estado pensando en el futuro que teníamos .. y que yo acabe , la verdad me siento mal por que al final de cuentas yo fui la culpable de que todo acabara ..y siento que ..

-Duele verdad ?.. - dijo el con seriedad

-si y mucho y solo espero que un dia logres perdonarme ..pero en el corazón no se manda ..

-lo se .pero no olvide s que aun te amo- tomo su mano y deposito un beso..

-por favor Darien ..no sigas quedamos como amigos.. y no me pidas otra cosa..

-Amigos Para Que .- Darien se exalto un poco- Maldita Sea .. A Un Amigo Lo Perdono Pero A Ti Amo.. – el detuvo el auto la miro con enojo

-no sigas..

-Creo Que Mi Erró Fue Amarte Poco ..Por Eso Tu Buscaste Mas , Con El..

-eso no fue lo que paso , sino

-Y Yo Que Hago Con Este Amor, Que Voy Hacer Sin Tu Amor .Con Mi Amor..

_**si miro a cada instante como muere nuestro amor**_

_**si siento que no puedo remediar este dolor**_

_**si dentro de mi todo esta desecho **_

_**y poco a poco mi esperanza se me acaba**_

-no pongas palabras en mi boca, por favor..

-Que Vas Hacer, Buscar Una Excusa , Lo Sabes Y Lo Se.. – Serena lo miro ..

-debemos ir al templo

-Como Quieras...

**Mas Tarde En El Templo**..

Serena decidió salir de la s ala francamente no le gustaba estar ahí y menos ver como Kikuyu y Arashi se le insinuaban a Darien.. miraba la luna con melancolía cosa que a Seiya no le gusto ..

-Amor te encuentras bien – pregunto al notar la tristeza de su novia..

-aunque no lo creas estoy bien es solo que no acepto la presencia de ella ..

-de Arashi

-si .. de ella , te ve y luego me ve y sonrie , como antes y me da un poco de temor..

-¿por que ?..

-no lo se solo se que desde que la vi supe que algo cambiaria

-¿que cosa dices ?.. – el la abraza

-solo digo la verdad y ¿me puedes decir desde cuando la conoces? ..

-año y medio pero casi no la trate..

-dime la verdad , por que a mi me parece que la conoces muy bien al igual que ella ..

-en serio - se separe de ella y rasca su cabeza con su mano izquierda - que extraño sera por que soy muy irresistible..- le sonrie con coquetería..

-si claro y modestia es tu segundó nombre.. verdad ?

-ahora dime por que vino Darien..

-el es parte del equipo.. no lo olvides..

-claro que no lo olvido , como tampoco olvido que fue tu novio..

-tu lo has dicho fue..

-pues no parece ¿ dime por que hoy se fueron juntos?.. ¿ cuando tu debiste irte conmigo.?

-no comencemos por favor..

-lo siento pero la solo idea de pensar que te puedo perder me llena de pánico - ambos se dan un beso que dura varios segundos- ahora que te tengo .. no te pudo perder no cuando eres mia...

-y quien dice que me perderás acaso no te he demostrado que te quiero..

-pero a mi me gustaría que me lo demostraras - la acerca mas a su cuerpo y comenzó a besar su cuello - así..

-que cosas dices- dijo separándose de el rápidamente- ya vamonos..

-lo que tu digas..

_**Si sufro a cada noche la tristeza de saber**_

_**Que viene un nuevo dia y no pude volverte a ver**_

_**Si añoro las repuestas de tantas cosas**_

_**Que aun respiro ese tiempo que te ame...**_

-hola Darien- dijo Arashi sentándose junto el que se encontraba a la entrada del templo..

-hola ..- el sonrio por compromiso..

-¿cómo te sientes ?- pregunto mirando las estrellas..

-te digo la verdad o lo mismo que le digo a todos..

- yo te puedo entender..

-¿cómo?

-no eres al unico que el rompieron el corazón..

-tu y Seiya...

-creo que sentimos lo mismo – dijo ella muy consiente del dolor que el sentía..

-a ti no te engañaron ..

-el me dijo que regresaría a la tierra por que estaba algo confundido .. en la distancia nos escribíamos yo siempre le pregunte sobre ella , y el decía que nada pasaba que solo eran amigos.. desde hace cuatro meses el dejo de escribirme yo tenia un sospecha pero me lo negué a mi misma..

-no entiendo Seiya era tu novio y ..

-el dijo que necesitábamos tiempo .. yo se lo di .. pero no nuca cortamos oficialmente sabia que lo podia perder y por eso vine a luchar por su amor pero me ganaron

-entiendo ..

-por lo que veo no a superado han pasado cuatro meses y no aceptas que terminaron..

-son casi cinco y no le superado ya que Serena me corto hace unas semanas para ser mas exactos el veintidós de Junio..

-pero el dijo..- se quedo pensativa..

-si Arashi me engañaron Seiya decia ser mi amigo y me quito a la mujer que mas amaba ..

-ya veo .. creo que tu y yo nos vamos a entender mejor de lo que creía..

-si lo mismo pienso.- la mirada de el cambio repentinamente .. se volvió fría , Arashi lo noto pero no le importo ya que si pensaba como ella pronto algo pasaría en contra de Serena y Seiya ...

_**que hacer para aliviar tanta agonía**_

_**sin recaer en la melancolía**_

_**que hacer si se que se muy bien **_

_**que se me nota**_

_**este dolor...**_

_**Por eso me pregunto al ver que me olvidaste **_

_**Por que no me enseñaste **_

_**Como se vive sin ti...**_

Hola bueno siento la tardanza de este capitulo pero la inspiración se me fue de pronto ya que el encuentro entre Arashi y Seiya debía ser bueno . Lo cual no se si logre , además la reacción de Serena ante ella .. esperó que haya gustado..

Siendo sincera me esta costando algo de trabajo le desarrollo que va a tener este Finc ya que sera algo difícil la situaciones de cada personaje ..

A su dudas si es un Serena ,Darien o un Serena , Seiya .. bueno .. en realidad es un Serena , Darien , Seiya esto cambiara como se desarrolle la historia yo tengo planeado un final que me parece justo para todos , ustedes me pueden decir las sugerencia que tengan acerca de el mismo ...o lo que les gustaría que sucediera . si Serena regresa con Darien , que se quede con Seiya .. .

Bueno tambien acepto sugerencias de canciones ya que me esta costando mucho trabajo elegir para este Finc..

Por su compresión y apoyo Gracias

Las canciones utilizadas fueron

Tu me acostumbraste

Que hacer

Las dos de Luis Miguel…


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

Cinco

**Sentimientos encontrados**

**Quédate cada noche**

**Y suéñame en la luna**

**Ámame por las calles**

**Perdidas de mi vida**

**Bésame poco a poco**

**No sea que me muera**

**Vive con este loco**

**Perdido que te quiere**

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo dejo , un mes .. y le dolía que ella ya no lo amara , que amara a otro , y peor aun que no la podía reconquistarla en estos dias ella se habia comportado tan fría con el , no sabia por que pero no le gustaba el control que Seiya tenia con ella ..era como si la manipulara..pero tal vez eso no era la causa , si no su nueva compañera ..Arashi...

Los últimos dias los había pasado con ella ..cosa que Serena no soportaba siempre se encontraba de mal humor ..cuando se encontraba con ella ..

Hoy quiso verla para platicar ,he invento una reunión donde todos se encontraban ..en su departamento pero faltaba su corazón ...la cual no llegaba , estaba su "novio " , quien dijo que tenia que hacer otras cosas antes de venir.. el solo miraba la puerta esperando que ella entrara pero solo entraba la las sombras , las mismas que se encontraban en su corazón...

_ Fue buena idea esta reunión ..Darien- Mina lo distrajo ..y el solo sonrió

_ Que bueno que les gustó...

_¿Y dime que celebramos? ..¿tu soltería? - dijo con burla Seiya .recordando que hace un mes ellos cortaron- o la emoción de vivir un amor ...- sonrió con triunfo ya que esto ultimo lo dijo por el...

_ Que te parece ..si celebramos viejos amores –contesto el mirando a Seiya y luego a Arashi que le sonrió...

_¿Por que lo dices ?.. – dijo algo molesto..

_ No se tu dime.¿.tienes viejos amores?..

_No ..ninguno que valga la pena- Arashi sintió que el corazón se le rompía ante la contestación de el joven...

_debí suponerlo – se sentó junto a Arashi ante la miradas de todos pero en especial la de Kikuyu que le dolía que ellos fueran tan amigos ..y que ella para el , simplemente no existiera...

_Y Seiya ¿ donde anda tu novia? – dijo Arashi dejando su copa en la mesa

_Dijo que debía hacer unas cosas...

_ Eso me decía a mi .. y mira lo que resulto .... andaba contigo- Darien le dio un sorbo a su copa mientras se veían fijamente...

_que les parece si cambiamos el tema...- Taiki hablo interrumpiendo al conversación para que no hubiera mas problemas..

**si me hace falta tu presencia**

**yo me pierdo buscándote**

**cierro mi vida ,cierro para mi**

**el libro blanco de mi vida**

Casa de las Outers..

_Esas segura de lo que dices - Haruka se veia desesperada

_si estoy segura , sus recuerdos .. regresaran y con ello el odio.-dijo Setsuna con melancolía..

_¿ Que pasara con ellos?- dijo Hotaru con las lagrimas en sus ojos...

_lo que paso esa vez ..muerte y odio , entre ambos..

_ ¿Qué ? ¡!!!!. No puede Ser!!!!!!!- Michiru se levanto asustada..

_Sabia que este rompimiento traería consecuencias ... por eso .. era de suma importancia que estuvieran juntos..que su amor cubriera los malos recuerdos..para que no se repitiera esa tragedia..Maldición Por Que Se Interpuso Entre Ellos...

_Haruka clámate...

_ No ... Por Culpa De Seiya ..Se Repetirá La Tragedia... Maldición ¿Por Que Lo Conoció? ¿Por Que Se Enamore De El?. ¿.Por Que? ...

_No hay modo de evitarlo- dijo Hotaru con ira y apretando sus puños..

_Lo siento pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y esta es una de ellas..

_No es justo , No- Michiru lloraba

_eso no es lo peor- dijo con voz amenazadora ..la Sailor del tiempo..

_¿que hay otra cosa peor?.- a Haruka no el gusto el tono de voz..

_si que nosotros con Darien debemos .......

_Y si no lo hacemos -pregunto con desprecio Haruka

_somos Sailor y debemos cumplir con nuestro deber..

_ Me Rehusó..Lo Entiendes Me Rehusó...

**perdido sin ti**

**no me dejes solo**

**sin ti**

**Departamento de Darien...**

_llegas tarde - Serena entro algo molesta por el reclamo de Arashi..

_¿qué , no puedo llegar tarde ..?

_ lo dijo por tu novio que se encontraba desesperado..- solo se ,miraban..retadoramente

_no es necesario que lo digas ... aquí estoy para esta celebración..-sonrio y vio a Darien junto a ella..- bueno que esperamos es una fiesta no un velorio- se acerco al stereo y lo prendió ...- les parece karaoke..- todos asintieron, pero Darien se levanto y escogió una canción..

_yo empezare, no se cantar muy bien.. pero el sentimiento importa...- la música del piano comenzó a sonar..- la canción se llama Temblando.. y la dedico a un corazón roto..- el miro a Serena. quien lo miro con verdadero arrepentimiento el cero los ojos y comenzó a cantar..

_Temblando.. con los ojos cerrados.. el cielo esta nublado.... y a lo lejos tu.._

_Hablando... de lo que te a pasado..- _miro a Serena quien bajo la cabeza..-_Intentando ordenar palabras para no hacerme tanto daño..tanto daño..y yo sigo... temblando..-_ la voz de Darien emitía demasiado dolor que fue sintiéndose en cada uno de los presentes ..

_De la mano.... y con mucho cuidado os besaste en silenció donde no había luz.._

_Y me hace daño tu manera de contarlo..como el que cuanta que ha pensado que ha decido que seguimos siendo amigos..y yo ... estoy temblando..- _sin poder evitarlo unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos intentándolas retener, esta canción le recordaba mucho el rompimiento de Serena..le recordaba el dolor de su corazón

Y llorando me habia jurado que nuca iba a llora.. escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar ...desgarrándome.. suplicándote intentando hacerte recordar pero tu...- ambas miradas llenas de dolor se cruzaron, Serena entendió que Darien le cantaba esta canción...y por eso no pudo evitar sentirse mas desolada..mas culpable por el dolor de aquel joven que cantaba..para desahogar el dolor..

_Solo dices..voy a colgar_..- Darien dejo el micrófono la vio por ultima vez y se dirigió a su lugar. Donde Arashi lo recibía con una sonrisa..Seiya sin saber porque sintió el mismo dolor que Darien..y no pudo sentir algo llamado remordimientos..

Y asi la noche comenzó aunque en el fondo Darien y Arashi se sentían tan mal pero debían disimular..

_ es increíble que estemos juntos... después de todo lo que ha pasado....no- Seiya les sonrió a todos

_te apoyo a pasado tanto ..-Mina le sonrió también

_si como el noviazgo de Bombón y mío-Dijo de nuevo el como dándole a entender que e l fue el vencedor

_Seiya por favor . -dijo algo molesta ..

_¿ que es cierto ?.. somos novios le guste a quien le guste..

_con permiso necesito aire- Darien se dirijo a su balcón..donde Arashi lo fue a alcanzar ante las miradas de celos de Serena y Kikuyu

_por una vez en tu vida podrías mantener tu boca cerrada..- Serena se encontraba enojada

:_solo dije la verdad eres mía..

_ no soy tuya y por favor respétalo estamos en su casa

_te he dicho que has cambiado

_ sabes que mejor voy a la tienda me acompañas Yaten..

_ si - ambos salen del departamento ente la mirada de Seiya que se encontraba molesto..

**le baje las estrellas de un solo golpe**

**tal vez ese fue mi error**

**le ofrecí cada día y cada noche**

**con Arashi y Darien**..

_¿cómo te siente?..-la sailor dorada se acerco a el..

_te dijo lo que he dicho este mes..o la verdad

_yo te puedo entender..

_siento que de nuevo camino sin dirección , me siento tan triste tan infeliz , lleno de una ansiedad, y no se por que la perdí..- dijo con esa mirada tan triste que ya era conocida por todos..

_lo mismo siento yo- dijo muy consiente del dolor que el sentia..- nunca me has platicado que fue lo que sucedió hace un mes cuando cortaron , ¿que paso?- pregunto también sabiendo que las respuestas de el estarían llenas de dolor.. como las suyas..

**pero no le basto**

**no fue suficiente**

**no quiso quererme **

**como la quiso yo..**

_sinceramente no lo se .. vino y me dijo que ya no me amaba , y en ese momento senti que el corazón se moría al igual que yo.. – unas pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos..

_ no llores .por que sino yo también llorare – dijo retirando las lagrimas de su apuesto rostro..

_Arashi .. esto me esta matando .. este maldito dolor me esta consumiendo ..yo por ella hubiera hecho lo que fuera , todo mi futuro era ella mi vida mi felicidad y ahora..ahora este a con ese tipo y no se otra cosa que no sea amarla

**que voy hacer con todo **

**este amor..**

_lo mismo me pasa..no la quiero junto a el..- ella lo abraza..

_desde esa noche supe que tu me entenderías..

_ lo se y por eso se que no es nada facil lo que estas viviendo...

_para ella si lo fue- se separa de ella – el romper un corazón, el decirme adiós .. todo lo que yo le di se le hizo tan poco , y por eso se marcho buscando mas ..yo que le di todo el amor que se puede dar..

_deja los reclamos ..el amor es asi a veces , se da y a veces no ..un dia lo tienes y otro no ya que se puede ir..

**que me quema por dentro**

_ eso es cierto , no es reclamo . es solo que yo quisiera saber , entender , en que falle si yo me entregue y si que el no la amara como .yo .pero no me preocupo se que pasara esto... tal vez algún dia logre olvidarla

_ ¿tu crees eso?..

_ la verdad no y es que ella es mia y siempre lo sera ..lo que nos une va mas alla de todo se que no me a olvidado me lo dicen sus ojos ... solo que le reprocho el que no me haya enseñado a vivir sin ella..

**con Yaten y Serena**..

_te sientes mejor.- Yaten caminaba junto a la rubia que se veia ausente..

_ decias.. – volteo a ya lo miro.. con cierta melancolía..

_ preguntaba cuando lo terminaras..

_como..- ella se detuvo y el unos pasos adelante..

_Serena , que pasa contigo.. baja de tu luna y ve lo que has hecho.. tu nunca has querido o amado a Seiya .. como dices.. – la miro seriamente..

_¿ que mas da .?- dijo con melancolía- el daño esta hecho... no hay marcha atrás.. es demasiado tarde .. cuando se que el ya tiene a otra..

_ no te rindas... ella no es nada.. abre los ojos...- le grito y la tomo de los hombros..- si tu fueras mi novia no te dejaría.. aun si me hubieras roto el corazón , te seguiría amando...como se que el ama...

_Yaten...

_niña hermosa.. animo y lucha por ese amor.. que no esta perdido.. Arashi no es nada a comparación tuya..tu eres mucho mejor...vales mucho..y nadie te merece..Seiya no te merece...

_Gracias- ella lo abraza y el la recibe gustosamente...

**En el departamento**...

_saben me alegra que Darien y Arashi estén juntos..- Mina volteo hacia el pasillo para ver si venían ambos..pero solo habia una oscuridad..

_ si yo también opinó igual..-dijo Taiki sonriendo...

_por que lo dicen..- kikuyu lo miro con seriedad

_ lo decimos por que gracias a Seiya y Serena Darien perdió su alegría..y una sombra de melancolía se poso en sus ojos.- Rei y Seiya se miraron con rencor..

_ya pedí perdón por eso .. acaso no basta.. – contesto Seiya..algo disgustado por la actitud de la morena..

_ no basta eso .- dijo fríamente Rei..

_ Rei por favor... calma- Amy la tomo de la mano...- no es el lugar..

_lo siento.- la puerta se abrió dejando entra a Serena y Yaten quienes venían sonriendo y abrazados cosa que molesto Seiya y Mina..

_ por que tan juntos.- Seiya miraba a su novia .. con molestia..

_ahh - se separo de Yaten- es que .. bueno.. nada – dijo sonriendo- no lo entenderías..- miro a todos lados.- y Darien..- pregunto con curiosidad..

_ con Arashi.. ya tiene tiempo ,,en su cuarto, yo creo que esas haciendo algo mas que platicar.- dijo con sarcasmo Seiya , Serena lo miro con algo de enojo..

_ya veremos- se dirigió hacia el cuarto pero Seiya la detiene,

_ a donde vas.- ambos se vieron...

_voy a interrumpir su platica- dijo con inocencia..- no te molesta..verdad?

_ te lo diré sencillamente.. si tu vas yo me voy..

_ la puerta esta ahí- señalándole el camino- ciérrala puerta cuando salgas..- todos se vieron entre si por lo que pudiera pasar...

_hablas enserio..- dijo algo sorprendido..ella miro hacia el cuarto.. y luego a el..y le sonrió

_ como crees.- le acaricio el rostro..- me despido y nos vamos...- Seiya la soltó..

_ bien.. vamos..- ambos se dirigieron hacia le cuarto..

**Se alejo de mi vida **

**De un solo golpe**

**Se fue sin decirme adiós**

**Me rompió la sonrió y las ilusiones **

**El alma y el corazón**

Darien y Arashi seguían brazados.. sin oir los pasos de los que habían entrado..un abrazo que los consolaba..

_muy hermosa noche par a estor con tu pareja..- la voz de Seiya los saco de sus pensamientos..pero no voltearon .. y mucho menos se separaron.. solo miraron el cielo

_ si es verdad Seiya , hermosa noche para estar con mi pareja..- dijo Darien.. sin darse cuenta que Serena lo estaba escuchando..

_ entonces ya son novios- a Seiya no le gusto mucho la idea de que fueran novios..

_ no por el momento no - .. contesto Darien.. acariciando el cabello de Arashi..y sin saber por que habia contestado eso...

_ ya vamonos Seiya- Darien volteo y a la vio , Serena lo miraba con frialdad..y Darien sintió que su corazón se rompía ..

_Tan pronto te vas- Arashi se separo de Darien y la vio.. con triunfo... cosa que a ella no le gusto..

_ de pronto me senti muy mal... – ambas se vieron retadoramente..

_lastima...

_Serena déjame explicarte.. yo- Darien se acercaba a ella- pero Serena se dio la vuelta..

_: tu a mi no me debes dar explicaciones.. ya no somos nada.. asi que adiós...- y salio de la habitación. Sin espera a Seiya..

_Adios Arashi- Seiya sin saber por que sintio que algo en su interior se rompia, miro a Darien y comenzó a sentir algo de rabia..y miro los ojos de Arashi..sintio que el aire le faltaba..y decidió salir de ahí...

_ con permiso y buenas noches- Seiya se despidio de todos quien lo miraban algo confundidos.. ya que vieron que Serena salio algo molesta y luego Seiya algo decaido..la puerta cero ,Serena lo espera junto a las escaleras..

_Serena. – Seiya se acerco y la abrazo...-sabes que te amo- le murmuro al oido y comenzo a besar su cuello ella no puso resistencia ..y se dejo llevar por esa caricia- el dia que me faltaras ese dia dejare de existir..y es que te amo.. y perdóname por lo infantil que me comportado.. mi celos te están sofocando di que eso lo que pasa .. por eso ya no estas conmigo..-la abrazo como si deseara fundirse en ella .. la cual se encontra llorando..

_Seiya.. mi querido Seiya.. – fue todo, lo que dijo y ambos se besaron...

**(i)Guárdate en mi memoria**

**y escóndete en mis brazos**

**metete por los poros**

**abiertos de mi herida**

**mírame desde cerca**

**y mátame si quieres**

**pero no me abandones**

**al viento de mi vida**

Darien seguia viendo la luna , Rei entro y lo vi con melancolía y decidió acercarse..

_Serena es una tonta , yo nunca te hubiera dejado.- le dijo con una sonrisa..

_Rei—el volteo y a la vio con esa infinita tristeza...

_no me gusta verte asi- la voz de ella era suave..

_ y a, mi verla con el..

_ me gustaría encontrara las palabras adecuadas.. para curar tus heridas..

_desgraciadamente no hay..

_Darien..

_al final de cuentas me he quedado solo y sin saber como la perdí..

:_ no eres el culpable de nada. No te lo he dicho..

_pero.. si yo hubiera sido como el.. si yo no la hubiera descuidado y si yo fuera como Seiya . ella nuca me hubiera dejado..y por eso soy el culpable.. por que no le di tiempo .. por que no me divertía..por que soy yo..y no el..- Darien pudo sentir un dolor n su mejilla derecha..

_ no lo digas ni de broma. Seiya no te llega a los talones.. tu eres mas hombre que el.. asi que borra esa estupida idea de tu cabeza.. Serena te amaba por ser tu.. eso siempre me lo decía... y sabes que mas .decía que no entendía como tu alguien serio se había fijado en una chica inmadura.. si la amas.. lucha por ella.. no te rindas, ya que ella no se rendiria .no si viera que no eres feliz..

_Rei tu crees que la puedo conquistar de nuevo..

_si pone todo de tu parte .si ..además Yaten me dijo que ella no te ha olvidado...

_tengo miedo que me rechace..

_ y ella a que la olvides..

**Li di todo mi amor ..**

**Y no fue suficiente**

**No quiso quererme**

**Como lo quiso yo**..

**en la sala...**

_ Mina calma- Amy sujetaba a la rubia quien miraba con recelo Arashi..

_No Amy.. esta mujer que se cree para decir que Serena es una falsa..

_Solo dijo la vedad.. ella nunca amo a Darien...por eso lo dejo..

_no voy a permitir que hables mal de ella- Yaten salió a su defensa.. de Serena..- el que es el falso es Seiya y tu debía s saberlo..

_. Callate- dijo ella con algo de recelo..

_ Seiya fue el causante de que ellos terminaran .. el fue el doble cara.. el jugo sucio . le robo el amor a Darien el sabia que se amaban y no le importo interponerse entre ellos

_Seiya .. el solo lucho por su amor- Mina era la unica que entendía el comportamiento de Seiya..

_ no digas tonterías-Yaten la miro con disgusto , cosa que le dolió a ella- si el la hubiera amado . la hubiera dejado ser feliz.. como yo..lo.- y de pronto callo- bueno como cualquier hombre que la amara lo hubiera hecho- Taiki miro a su hermano y luego a Mina quien entristeció de pronto...

_Darien esta tranquilo .. al parecer ya lo supero.. bueno es lo que nos quiere dar saber.. pero se que en el fondo aun duele.. no lo crees Mina.. el que alguien te quite al amor de tu vida.. duele .verdad

_aquel que roba un amor y rompe una esperanza a de pagar con dolor le precio de una venganza..- esa fue la voz fría de Reiko que robo la atención de todos...

_Reiko- Akane la miro con preocupación..

_eso esta escrito en las estrellas – los miro con preocupación – y lo que esta escrito en las estrellas se cumple y no se puede evitra..

_el hecho de que Darien hay sido traicionado no es motivo par que se quiera vengar...

_pues seria lo mas lógico. No lo crees – contesto Arashi con algo de frialdad

_no lo entiendo- volvió decir al rubia..

_cuando te traiciona duele y no sabes que hacer.. y es ahí cuando algo llamado venganza nace en tu corazón.. o dime tu que harías en el lugar de Darien..

_ser una buena perdedora..

_es mas fácil decirlo que sentirlo.. que sentirías si la persona que mas amas te deci que ya no te ama , por que encontró a alguien mejor que tu – dijo con la voz amarga

_duele y te duele aquí- toco su pecho- ..

_entonces lo sabes..

_si.. es muy doloroso pero fui un a buena perdedora aunque yo sufriera .. asi como dijo Yaten por que lo amaba desea que fuera feliz aunque no fuera mi lado..

**que voy con todo**

**este amor..**

_ oye ¿ por que últimamente estas con Arashi?..acaso te agrada?

_aunque no lo creeas es alguien muy especial .pero sobre todo ella comprende lo que me pasa...

_ella no me agrada , hay algo en su ser que me indica que en su interior sigue siendo la misma Galaxia que conocimos..-Rei lo miro con esa mirada de preocupación..

_ no digas tonterías.. ella ya no es la misma...

_ tu tampoco lo eres .- la miro con extrañes- si tu mirada a cambiado.. al igual que tus sentimientos..ademas de que siento una energía que es muy distinta ala que tenias..

_Rei no digas tonterías.. yo solo

_dices que Arashi te comprende.. ya que si no me equivoco. Ella y Seiya fueron algo mas que amigos..o me equivoco..- Darien asiente asombrado por la deducción de ella- aquí la pregunta es ¿ ya perdonaron el engaño de ambos?..- Darien desvió su mirada sin contestar la pregunta de ella

_sabes .yo a Serena ..la amo..y.

_ te hize una pregunta.. ¿ ya perdonaste a Serena?.. no quiero creer que la quieres reconquistar para después vengarte de ella..

_No.. la amo.. yo ya la perdone...

_me temo que estas mintiendo..nadie perdona y mucho menos olvida rápidamente.. aléjate de Arashi... es mala influencia..para ti... por que ambos en algún momento de su vida fueron seducidos por la oscuridad y pueden caer de nuevo..

Darien solo la miro incapaz de decir algo, por que las palabras de la morena eran ciertas.. Darien no había perdonado a Serena.. y mucho menos olvidar lo que ella le hizo.. el sabia que perdonar era olvidar , pero una vez de los labios de su padre le dijo..perdona pero no olvides.. Serena le enseño que el que no perdona no tiene paz en su interior.. ya que se llena de sentimientos negativos.. como el rencor, el odio.. mas . y lo peor es que los tenia muy en le fondo.. sentia que el odio lo estaba controlando.. al igual que el hecho de vengarse . de ellos ... de Seiya.. si mas que otra cosa lo que deseaba era vengarse de el.. no de Serena, a ella la amaba.. nunca la dañaría.. pero Seiya el debia sufrir lo que estaba sufriendo..

Por que el fue el causante de que su princesa ya no lo amara... de que su futuro se rompiera ante sus ojos .. que su pequeña niña ya no naciera.. que en este momento se sintiera solo ..

Y si Rei tenia razón si la oscuridad lo seducía de nuevo que pasaría .. No se sacudió la cabeza . el era el príncipe .de la Tierra y por el bien de su planeta no podía caer en eso...y así se quedo pensativo mirando la luna que solo le recordaba su pena..la pena de estar solo en este momento..

**Estoy perdido**

**No me dejes solo**

**Sin ti**

**Quédate en mi casa**

**No te vayas**

**Sin ti me falta todo**

**Espérame**

**Sin ti no queda nada**

Que hermosa se veía la luna , la contemplaba con melancolía , se sentia triste y no entendió por que debia sentirse feliz. Por fin tenia lo que el siempre soño su princesa, aquella extraña que veia lejana , inalcanzable .prohibida y aun asi faltaba algo para ser feliz..

Y es que era lo que el no entendía ,no entendia por que ella esta en la tierra y aun peor por que cuando la via se sentia feliz.. si muy en el fondo se encontraba feliz..por verla..algo en su corazón creció algo que hizo que olvidara el amor que sentia hacia Serena..

cero los ojos y se lo nego.. asi mismo . no el tenia el amor mas maravilloso del mundo.. el mas hermosos del universo y Arashi era cosa del pasado amaba a Serena y ella a el. Y eso importaba .ya que por ella se gano muchos enemigos.. pero lo valio estaba con su verdadero amor .. aquel por el que daría su vida , sin impórtale.. por que la amaba ..

pero de nuevo la imagen de Arashi y Darien abrazados llego a su mente y ..solo sonrio..no importaba .ese sentimiento debía desaparecer..por el bien de el...y de ese amor que le costo mucho..

por que si de algo estaba seguro es que amaba a Serena mas que a su propia vida..

**que me quema pr dentro**

**que me cala los huesos**

**que se ahoga en este mar del dolor**

la oscuridad de nuevo si a ella le parecía no molestarle y es que desde esa tarde que rompió con Darien esa misma oscuridad la seguia.. y se sentía mal sintió que algo estaba roto y le dolía pero no sabia que era.. y por eso lloraba. Dejaba que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejilla mismas que retuvo cuando los vio abrazados..

y es que le dolió ver a Darien abrazado con ella , el modo que la miraba .. y eso le dolió..

Galaxia o Arashi como olvidarla nunca la pudo olvidar siempre la tubo en la mente al igual que un resentimiento , si por haberla alejarla de Darien por hacerla sentir tan sola tan vulnerable .. por su culpa sintió lo que era la soledad , por su culpa su vida cambio ..por ella conoció a Seiya..

_Serena te encuentras bien- luna entro ...y vio que s u cuarto se encontraba a oscuras..

_si luna solo pensaba..

_ que tienes...

_nada..

_mentira te conozco bien...

_solo pienso en los errores cometidos. por mi libertad..- su mirada reposaba en la Luna

_¿es Seiya?..

_yo solo dijo que ..

_ ¿a quien quieres engañas?.. ..

_a mi.. y lo voy a lograr

_ ¨¿y tu amor por Darien?..

_ ¿Cual..? ...Yo Ya No Lo Amo..Por Eso Corte .. Con El..

_ Mentira.

_Amo A Seiya..Por Eso Estoy Con El. Y Lo Que Me Digan No Harán Que Cambie De Opinión..

_¿Por Que? ..

_Por Que El Ya Inicio Su Nueva Vida Con Arashi Por Eso..-Serena salió de su cuarto dejando la gata muy sorprendida

**amor**

**quedate**

**amor**

**quedate**

**toda la vida**

**perdido sin ti**

**que voy hacer con mi amor**

**que voy hacer sin tu amor**

¿qué les parecio este capitulo?..digan la verdad.. a mi se me hizo simple..pero la ultima palabra la tiene ustedes..

**

* * *

**

bueno y como ustedes deciden este sera un Serena , Darien ..como adoro a ese niño...bueno..pero antes de estar juntos pasaran muchas cosas..

**otra cosa ..asi sobre el comportamiento de Seiya.. se que aquí su intervención no es la misma de siempre.. hoy el quiso luchar por ese amor... solo que no hizo las cosas como debian..y las consecuencias seran muy terribles..sobre si la oscuridad puede controlar a Darien y esto afecte al mundo..bueno la posibilidad es grande..**

**las canciones fueron..Perdido sin ti de Ricky Martín y Que voy hacer con mi amor de Alejndro Fernández.. **


	6. ¿Regreso?

Seis

**¿Regreso?**

**Volveré junto a ti a pesar de mi orgullo  
volveré porque sé que no puedo elegir  
recordando ahora días de otra latitud  
frecuentando sitios donde tu estarás  
repitiendo gestos y palabras que perdimos  
volveré junto a ti como cuando me fui**

" _Serenety.. ves ese planeta_ – la Reina Serenety miro a su hija que solo miraba el hermoso planeta azul..

"_Si madre ..por que_ – su hija la miro algo confusa..

" _Ese planeta deber ser nuestro .. al precio que sea.._

"_pero .. el Rey Aoiros no se dara por vencido fácilmente_"..

" _el no pero su hijo si. El sera la llave para abrir la puerta hacia ere reino"._

"_No entiendo madre_"

"_Serenety el príncipe Endimyon se casara dentro de seis meses con la princesa Berlyn debes interferir en esa matrimonio_..

"¿_pero , como ?.. Madre yo no lo conozco , ademas Yo no".._

"_Somos seres puros . somos Riuyin , seres de la Mística Atlántida , expulsados por los humanos .. y eso de debe pagar.._

" _Se lo que somos ... como tambien se que soy la legendaria guardiana del cristal de plata ... y no olvides que no puedo amar ese sentimiento no debe existir en mi corazón_

"Y quien dice que lo debes amar.. te he dicho que solo lo seduzcas que el se enamore de ti"...

" _Pero_"- Serenety vio su madre con gran preocupación

"_Nada de peros.. si tienes que ser su amante lo haras , Endimyon debe estar comiendo de tus manos ... debe hacer lo que tu le digas_..- la reina la miro con seriedad y su hija solo bajo la mirada..

" _Es tu deseo_."

"_Si lo es "..-_ la princesa la miro con melancolía..

" _Que asi sea .. eres mi reina .. y tus deseos son mis ordenes_"...

"_Perfecto Serenety... has que ese hombre coma de tus manos"_

" _si madre are que ese hombre solo hago lo que yo le pido_".

Despertó asustad .. no sabia por que habia soñado eso.. un amor por conveniencia.. no su madre no podía pensar de ese modo..ella le gustaba la paz nunca le pedrería que hiciera eso..

Miro la luna que brillaba con una bellaza exquisita.. Amar. Ella no podia amar.. y entonces ..por que Amaba de este modo a Darien.. ¿por que ? .. o ese fue el motivo por que dejo a Darien .por que tal vez nunca lo amo como ella creyó y eso fue lo error que cometió y ahora que estaba con Seiya era peor. Cada momento con el era realmente asfixiante .. no podia seguir con el..

"¿Pasa algo Serena? – Luna miro a su princesa que se encontraba muy triste..

"Luna dime como era ralamente la Reina Serenety.."

" Bueno era una gran persona , con un corazón tan puro como el tuyo.. incapaz de sentir rencor hacia alguien ..porque..

"ahora dime la verdad"...

"No se de que hablas"..

"Luna voy a saber la verdad tarde o temprano y es mejor que me la digas"..

**Yo se que volveras  
cuando amanezca,  
aun cuando lo demas  
ya se hayan ido,  
la cita no ha cambiado  
aunque parezca  
que todo ha naufragado  
en el olvido**

Nunca planees sobre futuro y siempre vive tu presente.. ya que la vida siempre te de muchas sorpresas cuando crees que todo saldrá bien . cuando ya tienes todo resuelto .el destino nos da una bofetada y eso duele...el parque siempre era el escenario para verse .. ¿por que ?..ni el lo entendía.. mmm ella lo acepto a pesar de que seguía con Seiya.. o es que acaso estaba arrepentida por haberlo traicionarlo...

"Siento la tardanza...- ella lo miro con algo de culpa..

"No yo llegue temprano – dijo con una sonrisa..

"Es curioso- ella le sonrio con ironia- muy curioso"..

"¿qué es curioso?..- dijo sin atenderla..

"Antes te esperaba media hora, una hora ,incluso tres.. y ahora que no somos nada llegas temprano.. dejaste tu trabajo.. por estar conmigo y has bajado de promedio... eso es curioso"..- lo miro fijamente..

"Lo hago por que me interesas..quiero demostrarte lo que significas para mi"- los ojos de los dos mostraban cierto arrepentimiento

**Yo se que volveras  
muy vigilante,  
aqui te esperare  
lo he prometido,  
la espera seria inutil  
y asfixiante  
si no supiera  
cuanto me has querido...**

"¿por que ahora?..¿por que cuando es tarde?..- ella bajo su mirada..

"No es tarde para nosotros.. no si sabemos que nos amamos"..- el solo miro el cielo..

"¿Quién dice que te amo?"..

"Me amas .. lo se ... no necesito que me lo digan.. cuando te veo..cuando mis ojos te buscan los tuyos me gritan que me amas"..- Serena lo miro...con melancolía..

"Es tarde"...

"No Me Pienso Rendir Tan Fácilmente.. Lo Entiendes..Por Que Como Yo Te Amo Nadie Te Amara.. Convéncete..Nadie Nadie Te Amara...Olvídate Nadie Te Amara" ..

"¿Por Que ?"..

"¿Por Que?.. Por Que Te Amo ..Como A Mi Vida O Mas.. Te Amo Tanto..Como Yo Te Amo..Recuérdalo ..- tomo sus manos..- Nadie Ta Amara.. Lo Se ..Seiya No Te Ama Como Yo..Te Amo Con La Fuerza De Los Mares.. Como El Ímpetu Del Aire..Te Amo De Una Forma Sobrehumana..Como Yo Nadie Te A Amado"..

**Yo se que volveras cuando amanezca  
y escucho el despertar de ruiseñores,  
en medio de esta prisa cotidiana  
te espero regresar y me parece  
que nada destruira nuestros amores  
mientras vuelvas junto a mi, cada mañana**

"¿Tengo miedo?- ella se solto de el..

"¿Miedo A Que?- la tomo de los hombros..

" DE Que Me Dejes De Nuevo Sola"..-Darien la solto y miro el suelo..-¿ Que Va A Pasar , Cuando Ya Me Tengas?.. De Nuevo Volveré A Sentir El Mismo Miedo A No Tenerte. Deberé Acostumbrarme De Nuevo A La Soledad Que Me Impondrás , O Será Como Hasta Ahora, Esteras Ahí Cuando Te Necesité .. Contesta..

"Tu sabes que yo.. estudio medicina.. eso conlleva a muchos sacrificios.. lo sabes.. como tambien sabes que por ti estoy dispuesto a todo..no se que pasara mañana .. pero se que siempre estaré ahí para ti"- la mirada de Darien mostraba mucha seguridad al ver a Serena quien evadio su mirada..

"Te Pedí Que No Me Dejarás Esa Vez.. Te Lo Suplique .. Que No Me Dejaras Sola..Pero Fue Mas Importante Ese Trabajo Que Yo"..

"No es cierto"..

"Darien en ese momento era de suma importancia que te quedaras conmigo... pero no.. sabias que esa vez nuestra relación esta tabaleando..y no te importo"..

"Confiaba En Ti"..

"Y Yo En Ti.. Pero No Entiendes Que No Quería Estar Sola.. Ya No...sabias que Seiay me pretendía.. lo sabias muy bien.. Y No Te Importo En Lo Mas Mínimo Dejarme Tres Meses Con El..Y Por Mas Que No Queria Fallarte .Lo Hize Por Que Tu Soldad Peso Mucho".. .

" No Es Argumento Para Justificar Tu Traición"..

**Tu dime si estás, dispuesto a intentar  
de nuevo conmigo, un largo camino  
si aún eres tu, si ahora soy yo  
como una canción sincera y nueva  
tu dime si estás, si puedo encontrar  
nuestro pasado en tu mirar**

"No Me Estoy Justificando , Y Mucho Menos Decir Que Eres Tu Eres El Culpable... Pero Como Querías Que No Estuviera Con El..Cuando Tu Nunca En Ese Tiempo Me Hablaste O Me Escribiste.. No Sabia Nada De Ti"...

" ¿Queria Prepararte Un Buen Futuro"...

"Ese A Sido Siempre El Problema.. Siempre Pensando En El Futuro.. Y Nunca En El Presente"..

"Y Entonces Que Hago"..

"Lo Que Quieras.. solo una cosa.. no quiero de nuevo volver a sentir ese vacio en mi.. no quiero volver a pasar horas esperándote.. en este mismo parque.. esperar con ilusión una llamada tuya que nunca llego.. no quiero.. verte hoy y espera una semana para verte... que me digan .. donde esta tu hermano ,primo ,amigo o cualquier otra cosa, y que tu nunca digas que soy tu novia..ya no"..

"Eso es lo que el no te da"..

"Sabes que es lo peor.. que me has acostumbrado a tu estilo.. que cuando estoy con el.. siento que el aire me falta.. Y Si El No Me Da Eso..Debería Valorarlo Mas—

"Y dime por que no estas con"..

**Volveré junto a ti, pues te quise y te quiero  
volveré junto a ti, para siempre hasta el fin  
volveré, porque de ti queda parte en mi **

"por mi vida se lleno de tu existencia.. que me has moldeado a tu modo...por que el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti llena todo mi ser.. - Serena miro los ojos de Darien..quien la miraba con sorpresa..

"Y entonces por que no estamos juntos?...

"¿por que yo lo decidí..y por que al parecer el destino no quiere?..

"¿Cómo?..

**Yo se que volveras cuando amanezca  
y escucho el despertar de ruiseñores  
en medio de esta prisa cotidiana  
te espero regresar y me parece  
que nada destruira nuestros amores  
mientras vuelvas junto a mi  
siempre a mi, cada mañana...**

"Cuando lo sepas.. tu serás el primero en no estar conmigo"- ella le dio la vuelta.. y comenzó a caminar..

"Serena..espera- pero ella no se detuvo.. – por favor.. no me dejes- ella se detuvo por un momento el se apresuro a ella y la tomo de la cintura..- Te amo .y nunca me alejaría de ti...

"No soy digna de tu amor"...- ella comenzó a llorar..Darien la abrazo mas..

"No me importa el pasado.. no me importa las heridas... me importa tu amor.. tu presencia.. tu calor .. si no te tengo me muero.. por que mi existencia , mi aire eres tu.. como vivir sin mi corazón, no me pides que te deje de amar..por que no lo resistiría ..no me digas que renuncie a ser feliz"..

Darien la volteo.. y la tomo del mentón, para que lo viera.. ella desvió su mirada .." No sabes cuanto te amo.. mi amor es tan grande que te perdone desde que te fuiste , por que me di cuenta que ..no soy capaz de odiarte..y por que al final de cuantas yo tube la culpa"..ella lo miro con esa tristeza que la embraga..." no me mires asi, por que no lo soporto".. los labios de eso dos seres de nuevo se juntaron , en unos segundos donde todo quedo en silencio..solo el silencio

"¿por que ? – pregunto apartándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara y acarició su mejilla con la mano y sonriendo más al ver los ojos de él cerrarse de placer

**Al respirar el aire limpio de intranquilidad  
al reencontrar tus manos fuerte soplaré  
no sentirme siempre frágil como ayer **

"¿No lo entiendes?... Yo te amo… más de lo que puedas imaginar y el hecho de pensarte en brazos de alguien más ".."¿Me amas?"- Le preguntó todavía con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo más las caricias –"¿Me amas, Serena ?"- Volvió a repetir, ella dejó de acariciar su rostro, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él un poco para pensar

"_¿Qué si te amo?... claro que si, más que a nada en el mundo… pero… ¿Y si esto es un truco?... ¿Qué tal y es una de tus técnicas de seducción?... ¡Dios , no soportaría que me rompieras el corazón!... no después de que yo rompí el tuyo . que pasara si digo que si..Darien no soportaría que solo quieres vengarte"_

"Serena -" pregunto , comenzó a sentirse triste e impaciente, ante el silencio de su amada, -"_¿Por qué no me responde?... ¿No me quieres?... ¿Entonces por qué me ha besado?_"- Dándose cuenta de que su princesa no le decía ni tenía intención de pronunciar palabra alguna, se sintió furioso, caminó hacia ella y la jaló del brazo para obligarla a mirarlo –"¿Es que acaso no me quieres?"- Serena bajó la vista, aún seguía absorta en sus pensamientos

"_¿Le creo o no?... No quiero que me lastime; pero lo amo y no puedo vivir sin él_

"¡Responde!"- Gritó sacudiendo su brazo–"¡Me quieres o no?"

"No…"- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el sintió como si algo se le enterrara en el pecho, su respiración se agitó, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos… soltó lentamente a la chica , la miro con mucho tristeza y se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí antes de que el alma saliera por sus ojos o por su boca… -"¡Darien !"- Gritó la Sailor de la luna corriendo y poniéndose delante de él con las manos en el pecho de el –"No te vayas"

"Dejame"- Le respondió tratando de no mirarla a los ojos y de no llorar, más sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas, Serena se asustó y trató de detenerle pero no pudo, así que cayó junto con él, su amado agachó la cabeza mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y sollozaba, en realidad le había roto el corazón… Para su sorpresa, ella lo abrazó por el cuello, se acercó a su oído y le susurró…

"Darien .Mi querido príncipe "- Esté dejó de sollozar y se destapo el rostro, estaba muy sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo es que le decía que no lo quería y ahora le dice que es su querido príncipe ?... Darien se alejó un poco para mirarla a la cara, tenia los ojos igual de llorosos que el … la única diferencia era que estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa cálida y llena de sentimientos, algo que jamás había visto , .ella Tomó sus manos con cuidado y le ayudó a ponerse en pie sin quitar la sonrisa en sus labios –"No me dejaste terminar mi amor, tú me preguntaste si te quería, mi respuesta es no…"-Darien cerró sus ojos y cambió la cara hacia otro lado, tratando de soltar sus manos de las de Serena ; pero esta sólo soltó una y con su mano libre tocó de nuevo su rostro, obligándola a mirarla, el la miró de nuevo a los ojos mientras su cara se llenaba de rubor por el nuevo roce… -"Yo no te quiero… Te amo"- Después de decirle esto, se acercó a él y lo besó, el sólo se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos… más cuando el beso se hizo más apasionado, se fue rindiendo al contacto, abrazando de nuevo a su amor por la cintura, rodeándole completamente, pegándola más y más a su cuerpo- "Realmente te amo"- Le dijo mientras lo besaba; luego, sintiendo un cosquilleo de excitación, se alejó de él, para solo abrazarlo y le susurró –"Ya tengo que irme"

**Tu dime sólo si estas dispuesto a intentar  
De nuevo conmigo un largo camino  
dime si aún eres tu, si ahora soy yo  
aquellas canciones, tuyas, nuestras  
tu dime si estás, si puedo encontrar nuestro  
pasado en tu mirar **

"¿Tan pronto?"- Preguntó desconcertado alejándose de ella

"Si… es que…"

"Quedate conmigo"- Dijo con sonrisa picara

"Me gustaría mucho; pero si queremos que esto funcione, quiero que sea algo más que sexo"- Contestó sonriendo, Serena se abrazó aún más a su cuello para luego rozar sus labios y susurrar

"Hazme tuya"- Darien soltó una risita nerviosa y respondió entre los besos de su amor

"Me gustaría mucho… pero yo… te amo tanto… que… no… podría… no quiero que… pienses… que…"- Esta vez, fue ella quien lo beso –"No me hagas esto…"- Dijo sonriendo

"Darien vamos a tu departamento …"- Murmuró Serena –"No hay una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no este ansioso por tenerte"- Se alejó otra vez de él, tomó una de sus manos y asi se fueron al departamento de el.. cuando llegaron ..la comenzó a besar con pasión, notando que su amor se ponía nerviosa, sonrió y la jaló hacia su habitación.

El amor ..perdona todo.. el amor .. .lo puede todo el amor..duele.. el amor.. hace que cometamos grandes locuras ,.por el amor enfrentas cualquier cosa .. te sacrificas por la otra persona que amas. No importa que arriesgues tu vida.. si el esta bien .. no importa nada solo tu y el..por que ni el tiempo la distancia , el desamor, otros terceros, el mismo destino se interponga.. siempre y cuando ames , con todo el alma el corazón.. el amor siempre gana.. aunque aveces parece que desfallece solo parece por que es cuando toma mas fuerza y logra ganar cualquier obstáculo por mas alto y difícil que sea .por eso el amor mas grande que podía existir en el universo era este.. el amor de Serena y Darien... los cuales se volvieron a amar de una manera incontrolada.. el departamento del chico era el mudo testigo de ese amor que de nuevo se juraban , se entregaron . el uno al otro sin restricciones sin resentimientos.. sin culpas.. solo se entregaron al amor.. las palabras sobraron.. lo suspiros eran lo único que se podía escuchar mismo que iban al ritmo de sus corazones, los cuales se extrañaban, que por momentos parecía que se alejaban.. la noche llegaba.. y a ellos no les importaba, como tampoco lo que pasaría.. nadie lo sabe.. solo Vivian el momento.. por que la vida esta llenos de momentos... bueno y malos..

Mañana .cuando despierten a ala realidad , realidad que hoy no existía.. pensarían lo harían.. hoy solo Vivian el momento de pasión que llenaba su espacio..Serena se sentía la mujer mas feliz mas plena... mas enamorada de su amante.. al cual sentía dentro.. el cual se movía con sus respiración..el amaría.. hasta el final de sus dias.. incluso hasta la eternidad..Darien , el solo la amaba como la primera vez que la hizo suya.. el provocaba.. e inducía a Serena a la locura.. a la pasión.. el recorrida cada rincón de su cuerpo.. se deleitaba con tal mangar que el solo podia probar,solo el era dueño de ella de sus caricias de su cuerpo y corazón solo el ya que estaban hechos el uno por el otro..

"Me gustaría que esto no terminara"- Serena se acerco a Darien quien solo la miraba con ternura...

"Pero debe terminar"- dijo algo serio – " No olvide que aun andas con Seiya. Debes decirle lo que paso con nosotros"..

"pero no se como ..No quiero romper su corazón"..

"pero el mío si"- el se levanto y comenzó a vestirse..

"No e s eso..- ella lo abrazo por la espalda .- dame tiempo . es su cumpleaños.. si..solo tiempo"..

"¿cuánto?..

"una semana".. – ella comenzó a besar su cuello..

"una solo una"- dijo el y de nuevo comenzó una entrega total..

**Si ahora eres tu una canción sincera y nueva  
tu dime si estás, si puedo encontrar nuestro  
pasado en tu mirar**

Mas tarde..

Serena seguia dormida a su lado .. tan tranquila.. tan protegida de todos ya que se encontraba con el hombre que mas amaba..

_- Sentir el contacto de tus labios contra los míos, el calor de tu cuerpo y los latidos de tu corazón… es la experiencia más hermosa que nunca crei que podia experimentar mas hecho sentir: de una manera… tan especial. Te amo y siempre lo haré… aunque el destino nos aleje y nos imponga tales pruebas. amor es tan pequeño comparado con todo lo que mi corazón siente y te quiere decir..Serena ..mi adorada Serena.._

La chica despertó y lo miro con esa ternura.. que solo el provocaba.. solo el era su dueño de ella..solo el.. el cual solo sonría..por que la tenía de nuevo en sus brazos..

_Ciertamente, yo no era ni soy la mejor persona; pero la vida puso en mi camino a un ser magnifico, que me fue hechizando poco a poco hasta que me tuvo rendida a sus pies… , te abriste paso hasta mi corazón, lo tocaste, te prendiste a él y jamás lo soltaste…Te amo tanto, que ni todas las estrellas del cielo podrán compararse con lo mucho que tú significas para mi Solo espero que no sea un sueño ..solo espero que cuando despierte estés a mi lado y no este sola ..como desde el dia que me aleje d e ti..._

"En que piensas"- el toca su mejilla..

"¿Cómo es que haces que yo siempre vuelva contigo?"..

"Por que el amor es mas grande entre nosotros que aunque te alejes siempre regresaras a mi"..

"Lo suponía – ella se alejo y se levanto..-"debo irme"..dijo...

"A Donde..

"debo estar con el"..

"No te vayas"..

"lo siento.. solo este dia.. Si.."- ella comenzó a vestirse.. y solo la miro..

_¿Por qué tengo que amarte de esta manera?... ¿Por qué tengo que verte reír en brazos de otro que no sea yo? Usaré este recuerdo como motivo para no matar a golpes a Seiya quien hoy te besara ,…_

"No dudes de mis palabras yo te juro por mi vida .. que te amo mas que otra cosa"..

"Lo se"- el solo sonrio..de una forma distinta.. una risa fria .. su mirada cambio tan repentinamente.. como si todo lo hubiera planeado..como si esto solo fuera una..venganza..

**Ya no puedo elegir, volveré junto a ti.**

**Continuara..**

**Que les parecio este capitulo le s gusto .. a mi si, ya que es solo mucho de lo que pasara mas adelante .**

**Bueno no s e que decir..es que estoy mi feliz.. jajaja.. .**

**Ademas ..les pido que por favor.. lean el Finc de la Guerrera Mistica es que casi no tiene mucha audiencia..si.. ya a la s que ya la leyeron gracias...a por cierto también el "del crespúsculo al amanecer " **

**Bueno . me despido deseando que todos y todas sean felices como lo soy yo..**

**Atte**

**Sheccid de Chiva..**


	7. Mentiras de una amor

Siete..

**Mentiras... de un amor**

**No, no es necesario** **que lo entienda  
porque nunca le ha servido  
una razón al corazon  
el corazon no piensa  
No mi vida  
para que te esfuerzas  
no me tienes que explicar  
siempre amaré tu libertad**

**por mucho que eso duela**

-"¿Qué a pasado Luna?"- Pregunto Artemis llegando junto a ella, quien observaba la luna misma luna que guardaba terribles secretos

-"Más de lo que imaginas Artemis"- dijo ella triste y a la vez preocupada

-"Entonces, ya pronto se sabrá la verdad"-

-"No y a la vez si Artemis"-

-"Que quieres decir?"-

-"Que todo se repetirá"-

-"No es posible."-

-"Si lo es..Serena pronto recordara al igual que Darien.."-

-"Quieres decir que..."-

-"Pronto comenzara Artemis de nuevo volveremos a sentir su ira "-

-"Pero..."-

-" No estamos preparados"-

-"Y ella..."

-" Artemis, no podamos confiar en ella, no se que es lo que pasara, solo se que las chicas deben cumplir su verdadero deber.."-

-"Pobre Serena"-

-"Ella no se merecía lo que paso, todo fue un engaño.. y no lo podemos decir ya que si no seremos castigados"-

-"Ni tampoco lo que esta a punto de pasar.. "-

"_Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, recuerdo tu rostro como si fuera ayer…Entre nosotros siempre ha habido una sólida amistad que se convirtió en un verdadero amor que a pesar de todos ha salido a adelante , se ha fortalecido más. Eres muy especial para mí, así que por Dios jamás me olvides"._

La elegante figura de Serena se encontraba en el hermoso balcón que daba hacia la vista del mar. El lugar era muy elegante fino en su clase.. Seiya la miró con ese amor que solo se podía decir con las miradas ..miradas que ella no había correspondido se encontraba ausente..sumergida en sus pensamientos.. tenia su cuerpo pero no su pensamiento ..y eso al joven no le gusto..

"Te sucede algo"..- Seiya la tomo por la cintura..

"Si.. estoy algo ..- Seiya poso su cabeza en su hombro..izquierdo- no mejor olvidalo..

"Hoy a sido el dia mas feliz de mi vida..estas junto a mi..y eso no tiene comparación".

"Me alegro que estés feliz.. pero creo que no debes basar tu vida en mi"..- ella lo separa de su lado..

"¿Por que lo dices?"- el de nuevo la toma en sus brazos..

"No , solo lo dijo ..por que .. te quiero"..

"Lo se ..se que me amas .y por eso ..quiero proponerte algo.".-Seiya la beso. pero ella al los pocos segundos se separo..

"¿Qué quieres proponerme?.- dijo desviando su mirada.. por que ya no tenia el valor de mirarlo a la cara..

"Serena te quieres casar conmigo"..Seiya se arrodillo ante una Serena que el daba la espalda y que rezaba por que lo que acababa de oír no fuera cierto..-" Serena que dices?..- ella lo ve. Y solo cierra los ojos

**Hoy en tu mirada hay no  
se que algo especial**

Templo Hikawa

"¿Rei?"

"¡Darien!" -contestó la chica - "Pasa, tan solo trataba de ver que sucederá , el fuego siempre lo dice , pero al parecer no debemos saberlo , no en esta ocasión " dijo cerrando los ojos

"Claro" - dijo ya conocía bien a Rei como para preguntar más- pero dime que has investigado

"Nada..solo destrucción.. y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" -dijo con una voz más entusiasta

"Pasaba por aquí y necesito contarte algo" dijo Darien mientras entraba

" Claro"- comentó- Rei desinteresada por sus asuntos y le dirigió una mirada suspicaz -"Aunque se que me contaras de Serena, dime que sucedió ahora..ya no te quiere por que estas todo el tiempo con nuestra adorada Arashi o .. es Kilyuu "

"Rei , hemos regresado" – Darien la miro con una felicidad que hace tiempo no veía en su amigo

"Lo dices en serio. no es broma" – Rei simplemente no daba crédito a sus palabras

" Te dije que nadie ocuparía mi lugar a su lado .. Estoy seguro de lo que siente por mí y lo que nos espera en el futuro "- lo decía sinceramente, pero - "Y si lo dijo en serio"- Rei lo miro había algo en su mirada que no le gusto-

"Entonces ya corto con el presumido de Seiya ¿verdad?" –algo en el interior de ella se apodero algo que no le gustaba..

"Le di una semana"..

"Ella nunca me traicionar..- dijo con esa voz que a veces podía espantar a las personas.. esa voz tan misteriosa..- lo recuerdas te dije que las buscaras..que Seiya era muy persuasivo..pero tu no le diste importancia..y mira las consecuencias"..- el silencio reino pro unos segundos el cuarto - espero que esto no sea una venganza propia..cuidado"..

"No lo es..la Amo".- dijo con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba..y que a ella incomodaba..

"Eso dijo Otelo y ve la tragedia en que termino su amor.. por celos mato a su amor..pero la amaba"..

"¿Qué demonios tiene que ver conmigo y Serena?"

"Vaya, vaya, parece que no te gusto mi comparación , verdad Darien?" dijo la chica sonriendo. Sin embargo Darien no sonreía

"No juegues conmigo Rei. "

"No pasa nada".- solo se miraron..con seriedad- a veces sueles ser tan serio que incomodas.. Darien una cosa si te dijo..- cambió a una voz más seria-aléjate de Arashi.. ella no es buena.. eso lo se..

"No veo la necesidad"- dijo mirando hacia otro lado-"Arashi es alguien muy especial para mi."

"A si que es muy especial. para ti..Adivino por que .-Darien siguió viendo hacia otro lado- No seas cobarde y mejor dime que son amantes..y deja esas estupidez de que _es alguien especial par a mi_ – le dijo con molestia .. y enojó ..

"Pareces mi novia- la miro con un a sonrisa en sus labios..- no te enojes"..

"No lo niegas.. espero que sigas teniendo esa cara de invesil cuando se entere Serena.. si yo fuera tu..estaría preparado , para explicarle..por que si en este universo existe una persona que Serena pudiera odiar esa seria tu amante"...

"Lo entenderá"...

"Como estas tan seguro" – de nuevo es voz de Rei esa voz misteriosa -¿por que lo entenderá?..Por su destino , no Darien.. Deja de creer que Serena siempre te entenderá .por que si te digiera que cosas terribles pasaran en su destino ... lo pensarías dos veces antes de decir que Serena siempre será la inocente " dirigió la vista hacia el fuego por unos segundos, y volviendo en sí, siguió- "Pero estoy segura de lo que digo no te gustará saber lo que pasará si Serena despierta su verdadero poder"...

"De que hablas..- la preocupación invadió sus pupilas azules

"Las cartas estan echadas .. solo el que tenga los Ases ganara..y me temo que no seras tu..

"Rei"..

"Darien ..en verdad volviste con Serena por que la amas .o por venganza..-Darien la miro fijamente.. a los ojos...respiro profundamente..y le contesto..

"sinceramente.. al. Principio me sentía tan .. dolido..traicionado.. con el orgullo destrozado.. no sabia que debía hacer, por mi mente la ida de la venganza paso, muchas veces.. dia a dia.. no me dejaba.. tranquilo.. cuando llego, Arashi.. esa idea creció mas.. queria que Seiya sintiera lo que era que te robaran tuda tu vida..que se lleven lo mas valiso de su vida tal y como yo me senti.. pero... cuando yo me involucre con Arashi ..- desvió su mirada- cuando teníamos relaciones.. en ella veia a Serena.. siempre era lo mismo .. y con mucho dolor acepte que la amaba.. tanto o mas que a la vida misma.. no puedo vivir sin ella..no puedo..te juro que quise poner una pared entre ella y yo. No buscarla..no pensarla.. dejarla .. por nuestro bien..ser un buen perdedor..pero .lo único que conseguí fue que se lastimar mas mi corazón..por que la amo y la amare toda mi vida..y mas..que jure que la recuperaría..asi fuera lo ultimo que hiciera..y ayer.. ayer cuando ella me dijo que me amaba...ayer cuando de nuevo la hice mía.. ..Rei.. no soy capaza de lastimarla y mucho menos... vengarme de ella.. no puedo por que seria lastimar mi propio amor.. mi corazón.. y no te niego..que ese sentimiento .. apareció mientras ella se iba..sonreí.. por que podia dañarlos a los dos..pero.. no , no puedo..

"Darien.. te doy un consejo".- el asintió- Pase lo que pase.. nunca dejes Serena.. siempre..apóyala..y nunca le des la espalda"..- la preocupación invadió a Darien ante una Rei algo melancólica- Darien.. algo malo se aproxima...algo que cambiara todo..pero nunca olvides.. que el Amor que Serena te tiene es mas infinito que todo..recuérdalo..

"No lo olvidare"...

**Lo noto, se que nos pasa algo,  
aunque selles tus labios  
el mal rollito entre los dos lo noto**.

Dia 31 de Julio..

"Te ocurre algo" –Seiya miro como su novia se alejaba poco a poco de ..-Serena..¿que pasa?..- la alcanzo.. e hizo que lo viera..

"Nada..solo que no me siento bien..es todo – ella lo miro uno segundos.. y luego se soltó..

"De nuevo esos mareos..- la miro con preocupación- los tienes desde hace casi un mes.. no es normal..

"No te preocupes ya me acostumbre..pero luego ire al doctor..lo prometo."- el sonrió y comenzó de nuevo a caminar..

"hay algo que quieres decirme"..- el la toma de la cintura..

"¿Como que?" – de nuevo se soltó de el

"¿por que ya no me miras?..dime por que te siento tan lejana.. -Preguntó en tono frío

"Dejá de hacer bromas, que siempre fuiste muy malo para ellas"- Dijo nerviosa..

"¿Te parece que bromeo?"- Se molestó Seiya

"¿Enserio que no se de que hablas?"- Le preguntó comenzando a sentirse incomoda

"¿Deberías?"- Alzó sus cejas mientras cruzaba los brazos- y contéstame..¿que hacías con Darien. Ayer?..- la miro con celos...

"Estudiar"..

"Ese idiota quiere alejarte de mi"- Dijo apretando los dientes y cerrando los puños

"No digas tonterías".. ella solo el dio al vuelta..

"Estas muy cambiada ..¿ que sucede?..

"Nada"..

"Él te ama … a pesar de todo, el maldito te ama ; el desea alejarte de mi para que no me ames como yo te amo "- Serena miró a los ojos Seiya , este tomó su rostro con ternura entre sus manos

"Seiya … ¿Qué…?"- El , pidió a su novia silencio poniendo su dedo en sus labios, luego se acercó despacio a ella para besarla, mientras que Serena miraba sus labios aproximarse a los suyos siendo atraída peligrosamente, Seiya rozó los labios con los suyos con dulzura, la besó despacio y con delicadeza como temiendo que se rompiera. Serena por su parte no supo que pensar… ni siquiera sabía si lo que estaba haciendo, porque el calor de los besos de Seiya la estaban absorbiendo por completo sin dejarle salida alguna mientras correspondía aquella muestra de afecto… entonces se separo bruscamente..

"¿Y ahorra ¿Que?- pregunto muy molesto..

"estoy cansada..

"Claro..estas cansada"..

"Te veo ..después.. debo vera Rei

**Tu siempre estas cansada y nunca dices nada  
pero se que no estoy loco... y lo noto.  
Me esta matando poco a poco... y lo noto**

"Y dimecomo ha salido todo"...

"Muy bien majestad..todo sale como lo planeo.. nadie se a dado cuenta de lo que ocurre..y menos lo que les espera"..

"Sabia que serias de gran ayuda Arashi.. o debo decir Sailor Galaxia"..

"Como usted guste.. y ahora cual es el siguiente paso"..

"Quiero que la princesa Serenety se entere de lo que hubo entre tu y el inútil de Endimión..

"Sera un honor decirle.. algo mas"..

"No Galaxia.. todo pasara sin que nosotros movamos un dedo.. la princesa Serenety. Esta cometiendo demasiados errores..que le costara tan caro... veras que cuando menos te lo esperes.. ella se ganara el desprecio de todos...incluyendo a tu estrella...-la mujer sonrio fríamente.- Galaxia .por que no le dices que ..

"Si con eso la veré sufrir lo haré con gusto..y una ultima pregunta.. que pasara..con esos..- ella señala a cinco individuos que se encontraban dormidos..

"Pronto lo sabrás..muy pronto"..- Ambas comenzaron a sonreír fríamente..

**Lo noto me lo dicen tus ojos  
y esos besos tan flojos  
que dejan un sabor amargo y roto.**

"Llegas temprano"- Taiki miro a su hermano. Que llegaba de pesimo humor..

"Esta cansada.. lo puedes creer..en estos dias a estado cansada".

"Problemas- pregunto sin recibir respuesta- Seiya tranquilízate.. se como te pones cuando te enojas"...

"No estoy enojado.. No..estoy que..- aventó una silla- Taiki no la quiero perder..

"Acaso no acepto ser tu prometida".

"Mi prometida..mas que prometida parece una exclava.. que solo esta conmigo..por que ..debe estar .por deber"...

"No digas eso..estas muy exaltado"..

"Taiki.. esta tan ajena a mi.. ya no la siento.. es como si de nuevo.. la sintiera ajena..prohibida..y esa brillo en su mirada.. ese brillo que me da miedo"- Seiya miro hacia la ventana..-Tengo miedo..de que mañana me deje"...

"No digas tonterías..ustedes han luchado por demostrar que se aman.. no es por eso que Haruka y las demas como Rei casi no se hablan..no te des por vencido".

"Lo peor es que siento que este amor..dura lo que dura una estrella fugaz ..solo unos dias"...- Seiya siguió contemplando el cielo...mientras que en su pecho algo se iba rompiendo..

**Casa de las Outes...**

El viento movió su cabello rubio y largo en movimientos bruscos , pero a ella no parecía importarle nada, tenia la vista perdida en algún punto del inmenso cielo , pero más bien parecía que miraba su propio corazón, sus recuerdos , el simple hecho ver ala princesa de la luna inspiraba la desolación, por que en sus ojos azules no había nada, por que todos sabian que la pobre princesa estaba condenada a la soledad y por eso no había brillo en sus ojos..

Su mano derecha, se aferraba al hermoso báculo que llevaba , mismo que la condenaba a esa maldita soledad , sentía que en cualquier momento caería, por que su corazón no quería ese soledad por que su alma...se encontraba moribunda..por que su alma fue condenada antes de nacer...

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, las lagrimas corrían en su piel ,por que alguien le robo su corazón.. por que su corazón decido irse con ese extraño..por que ese extraño era a quien debía manipular, y luego matar. por que se enamoro como una verdadera idiota sin poder detenerse

Miro sus manos dejando caer su báculo que se elevo por el aire , sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, sangre que apareció de pronto, sintió el remordimiento por que sabia que su amor traería desgracias..y no podía..suceder , No podía ..amarlo..pero ya era demasiado tarde ..lo amaba... las lagrimas corrieron con más intensidad.

"¿por que el ser mas hermosa Llora?"- Escucho una voz a su espalda

"No..no estoy llorando"- contesto ella, inmediatamente seco sus lagrimas

"Entonces ¿Que es lo que recorre tus mejillas?"- pregunto

"Son los pedazos de mi alma..o tal vez de mi corazón..y eso me lastima"-

"No llores por tonterías..eso diria la Reina ..y solo te diría que dejes de llorar"- pidió llegando junto a ella

"No puedo hacer otra cosa, Uranus..no puedo..por que le Amo..Entiendes lo Amo."-

"Sabes que fue lo que mostró el fuego sagrado de Mars y el espejo de Neptune?"- Pregunto acariciando su rostro mientras limpiaba..sus lagrimas

"Otras grandiosas profecías ..y ahora que..?"- pregunto con sarcasmo y enojo..

"Esta vez, es algo importante algo que no esperabas.. pero yo si.."-

"Que mi madre..Morira.. acabara esta estúpida Guerra ..solo eso me haria sentir bien"..

"Querida princesa .. ya esta en este mundo"- dijo la Sailor de los cielos

"Que Quieres decir..No entiendo."-

"La forma de que se acabe esta Guerra..de que tu seas libre.. "

"Uranus.. No entiendo"..

"Un bebe.. estas embarazada.."...

Desperto de un golpe.. Haruka despertó mirando a su alrededor ,viendo que todo fue un sueño..un sueño .lleno de dolor .respiro profundamente..para tranquilizarse

"No fue un sueño..la princesa estaba embarazada..pero.."-Michiru..toma sus manos..- La reina..ya sabes...- la tristeza invadió sus pupilas..

"Eso fue muy cruel.."...- Haruka se solto y camino hasta la ventana..- Fue un maldito engaño..maldito sea ese demonio...la Reina..

"Haruka..no lo digas"...

"Todavía la defiendes , después d e lo que le hizo a su propia hija.".-Haruka miro a su compañera como jamás creyó que la miraría..

"Es nuestra Reina y el debemos respeto"..

"Yo a la unica que el debo respeto es a mi cabeza de Bombon..solo a ella"

**Ni siquiera el beso tan de amor  
fue natural  
Fue un presentimiento o  
quiza lei tu mente**

"Llegas tarde ¿dónde estabas?- Darien abrazo a su novia que se encontraba algo pensativa

"Estaba platicando con Rei.. sabes a veces me asusta ..sobre las cosas que dice"- Serena se separo de Darien..

"Aun no verdad"- Darein tomo asiento y fijo su vista sobre ella. Quien seguía mirando hacia la nada..

"No , aun no.. no encuentro el momento adecuado "..

"no quieres que el sufra.. pero si lo pensamos bien.. alguno de los dos va a sufrir.."

"lo se es solo que no quiero verlo triste...el es un a persona que ha sacrificado mucho.. por mi... y no se como decirle que se acabo"..

"Su tristeza será inevitable cuando le digas adios..pero también será la mia si no decides terminar con el...si me dices adios a mi.. por que entiende que yo sin ti no se vivir.. por que te amo"..

"Darien entiende como le digo que ya se acabo"..

"Entonces vete con el..por que yo te voy a rogar.. si tanto te interesa..su sentimientos... pues adelante ve con el...pero te advierto.. cuando regreses yo no estare".

"No Darien..no me dejes..por favor.. le diré adiós.. en tu cumpleaños.. estaré junto a ti.. y a todos le diremos que regresamos..pero no me dejes"..

"Serena en otro tiempo con todo lo que pasamos ..me hubiera alejado de ti..peor hoy yo luchare por este amor..no permitiere que te alejes de nuevo"..

"No desee que esto llegara a estas alturas"

"lo se y por eso luchare por que aquí – Toco su pecho- aquí te tengo tan clavada , mi corazón no aceptara que te vayas , no coincide la idea de estar sin ti .por que te amo y te amare.. siempre hasta la muerte y nunca te dejare..

"Darien no soy digna de tu amor"..

"Mi Serena .. que hago con todo es te amor., todo este tiempo sin ti me hice la misma pregunta .. ¿qué voy hacer con todo este amor?.., que voy hace sin tu amor?..

**Por favor si es asi como sientes  
Miente  
Dime que me amas  
Jurame que nunca  
piensas alejarte de mi  
Miente**

Estaba ahí..parada era de noche..sabias que sus hermanos no estaría debía acabar con Seiya..ahora.. debía darle fin a un romance que nunca debió ser.. sin embargo algo en su pecho le oprimía..Seiya significaba alguien muy especial..como el amigo incondicional.. era muy valioso para ella y no queria lastimarlo..pero debia hablar con Seiya y decirle que ya no sentía nada cuando la besaba. y que ya no queria seguir fingiendo..

"Serena . no te esperaba.."..-Seiya la miro con extrañes..

"Yo… necesito hablar contigo, ahora"- Dijo atropellada varias veces las palabras y aquél acto desconcertó mucho al joven..

"¿Estas bien?"- Le preguntó tratando de encontrar sus ojos

"No lo creo"- Dijo con la voz entre cortada mientras su novio cerraba la puerta

"Toma asiento"- Serena dudó -apartó su mirada-, Seiya alzó los hombros –"Bien"- Y se sentó en la sala –"¿Qué sucede?"

"No sé por donde empezar"

"Puedes empezar por sentarte, no pienso comerte…"- Y aquellas palabras borraron sus buenas intenciones –"Al menos, no todavía"- Pensó sonriendo

"¿Sabes qué?... creo que esto es mala idea"- Quiso abrir la puerta y salir corriendo; pero Seiya se levantó hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura

"Serena mi Bombón …"- El le dio la vuelta con cuidado –"¿Qué sucede?"- De nuevo ella rehuía la mirada, no era incapaz de mirar dentro de sus hermosos ojos sin perderse en ellos; Seiya tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo… lo siguiente que hizo fue abrazarla con fuerza

"Tengo miedo"

"¿De qué?... Yo jamás, jamás te haría daño"- Se atrevió a decir el . Serena se apartó un poco de él sin quitar sus brazos que enredaban el cuello de Seiya , le sonrió con dulzura mientras con la palma de su mano acariciaba su rostro y le decía

"Lo sé, si hay una persona en el mundo que jamás va a fallarme… ese eres tú…"- Ella se puso nerviosa ¿En realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto?

"Bombon. Te amo.. mas que a mi vida..por ti renunciaría a todo. Mi vida es tuya.. y lo sabes...

**Dime que me amas  
Jurame que nunca  
piensas alejarte de mi  
Miente**

"Seiya debemos hablar sobre eso"..- pero la beso ..como nunca la habia besado..Quizá hubiera tenido tiempo de pensarlo, de rectificar el error que estaba por cometer; pero la verdad era que la deseaba tanto que eso ya no le importó, cuando comenzó a besarla y es que al parecer ella también lo deseaba…

Pero la deseaba porque lo amaba y sus deseos iban mucho más allá que los que tenía Serena …

Así que aquél beso que comenzó terminó siendo una provocación hacia ella lo cual terminó siendo en pocos minutos en algo más profundo lleno de caricias, gemidos y besos apasionados.

Seiya llevó a Serena hacia la cama, la tendió boca arriba mientras el se acomodaba encima. Dejó de besarla un momento para contemplar su rostro, la acarició con la palma de su mano mientras se perdía en sus ojos, mientras veía su dificultad para respirar y su sonrisa… una que le decía que estaba plenamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo porque sentía lo mismo que él… -aunque ella para ser sinceros, no sabía exactamente que estaba sintiendo-

Seiya la desprendía de sus prendas, una a una iba cayendo.. ella solo se dejaba llevar .por algo llamado pasión..y asi se dejaron llevar..Seiya se encontraba extasiado. porque uno de sus sueños se estaba realizando.. el hacerle el amor ..a su bombón.. algo que nunca creyó que se realizaría.

Pero..

Pero no existe la felicidad perfecta..Seiya se dio cuenta que ella le estaba facilitando el juego..solo para acabar pronto.. noto que alguien mas disfruto su cuerpo antes que el..alguien llamado Darien..

Y cuando lo sintió dentro de ella.. se arrepintió..y no sabía cómo detenerlo.. no sabía cómo salir de este error.. y con dolor, noto que se encontraba más comprometida con Seiya que nunca.. y que ahora terminar con el seria mas difícil que el principio..

-Te estoy lastimando – dijo Seiya cuando vio como unas lagrimas salían de su ojos…

-No…esta bien - dijo con la voz entrecortada porque las lagrimas no se detenían

-Bombon estas bien…

-No seiya … por favor detente- dijo llorando

-Es que hacer el amor conmigo fue tan malo para que llores- dijo mientras se levantaba y se ina mientras Serena lloraba

**Miente  
Vendame los ojos  
Gravate muy dentro  
que si tu me dejas  
No podre vivir sin ti**

**Dia 1 de agosto**..

"No puedo no debi..pero soy una tonta..luna.. nunca debi . hacerlo"..

"DE que hablas Serena..que hiciste..no te entiendo.."..

"De que hoy..sin falta terminare con Seiya.. y no me importa lo que pase..solo me importa mi felicidad"..

"Serna..explicate.".

"Luna.. esta vez nada me alejare de Darien . nada ni nadie"...

**aunque tu me lo niegues no queda mas que nieve  
donde hubo calor y yo lo noto  
puedo ser un cabrón pero no un tonto y lo noto.**

**Tres horas depuse.**

"No se por que te enojas.. solo fue un comentario"..

"Comentario.. que te pasa..solo falta que me pongas un collar.. bastante tengo con lo de tu anillo"-Seiay y Serena discutían por toda la escuela..y es que Seiya no le gustaba que su novia tuviera amigos..

"Solo dijo que debo ser mas cuidadoso.. y mas ahora que eres mia"..

"tuya..acaso me compraste ,o que .. no soy tuya"...

"Eres mi mujer"..

"No lo soy"..

"No y acaso lo de anoche no lo prueba"..

"Anoche fue un gran error"..

"Error..cierto verdad tanto que por eso lloraste "..

"Sabes que estas insoportable.. mejor m voy"..

"Serena..espera..- pero ella siguió su camino..

**Noto que mi corazón no se, no va  
que las miradas se caen y que muere el mar  
tu y yo tenemos que hablar  
porque se va acabando el aire entre nosotros...  
y lo noto**

**Flash Back -**

Serenety estaba tirado en el hielo, en su cuerpo había gran cantidad de heridas

"¡Levántate inútil!"- Gritó su madre, ella se arrastró con dificultad –"¡Jamás podras vencerme !"- Los ojos del ella se llenaron de lágrimas mientras hacia esfuerzos fallidos por ponerse en pie y escuchaba las palabras de su madre

"¿Qué sucede Serenety.. vamos amor ?"- Decía la voz de Endimyion en su cabeza dándole ánimos para seguir adelante –"¿No prometiste que nada nos separaria ... ¿O ya olvidaste tu promesa?"

"E- Endimión.…"- Musitó apoyándose en sus brazos y se levantaba

"¿Todavía sigues con eso?"- Preguntó furiosa su madre , la jaló de los cabellos y lo obligó a mirarla –"Ya te dije miles de veces que te olvides de tus sentimientos… ¡No valen nada!"

"Te equivocas"- Dijo sin pensar ella –"Nuestra amor es el tesoro más valioso que tenemos y ni tú podrás quitármela"

"¿Amor?"- la reina rió con frialdad –"¿Piensas que me tragaré el cuento de que lo amas si solo sientes lastima por él?..."- Serenety abrió los ojos sin comprender- pero ya verás…"- la aventó contra el suelo mientras le daba un golpe en el estomago, de ella -"Algún día tu querido príncipe te fallara, no se puede confiar en los sentimientos y mucho menos en las personas; así que si deseas sobrevivir deja tus cursilerías a un lado"-

"No… yo lo sé… él jamás me fallará… Endimyón nunca haría algo que me hiciera daño…"

"No puedo culpar a aquellas personas que se enamoran sin remedio alguno; pero tu y más una guardiana del cristal de plata , debe evitar sentir esas cosas tan triviales… ¡Debes olvidarte de eso por que tu no debes amar.. no puedes y no debes !... ¿Lo entiendes?... ¡Y si no recuerdas bien mis palabras, algún día te van a traicionar!"

**-Fin Del Flash Back -**

La mirada de preocupación de Darien.. hizo que ella lo mirara con lagrimas en los ojos.. y se abrazo fuertemente de el..

"¿Qué sucede amor?- el comenzo a acariciar su espalda..desnuda..

"Esos recuerdos..me estan torturando.".

"DE que hablas."

"DE ella la Reina Serenety.. no es lo que pensábamos"..

"Estas muy estresada por tu examen. No es posible..ella siempre se preocupaba por todos..

"Mentira"..

"Serena"..

"Mejor me voy"..

"A donde"..

"te veo mañana"..

"Ya terminaste con el Verdad?...

"Si.."- ella cero los ojos.. y se dirigió hacia el baño..

**Lo noto, noto que me esquivas que evitas mis caricias  
que pones mala cara si te toco  
y yo que estoy perdido no puedo hablar contigo  
y cada día me siento más solo.  
me voy hundiendo poco a poco.  
todo se va a la mierda entre nosotros... y lo noto**

**Dia 2 de agosto**

"Seiya tu y yo..- pero el le da un beso..y ella se separa..

"Te amo..- la toma de las manos- lo sabes.. por favor..

"No .. dejame hablar"..

"no me quites la dicha de ..se lo que mas a decir ..y por favor.. No"..

"Seiya"..

"Por favor..dime en que falle.. y te juro que le arreglare , pero no me dejes ..

**Dejame pedirte tu perdon  
Si te ofendi  
Pero no me pidas renunciar a ser feliz  
Dejame intentarlo yo hare lo que tu quieras  
Y despues si es que no me quisieras  
Miente**

"Seiya .. Yo."

"Te lo suplico no me dejes me moriría sin ti"...

"No lo hagas mas difícil"..

"Si lo hago..por que tu me mas. por que no se que esta pasando...por eso lo hago difícil por que te amo.. por que fuiste mia..pro eso"..

"Lo siento.. pero es hora de hablar con la verdad.. , lo siento.. pero hoy te lo voy decir..aunque me falta el valor.. para mirarte a los ojos ..pero ya me canse de fingir.. y prefiero decirte a seguirte fingiendo..Seiya ..yo no te amo"..

"No es verdad"..

"No Te Amo"

" Serena..recapacitemos.. no me quites la oportuniad de ser feliz..yo are lo que me pides..pero no me dejes"..

**Miente  
Dime que me amas  
Jurame que nunca  
piensas alejarte de mi  
Miente  
Vendame los ojos  
Gravate muy dentro  
que si tu me dejas  
No podre vivir sin ti**

"El problema ... es que "

"Calla ...si entiéndeme ¿qué voy hacer con todo este amor?...¿qué voy hacer con mi amor?..¿qué voy hacer sin tu amor?..no entiendes... que al corazón no le interesa la razón..y por eso no te entiendo"...

"Seiya ..debes ser feliz .pero no conmigo"..

"Dame una oportunidad"..

"Yo .no puedo..entiéndeme..no puedo"..

"Te entiendo ..pero entiéndeme a mi..Te amo...y si me dejas.. me muero..te lo juro me mato..por que sin ti la vida.. no vale nada"..

"No lo dijas"..

"Solo una"..

"Esto esta mal... pero.. yo .."..

"piénsalo.."

"Esta bien"..

**Miente  
Dime que me amas  
Jurame que nunca  
piensas alejarte de mi  
Miente  
Vendame los ojos  
Gravate muy dentro  
que si tu me dejas  
No podre vivir sin**

**Noto que mi corazón no se, no va  
que las miradas se caen y que muere el mar  
tu y yo tenemos que hablar  
porque ya se va acabando el aire entre nosotros...  
y lo noto.**

**NO DIGAS NADA YA POR FAVOR **

**TE ENTIENDO PERO ENTIÉNDEME A MÍ**

**CADA PALABRA AUMENTA EL DOLOR**

**Y UNA LÁGRIMA QUIERE SALIR.**

* * *

ola:

ke tal espero ke no me maten por este capitulo bueno por parte de Nubia recibi una amenaza jajaja bueno y la pregunta que todos se hacen Darien se volvera malo ...

la respusta es ...... NO

No en este momento ...

las canciones utilizadas fueron

Lo noto de hombres G

Suelta mi mano de Sin Bandera

Miente Enrique Iglesias

les pido disculpas por la tardanza "Del crepusculo al Amanecer"... por favor esperen a y akellas ke tenga imagenes de Serena y Darien por favor me las puden mandar

Gracias


	8. ¿POR QUE ME ENGAÑASTE?

**Antes que nada quiero pedir un disculpa por lo ke van a leer, ademas decirle que esta capitulo marca un antes y un después , ya que muchas cosas malas pasaran asi que por favor léanlo..y por Favor….NO ME MATEN**

**El siguiente capitulo es dedicado a una estrella que brilla .. esto es para ti..**

**CALTROGA ****, gracias por leer esta historia y hacerme pasar un rato bueno cuando estab triste y por favor no me tortures .. te dije que era para algo importante.. espero que lo disfrutes..y por favor **

**OCHO..**

**¿POR QUE ME ENGAÑASTE?**

**Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte,**

**traté y traté de  
negar este amor tantas veces, baby**

**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,**

**si al final yo te amé demasiado,**

**como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.**

**Esta vez la pasión ha ganado**

**y por eso sigo esperando,**

**como yo, como yo nadie te  
ha amadocomo yo Nadie te ha amado**

_Quieres con él... _

_Por ser como es... _

_El propósito de tus mentiras... _

_Nadie más que él, _

_Sabe arder con el fuego que necesitas, _

_Ni todas las lágrimas que hay por llorar en tu vida _

_Pueden hacer que resistas, no se te escapará. _

Mina cantaba para el verdadero amor de su vida..Yaten .el cual se encontraba platicando con Kikuyu a la cual el ponía mucha atención ..sin imaginar que la canción era dedicada para el..una canción que Mina compuso especialmente para el..

En eso vio como llegaba las demás..Amy ,Lita y Rei..que venía acompañada por Serena..que Yaten vio y se acerco a ella dejando a su princesa..Mina vio como el miraba a Serena., con esa mirada que para ella no tenia y por eso el dolió..

Y dolía saber que Serena tenia el corazón de el..y que ella no se diera cuanta..Dolía saber .que Yaten amaba a su amiga.. y no a ella. No podía ,creer que de nuevo se repitiera la historia..no lo quería creer pero sus ojos no le mentía..Yaten la trataba con tanta ternura,muy diferente a alas demás..y eso Dolía..

Pero no quería reconocerlo ..reconocer que ese dolor comenzó .el mismo dia en que Seiya y Serena habían anunciado su noviazgo... el mismo dia que vio a Yaten triste por esa noticia , cuando vio que sus ojos se cristalizaron...de pronto..

Para el , ella simplemente no existía , ni una mirada ni una sonrisa ,cuanto daría por que la mirara como miraba a Serena de esa sonrisa como las de en este momento..solo una..solo una

Y por eso sintió coraje e incluso rencor por q eu Serena lo tenia..y ella no.. por que ella no se haba dado cuenta de los sentimientos del chico, por que ella tenia su corazón ..por eso la estaba comenzando a odiar...

"Excelente Mina "- murmuro Lita .pero Mina parecía pedida...

"Mina.. sucede lago..-pregunto Yaten acercándose a ella

"Me decías Yaten- le sonrió por que simplemente lo amaba sin tenerlo...

"Si dijo que me voy con Serena .. y tu no quieres ir..vamos a prepara la fiesta para Darien..

"_Ah claro por que no se me di cuenta que te irías con Serena_- Asi vamos.. no podemos olvidar el cumple de Darien-

"me alegró vamos Serena nos espera"...

"Yaten .. es muy especial Serena para ti..

" Si es especial..bromeas. la quiero mucho..

"Debi saber"..

_**Yo no vi las flores marchitar,**_

_**ni ese frío en tus ojos al mirar,**_

_**no, no vi  
la realidad me ibas a dejar.**_

Arashi miraba la puerta del departamento.. que debía decirle.. y si no le creía.. no , debía desenmascara a Serena a si fuera rompiendo el corazón de el..

"Arashi".. – Seiya abrió la puerta y la vio con extrañes..-¿ que haces aquí?..

"vine por que necesito hablar contigo.."..

"De que ?..

"De Serena"..

"Te advierto que no voy a permitir.. que hables mal de ella..se que no es de tu agrado.."

"Por que no entiendes que ella te esta engañando"...

"Mentira"..

"Serena no te ama.. por eso se esta revolcando con Darien, en este momento esta en su departamento"..

"Eres una mentirosa"..

"Acéptalo.. te esta engañando.. yo los vi.. "..

"Vete..no voy a permitir que vengas y digas que mi novia me esta engañando.."

"Entiende que ella no te ama como yo"..

"Entiende que yo no te amo.. Amo a Serena y ella a mi , por eso dejo todo por mi.. "

"Seiya date cuenta que solo te utilizo..es mala.. por eso destruyo su reino"..

"¿Qué demonios estas diciendo"..

"Lo que oíste Serenety destruyo su reino, lo hizo por que Endimyón la dejo .y enloquecio"..

"Hasta donde va a llegar tus mentiras.. vete Arashi.. no quiero saber de ti"..

"Seiya abre los ojos ella no te ama"..

"Ella me Ama.. y lo siento... pero yo por ti no siento nada" ..

"Me gustaría ser un momento ella para tenerte.. a mi lado..dime ¿ que tiene ella que yo no tenga?..

"No lo se.. se que la amo..y que ella tiene mi corazón...".

" ¿Y yo que tengo?.. dime ¿ Que tengo de ti?..

"Mi amistad, solamente"..

"Seiya no quiero perderte , no se si pensaste en mi . y es que haces mucha falta..se que tu amor ya no es mio..pero donde supones que debo ocultar este amor..si aun te amo

"Ya no te hagas daño.. a ti misma esto acabo y es mejor que ya no nos moleste a mi a mi bombón"..

"Entiendo..solo una cosa..- dijo ella secando sus lagrimas..

"¿Cuál?..

"Te amo y no olvides que siempre sere tu amiga incondicional"..

"Adios Arashi"..

"Seiya .por que no vienes mañana.. y haces las pases con Darien.. créeme no te arrepentirás"..- Seiya le dio la espalda.. mientras que Arashi sonreía con maldad. mañana los corazones se romperían..

**Dicen que la vida baby no es como la  
ves,**

**para aprender hay que caer,**

**para ganar hay que perder,**

**lo di todo por tí.**

**3 de agosto**

"Feliz cumpleaños mi amor"- Serena le dio un gran abrazo al chico que después de una noche de pasión se despertaba con esa gran felicitación..

"Serena.. gracias.."..- Serena le da un regalo . y solo la ve- No te hubieras molestado.. mejor regalo eres tu..

"Te dije que te tenia tres sorpresas y solo falta una.."

"Me gusto el Babydol rojo de ayer"..

" Me alegro . ahora dime ¿donde quieres ir..?"

"Ahh como yo soy ..el festejado.. me quiero quedar aquí..contigo..y no acepto No como respuesta"..

"Ehh esta bien..- Serena se sienta junto a el ..un poco pensativa cosa que a Darien no le agrado..- ¿ Que tienes?..

"No se ... es como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.. como si algo malo fuera pasar"..

"Son figuraciones tuyas.. que malo puede pasar... o acaso me ocultas algo".- la mirada de Serena se desvio.. y se levanto e ahí ..

"Ya vamos a salir.. esta muy hermoso el dia.."

"Muy bien tu mandas"..

**Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte,**

**traté y traté de negar este  
amor tantas veces, baby**

**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,**

**si al final yo te amé demasiado,**

**como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado**

"Entonces en eso quedamos"..

"Yaten ..pero .Serena dijo que Darien no quiere fiesta.. ya saben que el es muy serio.. e incluso amargado"..

"Mina... una cosa es que sea serio pero no es amargado.. "..

"Amy recuerda que para Mina chico que no les gusta fiesta es un amargado"..

"Rei.. entonces .. quieres decir que para Mina Yaten tambien es un amargado"-Yaten miro aTaiki por el comentario del el.. y luego a Mina que solo agacho la cabeza...

"Esta decidido festejaremos a Darien con o sin su consentimiento "..

**Cada hora, una eternidad,**

**cada amanecer, un comenzar;**

**ilusiones nada más, que fácil fue soñar.**

**Tantas noches de intimidad**

**parecían no acabar;**

**nos dejamos desafiar y hoy nada  
es igual**

"-"¿No crees que es hora Serena de que sepan lo nuestro?"- Pregunto el con una sonrisa .. abrazando a su novia por la espalda

-"NO"- grito ella de inmediato soltándose de el

-"Por que no?"- Pregunto el, un poco incrédulo por la actitud de su novia , y ella no podía explicar las razones¿Cómo le explicaría que no quería que les dijera a sus amigas¿Cómo decirle que Seiya era aun su novio?..

-"No creo que les alegre"- dijo ella como excusa - dijo.. van a pensar que solo estoy jugando

-"Serena conoces a las chicas no te van a juzgar "- Dijo el

-"Es que , aun no tengo el valor, para enfrentarme a ellas"- dijo ella bajando la vista

-"¿A que te refieres?"- Pregunto el

-"Es solo que tengo miedo..no quiero que Yaten o Taiki me juzguen por jugar con su hermano "-

-"Aun así debemos decirles Yaten se a convertido un gran amigo"-

-"Lo se, se lo diéremos juntos "- dijo ella

-" Serena estaba pensando y ya que el tiempo es tan corto.. Serena - Darien la miro .. y metió su mano izquierda en su saco. Y se hinco – Serena quiero que estés conmigo toda la vida..-Serena solo lo miro con alegría-No tengo un futuro planeado..mucho menos el dinero suficiente para una casa..solo te ofrezco un pequeño departamento, un trabajo humilde y esta amor.. te juro que no te faltara nada mi lado.. no se si un dia sere un gran doctor.. solo se que te amo..y quiero compartir mi vida entera contigo.."

-"Que?"-

-"Lo que oíste ,Serena Tsukino quieres casarte conmigo "- pido el con una enorme sonrisa, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-"Si ,Si , si acepto .. "- dijo ella abrazándolo y besándolo, era la mujer más feliz de la tierra las personas que los miraron se emocionaron por tal acontecimiento y aplaudieron..

-"Eres tan hermosa que puedo pasar mi vid a solo admirándote "- dijo el, mientras depositaba suavemente en su dedo un pequeño anillo de un diamante en forma de corazón .-" Aceptó La Escucharon ..Después De Todo Ella Se Casara Conmigo ..Quiero Que Todos Lo Sepan ..Serena Acepto "- grito el de pronto, por que estaba feliz y quería que toda la gente se enterara de su felicidad. Y la compartieran con el por que era el hombre mas feliz del mundo

**Sé que en verdad el amor**

**al final siempre duele,**

**no lo pude salvar y **

**hoy voy a pagarlo con creces**

**baby**

-"Serena acepto.. vaya pero . ¿ que .acepto que es una perdida ?"- Arashi se acerco a ellos muy sonriente Serena la miro y no pudo evitar una mueca de molestia.

-" No soy una perdida y Acepte ser su esposa"- dijo ella, para que Arashi supiera que Darien era solo de ella

-"Valla así ¿que hemos terminado ?"- Pregunto Arashi , Serena .miro a Darien sin comprender, ante la mirada de confusión comenzó a reír –"Es que no lo sabias upss, Darien es mi novio Serena Tsukino"- dijo ella, Serena miro a Darien sin terminar de entender.

"Déjame explicarte ..no es lo que piensas yo.."

-"No le mientas "- dijo la chica separándose de la pareja

-"Yo puedo explicar eso.."- dijo el

-"No tienes que explicarme nada"- grito –" Es tu venganza No?"- grito – Ya te burlaste .. asi que no me expliques nada

"No... entiende .. no es lo que parece"..

"Darien...dile lo que paso entre nosotros... esas noches de pasión que pasamos.."-Arashi disfrutaba ver sufrir a Serena..-Diselo..

"No es verdad.. estas mintiendo"..

"Es verdad"- Darien la miro..y ella solo le dio un bofetada..

**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,**

**si al final yo te amé demasiado,**

**como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado**

"¿Qué podemos espera ahora?.. Pregunto sobresaltada,

-"Es muy poderosa Haruka "- dijo Hotaru recordando lo que ella había sentido cuando aquella mujer la ataco por detrás

-"¿Creen que será este enemigo por el que tendra que congelar la tierra"- dijo Luna mirando a las Outres -"Tu crees que pueda ser Setsuna ?"

-"Por que lo preguntas Luna si ya sabemos la respuesta "-

-"El futuro a cambiado"- dijo con amargura –"No podría también .. al final.. todo esta escrito , bueno.. sabesmos la respuesta hay que esperar"

-"Aun así no podemos confiar en la princesa"- dijo Artemis

-"Entiendo¿Sus poderes no...?"-Luna las miro

-"No le hicimos nada"- Grito Hotaru interrumpiéndola, -"Si la espada de Uranus, el arma mas poderosa No logro hacerle daño, entonces creen que ellas le hagan algo, estamos ante un enemigo poderoso"- dijo ella – No tienen oportunidad

-"Pues no podemos hacer nada"-

-"Que quieres decir?"- Pregunto Luna

-"Que mientras no sepamos quien es el enemigo no diremos nada "-

-"Pero Haruka"- la interrumpió Michiru

-"Debemos ser cautelosas..este enemigo es muy fuerte .."..

**Esta vez la pasión ha ganado**

**y por eso sigo esperando,**

**como yo, como yo nadie  
te ha amado**

Hay un dicho que dice ojo por ojo y diente por diente.. nunca creyó que Darien se vengaría de ella. Si sabe que la culpable de todo fue ella pero de verdad lo amaba, y por eso sentía que se moría..y lloraba es que Darien siempre tenia ese efecto en ella , es que lo amaba , como nunca creyó amar, como jamás se creyó que se pudiera amar

Pero

¿por qué engañarla así ? Ella sabia que había hecho mal, y que estaba actuando mal pero por que tenían que pagar así, si ella realmente se había arrepentido y lo amaba..pero el a ella ya no.¿por que con Arashi?..¿por que ?.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba en su departamento.. debía pedir un explicación...

Y entonces ...la puerta se abrio dejo pasar a las chicas y a .¿Que hacia Seiya ahí?

-"Seiya "- Llamó logrando que los ojos de Rei la vieran con sobresalto, enojo, y desilusión, de quien sabe que su amiga estaba engañando a su mejor amigo

-"Serena "- dijo el corriendo hacia ella, abrazándola .. quien solo lo recibió ella intento secar sus las lagrimas para que el no sospechara, y lo abrazo de vuelta,.

-"Que haces aquí?"- Pregunto ella

-"Pues vino por que quiere arreglar las cosas con Darien"- dijo Mina

-"Pero el.. dijo no...bueno "- dijo ella nerviosa , incapaz de decir algo razonable para que se fuera de ahí

-"Lamento todo lo que sucedió y por eso quiero remediarlo "- dijo el. Viendo como su novia actuaba muy nerviosa –¿ bombón estas bien? .te noto preocupada ..

-"Que quieres decir?"- pregunto ella mas nerviosa

-"Que estas muy nerviosa ¿qué tienes ?"- dijo Rei, molesta por la escena de la rubia y Seiaya abrazados

**no, no ,no otra vez sufriendo no**

**ya perdí la dignidad**

**e vuelto a caer en tu engaño**

**y te juro que me hace daño**

Corría, había salido corriendo tras ella desde que Arashi.. hizo que se pelearan , si tubo que ver con Arashi pero por ella no sentia nada y aun peor por que había creído que esa era su venganza eso ya no quería ,si el la amaba.

Llego a su departamento la puerta estaba abierta sabia que Serena estaba ahí pero se detuvo o, o era su imaginación

-"Que hacen aquí?"- Pregunto

-"Sorpresa"- dijo Rei acercándose a él, para abrazarlos Yaten siguió el ejemplo

-"Y a nosotras no piensas abrazarnos?"- Pregunto Mina, mirando a Darien al mismo tiempo que una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-"Gracias "- dijo el abrazándola, casi al instante abrazo a Lita, y entonces los vio...

Ellos ...Juntos..Abrazados...

**no ,no, no**

**no te guardare rencor**

**aunque siento un gran dolor**

**ya te vi con otra persona y**

**mi alma no te lo perdona**

Todo tiene una explicación lógica, desgraciadamente al corazón no le importa por eso uno se desmorona, cuando ves que la persona que mas ama besar a otra ahí la razón no existe..por que esa persona te mintió.. por que te juro amor eterno.. eterno sera tu dolor..por que te a engañado pero cuando es la segunda vez.. duele mas por que caiste en su engaño y ahí cuando ... no existían las palabras para expresar lo que sientes en ese momento ..por que no existen explicaciones lógicas ¿ o si?.

Eso le paso a Darien cuando vio que Seiya besaba a Serena y ,y Ella no hacia nada para oponerse ...

Seiya ..Serena

Los odiaba como nunca creyó que odiaría a alguien...

**vete tranquila**

**seguro te voy a olvidar**

**y cando el llanto me quiera ganar**

**te juro, te voy a gritar**

-"Darien .. ¿qué pasa?"- Pregunto Rei mirándolo con preocupación.

Serena volteo y palideció al verlo negó con la cabeza la mirada de Darien era de odio y ella seguía negándolo sin soltar a Seiya y Arashi sonrió lentamente

-"Amor... te encuentras bien"..- susuro Arashi llegando junto a el para abrazarlo.-

-"Estoy bien"- dijo el con la voz fria , intentando no mostrar su dolor -

"Darien seguro "- pregunto Rei

-"No, no te preocupes ..estoy bien"- dijo el de manera brusca

-"Que bueno que estan todos juntos debo darle una noticia"- Arashi quiso lastimar a Serena más que nunca,- Amor.. – miro Darien – Chicas ..Kikuyu.. bueno ..al grano..estoy esperando un bebe de Darien . – y Darien la miro sorprendida mira Serena que lo miro con dolor.. y la beso.. con pasión

Serena apretó los puños a sus costados intentado que esa escena no la lastimara, las lagrimas empezaban a correr pos sus mejillas, ahora estaba segura, Darien solo quiso vengarse

Darien sentia una enorme ira , es mas era Odio, queria que Serena sufría tal y como el había sufrido, estaba tan cegado por el odio y el dolor que no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más aparte de Serena quien estaba sufriendo y esa era Kikyuu

-"Estas embarazada ?"- Pregunto Rei bastante sorprendida por la escena, mientras Miraba a Kikyuu con lastima, ella sabia lo mucho que lo quería

-"Si, creo que ya lo presentía esas molestias de nauseas -dijo Darien abrazando a la rubia y ella , estaba disfrutando su venganza, disfrutaba viendo como Serena intentaba esconder las lagrimas de ese momento , disfrutaba ver como la rubia se desmoronaba.. en verdad lo disfrutaba .Pero en ese venganza olvido a su amiga la cual también ocultaba sus lagrimas..

Y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder

Darien se toco la mejilla donde acababa de ser golpeado, pero el seguía sonriendo al verla llorar, eso era lo que quería que sufriera tal y como el estaba sufriendo eso era ya su venganza ...

-"Si Sabias Que Estaba Embarazada Por Que Me Propusiste Matrimonio "- grito fuera de si, por que el dolor que sentía le había ganado y no importaba quien estuviera . Seiya los miro contrariado sin dar crédito a sus palabras

-"Tu No Tienes Nada Que Reclamarme ..Por Que Según Tu Ya Habías Terminado Con Ese "- grito el

-"Eres Un Maldito , Me Engañaste "-

-"Y Tu Eres Una Maldita Ramera .. No Como Se Dice Un Zorra "-

-"No Te Permito.. Que Me Llames Asi.. Por Que No Eres Nadie "-

-"SOY MAS QUE TU. SERENA , TE METISTE CONMIGO SUPONGO QUE CON EL TAMBIEN ¿CON CUANTOS MÁS ABRAS ESTADO?"-

-"YO CREIA QUE ME AMABAS"- grito ella

**otra vez**

**me dejas en la nada y vivo**

**por que ,si esto ya lo havia vivido**

**será que estaba escrito en mi destino**

**el tenerte y perderte después**

-"Yo También Creía Que Me Amabas Serena , pero solo jugabas conmigo"- después fijo la vista en Seiya –"Se A Acostado Conmigo No Solo Uno Sino Varias Veces Incluso El Dia De Tu Cumpleaños Ella Fue Mi Mujer..Y Sabes Que Es Lo Peor Que Me Juro Amor Eterno, Supongo Que También A Ti"-

-"Eso es Mentira"- dijo el chico mirando a su novia

-"Anda , Atrévete A Decir Que Lo Que Digo Es Una Mentira"- la reto mirándola con odio

Todos se miraron entre si.. no sabían que hacer o que decir. Solo veían como sus amigos se ofendían el uno a otro .veían como Serena había destrozado la vida de aquellos jóvenes.. solo veían..

Pero Kikuyu vio como Arashi sonría al ver como Serena lloraba .. y en ese momento quiso destrozarla..no solo por el daño a la rubia, sino a ella por haberse metido con Darien...

**otra vez me dejas tan enamorado**

**por que , sigo viviendo en el pasado**

**será , que a tu recuerdo estoy atado**

**y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer**

-"PO QUE NO LO NIEGAS..ANDA. DI QUE NO ES CIERTO QUE SOLO ES UN MENTIRA "-

-"Tu Solo Jugaste Conmigo .. Al Final Esto Era Tu Venganza.. Felicidades Ya Te Salio Ahora Ya Puedes Disfrutar Tu Paternidad Con Arashi"- dijo Serena , mirándolo también con odio

-"Si Tienes Razón. Arashi Es Mejor Que Tu, Y Si Fue Mi Venganza.."-

-"Entonces vive tu vida"-

-" Si Ya Que Mi Venganza Me Salió Te Dejare.. Ya Te Lastime .Y Ya Vieron , La Clase De Mujer Que Eres"- grito él-"TE ODIO SERENA TSUKINO..POR QUE ME ENGAÑASTE ..Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER DE TI EN MI VIDA ..ENTIENDES JAMÁS "- dijo el dando media vuelta dispuesto a perderse en el alcohol y asi olvidar esta traición

-"Darien.."- grito ella para alcanzarlo, pero Arashi se interpuso

-"No Permitiré Que Le Sigas Haciendo Daño Ya Le Has Hecho Mucho "-

-" No Te Metas .. Quiero Hablar Con Él"-

-"No..Por Que No Quiero Que Le Hagas Mas Daño"-

-"MALDITA SEA ARASHI AMO A ESE HOMBRE Y NI TU NI NADIE ME LO QUITARA"-

-"ESO NO ES AMOR.."-

-"No ENTIENDES QUE LO AMO "- dijo llorando

-"EL YA NO TE AMA.. "-

-"CLARO POR QUE ESTA CONTIGO ,POR QUE ESPERAS UN BEBE DE EL."- dijo ella mirándola con odio

-"TE ESTAS MURIENDO DE CELOS.. POR QUE YO LE DARE UN BEBE POR QUE ME AMA.. Y A TI YA NO"-

-"CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME PASAR NECESITO HABLAR CON EL "-

-"Mejor regresa con tu novio "- dijo ella, y Serena entonces se giro para ver a Seiya , quien la miraba con odio, todo se paga..tarde o temprano

**llevare en la espalda una canción**

**y en el pecho un gran dolor**

**después de lo que yo he dado**

**ya no te quiero a mi lado**

**vete tranquila seguro te voy a olvidar**

**y cuando el llanto me quiera ganar**

**te juro te voy a gritar**

-"Darien ya por favor ..calma "- pido Kikyuu al observar la rabia del chico

-"No.. No Ves Que Estoy Muriéndome.. Que Estoy Herido Que Me Volvió A Engañar"- grito el

-"Darien de nada sirve que te pongas asi... mejor tranquilízate "- dijo Yaten

-"MALDITA SEA NO VEN QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO..NO VEN QUE FUI DE NUEVO TRAICIONADO... QUE LA AMO"-

-"Aun la amas ..pero "- dijo Kikyuu

-"LA AMO.. AMO ESA MALDITA VIVORA..LA AMO"- dijo el

-"¿Qué paso?..por que llegaron a esto"- pregunto Mina

-"Ella De Nuevo Me Hizo Creer Que Me Amaba, Incluso Nos Íbamos A Casar.., Y De Pronto .. Plaff Todo Se Voltio Un Maldito Engaño.."- dijo el

-"No lo creo no de ella "- dijo Kikuyu abrazando al chico, por que sabia lo que dolía darse cuenta que la persona que mas amas no te corresponde o pero aun, que jamás te había amado.

Y empezó a llorar abrazanda a el , quien correspondió al abrazo y lloro apoyado en ella, por que en verdad Serena lo daño a muerte por que una traición duele mucho..por que cuando los corazones se rompen solo nos queda llorar... y no morir en el mar de ese dolor

Los demás ..solo observaron como lloraba .ya que jamás creyeron que pudiera ver esto..

**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,**

**si al final yo te amé demasiado,**

**como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado**

Seiya la miraba como nunca se creyó que el chico miraría .. su amor en ese momento era solo odio.. y por eso dolia . tenia que darle una explicación.. pero no la habia.. ya no quería dañarlo..pero, ya era demasiado tarde.. el daño estaba hecho.. y solo ella era la culpable..

-"Debo creer en tus palabras.. o que me dirás.. a ya se lo siento Seiya "- dijo el con voz tan diferente a la que conocía

-"En verdad Lo siento..No era mi intención causarte esto"- dijo ella bajando la vista. por que simplemente le dolia su mirada

-"¿Y?.."

-"Lo siento..lo siento ..créeme.."..- dijo tan arrepentida

-"Lo siento?.. lo siento.. "- dijo con una voz tan fria y alzando una ceja –"Eso es lo único que puedes decir?"- pregunto-"lo siento .. ¿Y?.. por favor un lo siento después del daño que ha s provocado"..

-"Seiya yo..no se que decir.. se que tu..."-

-"Yo, Tu. El .Nosotros que va a pasa ?"-

-"Déjame hablar.. si te explico lo entenderás..por favor.."-

-" Entender Que .. lo invesil que he sido ... no quiero escucharte si se que todo serán mentiras"-

-"No , por favor..esta vez no seran mentiras estas equivocado..si crees que yo. Te mentiré."-

-"No.. Claro.. Como Soy Tan Tonto.. Si Tu Nunca Me Mentirías Ahora Entiendo.. Y Que Me Vas A Decir Ahora ¿Que Me Amas?..Eso Me Diras "-

-"Seiya perdóname por favor.. Yo no queria dañarte"-

-"Es Demasiado Tarde Para Eso.. Ya Me Dañaste.. No Me Pidas Perdón. Por Que No Te Creo Ni Tu Te La Crees."-

-"yo no quería que tu sufrieras ..lo lamento.."-

-"Y Yo Lamento Todo Lo Que Perdí Por Ti..Si Captas Lo Que Perdi Por Ti...Tu Que Solo Fuiste Un Barata Ilusión Una .. "-

-" No Me lastimes asi..por favor -"

.-" Y Entonces Que Quieres Que Diga .. Si Tu Me Lastimaste Más Con Esta Traición Que No Merecía. , Deje Todo Por Ti.. Me Enfrente Por Ti.. A Todos E Incluso A Darien El Que Me Dio La Mano Que Me Trato Como Un Hermano Y Que Por Ti Traicione Por Que Según Tu Me Amabas "- dijo el mirándola fríamente –" Y Lo Que Recibí Fue Esto Una Traición De Ti.. Tal Vez Tiene Razón Darien Te Has Revolcado Con Varios Que Se Te Pone En Frente"-

-"No me trates así..por que no lo soy.."-

-" Y ENTONCES ¿ COMO TE TRATO COMO LA PRINCESA QUE ERES . ESA NIÑA BUENA QUE ES INCAPAZ DE HACER ALGUNA MALDAD . O COMO LO QUE REALMENTE ERES UN RAMERA SERENA ?"-

-"Seiya , de verdad te juro que "

-"No Me Jures Nada Me Engañaste Desde Un Principio..Yo Solo Soy Un Invesil Por Creer Que Verdad Me Amabas.."-

-"Yo creí que ya lo había olvidado y que te amaba pero cuando lo vi con Arashi supe que en verdad no lo habia olvidado"-

-"Ya Veo.. Arashi Tenia Razon.. Que Ciego..Estaba."-

-"Pensaba decírtelo todo..peor tu no me diste oportunidad, "-

-"PERO MIENTRAS TE REVOLCABAS CONMIGO Y CON EL. Y NOS HACIA CREER QUE NOS AMABAS.. YA VES .."-

-"Así No Sucedieron Las Cosas..Por Eso ..Yo.."-

-"Entonces Serena , EXPLICAME, POR QUE NO TE ENTIENDO ¿POR QUÉ, SIENTO QUE ME MUERO ¿POR QUÉ SIENTO QUE MI CORAZÓN YA NO LATE? .EXPLÍCAME ESTAS LAGRIMAS ESTE DOLOR EXPLÍCAME POR QUE YO SI TE AMO..EXPLÍCAME ¿POR QUE TE AMO?..SI NO LO MERECES.."-

-"No se como explicarte, lo siento solo te puedo decir..que paso y no pude evitarlo"-

-"Y Yo.. Que Hago Con Todo Este Amo?.."-

-"Lo siento"- dijo ella al darse cuenta que Seiya se marchaba ...

-"No perdóname tu a mi por pensar que podías Amarme.. y peor aun que seriamos felices , la final de cuentas siempre te amare.. y siempre me seguirás doliendo.."- dijo para después salir del lugar dejándola llorando

**otra vez**

**me dejas en la nada y vivo**

**por que ,si esto ya lo havia vivido**

**será que estaba escrito en mi destino**

**el tenerte y perderte después**

**otra vez me dejas tan enamorado**

**por que , sigo viviendo en el pasado**

**será , que a tu recuerdo estoy atado**

**y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer**

**otra vez...**

-"¿Cómo esta?"- Pregunto Kikuyu a Rei

-"Mal, esta con Yaten. Pero , sigue mal.. toma y toma "- dijo esta mirando como Yaten impedia que Darien se acara la botella de licor

-"Nadie en este momento puede saber lo que esta sufriendo"- dijo Taiki

-"Debemos sacarlo de aquí.. ya ha bebido demasiado"-

-"Pero el no quiere ..con esta es la tercera botella que se toma."- Dijo Mina

-"le guste o no los llevaremos "- dijo este

**Esta vez la pasión ha ganado**

**y por eso sigo esperando,**

**como yo, como yo nadie  
te ha amado**

Se levanto por que no podía estar más tiempo ahí simplemente llorando, además estaba en su departamento.

Y todo se término de la peor manera. Ella quedo como la peor mujer de universo.. y como una ilusión se acabo su felicidad .. ¿y quien es la culpable ?.. Ella.. solo ella por que se atrevió a jugar con los dos chicos.. que la amaban..

Y ahora que pasara?..

Solo hay un futuro para lo que acaba de suceder.. el unico camino que le quedaba era la misma soledad.. o tal vez.. otro..camino...

Entonces observo . que .una luz brillaba en frente de ella .y formaba una silueta.. misma que poco a poco se convertía en una mujer..Serena la veia con atención.. sus miradas se cruzaron..

. -"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Pregunto con desprecio

-"Eso no te interesa Arashi "-

-"Claro que me interesa se trata del padre de mi bebe"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro

-"es cierto fueron amantes.. y esperas un bebe"-

-" Sabes otra cosa mas.."- dijo la rubia por que en verdad quería ver a Serena sufrir..- Tu no mereces a Darien "-

-"¿por que no lo merecía?.. a no me digas..¿ la que se merece a Darien eres tu"- pregunto la rubia con odio

-"Por eso voy a tener un bebe con el.. ¿Y TU?"- Arashi sonrió al ver como Serena le había dolido ese comentario -"Si el te hubiera amado nunca se abría acostado conmigo .. el ya no te ama. Pero a mi .. si. por eso espero un bebe "- dijo ella con triunfo por que le dio donde mas le dolía

-"¿Por Que ?"-

-"Me la debías.. Tu me quitaste lo que mas quería"-

-"¿DE que hablas? - dijo Serena perdiendo la paciencia

-"Tu ..No eres mas que yo.. tu debías pagar todo ..el daño que me ocasionaste "-

-"Por que ?"- preguntó

-"Seiya ..Me Quitaste A Seiya.. Yo Lo Amaba Y Por Tu Culpa Me Dejo.. ¿Sabes quien fue quien le dijo que viniera?"-

-"Tu..lo sabias?"-

-" Si.. "- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-"Maldita.."-

-"No Serena la maldita eres tu los engañaste.. No yo .."-

-"MIENTES.. TU LO OCASIONASTE. NO FUI YO"-

-"Por Que Lo Haría Serena ..Ademas Ante Todos Quedaste Como La Zorra Que Eres.. Y Nadie Te Va A Creer Lo Que Digas.."-

-"ERES UNA MALDITA.. NO SABES LO QUE DICES .."-

-"¿Yo, Querida, La Mala Eres Tu.. Yo Soy Solo Una Victima De Tus Mentiras. Y Quien Espera Un Bebe De El.."-

-"Me La Pagaras.. Te Lo Juro.."-

-" Si, si..lo que digas.. pero ahora yo rió y tu lloras..mi querida Serena- se dio la vuelta. Y continuo- ¿ Como te gustaría que se llamara mi bebe?..Rini.. o como su papi..hay lo siento asi se iba llamar tu bebe el cual ya no nacerá,.. upsss lo siento..bye..

Serena se dejo caer al suelo por las palabras de Arashi.. sabia que cometía errores pero no a tal grado de destrozar la vida de los demas..y ahora como le dijo Arashi.. nadie le iba a creer que la culpable fue también Arashi.. nunca creyó que pudiera odiar a alguien como ahora .

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Darien quien lo sostenía Yaten y Taiki.. cuando Serena lo vio sintio que su corazón . se rompía

-"Ella lo planeo.. se los juro "- dijo ella

-"De que demonios hablas ?"- Pregunto Rei al darse cuenta que Darien se soltaba para dirigirse a su cuarto

-"Arashi, ella. fue"

-"Eso es mentira "- fue lo único que dijo Darien ..- Todos salgan de aquí..- los demás se vieron con preocupación- ¿qué no oyeron?..

-"Estaras bien?".- pregunto Yaten..

-"Juro que estoy bien"..-Después se vieron y salieron.. -"Que haces aquí?"-

**otra vez**

**que vuelvo a llorar por ti**

**hoy lo tengo que admitir**

**que aunque me has engañado**

**yo muero por ti**

-"Me quede por que necesitamos hablar..?"- dijo ella

-"Hablar, de que .. "- dijo el cerrando la puerta tras el

-"Estaba preocupada por ti.. Yo.."-

-"En serio?..Serena.. mi Serena"- el se acercaba poco a poco a ella

-"Darién que pasa?..por que me miras asi "-

-"Mi princesa..mi bella princesa .. sabes que quiero hacerte ahora "- dijo acercándose a ella

-"NO .. Darien estas borracho... no hagas tonterías.. te lo suplico"-

-"Tonterías..No.. sabes . si eres mi mujer por que no me complaces"- dijo el besándola, de una manera brusca. –"en este momento te haré mía.. quieras o no"- continuo –"Serena no te alcanzara la vida para pedirme perdón.. y sabes que .. te voy a ser tanto daño ..que después de la muerte lo sentirás.. por que eso es lo que tu me has hecho a mi..

"No por favor..detente.."- le dijo llorando ..pero Darien continuo.. sin tener piedad de ella..

**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,**

**si al final yo te amé demasiado,**

**como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado**

Como vivir cuando la persona que te juro amor eterno.. te da una puñalada.. ¿qué debes hacer?.. tomar para olvidar todo ese maldito dolor..todo ese amor.. amor que fue un engaño.. nunca creyó merecer algo como esto.. si la amaba ..como nunca alguien creyó que se podía amar.. , el por ella daría su vida.. sin pensarlo dos veces.. y..Ahora que debía hacer.. si su amor.. no se podía acabar.. asi de repente.. y la odiaba.. la maldecía .. pero la amaba.. como un verdadero tonto.. por que asi es el amor.. uno siempre ama a la persona equivocada. ¿por que quien manda en el corazon?..

-"Seiya.. estas bien?.- Arashi .. llego junto al joven quien tomaba.. y tomaba..sin detnerse

"Vete.. ya conseguiste lo que querias"- dijo con desprecio..

"Te amo .por eso estoy aquí".

"Arashi...Vete..Quiero Estar Solo ..No Lo Entiéndeles"..

"No.. quiero demostrarte que amo.. mas que nadie.. y que ella no merecía tu amor.. mira como te traiciono.. yo nunca te lo hubiera hecho.."..

"Arashi... hazme olvidarla.. te necesito.."..- Arashi.. le quito el vaso.. y lo llevo a la recamara del joven.. Seiya con el efecto del alcohol , ciego de dolor.. comenzo a besarla.. y las prendas caian una a una.. ..

**Esta vez la pasión ha ganado**

**y por eso sigo esperando,**

**como yo, como yo nadie te  
ha yo, como yo Nadie te ha amado**

**no , no , no**

**otra vez sufriendo No**

Continuara...

Notas de la autora..

Si alguien quiere matarme por hacer sufrir a Darien ..favor de unirse a Club de Caltroga "unámonos para matar a Sheccid " aun asi yo estaré muerta de me voy a suicidar.. no puedo creer que haya escrito y quien odie a Serena tambien.. bueno.. Gracias por leerlo..

tambien quiero agradecer a todas por escribirme .. y dar sus comentarios.. y las chicas que me pidieron leer sus fincs les aseguro que los estoy leyendo.. lo juro..

bueno me despido ya que debo aun actualizar otro cual.. me esta costando demasiado trabajo..

Muchas Gracias

Return to Top


	9. Reencuentros

**Capitulo Nueve **

**Reencuentros**

**Fotografias y cartas de amor  
Sobre la mesa  
Cien mil recuerdo de nosotros dos  
en mi cabeza  
Calma el dolor de mi corazón  
Olvida lo pasado sabes que te amo solo **

**Vuelve  
se acaba mi vida sino  
Vuelves  
Regresa a mi mundo mi sol  
Ven por favor vuelve mi amor**

_-¿Serenety?.- Llamó el , quien que quedó extasiado ante la cercanía y el temblor del la mágica princesa. Y el ella se doblegó ante sus instintos, y simplemente tomó la mano que le acariciaba el rostro y hundió el mismo con sincera desesperación._

_-Me marcho.- Murmuró con voz trémula y afectada por el llanto. Entonces El príncipe se sobresalto. ¿Había escuchado bien?._

_-¿Te marchas?. Cuestionó con temor, pensando que sus oídos lo habían traicionado._

_-Mañana. Al alba. Me marcho a la luna. Para siempre. Exclamó Serenety pausadamente, mientras sus ojos luchaban por guardar su dignidad y sentir la caricia del el con más ahínco._

_-Pero...pero. Tartamudeó el , anonadado por aquella cruda realidad._

_-Mi madre ha mandado llamarme -Murmuró alejándose temblorosamente del el.-. Debo pronto sucederle en el trono, lo que significa abandonar este mundo. Lo miro por vez primera los ojos que debatía entre una posibilidad._

_-Pero ...pensé...pensé que tú y yo...No puedes marcharte.- Dijo al cabo de un momento, cuando la desesperación había hecho presa fácil a su corazón .Ella se puso de pie y a sabiendas de que nadie los miraría, se sentó al lado del príncipe . Aquel al que alguna vez había jurado matar.. y que ahora amaba profundamente_

_-Tengo que hacerlo. Ya no es cuestión de si debo o no marcharme Endimión . Dijo, atreviéndose a pronunciar el nombre que tantas noches en sueños había repetido._

_-Pero...¿qué pasará con nosotros?. ¿Con nuestro amor?. Preguntó el , olvidando que él estaba casado y próximamente tenia un reino que gobernar. En ese momento solo era un simple mortal luchando por su amor. Por el único que había sentido tan profundamente en su vida. y que sabia que era prohibido Por ello la aferró a su cuerpo, sintiendo el estremecimiento de la rubia_

_-Fuimos ingenuos . Susurró Serenety , dejando que sus sentidos se llenaran de aquel por el que su corazón latía.- Pensamos que podiamos continuar amándonos pero...no puede ser nuestros reinos se odian..y llegue tarde ._

_-¿Y que haré con todo este amor?. ¿Qué haré con el martirio de no tenerte?. ¿De saber que te has marchado para siempre?.¿Qué voy hacer sin tu amor? No podré soportarlo No sin ti ..sabiendo que alguien mas te tiene - la miro con desesperación._

_-"¿Y tú crees que para mi será sencillo?. Indagó con lágrimas en los ojos.-¿Crees ha sido fácil para mi?. Te vi marcharte de mi lado, te vi irte con otra , otra que llegó antes que yo a tú corazón y a la cual no pudiste dejar por cumplir con tú palabra .¿Crees que he sido feliz sabiéndote con otra ¿Amando a otro cuerpo en vez del mío?. Endimyón a veces pienso que jamás debimos conocernos y mucho menos decir de nuestro amor". Susurró entonces el la volvió a abrazar_

_. "¿Cómo se te ocurríe decir esto?.Para mi también ha sido difícil. De noche te sueño. Te deseo. Recuerdo tu cuerpo y nuestro amor fundiéndose Deseo gritar tú nombre , mientras me muerdo los labios al soñar que nos amamos Serenety amarte ha sido el único sostén que me queda en esta vida. Te juro que si pudiera cambiar el pasado, lo haría. Ten por seguro que te desposaría._

_-Calla. Le dijo tapando sus labios con un par de finos dedos.- No digas tonterías. Te habrían desterrado de solo haberlo hecho. O peor aun te matarían_

_-¿Y qué podría importarme un destierro o la muerte , cuando sería feliz en brazos del ser a quien amo?. Si me lo pidieras dejo todo ..por ti_

_-Endimyon , debemos decirnos adiós. Por él bien , de tú reino. Y por el bien de un "secreto" que solo tú y yo conocemos_

_-No puedo, no puedo. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que te deje marchar?. ¿Qué te diga adiós?. No puedo.- Susurró_

_-¿Sabes?. Fui una tonta al pensar que seriamos..._

_-Entonces somos dos tontos ya._

_-¿Me amas?. Cuestionó ella con dulzura_

_-¿A caso lo dudas?. Preguntó , quien tomó la fina mano entre las suyas y un beso en ella depositó._

_-Tal vez Berlyn te hago olvidarme.._

_Y entonces, tomó rostro de ella y olvidando cualquier protocolo , se atrevió a besarla. Ah, cómo la amaba. Y ella también y a pesar de que tenia un prometido no permitía que la tocara por que solo ella era de el._

_-Solo soy de ti, recuérdalo . Murmuró._

_-Cómo no hacerlo. Respondió el entre besos.- si eres mi mayor tesoro . .Tú cuerpo sobre el mío y nuestros sentidos se volvieron uno. Te juré amor eterno esa noche.._

_-Nos juramos amor mutuamente. Corrigió ella.-_

_-Un secreto que habremos de compartir por toda la eternidad._

_Se abrazaron nuevamente. Las caricias no cesaron., para evitar que sus cuerpos se quedaran quietos.A pesar de las circunstancias del encuentro._

_-No te marches. Quédate a mi lado. Murmuró el hombre, sintiendo que las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.- Te necesito a mi lado. Después de verte, me será imposible dejarte._

_-Qué más quisiera yo que quedarme, amor. Respondió la rubia, derramando lágrimas de dolor.- Pero me temo que mi tiempo en este mundo se ha terminado. Podría morir mañana, si me quedo por más tiempo._

_-Entonces moriremos juntos. Pero con amor._

_-No digas eso,. Le dijo con sonrisa en labios.- Tú tienes un compromiso y debes dejarle a la tierra un heredero. Ese que yo deseo darte_

_-Nuestra promesa. Es esa tener un bebe - besando las mejillas pálidas que se encendieron ante el gesto.- Aun lo quieres tener.._

_-Si decidí verte, fue para despedirme de ti y para jurarte nuevamente que jamás nadie hubo después de ti. Fuiste y serás siempre el primero en mi inmortalidad y Sobre tener un bebe estas loco.. lo matarían por se mi hijo y eso no lo soportaría ademas tu padre quiere que Berlin ..y..._

_-Cómo quesera decirte que no he tenido que ver con Berlin .pero soy un mortal.. los bajos instintos están en mi sangre ..perdóname por ser lo que soy , sin embargo jamás dudes que siempre pensé en ti Perdóname, amor. No soy digno ni siquiera de mirarte.-, avergonzándose de su confesión._

_-Estabas en tu derecho.. es tu esposa y yo solo soy tu amante..no tienes que pedirme perdón..._

_-No hablemos de eso por favor. Hablemos . De huir juntos. De amarnos con libertad.-Serenety sonrío. Endimión siempre seria un terco._

_-Seria muy feliz de hacerlo . De tenerte a mi lado, de velar tú sueño y sentir de nuevo aquellas primeras caricias que por siempre me negué a conocer, por miedo a aparentar debilidad, cuando más de una vez me dijeron que no tenia derecho ..pero mas miedo me dio cuando me viste llorara Yo_

_-Aquella noche de luna llena, te miré junto al lago y juro, por mi vida y mi amor , que supe lo que el amor eterno sería. Me enamoré de ti. Como un tonto sabiendo que tu eras un Riuyin.._

_-Y yo de ti te juro que te seguiré hasta el mismo infierno por que eres mi vida ._

_- Tu Siempre lo has sido, a pesar de la distancia entre nosotros._

_Serenety dejó que Endimión le besara en el cuello, mientras miles de sensaciones le atravesaban el cuerpo. Recordando la primera vez que se entregó al principe._

_-Endimyion._

_-¿Si?.._

_-¿que tal si?...Destruimos nuestros reinos.._

_Endimión estrechó el cuerpo del la chica . Sabía que la unica forma de ser felixes era esa. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que terminar de ese modo? Se pregunto ._

_-¿Quieres escuchas mi plan ?. Preguntó, su voz temblaba, pero era necesario que ella lo digiera , lo que con tanto ahínco había pensado durante todo ese tiempo._

_-Si- dijo decidido..._

_-Muy bien entonces.. necesitare de tus guardianes..tambien las mías ayudaran.._

_-"¿Cómo?.._

_-"Metalica.. ella nos ayudara.. y de paso quitaremos a Berlyn de nuestro camino".._

_-"¿Cómo lo aras?.._

_-"Haciendo que ella esa manipulada por Metalica...asi todos pensaran que fue ella la que ataco los reinos... ¿Qué dices?.._

_-"Por ti acepto todo".._

_-"Que así sea"..._

**El horizonte se tiñe de gris  
en primavera  
La medianoche se vuelve a vestir  
sin luna llena  
La oscuridad y la desolación se apropian  
de mi vida  
No hay una salida sólo**

Todos tenemos sueños demasiados.. pero ,cuando uno despierte a la realidad , nos damos cuenta que son solo eso , sueños. Y como duele.. había pasado varios meses.. Darien despertó bañado en sudor , como fue que Serena se atrevió a decir esas cosas ,no sabia si eran verdad o no, pero el muy en el fondo lo sabia . que la causante de la desaparición de los reinos fue Serenety y no Berlyn como todos creían..debia hablar con ella y reclamarle..lo malo es que no sabia donde estaba.. y es que desapareció de pronto sin dar explicación de su comportamiento , sin explicarle por que lo traiciono de es modo.. es que acaso ella no lo amaba..

-"Te sucede algo Darien"- Arashi salio del baño y lo miro preocupado..

-"No nada solo desperté al darme cuenta que no estabas".-dijo mirando a otro lado..

-"Sabes se movió ..el bebe se movió- ella toco su vientre y lo miro con una sonrisa..

-"Que bien..ese bebe es muy inquieto se parece a ti.. – el se levanto y se acerco a ella , acaricio su vientre y luego se inclino para besarlo..- Mauro deja dormir mama ..y duérmete ..- de nuevo lo beso.. Arashi solo sonrio con maldad

**Vuelve  
Se acaba mi vida sino  
vuelves  
Regresa a mi mundo mi sol  
Ven por favor vuelve mi amor**

-"Seiya ..¿qué has sabido de Yaten?-Taiki miro que Seiya se encontraba viendo una foto donde estaban los tres juntos..

-"Desapareció Sin Decir Nada , Sin Decir Con Quien Se Iba . Eso Es Una Injusticia.. Por Que Se Con Quien Se Fue- aventó la foto y esta se rompió ,Taiki solo lo miro con preocupación..

-"Seiya tranquilo - Su hermano lo toco del hombro pero el se aparto

-"El tiempo a pasado y ella desapareció de pronto , nuestra princesa y las Sailor de Arashi se fueron con ella , dime Taiki ¿donde se fueron , donde esta y por que Yaten se fue con ella?...

-"Eso es algo que solo ellos saben .. en mi opinión no creo que Yaten este interesado en ella "- ambos se vieron.. pero Taiki cambio su mirada aun a mas seria,..- Seiya .. que ha pasado con el asunto de Arashi.. ¿aun crees que ese hijo sea tuyo?...

-"Eso es algo que debo arreglar , sabes- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – me gustaría tener un bebe con bombón.. , te juro que si un dia la encuentro are lo posible por de nuevo conquistarla..por al final de cuentas la amo.. y si eso bebe es mio, no descansare hasta quitárselo ..

**Vuelve  
Extraño tus besos  
Vuelve a sentir como ayer  
Una razón de vivir**

-"Aun no hay noticias de serena?"- Pregunto Lita, a Amy , quien se había alejado mucho del grupo en las ultimos meses ya que solo ella creía en la inocencia d e su amiga

-"Nada"- contesto con la vista baja -"No se donde esta ni como esta , Desapareció Sin Decir Adios "- grito mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-"Amy .. Basta no entiendes que es una traidora "- dijo la chica de cabello rubio

-"No puedo Mina.. "- dijo ella -"¿Que Hizo ¿Que Le Hicimos A Nuestra Amiga?..Darle La Espalda Solo Por Que Arashi Afirma Que Es Una Mentirosa Y Quien Dice Que Ella No Lo Es -

-"Nosotras no tenemos la culpa, la decisión fue de...Darien , ademas tu la viste toda su obra se vino abajo enfrente de nosotros , merece lo que le paso , merece nuestro desprecio "-

-"No Rei. Me Rehusó .. Que Tal Si Todo Fue Un Malentendido , Yo Se Que Serena Ama A Darien Y Lo Que Dice Arashi Es Un Mentira Al Igual Que Ella "-

-"Amy date cuenta Serena traiciono ese amor "- dijo la mas alta de ellas -"Espero que nunca regrese por que si regresa lo lamentara "- dijo

**Vuelve  
Se acaba mi vida sino  
Vuelves  
Regresa a mi mundo mi sol  
Ven por favor vuelve mi amor**

Ahí estaba nuevamente, en su casa esperando que ella cruzara el portal tenia que saber que, ella no volvería, tenia que saber que era lo que sentia si la odiaba o aun la amaba , pero no podia evitar extrañarla , ella dejo todo atrás, y el comprendió que tal vez comenzo de nuevo , y el, el también tenia que hacerlo, por que pronto nacería su hijo y tendría la familia que siempre soño , pero las cosas no resultaron como las planeo como tampoco planeo que su corazón no la olvidara por que ella era la mujer a quien mas a amado.

-"Serena.. ¿dónde estas?"- Suspiro para después subir a su auto. En el aire unos petalos rojos flotaron .

**Abre las puertas de nuevo  
Recuerda aquellos momento lleno  
de pasión  
Llenos de emoción uh, oh**

-"Y bien?"- Pregunto Yaten a Akane

-"Nada"- contesto ella

-"Talvez deberíamos decirle a Arashi ..ella es muy buena en eso ,se que si le decimos nos ayudara "- sugirió la Kikyuu

-"Para que, para que le haga mas daño de lo que le hizo .. No "- Dijo el ojiverde con furia

-"pero..."-

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Yaten ,princesa no creo que ella la quiera ver"-

-"Tienen razón lo siento - se quedo pensativa – Darien el puede sentir su poder asi la encontraremos mas rápidamente .."-

-" Claro vamos a decirle a Darien ..para que la encuentre ..y le haga lo mismo que le hizo la ultima vez que la vio ...Olvídalo"- dijo el-"Serena, no querrá vernos

-"Pero...que tal si "-

-"Estará bien Princesa , ella ya no es una niña de hace algunos años, es toda una mujer"-

-"Creen que deberíamos avisarles sobre la energía que sentimos "-

-"No lo creo , si estamos en lo correcto esa energía provenía de ella no ,de ser asi ni siquiera ellas podrán detenerla "-

-"Entonces?..¿qué pasara con la princesa que tal si ella esta con "-Reiki se llevo la mano a su boca

-"Odiare a todo el mundo con todas mis fuerzas"-

**Regresa amor te amo tanto  
mi corazón viven en llanto  
Vuelve por favor  
Quitame el dolor**

La muchacha que se encontraba su servicio se sorprendió de la frialdad que ahora despedían esas pupilas, de aquella fria sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, y de esa seguridad que la rodeaba.

-"Seria tan amable de decirle a mi madre que saldré "- dijo la rubia, con esa sonrisa, tan fria como sus ojos .

-"Claro Princesa "- dijo ella , sacando un bello vertido de su closset .-" Estará Fleiz por que esta con su madre verdad?"-

-"Así es"- dijo ella, pero su tono de voz frío, -Pronto estare con mi familia aquella que tengo , solo que antes debo arreglar unas cosas

Una reunion importante en el templo Hikawa , una reunion donde estarán todos los involucrados en la protección de el planeta solo que en esta reunión las cosa s se pueden salir de control y las verdades de el pasado podrían salir a flote

**Las cosas pasaron muy deprisa **

**y los recuerdos tan despacio. **

**Son tan breves tus sonrisas, **

**y tanto tiempo el que he esperado. **

**Para mi jamás te fuiste, **

**porque el mundo se quedo parado, **

**y aunque ha sido un poco raro**

-"Buenas noches"- Saludo Haruka, buscando con la mirada a su princesa y al darse cuenta que no esta se desilusiona

-"Buenas noches"- contestaron las demás

-"¿por lo que veo aun no hay pista d e donde esta "- comento Haruka

-"Desapareció y eso es todo lo que sabemos "- dijo Mina

-"Tengo que hablar con ustedes."- dijo Darién, observando a las guerreras exteriores

-"De que?.. el modo en que metiste a Arashi a nuestra vidas"- Hotaru y el se vieron fríamente

-"Es sobre Serena..y por favor te suplico que no ofendas a Arashi "-

-"Nadie la esta ofendiendo . Darien ..solo fue un comentario ademas que quieres decir sobre la princesa "-le sonrio Michiru

-"Ella , bueno tengo la sospecha que ella fue la causante de que los reinos d e la luna y la tierra fueran "-

**Ahora viéndote de nuevo, **

**me doy cuenta que te eche de menos. **

**Ahora se que no soy dueño **

**de mis sentimientos, **

**que no importan los problemas **

**porque, al decirme que te quedas**

-"Yo no diría nada si fuera tu Darien "- Dijo una voz , que robo la atención de todos Seiya y Darien la miraron ahí en el marco de la puerta se encontraba ella , solo que tan cambiada que les costaba reconocerla.

Seiya la miro , era ella , pero sus ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente, no miraban como solia hacerlo lo miraban como si lo despreciara , y Darien tambien la miro y encontró que en sus ojos ya no había nada pero al mismo tiempo había más de lo que el podía entender y eso le asusto .

Y recordó que en otro tiempo había visto esa mirada , una mirada llena de frialdad esa que es capaz de congelar el alma y el corazón de una persona con el simple hecho de mirarla esa era la mirada de un Riuyin , esa era la mirada de Serenety

-"Estas bien?"- Pregunto Haruka que se sorprendió al ver esa mirada pero sobre todo esa actitud de superioridad de su princesa .

-"Mejor que nunca "- dijo mirando Seiya que no le quitaba la vista de encima . –"Pero no se supone que esto es una reunión muy importante par ver sobre el enemigo "- dijo quitándose el abrigo y negándose a mirar a Arashi

Por que no sabia como reaccionaria si sus ojos chocaban , con los de ella, por que en lugar amor ahora en su corazón había una gran ira y un deseo de venganza y eso la asustaba, y sin embargo no era justo que ella estuviera destrozada pro dentro al conocer ese terrible pasado que por muchos años le ocultaron y que el estuvieran tan feliz, como si no hubiera hecho algo terrible, como si aniquilarla a su bebe, el haberla traicionado no fuera un delito que merece castigo

**. Se me olvido que me jure olvidarte para siempre. **

**Se me olvido **

**que prometí por una vez ser fuerte**

-"No Se Con Que Cinismo Te Atreves A Presentarte Aquí "- Reí, se levanto y la miro con enojo pero no se atrevia a tocarla, por que no tenia miedo por esa mirada que tenia.

-"Yo Regreso Cuando Quiera Y Tu No Me Lo Vas A Impedir.. Rei"- Contesto ella fríamente, disfrutando la palidez en la cara de sus amigas, pero sobre todo en la de ella , noto que acariciaba su vientre y la miro fijamente

-"Y dinos donde has estado "- Pregunto Amy tomándola por los hombros,

-".Estuve unos meses por ahí , por haya dos semanas en el hospital – todos imaginaron algo terrible - NO hice ninguna locura si me lo preguntan"- dijo clavando la mirada en él –"Solo tuve –sonrio tan fríamente y tan extraña que los estremeció

-"¿Qué Tenias?- pregunto Darein con preocupación..

-"Nada algo muy natural que todas las mujeres tenemos y que pronto tu adorada tendra.- ella le sonrie, mientras tomaba un galleta y la comia..

-"No entiendo – dijo el sintiendo algo de miedo

-"Darien .. mi querido Darien.. sorpresa .- ella sonrio –saben ustedes me recuerdan mi mayor fracaso ..y mi victoria – ella seguia ocultando tantas cosas dentro de ella y sin embargo sonreia solo sonreia

-"Serena sabes ..que Darien y yo estamos casados .. "- esa era la voz de ella, ambas se vieron con seriedad sonreían , Serena bajo su mirada y vio su vientre y sonrio con extraña maldad .

-"Me alegro ,veo que lograste tu cometido "- dio enfrentándola, clavando esa mirada fria en ella , y luego vio a Darien y lo miro con ira, e indiferencia como si se tratara de un bicho y no del amor de su vida .

-"Acoso lo dudaste "- contesto quien no pudo evitar sentir celos ante la mirada de su ahora esposo y no se lo de el , si no de Seiya hacia ella , misma que solo se limitaba a mirarla, y seguia sonriendo muy francamente sin rencor, y sin embargo escondía oscuros deseos

**Y es que, ya ni me acordaba, corazón, **

**que me gusta tu mirada, tanto amor, **

**que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos y, **

**ahora que te tengo enfrente, nada es diferente**

-"Serena . en serio no se a que regresaste- Mina robo la atención de todos ..

-"Regreso por que quiero cobrarme..solo por eso regrese-

-"¿Qué intentas?..- las dos rubias se vieron- sabes que no te creerán..

-"¿Creer que Arashi? - Seiya la miro seriamente..

-"Que Ella A Planeado Todo Desde Un Principio . Eso Es Lo Que No Me Pueden Créeme- Grito Serena- Dinos Querida Arashi ¿Que Fue Lo Que Realmente Ocurrio En La Guerra Santa De Las Sailors?- Aashi se puso muy nerviosas

-"¿Que Quieres Decir?- Darien la miro fríamente

-"DE Que Ella Fue La Que Despertó Al Caos. O Me Equivoco- Arashi la miro con odio – Tu Engañaste Y Maldesiste A La Sailor Que Protegía El Caos Recuerdas..

-"Tu No Sabes Nada Asi Que Callate..La Unica Que Lo Sabes Es Sailor Cosmo Y Ella Esta Muerta..

-"Y ahorra ¿Qué?"..- Serena miro a todos incrédulos ante las palabras de Arashi

-"Que ..no entendemos"- Mina se levanto y la miro con odio ,por que aun la odia por creer que se habia ido con Yaten y por jugar con los sentimientos de sus amigos..

-"Por Que No Abren Los Ojos Arashi Es Una Maldita Bruja Que Solo Sabe Hacer Daño"..

-"La Unica Bruja Aquí Eres Tu Serena .O Acaso Olvidas El Daño Que Has Provocado- Rei y ella se miraron fríamente ambas sentian una ira ..

-"Es facil juzgar sin conocer la verdad me condenan sin que yo les explique , bien sigan así y no me interesa lo que piensen que mas da diga lo que diga se lo llevara el viento – y de nuevo sonrio..- pero no miento sobre el pasado , sobre ella . de nuevo señalo a Arashi – Di La Verdad Por Una Vez En La Vida ..- miro a la outers – ustedes saben la verdad ¿la diran o no? ..

-"Sailor Cosmo , en efecto fue maldecida por Arashi- la voz de Haruka hizo que Arashi la mirara con odio- Galaxia deseaba con todo su alma el poder del Caos..mismo que lo protegía esa Sailor.. se dice que intento varias veces derrotarla pero no podia ya que Cosmo era mas superior que ella , entonces un dia llego llena de desesperación invoco una maldición hacia Cosmo . le dijo que un dia ella seria derrotada por el hombre que amara.. "_amaras a tu propio verdugo_" luego..se dice que eso paso.. Cosmo se enamoro de un príncipe y este la mato..

-"me parece bien esa historia , pero Serena y tu nos a dicho que Arashi quería el poder del Caos ..pero no lo podia tener por que Cosmo no lo permitía. en que momento ella lo despertó ?- Darien y Haruka se miraron retadoramente..

-"En el momento en que Cosmo era herida por aquel ser tan miserable de quien se enamoro.. Galaxia no perdió oportunidad y tambien la ataco sin embargo ella lucho con todas sus fuerzas .. ayudada por su Sailors.. sin embrago aparte de esa pela tenia que defender su reino .. las Sailors de Galaxia tampoco perdieron oportunidad y tacaron .. los guardianes del seudoprincipe tambien atacaron ..

-"No les creo- dijo Darien- no voy a permitir que digas esa cosas de mi esposa- ella y el se miraron fríamente ...

-"Ella lo planeo"-

**Me hace tan feliz que vuelvas; **

**nunca quise que te fueras. **

**De que vale tanto orgullo, **

**tanta estúpida pelea **

**y perder en un segundo, **

**lo que has buscado una vida entera**

-"Ella Planeo Que Te Metieras Con Seiya"- Pregunto Darien

-"No, Eso No , No Estamos Hablando De Eso Esta Bien "-

-"Entonces, De Que Hablamos .. De Que Según Tu Arashi Es La Bruja Cuando La Que Cometió Errores Fuiste Tu Serena"-

-"Ella Siempre Te Ha Engañado Ella Te Tiene Es Sus Manos Y Si Ella Lo Planeo "- grito

-"Tarde O Temprano, Iba A Saber La Clase De Mujer Que Eres Una Perdida "-

-"Pero Mientras Bien Que Te Revolcabas Conmigo O No , Y Dime Por Que No Les Cuenta Como Me Violaste ..Aquella Tarda"-las mirada de sorpresa se posaron en Darien que solo agacho la cabeza

-"Como Te Atreviste - Seiya se fue contra Darien quien recibio un puñetazo de el..- Maldito Te Atreviste A Ultrajarla- Taiki lo detuvo ..

-"Ella Lo Provoco.. Por Que Aun La Defiendes..- Darien se levanto con ayuda de Arashi ..mientras se limpiaba la sangre..

-"La Defiendo Por Que Aun La Amo ..Por Que Ella Si Vale La Pena- miro a Arashi con molestia y a Drien con Odio ..

-" Mira Lo Que Ocasionas ..Es Que No Te Cansas De Hacer Daño?"- Pregunto Arashi

-"Serena Largate De Aquí .. ¿Por Qué No Desapareces Otra Vez ? Y Dejas Que Darien Y Arashi Sean Felices "-

-"¿por qué aun los defienden ?

-"Por Que Darien No Se Merecía Una Traición Tuya, Por Que Arashi Es Una Buen A Persona Y Tu No Por Eso "- gritó Mina

-"Yo no tengo la culpa dee que Yaten no te quiere "- Mina sintio que un puñal se clavara en su pecho- En verdad yo no tengo la culpa de que me prefiera a mi y no ti..- y el sonrio mientras Mina retenía tercamente sus lagrimas..

-"Deja que esparcir tu veneno Serena largo .. de mi casa "-

-"No te entiendo Rei, crei que éramos amigas..peor veo que no y en verdad siento ver que no sabe, lo que significa que Arashi haya planeado esto?"-

-"Significa, Que Nos Abrio Los Ojos "- grito –"Y Si Yo Lo Hubiera Sabido Habría Hecho Lo Mismo"-

-"Esto es más que eso , es mas que una traición una infidelidad de parte mia , significa lo que nos espera en el futuro"-

-"Futuro , Dinos Cual .. Tu Fuiste La Que Termino Con Ese Futuro Cuando Te Involucraste Con Seiya . Ella Solo Te Desenmascaro, No Era Justo Que Los Engañaras "-

-"Yo pensaba..que podria remediar ese error y por eso pensaba "-

-"Pensabas Que, Seguir Engañándonos "-

-"Yo le pensaba decirle a Darien que yo..estaba .."-

-"ESTABA QUE ..ENGAÑÁNDOLO "-

-"Dejame Hablar Por Lo Menos .."-

-"No Y Sabes Por Que , Porque Todo Seran Mentiras Tuyas.. "-

-"No Te Permito..Que."-

-"Dime En Que Te Fallo Darien .. Que Te Hizo Para Que Lo Lastimaras De Es Modo Contesta Que Te Llevo A Pagarle Asi.. Si El Te Amaba eras su vida Responde "- grito la morena , las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ella era la unica que supo como realmente había sufrido Darien a causa de esa traición , en un pasado lo había amado y el amaba a Serena y eso le dolió a pesar de que el nunca le perteneció y cuando vio como Darien lloraba por ella la odio y le dolió el dolor de Darien por que muy en el fondo a un lo amaba

-"YO Lo Amo A Pesar De Todo Lo Amo"-

**Se me olvido **

**que no he dejado nunca de quererte. **

**Se me olvido **

**que en el amor no vale ser valiente**

-"Si claro"- Lita por fina hablo ..

-"tu nunca lo amaste "- dijo Rei, recordando lo que ella sentía por Darien –"Amor es desear que la otra persona sea feliz aunque no sea a tu lado, Y Tu Solo Solo Lo Tenias Por Capricho Porque Ese Eres Una Caprichosa Y Egoista"-

-"Vaya vaya. Resulta que nuestra querida Rei aun lo ama"- dijo , mirándola con rencor

-"No , solo que recuerdo como una tarde llegaste con tu cinismo a decirnos que te habías dado cuenta de que amabas a Seiya , aquella tarde cuando el te beso y tu le correspondiste "-

-"En ese cazo ustedes también son culpables por engañarlo y no decirle la verdad de mi traición "-

-"No Serena , no somos culpables , somos unas criminales ..por permitir que mataras el corazón de Darien por estra contigo por ser tus amigas"-

-"Te escuchas como una pobre alma que traiciono el amor de su vida , me odias por dañarlo , por tenerlo , Por Quitártelo "-

-"Ojala pudiera eliminarte sin sentir remordimiento.."- dijo ella mirando fijamente a la ojiazul , todos se miraron alarmados, Arsahi solo sonrio

-"Inténtalo si quieres, pero te derrotare como un bicho "-

**es que ya no me acordaba, corazón, **

**que me gusta tu mirada, tanto amor, **

**que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos **

**y, ahora que te tengo enfrente, nada es diferente**

-"Por el poder del cristal de Marte"-

-"Por el poder del cristal de Uranu"-

-"TRANSFORMACIÓN"-

Uranus se paro frente a Serena y se limito a ver Mars con recor..

-"Uranus no te metas eso es entre ella y yo..- dijo rentándola Serena solo la miraba con burla

-"Tu La Tocas Y Te Juro Que No Te Alcanzara La Vida Para Pedirle Perdón Y Te Are Tanto Daño Como Pueda .."- dijo la rubia, por que siempre estaria con Serena

-"No vez que Serena no a traicionado "- dijo

-" Ella No Tiene La Culpa, Darién La A Orillado A Todo..Ella Solo Vino Para Decirles La Verdad Y No La Dejaron"- las demas Outers se pusieron junto a Serena

-"Ustedes tambien- Mina las vio con desilusión y vio como Seiya se ponía tambien de su lado-Seiya

-"somos las Sailor Outers nuestra lealtad siempre estará con ella .. es un lastima que no vean quien es el enemigo-Setsuna los miro con nostalgia

-"Y segun ustedes ¿quien es? –Darien las miro..con recon..

-"Nosotras- dijo Hotaru y los demas sintieron que el alma se le congelo..

-"Mentira"..

-"No.. es verdad .. no permitiremos que la tierra quede en manos de los humanos..-Michiru los vio con desprecio

-"Mataremos todo lo que aman.. todo la tierra sera purificada

-"No lo permitiré - Darien se transforma en el príncipe Endimión y las demas en Sailor..- Yo Soy El Guardián De La Tierra Y No Permitiré Que Le Hagan Daño A La Gente..

-"Asi es nosotras no las dejaremos..-Venus se pone frente a el..

-"El es el causante de que ella despertara.. el es la oscuridad .. –Serena lo miro fríamente . - El Es El Dueño Del Caos..

**Se me olvido **

**que no he dejado nunca de quererte. **

**Se me olvido **

**que en el amor no vale ser valiente**


	10. Tal vez

Capitulo 10

_**Tal vez ...**_

**Tal vez sera que esa historia ya tiene final  
no se porque hoy te siento tan distante de mí  
que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo  
tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer  
y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido tal vez se nos gastó**

**tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
tal vez no te escuche,Tal vez me descuide  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.**

Serena y Darien se observaron no había en sus rostros más que una mezcla de sentimientos, Seiya miro a Arashi que solo se veia confundida y a las demas ya ni siquiera eran capaces de hablar por que estaban demasiado consternadas como para hacerlo.

-"Esto es..imposible"-Mars se acerco a Darien

-"No Serena , no es posible"- dijo Mercury lentamente, en su rostro solo había preocupación y sorpresa

-"Como puedes decir eso ¿Tienes idea de lo que tus palabras significan?"- pregunto Venus

-"Lamentablemente lo sabemos"- dijo Hotaru, mostrando aquella mirada que hacian que ellas sentir pánico

-"Pero aun no sabes lo peor"- dijo Setsuna poniéndose frente a el

-"Peor , acaso hay algo peor que esto."- pregunto la Sailor del fuego

-"Si"-

-"Que es?"-

-"Que alguno de los dos no sobrevivirá "- dijo una voz de una mujer . cuando voltearon la miraron sosteniendo un bebe recién nacido

-"¿Tu quien eres?- venus la miro como si la conociera..- "no me digas ¿ que eres luna?"- Serena se acerco a ella y miro al bebe

-" Luna Tu también lo sabias..y ese bebe es tuyo?-

-"Asi es Rei yo siempre supe lo que pasaría "- dijo bajando la vista, se sentía terriblemente mal. Y solo se abrazo al bebe

-"Pero no podemos permitirlo, no podemos dejar que Serena o Darien mueran"-

Darie solo miraba a Serena y ella a el.. el no podía decir ninguna palabra ya que no creía que el fuera el dueño del Caos.. solo no lo podía creer las Sailor hablaban sobre ese declaración..hasta que llego Artemis

-"Me temo que será justamente lo que suceda , el daño es irreparable..y esa la decisión de ellos"- dijo acercándose a Luna

-"No"-

-"Y lo peor Reí, es que nosotras tendremos que elegir ente el caido o el victorioso "-

Esas palabras de Setsuna resonaron en su mete con crueldad, no podían creerlo, no querían creerlo

-"Creo que todo esta dicho. Es mejor que nos vayamos.- Serena se dio la vuelta mientras cargaba al bebe...

-"bombón..¿ese bebe de quien es?"- Seiya la miro con sobresalto ,Darein tambien , y sintió que algo crecía e el..

**tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
tal vez no te escuche,Tal vez me descuide  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba**

-"Es mi niña.. se llama Darian...la tuve hace poco - miro Darien.. –"Sorpresa. Es tu hija".. – como si una cubeta de agua helada cayera sobre el.. el frió lo congelo sin decir ninguna palabra sin articular algún gesto solo la miro, Arashi palideció también ante tal noticia..-"Creo que esta fue un anoche de sorpresas no lo creen."- ella sonrio-" pero todavía faltan mas ..y mas"..

Darien la miro y solo vio como desaprecia en la oscuridad de la noche entre las sombras de esa noche..

-"No le vas a creer. Verdad- Arashi lo tomo del brazo..

-"tengo una hija.. ella me dio una bebe- fueron las palabras que pronunció el príncipe-.

-"yo no creo lo que dice.. como es que tu eres el dueño del Caos..solo lo hace para alejarte de nosotras. pero te protegeremos no te preocupes..

-"Eso es mentira.. pero ella tiene un bebe una niña.. y eso..

-"Que tal si es otra mentira.. solo te quiere engañarte..

-"Arashi tiene razón.. mejor preocúpate de tu bebe de Mauro..

-"bueno nos retiramos .- Taiki le sonrie a Amy- y Darie.. me parece que como siempre ella dice la verdad .. – fue todo lo que dijo Taiki y desaprecio con Amy ..en la misma sombra de la noche..

**tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar  
tal vez esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar  
Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo,volver a empezar  
que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin tí**

_El palacio, el hermoso Milenio de plata.. unico es la historia su corredores de palta y oro estaba desiertos y solo se oia el ruido de sus paso , mismo que se dirigían hacia el salon principal donde la reina la esperaba entro , y se sorprendió al notar la presencia del aquel hombre de un hechicero pero no lo demostró._

_-"Me mando a llamar su alteza?"- pregunto en una reverencia_

_-"Así es Uranus, tengo algo que decirte"- dijo la reina y por primera vez la reina se encotraba muy molesta pero a la vez triste_

_-"La escucho su majestad"-_

_-"Esta mañana, Ruka vio que la princesa Serenety esta esperando al bastardo de Endimión "- Uranus se giro a mirar a Ruka con rencor pero el no demostraba nada-"Como sabes, el reino de la tierra es nuestro enemigo y mi hija no pudo con un a simple misión y solo pudo enamorarse de el próximo rey , ella esta esperando a el futuro heredero"- Uranus guardo silencio y solo retenia sus palabras en su boca-"También sabes que las profecías han anunciado que el futuro heredero de la tierra debe morir por el bien de la heredera de mi reino "- Uranus volvió a mirar a la reina comprendiendo todo lo que pasaria , ella sabia mejor que nadie lo que sucedería , sabia que el futuro de su traición era la muerte de su bebe , y pesar de todo debía ser eliminado .-"Por eso Ruka me ha solicitado que para que no habra una alianza entre los reinos ,debe morir tal criatura asi la tierra se quedar sin heredero, pero para eso le pondremos una trampa. Asi mi hija creerá que fue Endimyon quien la traiciono y ella lo matara con facilidad_

_-"Con todo respeto su majestad, no estoy de acuerdo"- dijo ella_

_-No podemos permitir que ellos dos esten juntos, no podemos permitir que nazca es bebe -_

_-"No es algo cruel , eso seria la solución para que la guerra termine "-_

_-"Quiero el reino de la tierra no quiero la paz "- dijo – y si no quiere hacerlo Ruka lo hara_

_-"Bien.. sera lo que diga, pero yo no matare a ese bebe"-_

_-"Majestad déjeme a mi- dijo Ruka - deme unos dias y vera como ese bastardo morirá_

_-"Quiero que lo mates entendido "- la voz de la reina resonó en toda la sala._

_Uranus solo bajo la vista, las cartas ya habían sido repartidas_

Haruka despertó , algo aturdida sin decir nada vio que su fiel compañera se encontraba de pie en la enorme e iluminada estancia-

- "¿Tu espejo sigue sin revelar algo?- preguntó tomando su hombro.

- "Solo lo que ya sabemos el destino no cambia de un dia a otro "- mintió y solo Suspiró -"Debemos estar preparadas, sucederá de un momento a otro" -anunció , girando para ver a Haruka a los ojos. y ella solo pudo mira con dolor

-"Tienes razón, siento que esa energía cada vez lo llena con su fuerza" -se llevó la mano derecha al pecho -"¿Crees que debamos eliminarlo antes de que despierte ?" preguntó con preocupación.

"No, nosotras esperaremos aquí haremos lo que ella diga" dijo Setsuna desde el fondo del cuarto.

- "Hay algo que me desconcierta" dijo Haruka inmediatamente "¿Por qué jamas lo supimos ?"-Setsuna la interrumpió

"Por que solo tiene una solo oportunidad , y si todo sale como lo planeo , sera su propio castigo "- pero las otras dos no entendieron sus últimas palabras.

-"No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que puede suceder" – comento Michiru nerviosamente.

- "El pasado se descubrirá , el presente se volvera un infierno , el futuro sera el resultado de la combinación del pasado y presente , nuestro destino sera muy diferente al que nos imaginamos y eso no , nos gustara "- murmuró Hotaru, concentrada, y guardó silencio.

"¿Qué quieres decir, esa palabras solo me exasperan, no era lo que queria escuchar " reclamó Haruka

"Paciencia, Haruka" aconsejó Setsuna y se sento a lado de Hotaru

- "¿Porqué pienso que saben algo más?"- replicó Haruka ansiosamente.

-"Porque así es"- Setsuna sonrió amargamente e irónicamente contestó

- "Comprendo su situación , pero pueden confiar en nosotras- Michiru se sintió incómoda ella misma escondía muchas cosas. y solo le devolvieron una mirada penetrante,

- "¡Tenemos derecho , es nuestro deber protegerla ¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos si no tenemos idea de lo que está sucediendo, y ustedes prefieren que ese destino cruel siga su curso ¿por que?"- gritó Haruka cerrando los puños, y golpeando un mueble. Setsuna se puso de pie y la tomó del brazo.

-"De cualquier forma, no se puede cambiar. Ella acepto su destino, aunque no haya sido el mejor , pero nunca penso en las consecuencias" confesó sin problemas.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"- preguntó Haruka entornando los ojos. Setsuna no tuvo inconveniente en decirle

- "De la decisión…De la que hoy se arrepiente"- contestó con naturalidad..

- "¿A que te refieres con la decisión?" -preguntó Michiru intrigada, pretendiendo completar su información .

-"Lo has visto, sabes que todo inició por ella , ella inicio todo esto" murmuró alejándose de las demás. Michiru fingió no comprender, Haruka no pudo evitar sentirse excluida

-"Debemos permanecer aquí… No tardaran en atacar…"- lo sabía, aquella fuerza negativa estaba muy cerca y no tenían mucho tiempo.

**Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuche,Tal vez me descuide  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.**

-"Faither"- grito Júpiter en cuanto llegaron al lugar, donde vio que Sailor Faither se veía bastante golpeada

-"Aléjate, este no es un enemigo cualquiera"- grito Venus protegiéndolas

-"Es verdad"- dijo Maker quien sangraba de la mejilla donde tenia un corte, mirando al hombre que tenai a unos metros de distancia, ella giro la mirada, hacia el contrincante de sus amigas.

Lo que miro la dejo de piedra, el simple hecho de mirarlo , hacia que en el pecho se instalara un extraño presentimiento. el miedo invadió todo su ser

-"¿Por qué¿Por qué si ya lo habías superado , por que ahora tu vienes y nos atacas ¿Por qué, por que .

-"Por que?"-, pero el por toda respuesta levanto su mano, al parecer dispuesto a atacarla.-lo hago por Serenety -fue lo que ella escucho, antes de que aquella energía, la dejera inconsciente

-"Infierno estelar de Healer"- Grito llegando junto a ella, y protegiéndola

-"Venus "- grito pero ella no reaccionaba

-"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"- grito la chica al sentir aquella extraña electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo,

-"Que demonios es el? "- pregunta Healer , mientras las demas llegaban junto a ella

-"No importa como lo ataquemos"- dijo Jupiter

-"El siempre sabe desviarnos y lo peor nos ataca con los mismos poderes"- dijo Maker

-"Pero, que demonios es eso? " dijo Healer , señalando los cuerpos de las personas que desaprecian

-"Quien demonios es?"- Pregunto Faither

-"No lo se"- dijo Mercury

-"Pero, es muy poderoso"-

-"vamos ..despierta "- llamo Healer

-"Parece que solo esta dormida – la princesa Kikyuu se acerco a ella y la observo.

-"Ese tipo , me parece conocido "- dijo Uranus, observando con preocupación con sus compañeras desde las sombras

-"¿Cómo?"- Pregunto la guerrera de otro planeta

-"Si , el estaba a las ordenes de Endimyón "- dijo Uranus

**Tal vez me sorprendio la vida por la espalda  
y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda  
Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mí  
Tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba**

Abrió los ojos confundido, la cabeza parecí que le explotaría , y el dolor en su pecho era intenso, pero, no importaba todo eso se olvidaba cuando pensaba en esa pequeña criatura que tenia con la unica mujer que en verdad había amado

-"_Observa el nacimiento de tu nuevo reino. observa la caida de la luna "- _Escucho Una voz a su alrededor, una voz tan fria que solo se limito a ver a su alrededor

-"Quien eres?"- Grito observando a su alrededor con la guardia en alto, pero nada sucedió

Por un momento, se preocupo , pero ahora simplemente, sonreía con demasiada maldad y sus pupilas azules se llenaron de frialdad, por que estaba a punto de dar el siguiente paso en su venganza.

Por suerte el nacimiento de su bebe y de Serena ,le ayudaria mucho y estaba dispuesto a utilizarla, por que de esta manera , le dolería más.

Poco a poco una aura color negro lo cubrió , y solo sonrio por que reconocía el inmenso poder que tenia, poder con el que nadie le ganaría ,por que en verdad el tenia el poder del Caos en su cuerpo..

**Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar  
que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin tí**

Ahí en medio de aquella calle, aun con ellas presentes las personas reaccionaban , solo que parecían como zombis..y se acercaban poco a poco ellas

-"Esto no me gusta"..-grito Jupiter mientras se soltaba de unos..

-"No podemos lastimarlos "- Maker tambien se libraba de algunos.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas...

El fuego sagrado , le mostro mas cosas de las que creia , y por eso corría por que su enemigo estaba cerca de ellas .por que su enemigo mando a sus aliados por que no faltaba mucho para el final

Estaba ahí y podía sentir aquella fuerza rodeando toda la cuidad , no tardo en darse cuenta, de aquellas presencias malignas que había dentro de las personas., saco sus pergaminos llegaron ala frente de las personas en la calle, bajo la mirada

-" Las cosas no eran lo que parecía"- se limito a decir .

-"Que has hecho?"- Pregunto Venus mirándola

-"Eran espíritus malignos, enviados por nuestro enemigo"- dijo ella, quitándose la transformación

-"Espíritus malignos?"- Pregunto Amy

-"Así es"- dijo ella

-"Alguien muy poderoso, para poder invocar tantos espíritus y sabemos quien es "- Dijo Mina

-"Alguien muy poderoso, Sailor Moon "- dijo Darien quien llego a si como el viento

Las demás asintieron en silencio era la primera vez que tenían que pelear contra Sailor Moon y no estaban seguras de cómo hacerlo.

**Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuche,Tal vez me descuide  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba**

Seiya caminaba por el lugar, y ,miraba con preocupación , y como no , si al juzgar por la mirada de preocupación de su princesa y de Yaten nada bueno, se esperaba de este futuro .

-"Que demonios es lo que pasa?"- Pregunto sin poder permanecer por más tiempo en silencio

-"Necesitamos a Darien "- informo Kikyuu

-"Y por que lo necesita ?"- pregunto

-"Te guste o no es el príncipe de la tierra "- dijo Mina

-"Valiente príncipe"- dijo el

-"Seiya , esto también le incumbe"- dijo Yaten , mostrando también su incomodidad ante la presencia del hombre

-"Lamento la tardanza"- se escucho la voz de Darién

-"Llegas tarde"- dijo sin ocultar el desprecio que sentía por el

-"Lo siento, comencemos ..."-

-"No tenemos que esperar a que llegue Serena ?"- comento Yaten con voz fría, pero Darien no le gusto tal comentario

-"Lo siento.- Serena miro a Yaten y le sonrio- Que bueno que regresaron"-

-"Bueno ahora que estan aquí , quiero decir algo importante" -Darien se acerca Serena y la toma de la mano- "Serena , antes que nada quiero decirte que estoy dispuesto a reconocer a mi hija.."- Serena lo miro sin comprender- "si una cosa he aprendido es que para ser feliz hay que perdonar.. y yo quiero ser feliz .. y por eso , te perdono todo el mal que me has hecho"—Las miradas de los presentes se llenaron de sorpresa.. mas la misma Serena que a pesar de que solo veia muy segura algo no le gusto en esas palabras..pero decidio seguir asi callada ..y solo asintio

-"Darien la vas perdonar- comento Mina

-"Si, por el bien de mi hija, de nuestra hija- dijo acentuado lo ultimo y viendo a Seiya de forma victoriosa

-"Aun que no lo merezca, Darien es Serena "- dijo Lita

-"Y de que querían hablar ?"- pregunto Serena . sentándose junto a Seiya

-"Nos atacaron"- dijo Seiya ambos se miraron contrariados

-"Un nuevo enemigo"- dijo ella

-"Y uno muy poderoso"- Darien se limito a ver a Serena –"Supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero – Serena le sonrio

-"¿De que hablan?"- pregunto Haruka

-"Ninguna de nosotras pudo atacarlo"- dijo la lider las Inners

-"Será este el enemigo por el que la tierra se congelara ?"- pregunto Darién

-"Es lo que nos tememos"- dijo Reí quien solo miro a Serena - la pregunta seria ¿Serena congelara la tierra para salvarla o caso es por su conveniencia ?

-"Por que tendría que congelar la tierra?- Respondio

-"¿por que es la unica manera de salvar a la tierra . el poder oscuro ha aumentado"- murmuro Michiru

-"Tu lo crees?"- dijo Darien

-"Aun no , pero tenemos fe de que no lo hagas"- Michiro lo miro

-"Pero "-Venus fue callada por Michiru

-"Confió en que tus planes no se lleven a cabo"-

-"Yo también, espero que pierdas mi querida Michiru..."- Darien le sonrio y Seiya lo miro y luego observo a Serena que parecía ausente

-"Tiene que saber, tienen que prepararse para lo que sigue- Kykiuu los miro con determinación -

-"Tienes Razón"-Serena salió del lugar y una pequeña lagrima corrio por su mejilla

la lluvia, parecía no quería parar, durante toda es noche no había parado de llover, y ellos platicaban los suceso extraños ocurridos desde que Serena y Darie rompieron, Darien también platico cosa del pasado del como habian visto su futuro

Los Three light , la princesa como las sailor de Arashi escuchaban con incredulidad no podían creer toda la historia que el platicaba,

-"Y aun sabiendo eso se atrevió a dejarte ?"- Pregunto Arashi , quien aun que habia llegado había escuchado casi todo

-"Si , sabiendo todo lo que nos esperaba me dejo..por que queria ser feliz"- contesto él

-"Eso no e s cierto te dejo ,por que tu nunca estabas cuando ella te necesitaba, por eso te dejo " dijo Seiya quien aun la amaba

-"Se suponía que debia formar un futuro , que teníamos que estar siempre juntos lo que pasa es que ella nunca me amo ,Se suponía que debía proteger esta tierra y fundar el hermoso futuro . se suponía que ella protegería a todo algente que deberia eliminar toda clase de maldad pero ella no quiso por que nunca le importo ..

-"Ustedes no entienden"- Dijo Arashi tomando a Darien de su hombro para tranquilizarlo

-"Creen que aquí la unica mala es Serena ,pero ella a renunciado a todo por cumplir su deber "-

-"Que tonterías estas diciendo , renuncia a todo.¿ a que renuncio?"-

-"Y a ti que te importa ,"- se miraron Yaten en verdad odiaba a Arashi por todo el daño que provoco

-"Yaten que es lo que te pasa?"- Pregunto Mina al notar el enojo del chico

-"Me pasa que no soporto a esos dos, que por su culpa el futuro se convertirá en un infierno "-

-"Yaten cálmate"- Pidió Mina llegando junto a él

-"Como me pides que me calme, cuando el enemigo que tenemos es el

-"No te permito...que dijas algo que no sabes "-

-"Oh Perdon , No Era Mi Intención Molestarlo Príncipe . Pero ¿ Dime Alguna Vez Serena Dejo De Amarte?- Grito- No, Nunca Dejo De Amarte Tanto Que Te Dio Una Hija , Y A Pesar De Lo Que Paso En El Pasado Ella Jamas Dejo De Pensar En Ti , En Su Amigas, Mismas Que Le Dieron La Espalda Porque Una Vivora Llamada Arashi Las Enveneno - . Miro A Rei- Tu Eras Su Mejor Amiga ,Tu Decias Que Arashi Era Mala, Y Mira A Ti También Te Enveneno En Contra De Ella , Serena Se Ha Sacrificado Por Nosotros No Solo Una Ves Sino Varias ,Ha Hecho Lo Imposible Para Proteger Este Planeta Sin Importar Que Sacrifique Su Propia Vida Incluso Su Felicidad

-"No se a que viene todo esta semblanza de su vida "- dijo Arashi , altaneramente

-"A que eres una basura a comparación de ella"- grito el chico

-"No eres nadie para llamarme así"- grito, Yaten la miro con burla y sonrio fríamente

-"Ella Es La Mejor Princesa, Sabe Pensar En Los Demas Y Tu Seudoprincesa Solo Pensaste En Como Engatusara Seiya Como A Darien"-

-"Yaten, cálmate por favor"-

-"No , No Cuando Recuerdo, Su Tristeza , Por Que Preferia Dejarla Horas Haciendola Espera En El Parque Antes De Dejar Su Trabajo ,No Cuando Recuerdo Como Ella Lloraba Cuando Esa Zorra Le Mostro Le Mostró La Semilla Estelar Que Era De Este Imbecil, No Cuando No Ven El Sacrifisio Que Esta Haciendo, No Cuando Recuerdo, Que La Amo "- grito el chico de ojos verdes –"No Cuando Se Que Ella Lo Habría Perdonado Aunque Dijieran Que Es Mismo Demonio"-

-"Yaten"- dijo Seiya tomándolo del brazo –"Tu la amas?"

-"Y dime Darien ¿qué pasaria si Serena nos ataca y congela la tierra "- Pregunto él

-"el futuro a cambiado y tal vez pase eso- se limito a decir

-"¿Qué pasara si en verdad el enemigo eres tu?"-

-"te eliminaría como lo basura que eres..

-"Claro.. – Yaten se levanta y sale del lugar

**Si la vez dile que**

**Que me has visto mejorado**

Y **hay alguien a mi lado Que me tiene enamorado**

-"Te sientes bien?"- Pregunto Luna cuanto llego al departamento

-"No"- contesto sinceramente

-"Aun te duele?"- Pregunto

-"Más que nunca "-

-"Lo lamento"-

-" habría sido cruel para el, no lo crees, "-

-"Estoy seguro habrías encontrado alguna manera de hacer que el olvidara el pasado"-

-"No lo se , no lo creo justo "-

-"El no tenia por que enterarse, Serena hubiera sido lo mejor "-

-"Y supongo que habríamos sido feliz o no?"- Pregunto con una sonrisa amarga

-"Pero por otro lado, ahora puedes "-

-"No lo se "-

-"Vamos , un ultimo intento antes de que lo olvides completamente"-

-"Bien"-dijo el otro de mala gana

**Que los dias se han pasado**

**Y ni cuenta yo me he dado**

**Que no me ha quitado el sueño**

**Y que lo nuestro esta olvidado**

Estaban preocupadas, Rei de nuevo reunio a las outers sola ella cinco debian hablar seriamente el sol había comenzado a ocultarse tras el horizonte y en menos de una semana las habian atacado diversos personajes mas poderoso que ellas

-"Dejen mentir y díganme quien es en verdad nuestro enemigo "- dijo la Sailor del fuego mirándolas fijamente

-"Como nos pides eso, lo sabes muy bien ?"- Pregunto Michiru

-"Quiero creer que es ella pero debo ser objetiva y decir que son los dos Darien incrementado su poder y Serena tambien"- dijo Reí

-" tengo un mal presentimiento"- dijo Haruka, mirando por la puerta el salon del fuego sagrado

-"Lose yo también"- dijo la Sailor del fuego –"A decir verdad lo tengo desde que ambos rompieron"-

-"pero eso hace tiempo"- grito Haruka

-"No solo eso sino que desde que Arashi llego , una aura de energia maligna envolvió a Darien "- dijo ella

-"Que te ha mostró el fuego sagrado?"- pregunto Michiru

-"Como..?"-

-"Mi espejo , y el fuego muestra el futuro"- dijo Michiru interrumpiéndola

-"a el "- dijo la chica de cabellera azabache

-"Entonces nos enfrentamos a Darien?"- Preguntó Haruka mirando a ambas

-"Nos enfrentamos a su oscuridad"- dijo Hotaru, mirando como la luna era comida por la oscuridad

-"su oscuridad?"- Preguntaron

-"Si, esa oscuridad que siempre esta presente, cuando la luna no ilumina a la tierra "- dijo ella mirando la Luna más fijamente

-"Hotaru estas asustándome"- dijo Michiru

-"Tenemos que temer por que no sabemos que es lo que ella planea, que es lo que el piensa , que e s lo que en verdad nos espera como Sailor.."-

-"Mientras ella este con nostras podemos salvarlo"- dijo Michiru

-"No, ella no estará con nosotras , ya que en verdad antes de pelear con nuestro verdadero enemigo debemos enfrentarla a ella y créanme dara batalla " dijo Hotaru girándose a encararlas

-"Que demonios estas diciendo?"- pregunto Haruka acercándose a ella

-"Que ella es la verdadera dueña del Caos , Sailro Cosmo es ella y no todo fue lo que nos contaron, a veces los malos nos son tan malos y los buenos no son tan buenos"- dijo la joven –"Solo que el no lo recuerda "-

-"Estas diciendo que Darien no es el dueño del caos ..y ella si..pero no es posible yo he sentido ese poder con Darien "- dijo Rei sentándose en la cama sosteniendo con ambas manos su cabeza

-"Estoy segura de lo que dijo.. pero se que en el fondo lo sabe, y esta arrepentida, por el pacto que hizo en el pasado.. pero lo decidió firmo su destino el dia que acepto que lo amaba "- dijo Hotaru pasando la mano por el cabello de Rei

-"Que quieres decir?"- Pregunto

-"Talvez Haruka quiera contarnos, el verdadero pasado del los principes "- dijo ella

-"Lo sabias?"- pregunto

-" Si no tiene mucho que lo recordé "-

-"¿Recordar?"- Pregunto Reí, -¿qué ?

-"Es un recuerdo del milenio de plata"-

-"Que fue lo que recordaron?"- Pregunto

-"Entre otras cosas ,que la Reina no era el ángel que creíamos y que le hizo mucho daño a su propia hija"-

-"todo este odio proviene de ese pasado "- dijo Haruka

-"Que es lo que recordaron?"- pregunto Reí, ahora necesitaba saber más que nunca por que sabia que de esa historia dependía la del futuro de sus amigos.

-"La princesa debía enamóralo con el unico propósito de matarlo"-

-"QUEEEE?"- el grito de Reí quedo resonando en la habitación

**Dile que yo estoy muy bien**

**Que nunca he estado mejor**

**Si piensa que tal vez me muero**

**por que ella no esta que va**

"¿Qué es lo que pretenden?" preguntó, temiendo la respuesta , que obtendría ,Desde que aperecieron estaba rodeada por un campo oscuro

-"Sabes lo que la reina quiere – dijo Ruka de modo despectivo.

-"Recuperar lo que por derecho nos pertenece , lo que nos quitaron hace siglos y terminar con lo que mas odia ..." contestó con una risa hipó fuerte viento los rodeo

-"Seras capaz de eliminar a la persona que has amado que aprendiste a amar " – la reina llego parandose tras su hija- "No tienes posibilidad, aceptar mis condiciones"

-"Sera lo que tu mandes ..

**Dile que al final de todo**

**Se lo voy a agradecer**

**Aunque pensándolo bien**

**Mejor dile que ya no me vez**

Se observaron no había mas sentimientos encontrados ,las lagrimas no aliviarían el dolor que albergaba su pecho .

-"Esto es..imposible "-

-"No, no es imposible"- dijo Hotaru lentamente, mirándolas con preocupación

-"Como hemos sido engañadas todos estos años ¿Tienes idea de lo que tus esto significan?"- pregunto Reí

-" Lo sabemos Pero aun no sabes lo peor "- dijo Setsuna , mostrando aquella mirada y hablando proféticamente que hacia que Reí sintiera pánico

-"Peor acaso hay algo peor "- pregunto la Sailor del fuego

-"Si"-

-"Que es?"-

-"Que la princesa tendrá que sacrificar su vida "- dijo una voz más haya

-"Luna?"-

-"Pero , no podemos dejar que Serena se sacrifique"-

-"esa es la decisión de nuestra princesa"- dijo Artemis,

-"No"-

-" lo peor , es que nosotras la obligaremos "-

Las palabras de Haruka resonaron en la mente de Reí con crueldad, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

**Dile que yo estoy muy bien (y o estoy muy bien)**

**Que nunca he estado mejor (mejor)**

**Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no esta que va**

**Dile que al final de todo**

**Se lo voy a agradecer**

**Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me vez**

Era él , solo frente a cinco enemigos extremadamente poderosos . Ellos parecían haber regresado con nuevos poderes … Comenzaba a sentir un frío que le congelo el alma misma. Se sentía acorralado pero debía resistir, pensar y considerar aquella opción que le habían ofrecido…

Dudó por un momento, no debía considerarlo, pero la verdad es que no existía salida….

Uno de ellos se adelantó para repetir su petición que momentos antes habían escuchado "Si consigues el poder del Riuyin , no le haremos daño a tu heredero" repitió , entre los cuatro, tenian a Darien contra el suelo… pero él no contesto - "¿Sabes? No me interesa la venganza…" -y rieron irónicamente.

Nada tenía sentido para el las opciones que tenia eran las mismas su muerte "Buscan el poder del Riuyin … Serena no puede"- murmuró para sí mismo

-"O es que estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por su vida, Endymion" dijo una mujer en voz más baja.- "Tu segunda opción es tu muerte ... y no la suya " murmuró .Darien rió incrédulamente.

- "No es verdad. Yo no voy a dar mi vida por ella " con voz vagamente irónica. . _-¿Mienten?- _les preguntó intrigado.

"No deberías mentir de esa forma , Señor" dijo otro hombre , y le guiñó un ojo. La mujer caminaba acercándose a Darien

- "Tienes una opción más, por si no eliges "- estaba a pocos pasos de él. "Nos enfrentarnos , Serenity, una vez más"

-"DE nada servirá ese poder . .. el mio le servirá mejor o acaso no sabe que yo soy le dueño del Caos ... No pueden engañarme" dijo Darien, dirigiéndose a sus antiguos guardianes, haciéndoles notar su poderío-¿Qué piensan ?"

Beryl se limito a verlo . Los otros sonrieron al notar el poder que emitia y solo comprendieron que era absurdo seguir fingiendo tal ingenuidad.

- "Nuevas posibilidades" contestó Beryl -" Cuando lo sepa, la Princesa perderá la esperanza, las fuerzas, sufrirá…al saber que su amado es su enemigo por que como siempre su punto debil eres tu … y asi Tomaremos el poder del Riuyin … " dijo en complicidad. y los demas comenzaron a reir

"Dejen de estar jugando" ordenó .- "_ No la tocaremos, pero si lo decide , morirá…"_ –Darien sonrio con maldad mientas algo en su pecho se instalaba

**Que me perdido y que no voy a regresar**

**Y dile también**

**Que aunque llame no contestare**

**Si la vez**

-"Mina tienes que venir al templo , hay algo que debes saber"-

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Es solo que , Mina ven y si es posible trae a las demas contigo"-

-"Reí.. ¿ que pasa "-

-"Por favor no preguntes, solo ven"-

-"Esta bien, en un momento estaremos llegaremos "-

-"Bien"-observo como el rostro de reí se perdía en la pantalla-"No se por que pero quiere que estemos ahí"- dijo ella a Lita

-"Algo malo le habrá pasado a Darien ?"- pregunto

-"No lo se, tengo un presentimiento y no es bueno"- dijo ella

-"Mina...mira "- dijo señalando hacia un edificio

ella , solo observo la imagen que tenia enfrente y lo que le mostraba no podía ser posible, era un mal sueño y en cualquier momento despertaría .

**Y dile que yo estoy muy bien (aunque yo se muy bien que no )**

**Que nunca he estado mejor (miente un poco por favor)**

**Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no esta que va**

**Dile que al final de todo(no sigas mintiéndole)**

**Se lo voy a agradecer**

**Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me vez**

-"Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla "- exclamo Seiya mirando fijamente la pantalla al igual que Yaten

-"Esto no es real"- dijo también mirando la pantalla fijamente

-"Ella no..."-

-"No Seiya, ella no..pero su reina si "-Yaten se levanto y se dirijieron hacia la puerta -"Vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con las demás"- dijo el , mientras más rápido llegaran más rápido se decubriria la verdad .

**Dile que yo estoy muy bien (aunque yo se muy bien que no )**

**Que nunca he estado mejor (miente un poco a mi favor)**

**Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no esta que va**

**Dile que al final de todo(no sigas mintiéndole)**

**Se lo voy a agradecer**

**Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me vez**

-"Será mejor ver la televison no amor ?"- Dijo Arashi

-"Me parece bien, "- dijo el encendiendo la misma

La imagen los hizo palidecer al instante,

-"Pero es no es posible ?"- Pregunto Arashi mirando a su esposo

-"Veo que a comenzado "- dijo Darien sin dejar de ver la imagen

-"Darien tengo un mal presentimiento.- ella toco su vientre con miedo

**Dile que yo estoy muy bien (y o estoy muy bien)**

**Que nunca he estado mejor (mejor)**

**Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no esta que va**

La puerta del templo se abrio por un momento les pareció que el dolor se apoderaba se su ser , el rostro de preocupación de Reí las miro

-"Tengo que hablar con ustedes"- empezó a decir, pero la voz apresurada de Mina la interrumpió

-"Tienen que saber algo "- dijo encendiendo el televisor, todas sintieron como el tierra caia sobre ella al ver la imagen

-"Ha empezado "- fue todo lo que dijo Hotaru al verlo, secando las lagrimas que brotaron .

La imagen que todos veian era la torre de Tokio bueno lo que fue en la punta, la gente veia la persona que los protegió varias veces , aquella que juro proteger la tierra , la que no dudaba dar su vida por la salvación de la misma .

Sailor Moon miraba desde la punta , su báculo de la luna creciente brillaba con los rayos del sol , su majestosidad imponia miedo y respeto en lo alto de esa torre causaba toda la destrucción, ella estaba matando a toda la gente sin piedad alguna , el viento perecia ayudarla como la tierra , su mirada fria congelaba el alma d e las personas

**Dile que al final de todo**

**Se lo voy a agradecer**

**Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me vez**

-"Esto no es verdad"- dijo Haruka, cuando llegaron

-"¿Cómo podemos enfrentarla?"- Pregunto Mina

-"No podemos enfrentarla no contra ella"- dijo Seiya

-"Antes que nada deben recordar que somos Sailor,y nuestro deber es eliminar al enemigo "- dijo Mina

-"Pero resulta que es Sailor Moon, nuestra princesa"- Grito Haruka

-"Ella ya no es nuestra princesa es nuestro enemigo"- dijo Mina

-"No podemos pelear contra ella"- Grito Yaten

-"Y si no es ella , que tal si es otra persona "- dijo Seiya mirándola

-"Si, no seria la primera vez que lo hacen " – dijo Taiki

-"Bien solo hay modo de saberlo y es enfrentándola "- dijo Rei

-"Debemos avisarle a Darien"- dijo Lita

-" Salio de viaje con Arashi"- Dijo Mina

-"Que como que de viaje ese tipo no le importa nada mas que el mismo"- grito Yaten

-"Basta ahora lo importante es acabar con esa impostora"- dijo Seiya

-"Hagámoslos"- Haruka, sentía que los recuerdos del pasado le pesaban más que nunca.

**Que me perdido y que no voy a regresar**

**Y dile también**

**Que aunque llame no contestare**

**Si la vez**

**tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
tal vez no te escuche, Tal vez me descuide  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba**...

* * *

hola ke tal ¿como estan?...creo ke veo las dagas y pistolas para mi ejecucion... jajaja

bueno disculpen el drama de esta historia lo siento en verdad yo tambien sufro .... con mi amado ...pero todo tiene un por ke de las cosas en serio ... se los garantizo ahora bien si Darien sera el malo por lo vieron no ...aclaracion de todo

Darien es por el momento el dueño del Caos pero mas adelante sabran por que lo es y ke pasara con ellos y si Serena esta con su mama pero ella no sabe de su bb

no les puedo decir mas por ke delataria muchas cosas asi ke por el momento asi le dejamos diciendo de nuevo

DARIEN ES UN DIOS NO SERA EL MALO Y LO MEJOR SERA EL HEROE

si serena ya tuvo a su bebe que es Rini...


	11. el comienzo del fin

**Parada en la oscuridad  
luz de la luna es mi necesidad.  
Sola estoy  
con mis miedos,  
mis amigos estan primero.  
De cada uno el poder tendre,  
yo al mal derrotare**

¿Dónde está donde esta nuestra salvadora?

¿Dónde estas Sailor Moon?

Es una pregunta que aquellos que eran atacados se preguntaba , el centro de Tokio era un campo de batalla donde el enemigo destruía todo lo amado por las personas que Vivian ahí , ante sus ojos ella destruía lo mas amado , sus hijos, sus parejas , sus seres queridos caían uno a uno y nadie la detenía

La noche se acercaba , Tokio jamas había visto un ocaso tan negro , jamas habian sentido un viento tan furioso , Tokio jamas había sentido como las sombras se lo comía para hundirlo en la mas intensa oscuridad misma que protegía a su enemigo..

-"_Que todo se llene de oscuridad ,que la luna gobierne para la eternidad_- Murmuro, mientras las sombras se extendían cubriendo la cuidad entera.

Las sombras no tardaron en invadir todo la ciudad ..la gente corria sin entender como su heroína no llegaba a su auxilio.. Molly rezaba para que llegara su gran amiga pero como unica respuesta a sus rezos...solo tenia sombras y mas sombras..

-"Por que haces esto?"- Pregunto sabiendo que correr seria inútil , enfrento su mirada a la de ella ..y con dignidad esperaba el golpe final

-"_Por que ustedes los seres humanos son la escoria del universo al igual que su principie y por eso morirán_ "-

-"Quien eres?..no pretendas ser ella por que no eres"-

-"_Escucha muy bien esto yo no soy ella es verdad_"- Dijo levantando su báculo que sujetaba en su mano derecha, las sombras seguían protegiéndola –"_Soy Cosmo_.."-

-"Sailor Moon te vencerá yo lo se "- Grito

-"_Sailor Moon_?"- Pregunto y la sonrisa que ebozo era tan fría que Molly sintió como el alma se congelaba – "_Dime puedes ver a Sailor Moon en esta oscuridad? ... acaso ves a la luna en esta noche negra.. yo creo que no_ "-

-"Ella te detendrá lo se"- dijo la joven con la fe en sus palabras por que la esperanza le decia que Sailor Moon estaba cerca

-"_Escúchame bien esto Sailor Moon , no vendrá a ayudarlos a si de sencillo"- _

-"Ella vendrá..lo se "-

-"_No lo hará, y sabes por que ... ella y yo somos las mismas ..yo soy Sailo Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna_ "- Dijo mientras las sombras se alejaban para dar paso a los rayos de luz de la luna mismos que mostraba su rostro y dejaban al descubierto, los ojos azules con la mirada fría y llena de odio , unos fríos ojos azules que hacían que la gente se muriera de miedo por el simple hecho de verlos y sobre todo algo que distingue a Sailor Moon el símbolo de la luna menguante sobre su frente, y con eso Molly descubrió que Sailor Moon era su enemigo.

-"_Es momento de que las Sailor venga apagar su traición .es momento de que mueras y todo la gente que vive en este asqueroso planeta_"- Dijo con una sonrisa que sin duda haria que el mismo demonio tuviera miedo de ella .

De su báculo una energía se impacto en Molly misma que solo cerro los ojos .. a los pocos segundos solo quedo un cuerpo de barro

-"_Así quedara todo, cuando esto termine_ "-

Once..

**El comienzo del fin**

Dame el poder para seguir,  
con nuestro amor poder vivir  
y esta lucha enfrentar,  
nada nos separara

Como era posible que en un solo dia Tokio pudiera ser modificado de tal modo que nadie lo podía reconocer ..la torre de Tokio su símbolo hoy solo era ruinas encimas de otras.. y asi era el panorama de las Sailor veían mientras buscaban su oponente..caminaban con cautela mirando varios cuerpos de barro , unos aun con el gesto de terror..otros resignados a su muerte.. pero lo mas escalofriante eran las sombras que las seguían, era ver que la oscuridad las estaba asechando , sentir el frio aire que les susurraba al odio su muerte .

La responsable ahí, mirándolas con determinación esperando el momento en que ellas llegaran , cuando las vio una ventisca de aire acaricio su cuerpo apretó su báculo con mas fuerza no habia marcha atrás todo era inevitable y la batalla final estaba apunto de comenzar..

Y la miraron con sorpresa ,y ella las miro fijamente para sonreír

-"Bienvenidas amigas las estaba esperando"- Dijo

Todo a su alrededor se desplomaba por que la duda desapareció aquella frente a ellas era Sailor Moon.

-"Que bueno que vinieron ahora veremos quien gana "- dijo mientras lanzaba un ataque en contra ellas, mismas que lo esquivaron, sabían que era inútil ganarle , era Sailor Moon , sabían que ella ganaría aun antes de luchar, pero la esperanza muere al ultimo y por eso tenían fe de que esto fuera un mal sueño

"MARS"- Grito la Sailor de la SABIDURÍA , la advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde, recibió el ataque sin evitarlo, mientras era arrastrada metros más atrás, la sangre no tardo en salir de su boca y ella pudo sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo .

"Y se dicen guerreras?"- Pregunto , mirándolas fríamente, mientras Mars hacia esfuerzos por ponerse de pie

"No, somos Sailor mejor que tu "- grito Venus, mirándola desafiante- Y nuestra misión es proteger este planeta , y no importa si para eso debamos matarte, BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS"- su ataque iba directo hacia ella , pero Sailor Moon, lo esquivó sin mucha dificultad.

"Que ataque tan simple "- dijo de tras de ella ,y apuntándola con su báculo ella se dio cuenta que no tendría, oportunidad de esquivar el ataque.

"RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURYO"- la aparición de Sailor MErcury, la había salvado de un terrible ataque

-"Gracias – contesto Venus pero su mirada se poso en Healer que solo contempla a Sailor Moon y eso la desilusiono mucho ya que no le importo lo que le pudiera pasar

-"VENUS"- grito Júpiter al darse cuenta del poder que se dirigía hacia ella , el ataque la golpeo en la cara y la arrostro metros atrás, hasta ser detenida por una pared , sintió como la sangre recoria su rostro y como el dolor se apoderaba de ella y todo porque en un momento había bajado la guardia y eso jamás se hace en una batalla

"Yo tengo el corazón de Yaten y el a sido Mio"- dijo Sailor Moon, llegando junto a ella con esa sonrisa de triunfo , apuntándola con su báculo, un ataque a esa distancia y Venus sabia no viviría para contarlo

"No es cierto "- fue lo único que pudo decir , antes de ver como la sangre salia de su boca

"Yo soy mejor que tu .. por eso me escogió a mi y no a ti "- de nuevo sonreia ante la incertidumbre de Venus y esta vez le dio una patada en el estomago, Venus grito y de nuevo grito a cada golpe que Moon le daba , las otras se vieron en la mas infinita impotencia por que se dieron cuenta que algo las detenía y les impedía llegar a auxiliar a Venus

-"Debemos salvarla .. o si no la matara "- grito Júpiter , golpeando con el piso con sus puños

"No podemos hacer nada.. tal vez muera pero no podemos lastimar a Sailor Moon "- dijo Healer, con la mirada fría, todos la miraron sin dar crédito a sus palabras

"Esa que esta ahí te ama acaso no te importa "-Maker la mira enfadada

"Nadie le pidio que ,me amara "- dijo, y la siguieron miraron sin dar crédito a esas palabras

"Eres muy cruel"- dijo Mercury

Los gritos de Venus, disminuían cada vez y su impotencia crecía, en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia y si Moon no se detenía podría perder la vida ...

"Déjala"- grito Saturn, pero seguía golpeándola

"Juntemos nuestros poderes"- dijo una voz tras ellas

"Kikyuu"- dijeron las Sailor con ella venian **Sailor Aluminium Siren ,Sailor Lead Crown**

"Al parecer necesitan nuestra ayuda"- dijo ella

"No pudieron antes "- dijo Healer

"Bien chicas un ataque al mismo tiempo"-

"¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!"-

"¡Flecha llameante de Marte!"-

"¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!"-

"¡Tierra tiembla!"-

"¡Maremoto de Neptune!"-

"¡Grito Mortal!"-

"¡Láser de estrella Fugaz!"

"¡Estrella fugaz de Sailor Maker!"-

"¡Infierno Estelar de Healer!"-

**Nuestra fuerza triunfara,  
este amor nos dara  
el poder para continuar**

"Ya vinieron los refuerzos ..pero no sera suficiente "- Dijo acercando su rostro al oído de Venus

"Qu..e te he...mos hecho pa..ra que nos pa..ges asi Sere..na ?"- pregunto Venus, con palabras tan débiles haciendo lo imposible para no desvanecer .

Se incorporo y sonrío, de una manera fría, mientras notaba como el ataque venia a gran velocidad , miro a Venus, ya no con triunfo , sino con un sentimiento

-"Yo no soy Sailor Moon"- dijo con voz fría, mientras creaba un escudo a su alrededor -"Yo soy Sailor Cosmo "-y el ataque rebotaba en el escudo

Venus desperto completamente ante la revelación, intentando en vano incorporarse mientras el escudo las protegía.

-"Por que se esfuerzan en atacarme si ya sabemos quien ganara"- Pregunto a pero su vista se fijo en el rostro de Sailor Plut

-"¿Por que haces esto princesa ?"- Pregunto , sabiendo que ella tenia razon la batalla seria ganada por ella

-"Es mi venganza "- dijo ella con una sonrisa -"Y ahora mi querida Plut, permíteme darte el honor de estar a mi lado te necesito "- dijo dando un salto y poniéndose frente a ella ambas guerreras se miraron por un momento, y Plut entendió todo . los ojos azules de Sailor Moon se fijaron en ella, para sonreír levemente

-"_Asi que ya lo sabes_ "- Penso

-"Como esta?"- Pregunto Mars a Mercury

-"Inconsciente, debemos atenderla rápido o si no morirá "- dijo la peliazul

-"Maldición"- grito Júpiter – ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER - el ataque iba directo a la espalda de Sailor Moon pero Plut lo detiene con su báculo – pero por que lo haces Plut- como repuesta solo sonrio con tristeza

"Así que por la espalda?"- Pregunto mirándola fijamente..- solo por hoy les perdona la vida.. pero la próxima no lo contaran..- fue solo un instante y desapareció ante los ojos de las Sailor..

**Existe un niño que vive en mí,  
luchando por tenerte  
y revive momentos  
lejanos ya, y me hace pensar  
confundiendo realidad,  
obligándome a escuchar**

Abrió los ojos confundida, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y de nuevo todo se volvió negro ante su vista.

Las imágenes de esa tarde donde Darien la había ultrajado llegaron de pronto y mas el momento en que ella despertó el poder del Caos..

Lo miro dormido..descansando como si nada mal hubiera hecho , ella se levanto tomo una camisa de el y salio al balcón donde apareció el cristal de plata cerro los ojos y este comenzó a flotar ..

Ella comenzó a murmurar "_El cristal y mi pasado … Todo este tiempo buscando una oportunidad , un solo momento sin recordar su traición_ …"- seguía sintiendo aquel dolor en el pecho ; el silencio la obligó a bajar su voz "_Hubiera sido diferente, ser felices y en esta vida no habria sufrimiento_ " recordaba al hombre que había amado y la habia traicionado .No había sido justo. Su ojos se llenaron de lagrimas _-"Nunca más este amor nunca mas este dolor nunca mas Tu…" _

En ese momento el Cristal de Plata se acerco a su pecho. Brillo y brillo mas a ella no le importaba morir .solo le importaba algo . sabía que tenía el poder suficiente; por que ella era Princesa de la Luna.

Una extraña fuerza la obligaba a continuar. No podía pensar en nada más. "_Despierta , te lo ordeno...Tu que duermes en el , despierta y cumple con el destino escrito para mi...preparare mi espada para cobrarme la traición ...El te hace prisionero mi cristal esta vez te llamo nuevamente hacia mí_"- Había recordado el daño que le hizo y sentía la necesidad de enfrentarlo una vez más. -"_Te odio…busco mi venganza..busco tu vida_ "- Y el cielo oscureció ..y los rayos iluminaron el cielo ..ella solo sonrió el cristal de Caos había sido despertado y pronto comenzaría su venganza..

El Cristal se desvaneció de entre sus manos.. Cayó de rodillas. En ese entonces no había asimilado lo que había hecho. Sintio una gran desesperación por el ... –_A él jamas lo dañaras_- penso y un vago sentimiento de arrepentimiento Se incorporó para entrar al cuarto donde estaba Darien dormido "_Nunca más este amor_"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Serena se sento en su cama cuando de pronto cuatro siluetas parecieron frente a ella

-"_Te juramos nuestra fidelidad, princesa_ "-

-"_Pues te reconocemos como la verdadera heredera al poder del Caos_ "-

-"_Princesa , arriesgaremos nuestra vida al hacer eso_"-

-"_Por que usted lo merece ...nuestra querida Reina, nuestra bella Serenety_"-

-"Serán recompensados por eso, mis amados guardianes – dijo ella mirando a los cuatro hombres que la cuidaban poco a poco tres desaparecieron y solo uno quedo cubierto en las sombras-"Dime que pasa con Endimyion..

-"A dicho que nos ayudara a vencerte .. se dice el dueño del caos..- el hombre rubio salio de las sombras..

-"Jedite .. no quiero errores.. – dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-"No mi señora todo esta fríamente calculado ,incluso Berlyn cree que usted morirá..

-"Bien.. que todo salga como se planeo..- Jedite desaparece y Serena solo sonrio ya que sus planes se estaban cumpliendo..

**Tu voz diciendo de lejos  
como te echo de menos  
no puedo más  
por qué te alejas**

-"ella no lo queria, nunca lo quiso." murmuró con la voz entrecortada .la notaron distante

-"¿Quién la obligo ?" preguntó Haruka cuidadosamente.

-"El destino su propio destino la obligo .

-"¿Qué es lo que sabes?"- preguntó Amy notablemente alterada.

-"El destino lo vamos a ver todas…y no nos va a gustar nada"- terminó Hotaru firmemente.

Todas escucharon atónitas e inmediatamente dirigieron una mirada de confusión a la niña de ojos lavanda.

-"¿Porqué no dejan de hablar en códigos ¡ Queremos ayudar, maldita sea!" exclamó Lita

-"Todavía no llega el momento"- contestó Setsuna sin más detalles.

- "El enemigo es Sailor moon misma que hoy nos venció como insectos No podemos seguirlas esperando… " – setsuna interrumpió en la discusión que estaba por comenzar.

-"Ya lo he dicho…"- se acercó un par de pasos a las demás - "No tiene remedio—" cerró los ojos con fuerza… Aquella voz seguía molestándole dentro de su cabeza… -_Vuelve, te lo ordeno_-

-"¿Qué está pasando con ustedes !" -preguntó Rei a gritos, por que queria una explicación.

-"Habla, Hotaru" -pidió Amy comprensivamente -"Dinos todo lo que sabes. Por favor, déjanos ayudarla "

-"Alguien despertó el poder del Caos .. en ellos..y "- Haruka se detuvo al mira la preocupación de Michiru

- "Alguien que seguramente murió? " -dijo Amy poco a poco

"Te equivocas, fue alguien con el derecho de hacerlo por que es su castigo" -dijo Setsuna con mirada de complicidad hacia Hotaru- "Ella no murió"

- "¿Quién pudo ser?" se preguntó con intriga y enojo - "Tu lo sabes Setsuna, dinos quien? "- dispuesta a salir para buscar a la responsable

-"Ella"- contestó sin poder ver a alguna directamente a los ojos. "Ella ha tenido la culpa de todo"… Porque era su destino – acabo de decir Setsuna.

-"Estas diciendo que Serena despertó el Caos ..¿pero por que?..-Michiru derramo lagrimas al saber lo que les esperaba ..por que su espejo no miente

- "Ya basta de eso--"- replicó Haruka titubeante.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" preguntó Rei- ustedes me digieron que alguno de los dos podria morir que ella es la verdadera dueña del Caos..que su destino es negro..y entonces por que Darien tambien tiene ese poder ..contesten

- "No soporto el dolor no quiso el olvido y...y no sé qué pasó. Fue tanta su desesperación al recordar , que perdió la razón… ella tuvo la culpa, destruirá toda esta vida… En ese momento fue mas egoísta " – Setsuna contesto y con voz mas suave continuo - "Utilizo el Cristal para romper el sello del Caos "

- "¿Cuándo?"- preguntó Haruka como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

-"Al sentirte segura de nuevo, al sentir como su corazón se llenaba de dolor al recordar la traición " dijo Setsuna.

-"Nunca he comprendido , como ella tiene luz y tiene oscuridad"- dijo casi con lástima.

- "Siempre lo supe; yo sabía de su egoísmo" -dijo Rei con desprecio

-"¿Porqué no nos dijieron antes?- Amy dejó su semblante amable.

- "Quizás porque sabíamos que no la entenderían como ahora"-dijo con un aparente y profundo resentimiento.

-"Era ella… Estaban consiente de lo que había hecho Debieron decirnos que era ella… que era por ella que nos sentíamos tan estúpidas, ahora por su culpa los días seran tan oscuros. Ella es la responsable… Nuestra misión es proteger este planeta… ¡Nos traiciono ¿ Pretendes que te sigamos protegiéndola?" dijo sin arrepentirse de nada.

"¿Qué habrías hecho tú, Mars?- grito Haruka..

"Talvez Arashi tenga razón. Sólo busca lo que le conviene" dijo Lita.

- "No menciones a esa Idiota , mucho menos les des la razón" dijo enfadada

-"Y entonces .por que hizo que Darien tuviera ese poder maligno ..porque nos ataca .acaso a ella no le conviene la destrucción de la tierra como de su príncipe .

"Tu no entenderías las cosas .. ustedes no saben nada sobre el milenio de plata nada asi que no venga a decirnos que hacer .

-"Entonces por favor díganos que paso en el Milenio de playa y por que Serena odia tanto a Darien cuando debía ser lo contrario..

-"En el milenio de plata solo hubo odio y rencor ..que cabo en la muerte para todos

-"De seguro por Serena

**Lo que te cuesta comprender  
que aunque eres parte del ayer  
no me vale que hundas mi jersey.  
Lo que me cuesta comprender  
que aunque eres parte del ayer  
me desespero**

La habitación era cortinas se movían al compas de el viento que soplaba ligeramente y mientras la luna a través de la ventana, los iluminaba con su resplandor plateado.

Sus ojos estaban en la misma luna misma que le ayudaba a sobrevivir de esa soledad que lo cobijaba misma que tenia a su amor

-"Endymion"- Llamo su padre y el se acerco lentamente,

-"Que pasa padre?"- Pregunto el con la mirada baja.

-"Es hora de que sepas cual es tu destino"- dijo el rey

-"Esta seguro que deseas saberlo ?"- Pregunto la reina a su lado

-"Si y dime cual es ese destino "- Pregunto el por que sabia bien que aun le faltaba un destino que cumplir

-"Endimión .. el gran sabio a dicho que estas predestinado a formar un hermoso reino de cristal en la tierra ..ahí tu seras el amo y señor de todo el universo ..solo que tal poder tiene un precio muy alto que no estas dispuesto a pagar y yo tampoco lo haria..debes saber que a pesar de que yo te obligue a matrimonio yo no te obligare a esto.. Serenety a llegado a ser alguien muy querida para nostros se ha sabido ganar el corazon de todo el reino ..y a pesar de que sus intenciones eran acabar con tu vida hoy a demostrado amarte tanto que a desafiado a su destino ..a sabido luchar por este amor..pero

-"Padre, que pasa ..por que ese pero?"- Pregunto

-"Queremos que seas feliz .. deseamos lo mejor hijo "- dijo su madre acariciando gentilmente su mejilla derecha

-"Pero es momento de que la profecía se cumpla"-

-"De que profecía estas hablando ?"-

-"Serenety será tu enemigo"-

-"Ella..eso es mentira?"- pregunto

-"No .. el gran sabio sabe todo y el lo dice ..que ustedes dos seran enemigos "-

-"Pero yo la amo .como me pueden decir eso "-

-"Muy pronto la conocerás la verdad de este profecía , y es necesario que la entiendas"-

-"Y si no lo deseo?"-

-"Tienes que tener en cuenta que es por el bien de universo ..la princesa de la luna se convertirá en tu enemigo te matar si no lo haces tu"-

-"Ella seria incapaz de hacer eso..me ama . la amo"-

-"Y eso nadie lo niega ..pero la profecía esta escrita"-

-"No entiendo madre"-

-"Es tu destino pelear contra la princesa de la luna"-

-"Y si no deseo hacerlo?"-

-"Debes hacerlo"-

-"El destino no esta escrito ..puedo cambiar el suyo .."-

-"El destino no se cambia Endimión .. menos el de ella ..ella se enamoro de ti ..y su castigo sera su muerte"-

-"Y sino rehuso a hacerlo ..que pasara-

-"Te obligaran a hacerlo"-

-"Como?"-

-"Cumplirás con tu destino...te guste o no"-

-"No se si quiero hacerlo"-

-"Tienes que hacerlo hijo, tienes que hacerlo por el bien de todos"-

Su respiración era agitada, ese recuerdo lo había dejado verdaderamente sorprendido, Como el sabia que Serenety seria su enemigo ..entonces el que era realmente...

Y entonces se dio cuenta que el destino se cumpliría..y de pronto otro recuerdo invadió su mente..el dolor era verdaderamente insoportable..no quería saber mas..sobre esa cruel profecía...

**que también yo lo he sufrido  
que en este tiempo sin vernos  
como te he echado de menos.  
Me besas y me hundo y sé  
que nadie en este mundo entendería  
que queremos volver**

-"Ella no fue culpable de nada.. –grito Haruka a Rei- Todo fue fríamente calculado.

-"Y entonces ..digan por que se odian- exclamó Rei..porque Serena odia tanto a Darien como Arashi..

-"Por que el pasado asi lo indica..

-"Eso ya no importa... ya no vivan ahí..

-"Te equivocas del pasado y del presente depende el futuro ya es hora de que ustedes abran los ojos..

**Perdiendo a cada instante un poco más .  
Luchando por tenerte hasta el final  
Sigo escuchando de lejos  
como te echo de menos  
que fuerza será  
la que aún nos une**

El reino de Couldron , era hermoso, y tenia un poder mas superior que del universo, sobre todo por que en ese lugar era donde había nacido los Riuyines seres con poderes sorprendentes

no entendía por que sus padres lo obligaba a cumplir su destino, solo por que un sabio decia que ella era mala .. acaso no todos tenemos un lado oscuro..¿Que le importaba a el su lado oscuro , era verdad que tenían poderes sorprendentes y que el dichosos cristal del Caos estaba de su lado, pero él no sabia por que la mataría si se amaban el uno la otro ..tanto que ella renuncio a su inmortalidad por el ..eso era un pecado mortal

"Esta usted bien, majestad?"- Pregunto uno de las guardias de templo

"Si, lo estoy"- dijo el dedicándole una sonrisa

"Hoy es su ultima vez que la vera ,verdad?"- Pregunto otra .

"Si"- contesto el con un suspiro

"Debería de decirle lo que sus padres piensa de ella ademas si no me equivoco y a planearon como destruiran los reinos "- dijo la otra

"No creo que sea justo para ella, que el día que hará aquel ritual para .. bueno ya saben , yo le diga que debo matarla , además ese dia esta predestinado y presiento que esta cerca , el día en que vencere a Serenity "- dijo el

"Si lo hace no sera por su poder si no por el ella , pero se que no se atreverá "- dijo la ultima de sus guardias

"Te estaba esperando ..me alegar que vengas "- Dijo una voz después de la reverencia

"Serenety"- dijo el tomándola de la cintura para besarla

"Esta listo?"-

"No, pero no tengo otro remedio"- dijo mirándola fijamente

" Si lo hago es por tu bien ... sígueme por favor"- dijo ella conduciéndolo por aquellos pasillos -"Quiero decirte, que yo jamás podré olvidarte aunque me obliguen yo simpre te llevare en mi corazón"- dijo ella

"Que dices?"-

"Que si tu destino y el mío son diferentes..nuestros corazones serán uno mismo "-

"Yo .. Serenety .. por que dices eso "-

"Por que mi destino y el tuyo son diferentes..tu eres mi luz...pero yo soy tu oscuridad ..tu eres mi amor y yo sere tu odio.. tu mi aliado y yo tu enemigo "- dijo ella, uniendo sus labios a los de él, el la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo-

"Yo también te amo a ti, si pudiera hacer algo para evitar nuestro destino lo haría, para poder estar junto a ti y no dañarte"-

"Yo te dañare mas..lo se ..

Su ojos se humedecieron..ese recuerdo le hizo entender algo mas solo faltaba uno cosa como fue que paso todo ...

**Lo que te cuesta comprender  
que aunque eres parte del ayer  
no me vale que hundas mi jersey.  
Lo que me cuesta comprender  
que aunque eres parte del ayer  
me desespero**

"Me amas?"- Pregunto la mujer

"Más que a mi vida"-

"Como es que maldicen este amor si es puro ?"- pregunto ella incorporándose con los codos para mirarlo de frente

"Por que nos tienen envidia.. pero les demostraremos que nos amamos..de que te amo.."-

"Más que yo no lo creo.. yo por ti hari todo lo que pidieras , te di ese mi poder ?"-

"Realmente lo merezco ..digo que pasara contigo "- dijo el acariciando la espalda

"Sabes que esto es imposible ante los ojos de los demás pero ante Dios es posible yo solo he renunciado a una penitencia una cruel obligación misma que pesaba ahora se que recibiré un castigo pero mientras quiero vivir "-

"¿por qué castigar este amor ?"- pregunto el acercándola más

"Por que no era mi destino..y no era yo el tuyo "- dijo ella

"No"- contesto él

"Pero Endimyon" ..-

"No me importa, no me importa nada solo tu amor.."- dijo el abrazándola

"Endymion"- llamo ella -"Serás el nuevo señor de todo esto y ademas si plan sale como lo he planeado"-

"Aun sigues pensando en eso "-

" Si Metalia"- murmuro ella, los ojos del chico se abrieron al máximo

"Ella estaba encerrada"- dijo el

"No"-

"Que has hecho?"- pregunto el con las pupilas llenas de miedo

"Solo la he despertado de su largo sueño"-

"¿Que?"-

"Este es el plan, amor y necesito que lo lleves a cabo al pie de la letra"- dijo ella -"El dia del baile tu iras disfrazado , sera un baile enmascarado llevaras a cabo el plan , veras a Metalia, y le dirás a quien debe poseer , iras con tus generales, mis Sailor les abrirán la puertas esperaras el momento preciso y atacaras la luna"-

"Atacare la luna Y la tierra ?"-

"No , solo la luna.. "-

"Y si algo sale mal"-

"Nada saldrá mal, amor, nada.. por que tu ahora tienes mis poderes ahora tu tienes el cristal de Caos"-

La imagen se desvaneció frente a sus ojos, pero ahora todo estaba claro para él. Serenety le dio el cristal del Caos para atacar la luna Todo lo había planeado ella..

**que también yo lo he sufrido  
que en este tiempo sin vernos  
como te he echado de menos**

-Aqui hay algo que no me gusta – Kikyuu miraba a sus compañeros que se encontraban muy preocupados...pero ella mas

-"Que pasa princesa ..-que no le gusta..pregunto Akane..

-"tu ..djiste que "Aquel que roba un amor y destruye una esperanza ha de pagar con dolo el precio de una venganza..".. dime si me equivoco

-"No eso es lo correcto..pero porque ..

-"al principio yo creia que joven Darien seria el causante de todo..ya que por la traición de Serena se vengaría de Seiya..pero ahora ..creo que eso no se refiere a Seiya sino a Darien..

-"No entiendo.- dijo Seiya algo preocupado

-"Para entenderlo debes entender su pasado.. Endimión.. se robo el amor de la princesa Serenety.._Aquel que roba un amor_.., luego la leyenda dice que el fue el causante principal de la muerte de la princesa Serenety misma que esperaba a su hijo_...y destruye una esperanza_..ahora..Darien sufrió la traición de Serena.. _A de pagar con dolor_.. y en este momento comenzara de vengarse _...el precio de una venganza_...

-"Esta diciendo que Serena se vengara de Darien por algo que paso en su pasado..- Yaten solo miraba la taza de te..sin decir nada ante el comentario de Taiki..

-"Me temo que si..solo que no entiendo que fue lo que paso , fue como si ese día el universo hubiera conspirado contra ella la caida su reino la traición de su amado y la derrota contra Galaxia.. fue extraño todo eso

-"usted cree que alguien intervino para que ella fue derrotada..

-"la pregunta es..¿quien se atrevió a conspira contra un Ryuyin.. contra el ser mas poderoso del universo..

-"Chicos Mina despertó- Amy llego junto Taiki.. - ademas Las outers nos han dicho mas cosas ..

-"Que les han dicho..- pregunto Seiya..

-"Ella fue la culpable de que Darien tenga el cristal del caos , ella lo despertó . con ayuda del cristal de plata...y no entiendo porque..

-"Eso es mentira- exclamo Seiya- bombón nunca seria capaz de hacerlo..

-"Me temo que si lo hizo- Yaten dejo su taza de Te- Ella es nuestro enemigo y solo eso importa..

-"Rápido Sailor Moon esta de nuevo atacando..- Rei entro corriendo al sala..

Bien que esperamos- Dijo Yaten..

**Me besas y me hundo y sé  
que nadie en este mundo entendería  
que queremos volver**.

"Así que aun piensan pelear contra mi?"- Pregunto mirándolas fijamente, mientras unas sombras empezaban a avanzar por la espalda de las guerreras, solo que nadie se había dado cuenta.

"Yo soy tu oponente"- dijo Kikyuu, para desviar la atención de Sailor Moon, esta solo sonrío y se encaro a ella

"Sabes que te voy a vencer..es mas no sabia que fueras una Sailor pero bueno tu siempre tan sacrificada "-

"No pienso dejarme vencer Sailor Moon o deberia decir Serenety"-

"Que bien, Kikyuu vamos a jugar veremos que princesa es mejor"-

"ATAQUE DE LAS FLORES DE FUEGO"- grito pero Sailor Moon solo sonrío, parando el ataque de la chica con su mano y Moon lanzo uno mas poderoso . Kikyuu apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar su ataque

"Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?"- pregunto, y aun que la miraba su atención estaba en las demás Sailor y en las sombras que se acercaban

"Maldición"- dijo Maker , al darse cuenta que no tenían la menor oportunidad de ganar aquella batalla por que era muy superior a ellas

Los ataques que lanzaba eran mas rápidos y ella los esquivaba Sailor Moon sonreia , y se notaba que algo planeaba por que sonreía con triunfo

-"Vamos chicas juntemos nuestros poderes asi la podremos lastimar ..- dijo Mars recordándoles el plan que crearon antes de llegar lo que no sabian es que varias sombras estaban a sus espaldas..

"Si no haces algo todo se hundirá en la oscuridad "- dijo ella .Kikyuu no le entendió pero en un descuido todo puede ocurrir y eso le paso a Kikyuu el ataque le dio justo en el estomago y este la lanzo contra un arbol..

**Perdiendo a cada instante un poco más .  
Luchando por tenerte hasta el final  
Sigo escuchando de lejos  
como te echo de menos  
que fuerza será  
la que aún nos une**

-"Ya nada puede ser cambiado Darien , pero se, que pase lo que pase, Tokio de cristal será fundado amor tal vez no con Serena pero si conmigo y tu hijo"-

-"Eso seria un error"- grito Darien-"No pueden obligarme a hacer eso , no por que ella no es mala"-

-"Sin embargo, así lo marca el destino..su destino , ademas ella fue la que te traiciono "- dijo algo enfadada

."Por mi el destino se puede ir al infierno.. yo no voy a cumplir ese destino ..maldita sea el destino " - grito , tirando las cosas

"Esto ya no es si quieres o no ..ella esta matando a ala gente que lo olvidas

"Esto no es tan fácil..ella es el amor de mi vida por mi culpa tiene este destino"- dijo bajando la cabeza

"Por que te aferras a ella ?"-

"Por que el destino, mi destino es amarla.. y no me interesa lo que tu pienses "-

"Maldita sea, ella es una basura"- dijo -"No te das cuenta, que lo único que ha hecho es arruinar tu vida ?"-

"Yo también a ella en el pasado.. le arruine su vida no lo entiendes acaso no lo sabes

"Crees que no se lo que paso ?"-

"Estoy consiente de las cosas ..y a mas de esta y solo existe una manera de que todo este bien..."-

"Eliminar a Serena, para que nunca nos vuelva a dañar"- dijo Arashi terminando la frase Darien

**Lo que te cuesta comprender  
que aunque eres parte del ayer  
no me vale que hundas mi jersey.  
Lo que me cuesta comprender  
que aunque eres parte del ayer  
me desespero**

-"Mars"- grito Healer al ver a como su compañera gritaba,y luego vio a su princesa tirada en el piso después vio como aquellas sombras en volvia a Júpiter .Mercury Venus ella solo veía su rostro

"SUÉLTALAS"- grito , mirando a sus compañeras como el dolor las hacia presa facil Maker intentaba llegar a Mercury pero no se lo permitía

"¿por que?"- Pregunto – Dame una buena razón..

"Por que ellas son tus amigas"- Grito Maker mirándola fríamente

"¿De verdad ?"- Pregunto , sin quitar las vista de las guerreras, mientras los gritos invadían todo el ambiente

"Maldita sea por que lo haces dame una razon.."-

"Esto , se llama venganza"- dijo ella mientras algunos gritos de personas se oian , personas que morian por el terror que ella ocasionaba -" Quiero destruir todo lo que es suyo .quiero destruirle su vida ..quiero ver su cara de dolor al ver como destruyo lo que ama quiero que el me vea ..y se sienta tan miserable

-"Pero los humanos no tiene la culpa "- grito Healer

"Pero son mortales como el, seres que mienten solo para conseguir lo que desean y cuando ya lo tienen te destruyen como un insecto "- dijo ella

"Princesa ,por favor..dejalas no se manche las manos con su sangre "- grito Plut, ..- Ellas no merece que usted acabe con ellas

"Es verdad no lo merecen.. y dime tu lo haras"- dijo

"Que intentan hacer "- grito Healer mientras sujetaba a Mars ya que Sailro Moon las habia dejado libres

"Ustedes no saben nada"- grito Uranus -"_no ven más haya de sus ojos"_ - Penso

"Yo lo haré"- dijo Saturn camino unos pasos poniéndose frente a Sailor Moon -

"¿Piensas hacerlo?"- Pregunto – acaso tu..

"Somos sus guardianas y lo sabe.. "- dijo tomando con fuerza su báculo- sabemos lo que debemos hacer princesa..no se preocupe usted solo preocúpese por vengarse ..

-"Sarturn ..que dices- Healer la miro sin dar crédito ..las outers estaban protegiendo a Sailor moon

-"Les dijimos que seriamos su enemigo..conocemos sus debilidades..

-"pero ustedes ..lo que nos dijeron..nos ayudaron..

-"Yo se los pedi.. acaso no es grandioso creer que lo saben todo y a la vez no saber nada..

-"por que nos engañaron..

-"quien dice que las engañamos.. lo dicho es verdad ..pero recuerde que esto no esta dicho..

-"Bueno ahora que esperamos Outers contra Inners esto sera divertido..

**que también yo lo he sufrido  
que en este tiempo sin vernos  
como te he echado de menos. **

**Me besas y me hundo y sé  
que nadie en este mundo entendería  
que queremos volver**

* * *

Continuara

Muchas Gracias a todas por estar leyendo esta historia de drama y tragedia

Tanita Love

AURa

lerinne

alejaym

Caltroga

SeReNyMoOn

celina leiva

ariasserena

liebende Lesung

Susy Granger

patty ramirez de chiba

Niky Lunar

Carol Sears

isa1181

yumi

Isis Janet

Nubia Serenity

Cherrie SA

Chicas Gracias por todo sin ustedes no se ke haría han sido un gran apoyo en esta aventura donde las he hecho llorar …

Se ke me keiren matar…

No lo hagan por favor

Todo lo juro tiene un por ke como verán ….

Aclaro Darien no es el malo no es malo no es malo

atte

Sheccid


	12. Venganza

Capitulo doce

**Venganza**

_**si tan solo un fragmento pudiera conservar;  
una final memoria para recordar, **_

_**¿a quien me llevaría a mi destino astral?  
hermosa compañía para la eternidad.**_

_**no seria a ti, no seria a ti,  
esta vez ya no seria así...**_

**Aférrate a mi amor  
sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho  
todo lo que quisiste decir fue te quiero  
y no tengo miedo  
¿puedes oirme?  
¿puedes sentirme en tus brazos**

Eliminar a Serena , para que nunca la vuelva a dañar

La frialdad con que Arashi termino de decir aquella frase , dejo a Darien con un sabor amargo en su boca..Asi terminaría todo el amor que se tuvieron con la muerte..terminar con ella y a si cumplir la profecía que hace siglos atrás se dicto..

Todo esto no tenia sentido para el..todo era un cruel sueño. No era verdad nada era cierto..todo era tan ajeno a el . Todo era una pesadilla

-"No podemos hacer eso"- dijo mirándola fijamente

-"¿por que no?"- Pregunto convencida de lo que había que hacer – Acaso ya no recuerdas el pasado...

-"Por que no estaría bien"- dijo – Y el pasado es lo que nos tiene asi

-"A estas alturas, no creo en otra forma de detenerla "- dijo Arashi con una sonrisa -"pero estoy de acuerdo, el pasado es el culpable de esto"-

-"No estoy de acuerdo contigo"- grito

"Y sin embargo, uno de ustedes debe morir"- dijo con determinación -" y se que no seras tu..

**Aguantando mi ultimo respiro  
a salvo dentro de mi  
¿son todos mies pensamientos sobre ti?  
dulce luz quebrada que termina esta noche**

-" Esto es increíble las Outers nos traicionaron..¿por qué? – Lita golpeo uno de los pilares del templo..

-"No.. se que esta pasando aquí..primero son nuestras enemigas, luego nuestra aliadas y de nuevo nuestras enemigas..que pasara..

-"Lo que mas tememos.. eso pasara- Kikyuu robo la atención de las chicas- Saben falta enfrentarnos a Darien.. a la oscuridad de la tierra esa que tiene cuando la luna no la ilumina y falta poco..

-"Mentira..- Lita miro a Rei que asintió

-"Hotaru lo dijo..y ella nuca miente...

-"Pero como...

-"Serenety despertara por completo el poder del Caos..

-"¿Por que Serena hace esto¿ qué le hicimos?..

-"La pregunta es..¿que le hicieron ellos?.. para que los odie tanto..no es por lo que paso en el presente.. sino lo que paso en el pasado..ahí esta la respuesta a todo lo que nos preguntamos..

**me perdi el invierno  
un mundo de cosas fragiles  
buscame en el bosque blanco  
escondida en un arbol hueco(y encuentrame)  
se que me escuchas  
puedo saborearlo en tus lagrimas**

Cerro los ojos, recordando aquella imagen, cerro los ojos para poder ver la razón de su venganza, cerro los ojos, por que ahora el odio había quedado libre.

La luna estaba siendo atacada, ella tomada de la mano de Endymion intentaba protegerse , no entendía lo que pasaba, no entendía nada, algo había salido mal.. veía como sus guardianas y amigas caían una a una sin oponer resistencia, buscaba con la vista a su madre pero no estaba de pronto llego una guardiana de su templo decia que Galaxia estaba atacando , corrio para proteger el templo pero en eso, una mujer les cerro el paso, el susurro su nombre Berlyn el la protegió con su cuerpo y le ordeno que se fuera al templo y lo obedeció cuando llego al templo busco a Uranus, Neptune y Saturn , pero lo único que encontraba eran las terribles escenas de muerte , buscaba a la causante y al cristal del Cosmo .las dos se vieron y Galaxia sonrio con triunfo la ataco pero ella ya sin poder se defendió llego Endymion que se defendía con su espada como mejor podía, en su mirada se notaba algo de temor de un sentimiento que ella no entendía y lo que sucedió después fue rápido no le dieron tiempo a nada

Serenety había esquivado por cuarta vez consecutiva el poder de Galaxia , sin embargo se encontraba más cansada que al principio.

Galaxia le lanzaba una seria de puñetazos que ella podia esquivar con éxito sin embargo . algo fallo , alguien la ataco por la espalda arrastrándola varios metros .. esta cayo duramente reacciono adolorida pero cuando vio como la espada de Galaxia la apuntaba y esta lanzo una energía muy poderosa solo llevo sus manos a su vientre donde latía su bebe , mismo que al parecer le dio la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y crear un escudo protector pero no duro mucho ya que su energía estaba disminuyendo y la de Galaxia creciendo como si alguien le brindara poder..

-"Vaya en tu vientre esta creciendo el heredero de la tierra y la luna - Serenety la miro con terror- y como te daras cuenta yo no puedo permitir que ese niño nazca

-"Nunca Lo Permitiré .Lo Oyes Jamás..Te Dejare Que Toques A Mi Hijo - dijo enfrentándola

-"Lo siento pero el destino se tiene que cumplir ademas ese fue el pacto que hice ..debo dejar todo listo para cuando el llegué

-"¿De que hablas ?—dijo sin entenderle

-"Falta poco para que veas tu cruel realidad

Galaxia se lanzo con más fuerza, empuñando su espada con fuerza, sin embargo ella la esquivo pero Galaxia le dio una patada en el costado una con tal fuerza que la arrastro algunos metros siento que algo se rompió tal vez una costilla por que el dolor era muy fuerte pero Galaxia no se detuvo y se lanzo de nuevo contar ella clavado su espada en su muslo derecho la sangre no tardo en salir despues le dio un puñetazo en el rostro la sangre de su nariz era probada por su boca pero no tuvo tiempo para incorporarse ya que le lanzo un rayo de energía muy poderoso y esta cayo bruscamente siento que en el interior algo le dolia de nuevo se levanto pero no tuvo tiempo a nada Galaxia le dio un terrible puñetazo en su vientre todo su poder se concentro a ahí las lagrimas recorrieron su mejillas

-"Te dije que no permitiría que naciera pero yo no pienso matarte ..yo no si no .- Galaxia sonrio y antes de que Serenety llegara al suelo le dio otra patada en el vientre..ella solo grito por que el dolor era insoportable mientras sentia como la sangre recorría sus piernas

-"MALDITA"- grito - Que Te Había Hecho- sintiendo como se desangraba

-"Existir"- contesto el - Galaxia sonrio y se acerco a el . Serenety lo miraba y poco a poco se levantaba pero era imposible el dolor de su vientre era demasiado se dejo caer al ver la escena que tenia frente ya que importaba ya habia visto su cruel verdad

-"Te rindes tan pronto?"- Pregunto Galaxia con sarcasmo-"Observa Cosmo "- dijo y en la mente de ella se vio imágenes de el con Galaxia planeando todo lo que sucedió su ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y lo odio por que el con ella planearon su muerte .por que solo la utilizo solo jugo con su amor .las palabras que dijo el se grabaron en su mente para la eternidad..

"Eliminar a Serenety para que nunca mas interfiera ..entre nosotros

Abrió los ojos, mientras sonreía, por que sentía la energía de el acercándose a ella, por que se daba cuenta que por fin todo esto acabaría , ella acabaría con la tierra como el había hecho con la luna, ahora sus palabras de venganza se cumplirían .

-"Todo esta listo princesa

-"Bien Uranus vamos es hora de jugar

**pierde los ojos para temer  
libera tus sueños, pero permanece aquí  
pero mientras esperes para conocer la verdad  
¡no hay nadie ahí**!

-"Si el futuro es el resultado del pasado y del presente entonces ya todo cambio y Tokio de cristal no sera fundado..

-"Si eso es verdad Lita pero aqui hay algo mas y eso no me gusta- Kikyyu no estaba convencida de nada de lo que sucedía..

-"Que puede ser princesa

-"Algo me dice que hay alguien atrás de todo eso y esta mas cerca de lo que imaginamos..

-"Ruka – Akaen se robo la atencion de todos..

"Vamos amigas.. vengan mis sailor quiero jugar con ustedes "- la voz lleno toda la habitación

"Es hora de acabar con esto saber la verdad "- dijo Mina aun sintiendo el dolor de la batalla

"Bueno es hora de ir a ver a nuestra amiga no lo creen "- dijo Lita con una sonrisa

-"que esperamos..

**di buenas noches  
no temas  
llamame  
llamame  
mientras te fundes a negro  
aguantando mi ultimo respiro**

"Sigue caminando" – le ordeno Darien a Arashi -. "Debes saber como detenerla ademas esto lo provocamos " dijo severamente de pronto se detuvieron al escuchar unos pasos a sus espaldas.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" -reclamó Healer .

- "Deben decirnos lo que está pasando" dijo un tanto perturbado al ver a las personas sin vida que se encontraban a su paso .

- "contesta tu algo ¿Qué fue lo que provocaron , endimyon?" preguntó Healer acercándose con paso decidido. Darien solo desvio la mirada y cerro lo s puñor-. "¿Tú has provocado todo esto?" preguntó furiosa.

-"No sabía lo que hacía y el Cristal me dio ese poder no era mi intencion…" - dijo sin más explicación.

- "Utilizaste el Cristal de forma equivocada…ella te dio ese poder por que creia que eras capaza de protegerlo "- Kikyuu lo miraba con incredulidad y desilicion .

-"¿Y te haces llamar Principe de la tierra ?"- reclamó Maker - "No eres más que.

-"Deberían estar agradecidos con Serena ella les dio otra oportunidad …" Mercury tomo la mano de Maker – mientras veia seriamente a Darien como a Arashi.

-"Abran los ojos ella los han puesto en peligro ,Ella es la amenaza. Todo lo que ha pasado, ha sido por ella".-Arashi las miro con determinacion

"Será mejor que te vayas en tu estado puede ser peligroso "- dijo Mars .. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste DArien?" visiblemente consternada,.- Darien desvió su mirada y guardo silencio

-"el pensó que de esa forma solucionaría su destino . – la voz que hablo las dejo congeladas cuatro siluetas se posaron atrás de ellas-príncipe se equivoco y las consecuencias las esta pagando ahora

- " Lo se Saturn pero ella permitió que ese mal regresara a cambio de que .

- "Nunca has comprendido, Darien"- explicó con lástima Uranus

- "Acaso no entienden que ellos no deben estar juntos- Fighter las miro con odio – el destino nos muestra que ellos no deben estar juntos tu no estas en su destino y ella no esta en el tuyo .Como Deseo que tu pages con tu vida el erró que ella cometió al darte su poder al firmar esa pacto- susurró a su oído.…

"Nunca te atrevas a provocarme".- una energía negra hizo que Fighter saliera volando a varios metros de el

-"Vaya veo que el príncipe a sacado su poder.- Uranus lo miro con determinación y le sonrio

- "Láser de estrella fugaz"- poder que Darien tomo en su mano y lo regreso a su dueña pero Fighter pudo esquivarlo ágilmente y a tiempo.

.-"No se entrometan en esto" advirtió Dairen a las demas .

Ambos se dispusieron a iniciar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo: era momento de recobrar los asuntos pendientes ,Darien propinó a tiempo un golpe bajo, que Fighter detuvo con sus manos ; entonces le respondió con un atinado puñetazo hacia el rostro de el otro. Darien dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- "No cabe duda eres una niña, Sailor Fighter"- dijo mientras un hilo de sangre sobresalía en sus labios.

"Serena no decia eso cuando estábamos en la intimidad "- respondió Fighter, triunfante ante la mueca de odio de Darien .con una patada hacia los tobillos logró derrumbarla;, recibió una veloz y potente patada al abdomen. Darien se preparaba mientras ella se ponía en pie.

"Estrella de Sailor Maker" – para detener la pelea . "Es suficiente" ojos de Darien cambiaron de pronto era como si alguien lo manipulara todas escucharon un estridente rayo

-"¡Apártense!" gritó Kikyuu instintivamente. Una energía muy poderosa salio del cuerpo de Darien misma que se estrello cera de Fighter Kikyuu entornó los ojos y pudo percibir la extraña energía que el irradiaba.

"En este momento no es quien pensamos… Alguien más está controlándolo , incluso, sus emociones… " dijo acertadamente.

."Serenety …" dijo

- tu no ere fácil de manipular . ¿Cómo es que lo hace ?"- levantando la voz.

-"por que me tiene a su mando..por que yo tengo su cristal es a el al que manipula ahora me doy cuenta ..esa ves no fue su culpa si no mia yo.. fui el causante de su muerte

- "¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz?".

-"Hace unos años tu despertaste al Caos a Arashi para terminar con su vida " dijo con un dejo de coraje y decepción.

-"Ustedes no han visto ni sentido lo que yo. no saben como me odio por tal cobardia en el pasado..ahora solo busco pagar mi error

-"Ahorra entiendo – Saturn lo tomo del hombro..- la oscuridad a la que nos enfrentaremos no es una pelea si no una verdad..la que nos ocultas..ya veo..ahora lo entiendo

-"Al diablo todo esto.. la princesa quiere que juguemos con estas Sailor por que no lo hacemos-

**Estoy tan cansada de estar acá  
Acechada por todos mis miedos de la niñez  
Y si tenés que marcharte  
Desearía que directamente te vayas  
Porque tu presencia todavía permanece acá  
Y no me quiere dejar sola**

"Endymion"- murmuro la mujer

"Serenity"- murmuro el , Serenity sonrío, la verdadera batallas estaba a punto de empezar.

Solo se observando fijamente, las pupilas azules chocaban con fuerza, Darién no lo penso y se transformo en Endymion, Serenity lo miro con dolor , al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo, lo amaba

Todas se vieron entre si se quedaron estáticas ante la imagen que tenia una batalla comenzaría sin detenerla y no sabían quien podría salir victorioso

-"Por que haces esto?..acaso no era mejor perdonar "- el príncipe de la tierra, se acercaba a la chica que solo lo miraba fríamente

-"Y eres tu quien me lo pregunta?.. "- dijo ella caminado hacia el

-"Contéstame demonios ¿Por Que Este Odio?

-"Te Burlaste De Mi ... Nunca Me Amaste Como Decías .. Solo Me Usaste Para Destruir El Reino De La Luna Y Yo Como Tonta Caí En Tu Trampa..Todos Me Lo Decían El Solo Me Dejara En La Mas Infinita Tristeza Mi Madre Me Lo Decía No Hay Que Confiar En Las Personas Por Que Son Traicioneras Pero No Le Creí Deje Que Destruyeras Mi Reino Deje Que Acabaras Con Todo Lo Que Yo Amaba Y Lo Hize Por Ti Por Tu Amor Y Ahora Me Doy Cuenta De La Verdad Tu No Me Amabas Tu Y Galaxia Lo Planearon Todo ..Y Preguntas ¿Por Que Tanto Odio?... -grito , sus lagrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas, lagrimas de dolor , de impotencia, de ira

-"Como.. Es Que Puedes Pensar Eso ..Yo Nunca Me Burle De Ti ..Y Jamas Planee Nada Con Galaxia Por Que No Lo Entiendes "- el no entendía como era que ella sabia lo que paso esa tarde donde el y Galaxia lo planearon todo pero no era como ella creia

-"No soy tan estúpida, aun que debo darte las gracias por ti pude ser libre y gracias tambien por tu lección de vida pero lo siento jure que me vengaría de ti y lo voy a cumplir.."-

-"Bien Aquí Estoy Vamos Desquita Toda Tu Ira Pero O Metas A La Gente Ella No Tenia La Culpa "- dijo el mirando a su alrededor, con tristeza, por su conciencia le reprochaba, aquella destrucción, de la que era culpable.

"A Ti No Te Importo Destruir Lo Unico Puro De Este Relación "- dijo ella -"MATAR A MI BEBE AQUEL QUE NO TENIA LA CULPA DE NADA "- grito con las imágenes demasiado frescas en su cabeza, era como si para ella, esos años no hubiera pasado, todas las Sailors se miraron entonces con asombro

"PERDONAME .."- dijo el acercándose a ella, con voz baja, realmente llena de arrepentimiento, lo miro y quiso perdonarlo pero NO , era demasiado ese dolor esa perdida y aunque dicen que el tiempo cura todo aquí el tiempo no curo solo alimento su odio

-"Lo siento pero una palabra no bastara para cura el daño que nos hemos hecho..por que como tu yo también cometí errores de los que ahora me arrepiento "- dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente

-"El Pasado Nos Pesa Como El Odio Que Nos Tenemos ..Yo Te Doy Mi Vida Y Si Desea Mi Alma Para Pagar El Error Que Cometi En El Pasado "- dijo el dispuesto a recibir el castigo, que ella le daria entonces una carcajada maligna, hizo que las Sailor sintieran escalofríos sus pupilas azules se volvieron a fijar en ellas y entendieron que ella pensaba llegar hasta el final .

"No Amor No Quiero Tu Vida Ni Tu Alma Yo Solo Quiero Mi Venganza Y La Tomare Y Tu Veras Como Se Pierde Todo Lo Amado "- dijo ella

Sin embargo de pronto su fuerzas se fueron , no podía respirar, lo que tanto había temido al fin estaba sucediendo, sonrió con amargura, sintiendo pena, por el , sabia que intentaría recuperarla, solo para..., cerro los ojos, lo único que le tenia que importar era ...

Las calles de la ciudad se volvieron de pronto frías..las Salior Outers se miraron entre si y comprendieron que debían irse

- "Estaremos bien" dijo Uranus con un tono de voz debil .

**Estas heridas no parecen sanar  
Este dolor es demasiado real  
Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar**

Una tormenta pronto inicio la corriente de viento helado amenazaba y crecia con fuerza

- "Este frío no es normal" –murmuró Venus , frotándose los brazos.

- "¿de donde surgió tanta nieve ?" preguntó Healer pues antes sus ojos solo había nieve .

"¿Has sido Serena?" – dijo Arashi con un dejo de ironía Darien hizo un movimiento negativo.

- "Debe ser el poder de Riuyin . Debemos tener cuidado con ella si no queremos terminar como los demás" dijo kikyu débilmente.

"Pero si juntamos nuestro poder la venceremos"- objetó Jupiter peligrosamente.

"pero es un riuyin estamos perdidos " confirmó Fighter clavando la mirada en la espalda de Endimyion

**Cuando llorabas yo secaba todas tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo peleaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y he apretado tu mano por todos estos años  
Pero igual todavía tienés todo de mi**

las outers se miraron entre si su princesa se veia preocupada , nerviosa mirando hacia el mismo vacio ...

-"Esta vez será diferente...no te preocupes todo saldra bien ten fe en todo lo planeado "- murmuro Plut con un suspiro solo ella sabía el significado verdadero de lo que sucedería en cambio Serenety se sentía agotada y no quería pensar en el tiempo que perdia pero mas que eso perdía la esperanza ,la fuerza , su voluntad comenzaba a ceder, pues pudo notar que algo la estaba controlando algo llamado odio ,oscuridad ...

-"Hoy ellas deben saber lo que es pelear por algo perdido es tonto pero necesario..odia para tener poder que tonto-Uranus se acerco a su princesa y tomo su hombro- "Pronto comenzara ¿verdad? .."-Serenety cero los ojos y una lagrima recorio su mejilla.-"Nunca dejes de confiar en el ni en esa promesa que el hizo hace siglos" -tomó sus mejillas. el miedo que ella sentia lo sintio y le beso la frente- "Recuerda que él siempre logra su objetivo .." dijo forzando una sonrisa.

"Tengo tanto miedo" dijo levantando la vista- "No permitas que nada malo le pase " murmuró a su oído. ella pudo notar su angustia y desconfianza

**Solías cautivarme  
Con tu luz resonante  
Pero ahora estoy atada a la vida que dejaste  
Tu cara aparece en los que fueron alguna vez sueños placenteros  
Tu voz persiguió toda la cordura que me quedaba**

El viento cambió bruscamente ,todo se quedo quieto de pronto el cielo se abrió la nieve se detuvo y se podían escuchar el silencio..De pronto se detuvieron el frio no cambiaba iba empeorando , su vista no veia mas que nieve sobre nieve pero cuando alzaron la mirada vieron un majestuoso edificio.

-"¿De donde surgió este edificio no estaba aquí "- preguntó Mars mientras llegaban al lugar

-"Esto no me gusta ..-Endymion observaba el cielo que de pronto se volvio tan negro como la noche unos rayos lo iluminaron cuando- "Protejan a Arashi " dijo con la voz entrecortada -"No le permitan...acercase a ella"- Reconoció todo el poder que surgia de ese lugar .

Serenety sintió que el cielo se caía sobre su espalda, aquél sentimiento le absorbía la energía, el aire que respiraba era denso y su esperanza e ilusión se perdían en la oscuridad . Perdió las fuerzas, cerró los ojos, respiró una vez más y cayó de rodillas al suelo con la manos en la cabeza ya que el dolor era insoportable.. la voz de una mujer hizo que su dolor fuera mas intenso

- "¿Realmente crees que soportaras tu oscuridad ?"- se acerco a ella- "Has olvidado el pacto que firmaste con tu sangre"

-"No madre no lo he olvidado- y ante la mirada de su madre la princesa Serenety se convirtió en Sailor Cosmo ...

**Estas heridas no parecen sanar  
Este dolor es demasiado real  
Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar**

"Rapsodia acuática de—" pero el ataque regresó peligrosamente hacia ellas, y tal ataque hizo que el circulo que protegia a Arashi se rompiera. miro a Ars

- "¡tonta!" gritó Endimión ashi y vio que nada le paso .

-"Vaya eso es divertido ver alas Sailor sin su princesa - retó Malaquite.

-"¿Acaso no íbamos a trabajar en equipo para derrotar a Sailor moon?" cuestión.

-"No fue nuestro plan " explicó J pacientemente.- "El infierno que vivió, se quedo en su memoria y en sus sueños" -caminó hasta ellas. "Una buena oportunidad no lo cree , fingir ser amigos y después atacarlos .."- comenzó a reír con cinismo. -"Su Princesa siempre lo planeó y ahora sabe el tipo de persona que es y por es te odia..lo divertido será ahora un inocente será sacrificado y adivina que es,..-" mirándolo con burla- "No , no es tu esposa sino ..Berlyn que a lo lejos mira su supuesta a victoria cuando ella aparezca Berlyn sera la primera en ser sacrificada por el despertar de el Riuyon..

**Cuando llorabas yo secaba todas tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo peleaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y he apretado tu mano por todos estos años  
Pero igual todavía tenés todo de mi**

Sailor Cosmo sonrió con tanta maldad su madre a su lado .. y ambas contemplaban la ciudad.

- "Has hecho un buen trabajo, Serenity"- viendo fijamente a la sailor.-

- "No tienes que agradecerlo. Lo único que he sentido hacia este planeta a sido odio"- dijo levantando la voz- "Todos los días he vivido con él, y ha aumentado a cada segundo..me condenaron a hacer una simple humana ..por culpa de su amor.. yo la mas poderosa Sailor fui engañada por un mortal pero la venganza es dulce ya la estoy saboreando " -

-"Fue este rencor lo que te hizo volver" -

"Odio y miedo... Y todos pensaban era un ser puro y perfecto sin maldad alguna pero soy el mismo diablo en perdona ..o mejor dicho soy peor que el "- rió una vez más. ". Ahora podré recuperar lo que siempre me perteneció" -afirmó con decisión.

**He intentado con todas mis fuerzas convencerme de que te fuiste  
Y aun así todavía estas conmigo  
Estuve sola todo este tiempo**

-"Muy bien príncipe esta listo para seguir nuestra falsa- Nefliyte comenzó a reírse

-"Como se atreven a hacer eso a traicionarme..de ese modo-

- "Solo piensa que ella a muerto ..por que la que aparecerá será tu propia muerte"- dijo Malaquite y comenzo a caminar en círculos

-"¿Qué están planeando esta vez?"- preguntó el llevándose una mano hacia el pecho. -"¿Qué esperan para atacarnos?" preguntó

- "No lo sé"- respondió vagamente.- "No comprendes" -sonrió maliciosamente- "Ella siempre a planeado todo , su plan esta tan bien estructurado que nunca se dieron cuenta"

. "No comprendo"- murmuró, pidiendo más explicaciones

- "No hay otra causa ni motivo"- buscó su mirada "Ha sido ella y nunca te diste cuenta de esas intenciones .."

- "Podría haberlo hecho antes…" murmuró pensando en aquella batallas que se libraron

"Antes no lo sabia ..no sabia sobre esa traición que le promocionaste ... finalmente ha recordado..y aun se pregunta por que la dañaste de ese modo "- intervino Malaquite una vez más- "¿No te das cuenta? Ella busca venganza..busca tu dolor"

- "Serena no es capaz, yo lo se "- Figther se puso un pie adelante de Endimión y los miro con rencor – Serena no es capaz de hacer daño a las personas esta siendo manipulada por alguien..

-"Serenity piensa cobrarse todo el daño, que nuestro príncipe le ocasiono así deba sacrificar todo lo que ella creyó algún dia y se que te asesinara con sus manos si es necesario"- afirmó Jadeite fingiendo felicidad por tal hecho. Si embargo el sabia mas cosas

Los rayos iluminaron de nuevo el cielo negro un poder maligno crecia rápidamente lejos en el mirador Sailor Cosmo miraba con odio a una antigua enemiga vio que Arashi se encontraba desprotegida ..sonrio con mucha maldad por que en su mente recreaba la imagen de el sufrimiento de esta y lo disfrutaba ..una aurora la rodeo misma que crecía ..Jedite miro hacia el lugar y comprendió que todo iniciaria ,.. vio a Malaquite que le entendió..

-"bueno basta de juegos es hora de que esto inicié..-

-"Estamos listos..- todas se pusieron en guardia..protegiendo a Arashi...

- "¡Sus guerreras deben morir !"- la energía llegó hasta ellas con potencia.

"¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!"- el poder fue rebotado en una barrera que Jedite proporciono

"¡Maker, no!" gritó Mercury al darse cuenta que la energía fue rebotada hacia ella misma que cayo a varios metros donde fue detenida por un arbol.

"Infierno estelar de Healer" pero fue rechazó del mismo modo solo que el poder le llego por la espalda

-"Ahora entiendo por que ella nos escogio para tal misión ustedes son tan debiles ..no tiene oportunidad ante ellas" dijo Jadeite con resentimiento.

-"Quienes son ellas " gritó Mars, de pie a un lado de las demás.

-"Las Guardianas del Riuyin – sonrio m y cuando vio a Figther lo miro con asombro recordando algo del pasado y ..-"tu eres...

-"¡Láser de estrella fugaz!"- El ataque impidió que el pronunciara un nombre cosa que solo Kikiuu se dio cuenta

-"¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!"

-"Beso d e amor y belleza de Venus

los ataques se juntaron en contra de m quien aun estaba recuperándose del ataque

- "¡Maremoto de Neptuno!"

-"Grito mortal" pronunció Sailor Plut, logrando, desviar ese ataque

-"Gracias -

- "No son muy poderosos como presumen"- dijo con frialdad.- "¿O es que no quieres complacer a tu Reina?" dijo a modo de complicidad. Los otros solo se vieron con complicidad y sonrieron .

"Regresaron muy pronto " dijo n molesto

-"Dime dónde está ella"- pidió Ziosite

-"Berlyn esta arriba de ustedes .. el plan fue cambiado – Saturn levanto la mano las demas la imitaron y lo que las Sailor como Endimión vieron fue realmente escalofriante

-"pero que demonios le hicieron..

-"No , la pregunta es que demonios le hizo..- Uranus rio con maldad- la hubieran visto suplicar por su vida ..pero no fue suficiente .. ella la torturo como nunca lo creyo y murio ..bueno fue o mejor sino aun estaria gritando por su miserable vida..

-"Contesten quien hizo tal crueldad..

-"Sailor Cosmo.. el Riuyin...

Los rayos iluminaron de nuevo su vista y vieron a Berlyn ahí colgada de un hilo muy fina .. sus muñecas y pies sangraban ..por la fuerza que ejercia aquellos finos hilos mismo que se encontraban rojizos.. por la sangre de ella su rostro tenia varios golpes la ceja izquierda se encontraba sangrando su ojo izquierdo se encontraba cerado e hinchado de color morado su nariz no dejaba de sangra mejor dicho toda su cabeza , su ropa manchada de sangre tenia varios cortes en su brazos , y piernas ya que el vestido estaba hecho trizas y a la altura del pecho había una abertura que no dejaba de sangrar ahí donde latía el corazón mismo que ya no se encontraba ..

-" Por Dios ya vieron no tiene el corazón ---Venus miro horrorizada el cuerpo de Berlyn y mientras la veia , el cuerpo de ella caia del cielo .

-"No es verdad"- endmion veia como caia y en el proceso su cuerpo desaparecía..

-"Vaya veo que se adelanto a los planes – ziosite miro con preocupación la imagen..

-"Todo ha comenzado ..asi que prepárense- Neptune se pues e en guardia

-"Esto se pondran ... interesante- uranus sonrio con malicia

-"¿Qué ganaran ustedes?" -replicó Venus - "¿Porqué!"- lista para atacarlas.

-"Estorbos menos, su venganza…su perdición "-

**Permanezco en la puerta  
Del reloj gritando  
Monstruos que gritan mi nombre**

El cielo comenzó a estremecerse , los truenos no tardaron en escucharse el cielo se iluminaba con luces rojas azules negro..el viento soplaba con mas furia , el océano se enfureció y sus olas se rompía con violencia en la orilla , el frió era insoportable y la tierra comenzaba a estremecerse

-"Darien es mejor que pongamos a Arashi en algún lugar seguro no me gusta nada esto ..- Kikiuu lo miro con preocupación ...

-"Encárgate tu por favor se que ella aparecerá ,y temo por ella

-"No te preocupes la cuidaremos – dijo Mars

"Esto es increíble"- dijo Venus mirando a su alrededor

-"Que le esta haciendo a la gente?"- Pregunto Healer, viendo como la gente se convertía en estatuas de cristal mientras el silencio lo invadía

"No bajen la guardia"- dijo Endimyon

"Es hielo"- dijo Arashi de pronto dio un grito entonces todos voltearon

"Que pasa?"- Pregunto Fighter

"Este es el poder de Sailor Cosmo , su cristal es como el hielo frió pero tan peligroso como el fuego y lo peor es una forma viviente"-

-"Que clase de Sailor es ?"- pregunto Maker

**Déjenme permanecer  
En donde el viento me susurrará  
En donde las gotas de lluvia  
Mientras caen cuentan una historia**

-"Una que posee el poder del universo , soy una Sailor mas poderosa que tu .."- se escucho la voz tras ellas, todas se giraron a verla, las Outers como los cuatro genéreles se arrodillaron ahí estaba de nuevo Sailor Cosmo mirándolos fríamente

-Sailor Cosmo- murmuro con temor Endimión mientas su pupilas chocaba nuevamente

-"Veo que mi presencia te alegra "- dijo ella con ironia -" Esta pelea apenas esta empezando..y esta vez no ganaras "- sonrío, fijado su vista en Arashi, la cual sientio que el miedo la invadia , llevándose por impulso las manos a su vientre -"Te dije que acabaria con todo lo amado para ti "- dijo ella, de pronto desapareció y aprecio frente a Arashi quien dio dos pasos atras

"Lo que amas es a ese niño que ella lleva en su vientre ?"- pregunto lanzando un puñetazo , que Arashi apenas y pudo esquivar

Endimión corrió para proteger a la madre de su hijo , ya que kikyuu no pudo detenerla. Y de nuevo Cosmo lanza otro ataque mas poderoso sin embargo el llego a detenerlo con su espada

-"Cadena de amor de Venus "- Cosmo alcanzo a esquivar el ataque, mismo que le llego por la espalda

-"Imprudente" -pronunció con ira.- "¡Estoy cansada de ti" – Se elevo por encima de las demás mientras a su alrededor crecia una tormenta eléctrica

-"¡Láser de estrella fugaz!"- poder que la distrago para que no continuar su ataque pero Jedite apareció sobre el varios cristales mismo que le lanza Fighter misma que salio muy lastimada

- "¡Tierra tiembla!"- dirigiendo la fuerza hacia las demas .

- "Chicas estén lista " dijo Healer con aire de preocupación.

- "Nosotras vemos por el imbécil- miro a Endimión que estaba en guardia –" te necesitaran para recuperarla.." -penso Uranus. Inmediatamente corrió hacia el .

- "Estrella de Sailor Maker" grito mientras, Healer se ocupaba de llegar hasta Fighter, inició una pelea rápida y violenta entre Maker y Uranus

-"Esta vez no ganas Endimión hoy no " dijo Cosmo concentrándose más su poder en la tormenta

- "Me será suficiente el verte destruida y pidiendo perdón "-dijo el irónicamente liberando un poder tan increíble como el de ella.

-"_Eres capaz de sacrificar incluso tu vida por alguien más_"-la voz se oyo como un lejano eco Endimión sintio temor por esas palabras misma que hace tiempo habia escuchado . "_Como tu Princesa se ha sacrificado por ti_"

Maker había caído por quinta vez, cansada y lastimada, sin embargo, su contrincante estaba tambien cansada .

"¡Sailor Uranus , no pierdas el tiempo deja de jugar y pela bien " gritó Saturn, quien habia dejado herida a Venus

"Tierra tiembla"- Grito ataque que di justo en su objetivo

-"Maker...- grito mercuri que pelaba contar jedtite..-

"Maremoto de Neptune"- Esta vez fue el turno de Júpiter de esquivar aquel ataque

"No llegaremos a nada así"- dijo ella , mientras esquiva su ataque pero no espera que por la espalda Zozite la ataca

"Un solo ataque"- dijo Uranus con burla , pero Neptune movió la cabeza en señal negativa,y ambas miraron a Plut que pelaba contra healer y a saturn contra venus

-"Por que haces esto?"- exclamó Mars a neptune quien solo sonrio y se dirigio hacia ella lanzando un puñetazo que esquivo pero lo que no esquivo fue la patada baja que la derrumbo

-"Grito mortal "-

El ataque fue esquivado con rapidez por healer , pero tras ella se encontraba Sturn, con su baculo lista para atacar haciendo un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo de Healer.

"Chicas "- Grito Kikyuu, intentando llegar hacia la chica de cabellos rojizos Sailor quien fue gravemente herida por Saturn en uno solo momentos

"Levántense"- grito Uranus, observando a las caidas

"Se que le ganaremos "- grito Mars mirándola duramente

"Vamos , acabemos con esto de una vez"- grito la Sailor del viento. mientras sus alidos se a lineaban para el contra ataque ,Uranus aprecio su sable Neptune su espejo y las demsa sus baculos

-"Infierno estelar de Healer"-

-"Rayo creciente de Venus"-

Ambos ataques parecían tener la misma intensidad, pero el espejo de neptune los detuvo y estas de nuevo cayeron el suelo

**En mi campo de flores de papel  
Y nubes de canción de cuna acarameladas  
Me recuesto dentro de mí durante horas  
Y miro mi cielo púrpura volando sobre** mí

Cosmo se lanzo al ataque, lanzando un puñetazo al estomago de su contrincante, pero el otro lo esquivo, con su espada ,pero Cosmo contraataco con una patada baja, que supo esquivar .

Cosmo entonces sonrío

-"Dagas de hielo "- mismas que no pudo evitar y que lo , levantáron por el aire y estrellándolo contra el piso.

"Es lo mejor que tienes?"- Pregunto , limpiándose la sangre que había en sus labios e incorporándose

Cosmo sonrío, y se lanzo de nuevo hacia el , pero tenia serios problemas para esquivar los puñetazos que la chica lanzaba, hasta que uno d e ellos dio en su rostro , entonces la tomo por esa muñeca y la levanto, estrellándola contra el suelo.

"infierno de la luna "- el nunca creyo ver ese poder que era mas poderos que los anteriores pero lo esquivo con un salto espectacular, pero cosmo solamente sonrío

Una cadena muy singular a la de Venus pero de color negro se había enredado en su cuello y no lo dejaba respirar, una oportunidad perfecta para golpearlo en el estomago , la cadena se convirtió una una especie de sombra que hacia que el gritara

"Lo va a matar"- Grito Arsashi, mirando como Cosmo no soltaba a Endimyion

"No, no lo permitiré, no lo permitiré"- grito Kikyuu lanzándose al ataque -"Ataque de las flores de fuego"-

Cosmo esquivo el ataque, pero soltó a endimyion

"Ahora yo seré tu oponente y pagaras lo que le has hecho"- dijo Kikyu protegiendo con su cuerpo a el amor de su vida

"No"- dijo incorporándose con dificultad -"Esta es mi pelea y destino"- dijo apartando a Kikyyu de su camino

"Te va a matar"- lo detuvo por el brazo derecho

"Es mi destino , nuestro destino aquel que me nege a confortar"- volvió a decir deshaciéndose del agarre de la chica

-"Poder cósmico lunar "- observo como el ataque no se dirigía hacia el, si no a Kikyuu, no lo penso mucho, y con su cuerpo lo recibio , y

Cosmo observo la escena en silencio

"Darien"- grito , observando la sangre que corria de su cabeza -"Darien"- llamo sacudiéndolo, pero no respondía

Camino lentamente hacia ellos, Kikyuu levanto la vista, en sus ojos solo había furia y coraje

"Quítate de mi camino, déjame terminar con su vida"- dijo

"no permitire que lo toques primero me matas "- grito con una aura intensa rodeándola y una mirada determinate

"Solo terminare lo que el inicio terminare con su vida y con ,mi venganza"- dijo la Rubia

"Para eso tendrás que matarme a mi primero por que no voy a permite que lo lastimes "-

-" Entonces será un placer"- dijo con burla -"

- "Ataque de las flores de fuego"-

Arashi observaba como los ataques chocaban en una barrera invisible, mientras miraba que el aun no se movía

**De este caos rampante – tu realidad  
No me digas que estoy desconectada  
Se muy bien que hay mas allá de mi refugio de ensueño  
La pesadilla, creé mi propio mundo para escapar**

"Cadena de amor de Venus"-

"Centella relampagueante de Jupiter"-

los poderes chocaron contar los poderes de los generales y sin dañarlos

Jupiter se lanzo al ataque, se sabia superior a ellos

"Fighter "- Grito Healer al ver a la Sailor en el suelo, mientras Uranus se acercaba a ella con toda intensión de acabar con su vida

**En mi campo de flores de papel  
Y nubes de canción de cuna acarameladas  
Me recuesto dentro de mí durante horas  
Y miro mi cielo púrpura volando sobre mí**

Cerro los ojos, había sido vencida, ya no tenia por que levantarse Mars había sido vencida por Neptuno ya no tenia fuerza para pelar mientras veia como las demas caían una a una busco la mirada de Cosmo de su antigua amiga quien habia derrumbado a kikyu y se encontrar inconsciente Cosmo volteo y la miro sus ojos llenos de frialdad, y esa fue la mejor prueba que tubo había elegido la opción correcta.

Cosmo levanto la espada de Endimyon, y lo observo fijamente

"Acaba con mi vida de una vez. Si es lo que deseas "- grito un adolorido casi inconciente

"tan fácil te dejas vences que pasar con tu hijo dejaras que yo lo mate perfecto "-

"tienes razón primero acabare con tu vida antes de dejar que toques a m hijo y a Arashi"- dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad

la bofetada que recibió lo tomo por sorpresa, Cosmo estaba llorando

-"Por que la amas ..dime por que no me amas "- dijo la chica de cabellos rubios

-"Serena ..."- susurro el

-"No , esto se acabo.. yo no debo sentir amor por ti sino odio si eso es odio rabia ,porque me utilizaste de eso modo por que

-"Te olvidas que tu querías matarme terminar con mi vida..

-"Y es hora que yo cumpla mi pacto ..

-"Te atreverías a cumplir con ese pacto

-"Acoso no lo estoy haciendo...

**Tragada por el sonido de mis gritos  
Que no puede callarse por el miedo de las noches silenciosas  
OH como espero por el profundo sueño  
La Diosa de la luz imaginaria.**

-"Grito Mortal"- el ataque tomo desprevenida Fighter , quien cayo lejos de

-"Fighter - grito incorporándose, corriendo hacia elle, el báculo de Saturn se lo impidió

"Lo siento , pero ..."- dijo la chica

"Yo tomare su vida "- dijo Plut, mientras Fighter se ponía en Pie

-"Crei que éramos amigas"- Grito

"Amigas.. lo dices tu que oculta otra cara nunca seremos amigas..no cuando se la verdad "- dijo la Sailor del Tiempo observando a Fighter

"asi que lo sabes ..creo que la subestime"- dijo

"El destino a querido asi "- dijo Plut

**Si mañana me perdiera en un inmenso mar  
y la noche me cubriera con su manto estelar**

La patada de Cosmo lo tomo desprevenido , ella continuo golpeándolo, sin que el se pudiera defender.

-"Levántate"- grito , observando como se ponía en pie con dificultad con una mueca de dolor, sin embargo encaro a Cosmo sin perder la mirada fría

-"No me veas asi mejor mira alla"- Endmyon volteo y vio que estaba señalando a Arashi

Arashi el ser que ocaciono mucho daño en el pasado y que ahora solo veia petrificada el escenario que tenia enfrente ella era poderosa quizas su poder se igualaba al de Cosmo pero no podia intervenir en esa batalla por que las heridas serian letales para su bebe, se llevo la mano al vientre, ahí había una vida, que ella estaba dispuesta a proteger.

Saeta llameante de Marte"-dijo a la Sailor del Fuego -

El ataque hizo retroceder a N, y dejo espacio para que se pusiera en pie.

"Esto es una locura"- dijo la Sailor del fuego

"Dejemos de pelear "- Pidió la Sailor del agua

"No las perdonaremos por estar a lado de ellos"- dijo corriendo contra Malachite

**¿a donde volaria mi ultima oracion,  
el ultimo latido de mi azul corazón?**

-"Detente- Uranus se detuvo .ante la orden de Cosmo poco a poco juntaron a las sailor inner Stars y animal ahí estaban los generales como la outrs..vigilando como leones asechando a sus presas

-"Me alegro que estemos todos juntos..ya que lo que a continuación pasara sera digno de ver..

-"¿Que tramas Serena?..- dijo con temor Mars

-"Preparo la caída de el príncipe y su bastardo

-"No te atrevas a tocarla..- dijo avanzan lentamente hacia ella pero algo le impidió avanzar mas

-"Mira .. no puedo permitir que ese niño nazca"- dijo Cosmo , haciendo que todos sintieran escalofriaos los generales y sus sailor la miraron fijamente sobresaltados la miraron y se dieron cuenta de que no bromaba

-"Ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada "- dijo Healer , saliendo a la defensa del pequeño que no tenia culpa de los errores de sus padres

-"Si vive ,el universo cambiara "- dijo ella. Mirando a Endimion fijamente solo que el no vio la sombra de tristeza que habia en esos ojos

"No importa si el universo cambia "- grito , dispuesto luchar por su familia , dispuesto a dar su vida

"Te equivocas, todo cambiara , y el destino cambiar tambien "- dijo caminando entre ellas -"Y lo tengo que hacer antes de que ese ser emerga "-

"No te dejaremos"- dijo Kikyuu sin darse cuenta de las palabras

"Ustedes no son obstáculo para mi "- dijo - "Esta bien, de todas formas, morira "- dijo sonriendo

"No dejare que la toques"- dijo el chico protegiendo a Arashi

"tu ..solo observa "- dijo la Rubia, lanzándose en un ataque, sin embargo el poder había sido detenido por la espada d e el

"No se te olvide, que yo tengo el cristal del Caos"- dijo el

"No lo olvido ..pero yo tengo el cristal del Cosmo "- dijo ella

"Tal vez sea así, pero.. jamas me derrotaras "- Dijo lanzándose al ataque. misma que ella esquivaba con dificultad y sentia que en cualquier momento la vencería sin embargo una patada baja logro para alejarse

de su mano aprecio su báculo el cual lanzo un poder en contra de Arashi , Endimión, la cubrió con su cuerpo , recibiendo todo el ataque

"Darién"- Grito llena de Pánico, al darse cuenta de que el caía inconsciente

**no seria a ti, no seria a ti,  
esta vez ya no seria a ti.  
no supiste dar lo que yo te di,  
no supiste ver lo que hay en mi**

Avanzo hacia elles. los apunto con su báculo cero los ojos apretó su puño izquierdo pero en ese momento se arrepintió

-"Nunca entendí por que el destino es cruel con nosotros "- murmuro mirando a Arashi -"El me lastimo y yo por mi parte lo traicione , nos hemos hecho mucho daño mas de lo imaginamos, y si embargo no acabado y el sufrirá un daño mas grande que jamas creyó que sentiría y me odiar por eso

"No dejare que mates a mi hijo , primero me muere antes de que lo lastimes"- dijo

"que hermoso seria que fuera como antes..¿ no seria maravilloso volver a ser amigas , como aquella vez que te libere del Caos ?"- pregunto ella

"Seria algo fantástico"-

"imagina que mi destino no fuera iniciar el Apocalipsis , que su destino fuera estar siempre conmigo , aun que todo el mundo se opusiera , que tu hijo no fuera de el si no de aquel "-

"Yo lo amo acepto que en un principio no pero me enamore de el sin planearlo y este hijo es el fruto de ese amor "- dijo ella

"Si ese hijo fuera el mismo mal encarnado ?"- la observo fijamente sin contestar-"Se que no lo entenderías , es mas yo no lo entiendo , pero tengo cumplir esto , me lo debes lo recuerdas esa vez en el pasado tu no tuviste compasión por mi hijo , y yo no lo tendré por el tuyo , es mi deber como el enviado del bien impedir su nacimiento "-

"Serena?"- dijo Mars mirando en sus ojos un sentimiento que no podia entender..nadie podia moverse estaba detenidas por un fuerza que no les permitía salir en defensa de Arashi

"Es mi venganza lo jure . y la llevare a cabo .. le duela a quien le duela matare al que se interponga "- miro hacia todas partes, no podia hacer nada ,no había escapatoria tenia que enfrentarse y eso significaba que podía salir muy lastimada ya que no era nada ante Sailor Cosmo – "Tranquila no terminare con tu vida solo con la de tu bastardo y sabes sufrirás tanto como yo sufrí te lo juro..

**no seria a ti, no seria a ti,  
esta vez ya no seria asi...**

Y como si el cielo la apoyara los rayos se impactaron en Arashi , los gritos hicieron que las Sailor se sintieran impotentes ante lo que le sucedia a la chica y el dolor se detuvo por momento estaba hincada cubriendo su vientre pero cuatro luces la sujetaron convirtiéndose en finos hilos que la lastimaban haciendo que sus muñecas y tobillos sangraran...gritaba por que el dolor era insoportable gritaba de panico su lagrimas caian al suelo una a una pero Cosmo , ella solo sonreia con maldad

Los gritos lo despertaron su visión era escasa y borrosa pero un grito mas desgarrado hizo que su visión fuera clara , como si el corazón le hubiera sido travesado asi sintio ver a Arashi sujetada con fuerza las gotas de sangre caian al suelo ante la nieve misma que se habia convertido en color carmin . gritaba por que los truenos se impactaba en ella una y otra vez .. los gritos eran tan desgarradores que impida que articulara algún gesto solo miraba con terror , miedo , impotencia su boca no emita sin alguno , el único ruido era los gritos de ella que se clavaba en su cabeza como filoso puñales

**si tan solo un fragmento pudiera conservar;  
una final memoria para recordar**,

-"Me alegro que hayas despertado por que a continuación sera el fin de tu alma – dijo acercándose a el se quiso levantar pero ella lo impdio dándolo con su báculo un golpe – no tu no vas a intervenir en mi venganza .. mira y sufre ...-

sin saber como Cosmo aparecio frente a una Arashi mal herida , su rostro estaba enmarcado de la sangre que caia de su frente

-"Veo que estas sufriendo "- dijo cerca de su oido , su visión estaba nublada por la sangre que no se detenía , de su brazo derecho desaprecio su báculo y en su lugar una fina espada que brillaba como la luna la apretó con fuerza , dispuesta a terminar con la vida de ese pequeño , se volteo a ver a los demas y solo sonrio con maldad -"Te dije que terminaría con todo lo amado por ti "- ella, lo vio a los ojos y el entendió que no había escapatoria para su hijo

-"Te lo ruego no lo mates .. es inocente de todo no tiene culpa de lo que te hize "- grito , sintiéndose realmente desesperado al no poder evitar un final trágico a no poder ayudar su hijo y ala madre de el

-"Tu suplicas no me interesan..morirán"- dijo ella

-"No los mates te lo ruego "- rogó el

-"No pienso matarla..a ella no pero a tu hijo si "- dijo ella con desprecio -"dime cuando la muerte a sido un castigo ..castigo seria morir en vida ver como todo lo que amas se destruye ante tus ojos y sin poder evitarlo"-

-"Entonces dinos que ganaras con vernos sufrir dime"- grito él

-"nada pero quiero que sienta que es perder aun hijo , torturarlos y tal vez me supliquen por que los mate o mejor aun ustedes terminaran con su propia vida"- murmuro ella

-"Como te atreves a ser todo esto cuando tu iniciaste todo tu me traicionaste con Seiya tu eres la causante de todo y si la tocas te juro que no habra lugar donde no te busca par terminar con tu miserable vida "-gito el

¿**a quien me llevaria a mi destino astral?  
hermosa compañia para la eternidad**.

Ella solo lo observo apreto su espada Arashi de nuevo había perdido el conocimiento ,la mirada de odio que vio en Darien la soprendio miro hacia el suelo apretando mas su espada , y nadie vio como un lagrima derrama su ojos se volteo y miro a Arshi un rayo mas se impacto en ella haciendola despertar el grito de ella se repeti como el eco en su mentes...

Y como sucedió no lo sabía fueron segundos o milésimas solo pudieron ver la espada travesada en su vientre la sangre de nuevo convertía ala nieve en color carmesis el grito de ella se repetia en la mente de el que miraba con rabia con dolor la imagen que tenia , su grito era una daga que atravesaba su cabeza dolia y dolia mucho..pero asi ella acabo con lo unico valioso de esa relación su hijo

Y Arashi murió solo murió en vida su ojos se sacaron de pronto ya no sentía vida en ese vientre solo sentía el frió de la espada solo eso , solo un vació en su ser

**no seria a ti, no seria a ti,  
esta vez ya no seria asi... **

**no, no seria a ti.  
ya no.**

**si la noche me cubriera con su manto estelar.  
si tan solo un fragmento pudiera conservar.**

* * *

Gracias por todo ..en verdad gracias

Las kiero mucho mucho mucho

Besos besos

sheccid de chiva


	13. Sacrificio

Capitulo 13

**Sacrificio**

**Me alejaré  
y es que, en tu destino yo no estaba escrita **

**no volveré la vista nunca más!!  
... Nunca más**

Ella solo lo observo apretó su espada Arashi de nuevo había perdido el conocimiento ,la mirada de odio que vio en Darien la sorprendió miro hacia el suelo apretando mas su espada , y nadie vio como un lagrima derrama su ojos se volteo y miro a Arashi un rayo mas se impacto en ella haciéndola despertar el grito de ella se repetía como el eco en su mentes...  
Y como sucedió no lo sabía fueron segundos o milésimas solo pudieron ver la espada travesada en su vientre la sangre de nuevo convertía ala nieve en color carmesí el grito de ella se repetía en la mente de el que miraba con rabia con dolor la imagen que tenia , su grito era una daga que atravesaba su cabeza dolía y dolía mucho..pero asi ella acabo con lo unico valioso de esa relación su hijo  
Y Arashi murió solo murió en vida su ojos se sacaron de pronto ya no sentía vida en ese vientre solo sentía el frió de la espada solo eso, solo un vació en su ser

**Que se siente  
si al final alguien te rompe,  
me has herido el filo,  
de nuestro amor.  
Todo mi mundo entero eras tú  
mi cuerpo se muere si no está tu luz  
en mi corazón, se clava el dolor, de la soledad.**

Sailor Cosmo solo sonrió con esa sonrisa que ya la diferenciara , sonría por que por fin Arashi estaba pagando todo el daño que ella le había promocionado , que maravillosa escena tenia la Reina Serenety que desde lejos veía la perdición de su hija , la cual se había manchado la manos de sangré , sangre de un inocente ..

-"por que lo hiciste "- grito Darien con rabia y odio hacia la persona que veía en el cielo . –"Contesta ¿Qué te hizo mi hijo?

-"Tu hijo , por favor, sigues creyendo en eso ..

-"Tu No Tienes Sentimientos Verdad , Nunca Lo Tuviste…

-"Y Acaso Tu Los Tienes Contesta ..

-"Solía Tenerlos..

-"Darien "- grito Mars al ver como unas sombras cubrían a Arashi , una oscuridad que comenzando a devorarla, mientras sus gritos lo atormentaban

"SUÉLTALA"- grito , sintiéndose impotente ante aquel ataque

"¿por que?"- Pregunto la Rubia, caminando lentamente hacia el, que apretaron las puños, esperando el momento exacto para atacarla

"Por que si no morirás "- Grito mirándola fríamente

"¿De verdad?"- Pregunto la rubia, sin quitarle la vista , mientras los gritos eran cada vez mas fuertes

"MALDITA SEA YA BASTA "-

"Esto se llama venganza"- del suelo creció una hermosa torre de cristal negro -"Y Quiero que veas , como destruyo todo tu mundo "- dijo

"Pero ella no tenia la culpa "- grito

"Ella Es La Causante De Todo!!!!…."- dijo ella

"Y MI HIJO????!!!! "- grito

"No seas estúpido … Acabare contigo - pero una voz la detuvo al ataque que estaba por lanzar

"Detente Serenety a el lo te tengo reservada para el final"- dijo su madre mirándolo -"Para cuando el llegue"- dijo la reina después miro a Arashi inconsciente y vio a su hija -"Suéltala, si sigue ahí morirá"- grito

"Dame una buena razón para hacerlo"- dijo

"POR QUE ES UN A ORDEN !!!!"- le grito

"Cuando Te He Obedecido "- grito -"_no vez acaso lo que planeo_" - Penso

"¿Piensas hacerlo?,"- Pregunto la reina con sarcasmo

-"No puedo permitir que ella viva "- dijo tomando con fuerza su báculo

"Pero te condenaras "- dijo Uranus tomándola del brazo

"No Podemos Permitir Que Esto Siga Así"- grito soltándose -"Es Mi Deber Como Sailor"- dijo -"_Aun cuando no deseo morir y condenarme _"- dijo ella

"Serena "- dijo Mars

"No se preocupen, no es la primera vez que me condene a esto "- dijo ella con una sonrisa

**Y nuestro amor, se ha perdido en un mar  
de sacrifico y tempestad  
mi vida, no me puedo salvar  
rezo por nuestro amor.  
Si hay un dios comprenderá, que ese dolor me matará  
oh, oh, por nuestro amor, por nuestro amor**.

Sailor Cosmo se llevo la mano al pecho, cerrando los ojos fuertemente

"Aun no, aun no"- grito, cayendo de rodillas -"Aun no"- grito mientras una sombra negra la cubría lentamente - Aun no , no he acabado – dijo mientras desaparecía

Las sombras se perdieron en la misma oscuridad que cubría Tokio , mientras Arashi que se encontraba atrapada cayo inconsciente, las Sailor se miraron sin comprender, sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

"Tenemos que llevarlas un hospital"- Dijo Darien tomándola entre sus brazos

**Como duele, siento mil cristales  
son tus dulces besos, tu compasión.  
Cientos de heridas siempre sangrarán, mi sacrifico es tú  
felicidad  
me rindo, mi amor, te devolveré tu libertad.**

"Como estas?"- Pregunto Yaten a Darien , quien descansaba en una cama

"ha habido días mejores"- dijo el chico

"Sabes todo lo que ha pasado , me ha hecho comprender que no se trata de Serena"-

"Asi es ella ya no es la chica que conocimos hace tiempo "- dijo el intentando incorporarse pero no lo logro, el cuerpo le dolía bastante

"Calma, no estas bien"- dijo el chico

"Nunca creí que llegaría a cumplirse esta profecía –Darien lo miro con nostalgia

"Cálmate Darien

"Al menos se que no la matare por nada , ella mato lo mas puro que tenia y eso me hace pensar que tal vez al final se debe cumplir con ella .

"Supongo que ese debe ser un alivio"-

"Y las demás"-

"Estables, la única que no a despertado es Arashi – el chico se giro a la derecha, pues en la cama contigua se encontraba la rubia

"Esta muy mal?"- pregunto siguiendo la mirada del chico

"No, la estabilizaron, no entienden por que no despierta"- dijo el sin quitar la vista de la rubia

"Son muy crueles con ella "- dijo Darien

"Lo se, pero no puede ser de otra forma"-

"A que te refieres"-

"lo sabes muy bien , sabes lo que hizo en el Milenio de Plata "-

"Ella hizo eso por amor"-

"No Darien , eso no era amor era ambición "-

"Que quieres decir?"-

"Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie , dime ella de quien se enamoro, dime , como fue capaza de despertar un mal tan poderoso , dime por que traiciono a todos ,ella sabia que levantar el puño contra un Riuyin era como levantar el puño contra los dioses..y todo por el amor al poder .. y según tu lo hizo por amor dime quien es su amor.. "-

"No lo se ..- dijo Darien muy confundido

"Su nombre es Ruka , o como lo conoces Seiya Kou-

La expresión de Darien cambio completamente al saber una verdad que no conocía ahora su pregunta era ¿Quién era el verdadero culpable de este pasado negro?

**Y nuestro amor  
se ha perdido en un mar  
de sacrificio y tempestad  
mi vida, no me puedo salvar  
rezo por nuestro amor  
si hay un dios comprenderá  
que ese dolor me matará  
oh, oh, por nuestro amor, por nuestro amor**

Nunca jamás el espejo había brillado de manera sinistra , iluminado cada rincón de la habitación donde se encontraba era realmente escalofriante su brillo y ella se negaba a verlo , por que tenia miedo de ver de nuevo alguna de esas cosa que lastimaba a su princesa .  
La bruma, la bruma envolvía todo, y ella no podía ver lo que pasaba, pero sabia que algo estaba mal.

"Michiru ?"- Pregunto Haruka junto a ella

"No te preocupes"- la luz entonces empezó a opacarse, dejando ver una habitación.  
Y abrieron los ojos al máximo al reconocer en aquella habitación, recostados en una cama, a Seiya y a Arashi.

"Me amas??"- Pregunto

"Claro que te amo"-

"Sabes que esto es imposible"-

"¿por que?"- pregunto el acercándola más

"Por que tu tienes que casar con ella. Con ese Riuyin "- dijo ella

"No"- contesto él

"Pero eso nos servirá mas que todo , así le quitaremos "-

"No me importa, se como quitarle su poder "- dijo el abrazándola

"Ruka "- llamo ella -"Serás el Rey de la Luna , tu debes…- pero la callo

"No, si plan sale como lo he planeado"-

"¿Que has planeado?"-

"El Caos "- murmuro el, los ojos de la chica se abrieron al máximo

"Esta encerrado, sellado para siempre"- dijo ella

"No"-

"Que has hecho?"- pregunto ella con las pupilas llenas de miedo

"Yo nada, ella lo ha hecho todo , le dio el poder del Caos a Endimyón eso nos puedes servir de mucho "-

"¿Que?"-

"Este es el plan"- dijo el, ella asintió -"Mañana, veras a Endimión y lo convencerás para que la traicione , tu sabes como manipular la mente de las personas has que ella veo como su príncipe la traiciona , veras a la Reina Serenety ,que sabe esta parte del plan , esperaras el momento preciso y atacaras la Couldor"-

"Atacare ?"-

"Si, es la única forma de dejar de preocuparnos, eliminaras toda la vida en la luna, en la tierra y en couldro "-

"Y si algo sale mal"-

"Nada saldrá mal, mi amor, nada"-

Nunca había existido aquella traición de parte de su príncipe ...Todo lo había planeado él...

"Esto tiene que saberlo Serena"- dijo, ella asintió levemente

"¿Dime, como es posible algo así?"- pregunto

**¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos  
como puertas abiertas?  
Llevándote hasta mi interior  
Donde me he hecho tan insensible  
Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar  
Hasta que la encuentras ahí y la llevas de vuelta a casa**

FLASHBACK

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo , el frió de sus mansos pero mas del alma era realmente escalofriante , en sus manos se encontraba una espada llena de sangre , en su alma el egoísmo, el odio traición , un anochecer , tan infeliz pero no tendría que sopórtalo mas , el sufrimiento. Dirigió el filo hacia sí misma. Se llevó la mano al costado. Suavemente, cayó sobre su pecho. Lo había hecho por él, no por debilidad, sino por amor.

"Sé que renaceremos en el mismo planeta… Y juro que jamás serás feliz por que mi venganza comenzar a con tu felicidad"

Fin flash back

Su voz se desvanecía, parecía quedarse relegada en el pasado.

La reina Serenety la observaba con victoria ..el cansancio que ella tenia era demasiado para mantener sus ojos abiertos fue cuando escuchó la voz de su madre

"Que el cristal y tu pasado estén siempre juntos…por la eternidad .Tu tiempo a llegado el momento de tu venganza a llegado …Tu Sailor Cosmo renace como el fénix completamente que el poder del Riuyin renazca y destruye todo aquello que odias…" - seguía sintiendo aquel dolor; mientras que de sus labios salía una voz tan suave como el aire

"_**hubiera sido diferente, pudimos ser felices, y en esta vida seriamos uno solo "**_

En ese momento una luz la cubrió su cabello creció de manera rápida la luna de su frente brillo de manera escalofriante ,ella abrió sus ojos y en su mirada había algo muy extraño su mirada se volvió fría y llena de odio y el color de sus ojos cambiaron a un color zafiro.

La reina sonrió satisfecha de la obre que tenia enfrenté , el verdadero Riuyin había surgido a la vida , ya no quedaba nada de su hija ahora era la autentica Sailor Cosmo aquella que no sabia lo que eran los sentimientos …Se levanto y estiro sus manos apareciendo un hermoso cristales de hermosos colores muy parecido al cristal de plata pero este se volvió negro.. lo sostuvo muy cerca de su pecho y de su boca salio la palabra Venganza

"Endimyón …. Te odio…. Y juro que tu vida acabara por mi espadad ..Te odio … y solo busco mi venganza "

Un estruendo interrumpido el resplandor del Cristal que obedecía las palabras y odio . Había despreciado el amor del pasado y no sabia si realmente le importaba.

Finalmente a ella no le interesaba, su vida había terminado con la traición su Príncipe.  
Cayó de rodillas mientras su madre la miraba.

-"A comenzado – Haruka miro a sus compañeras mientras los generales bajaron la cabeza con tristeza

-"Que comienza la verdadera batalla , el dia de hoy uno de los dos va a morir

-"Y sabemos quien es el que hoy morirá

-"Nada , esta en su lugar- dijo el mayor de los generales- la realidad se ha vuelto una pesadilla –

-"Ellas dirán que la princesa lo provoco, y nosotros …decimos que el la provoco –

-"Después de ver el resultado sabrán quien fue el verdadero culpable-…

Todos se miraron con preocupación mientras sentina un poder crecer

**Despiértame)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(No puedo despertar)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(Sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Despiértame)  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
(No puede despertar)  
Antes de acabar incompleta  
(Sálvame)  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido**

"Sabíamos que ella era mala " dijo Rei visiblemente tensa.- "Pero nunca la razón de su odio ¿Por que Darien ?¿ Por que la traicionaste ?" preguntó abiertamente

"No lo se " contestó inmediatamente, evitando la mirada de Rei.

-"Dolor con dolor se paga..la pregunta es ..¿Que pasara ahora?-Rei siguió mirando a su amigo.. –Que desilusión tengo contigo..

-"Yo también estoy desilusionado..pero tienes razón yo tambien se que dolor con dolor se paga y puedo sentir que esto acabara muy pronto..falta poco

- "El sello se rompió. Ya no hay protección. La luna llegó acompañada de maldad. El planeta se ha oscurecido y solo escuchamos el grito de silencio desde el infierno.

-"Kykiuu ..qué dices -

-"El silencio a comenzado a gritar su nombre el mismo infierno no la quiere. El riuyin a despertado por completo ..y con ella la peor energía maligna que conozcamos ..para ella ya es tarde .la luz del cosmo se ha opacado para darle paso a la luz de la oscuridad misma que la ha separado de nosotros Pero— se detuvo la imágenes que tenia en la mente era oscuras muy tenues – Ella….Un sacrificio..permanece en el pasado ..y hoy la lluvia- guardo silencio la fuerza se agoto para Kikyyu que no entendía sus propias palabras

-"Creo que ya lo entendía - dijo Darien al recordar algo cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Arashi

-"No lo harás" llamó con rudeza- "Ella, mato a nuestro hijo y no harás ese entupido sacrificio" dijo mientras apretaba su brazo.

"¡Ustedes... no entienden!" gritó Rei llorando "¡Está sucediendo!!!

-"Entonces la enfrentaremos y que sea lo que el destino disponga" se soltó

Fue cuando sintieron como una energía muy poderosa los estremecía ,sintiendo como el corazón se llenaba de pavor…

-"Al final las profecías se cumple- Dijo Arashi mientras se transforma en salior las demás siguieron su ejemplo cunado Mars se acerco a ella

-"Esta vez ya no creeré en tus palabras y mucho menos te protegeremos .. siempre fuiste tu la maldita vibora que nos enveneno en contar de Serena

-"No todo era mentira como vez, muestra es que hoy será su muerte

**Tráeme a la vida  
(He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro)  
Tráeme a la vida**

Caminaron por la calles desiertas de vida por que en el camino solo había cadáveres a su alrededor

"Esto es realmente terrible – dijo Venus al mirar a su alrededor

"Solo es el inicio ?"- cometo Healer, pues solo había silencio

"No bajen la guardia"- dijo Maeker

"Se tardaron, crei que ya se habían ido a esconder "- se escucho la voz tras ellas, se giraron a verla, ahí estaba de nuevo Sailor Cosmo mirándolos fríamente

"Estrella de la muerte "- grito Sailor Galaxia el poder se dirigía a Sailor Csomo quien ni siquiera hizo el intento de esquivarlo, mismo que se regreso hacia ella que apenas y pudo esquivarlo.

"No esta vez no me dejare vencer "- grito empuñando su espada y lanzándose al ataque contra ella  
Pero ella tampoco pareció preocuparse, y no tenía intensión alguna de esquivar el ataque

"Espada de Galaxia , elimina"- grito la chica cuando estaba a una distancia donde nadie saldría vivo , pero ella solo sonrío, y cerro los ojos.

Galaxia abrió los ojos al máximo, pues frente a ella se encontraba Faither al dispuesta a defenderla

"No por favor….no lo hagas "- dijo la Sailor dorada , sin importarle su propia seguridad

"Asi que ya estas de mi lado Ruka " Penso dirigiendo una pequeña mirada a Faither , esta simplemente la miro fijamente y ella entendió que también sabia lo que pasaría en esa batalla .

"Yo peleare contra Galaxia "- dijo

"Pero..."-

"Solo yo puedo pelear contra ella"- dijo mirando a Cosmo que solo sonrió

"Entonces comencemos"- dijo Cosmo mirando fríamente, a Endimión entonces la miro fijamente, Cosmo hizo grandes esfuerzos para no dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento llamado amor.

"Olvídalo , yo pongo mi vida en tus manos"- dijo Faither quien de pronto se quito su transformación y se transformo en todo un príncipe y saco su espada - Olvida a Endimyón mi vida es tuya

"Ruka – pronuncio ella con alegría - sabes que tu vida siempre a sido mía , no es necesario que me lo recuerdes , pero yo quiero la de el

-"Si tanto la quieres tómala , que a pesar de todo mi vida siempre estuvo en tus manos- grito Darien viéndola retadoramente

"Y por lo tanto soy la que te la puede quitar"-

"Que así sea entonces"- dijo sacando su espada – no interfieran acabare esto de una vez

"Esto esta mal"- dijo Mars

"No importa lo que diga, no lo dejare luchar solo"- dijo Galaxia dando un paso adelante

"puño de la estrella de la muerte "- el poder hizo retroceder a Galaxia

"NO te dejare interferir"- dijo -"Si quieren hacerlo tendrán que vencerme a mi primero"-

"No estamos para juegos"- dijo

"Esto no es un juego , si quieren enfrentarse a Cosmo, tendrán que vencerme primero"-

"Será un placer"- dijo Galaxia simplemente sonrío

"Esto no esta bien"- dijo Mars en cuanto vio a Galaxia dispuesta a pelear contra Seiya

"En cuanto ellas empiecen la pelea nosotras atacaremos"- dijo

"Yo no lo creo"- dijo Plut

Las guardianes de Endimión y de Serenety se encontraban alrededor de lo que seria la próxima batalla …una batalla donde solo dos personas saldrían vivios

**Congelada por dentro sin tu roce,  
Sin tu amor, querido.  
Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte**

-"Poder cosmico "- Esta vez fue el turno de príncipe de esquivar aquel ataque

"No llegaremos a nada así"- dijo ella

"Un solo ataque"- dijo, pero Cosmo movió la cabeza en señal negativa, si terminaba así, no tendrían caso nada de lo que estaba pasando –

"Por que haces esto?"- Cosmo sonrío mientras lanzaba un puñetazo que el esquivo dando una patada baja y derribándola, pero Cosmo se levanto de un salto, alejándose lo más posible de el.

"Luz Dorada "-

El ataque fue esquivado con rapidez por Cosmo, pero tras ella se encontraba el , con la espada en lo alto, quien la bajo, cerrando los ojos, la espada hizo un profundo corte en la pierna izquierda de Cosmo.

"Princesa "- Grito Saturn, intentando llegar hacia la chica de cabellos oro

"Levántate"- grito , observando a Cosmo quien había caído de rodillas -"Se que eso no te detendrá"- grito tomándola de los cabellos y el brazo para ponerla de pie

"Suéltame"- grito soltándose del agarre de el príncipe , mirándolo duramente

"Vamos Cosmo , acabemos con esto de una vez"- grito lanzándose al ataque, sujetando su espada en cuya hoja aun había sangre de ella.- " que la muerte es el único perdón que tienes

La otra levanto su báculo , esperándola...

"Infierno estelar"-

"Rayo de la muerte "-

Ambos ataques parecían tener la misma intensidad, ninguna de elles se había hecho realmente daño  
Seiya se lanzo al ataque, lanzando un puñetazo al estomago de su contrincante, pero lo esquivo, lanzando una patada alta, que seiya esquivo. entonces sonrío

"Es lo mejor que tienes?"- Pregunto Seiya , limpiándose la sangre que había en sus labios e incorporándose

"por que ?

-"Yo siempre te utilice para lograr mis metas …. Solo que ella no lo sabe- señalando a Cosmo que peleaba contra Endimión

-"No entiendo..

-"Aquella vez que fue atacado el reino de la luna no fue Endimión quien la traiciono si no ..

La mirada de Galaxia se lleno de pánico al saber esa verdad..

-"Entonces que paso con Endimión esa vez..

-"Murio por mis manos..

-"No puede ser entonces tu provocaste todo esto"

**(Todo este tiempo no puedo creer que no pude ver  
Escondida en la oscuridad pero tu estabas enfrente de mí)**

"La va a matar"- Grito Maker, mirando como Endimyion no parecía dispuesta a soltar a Cosmo

"No, no lo permitiré, no lo permitiré"- grito Healer lanzándose al ataque –

"Infierno Estelar de Healer"-

Endimyion esquivo el ataque, pero soltó a Healer

"Ahora yo seré tu oponente"- dijo, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Cosmo

"No"- dijo incorporándose con dificultad -"Esta es mi pelea"- dijo apartándola de su camino

"Te va a matar"- la detuvo por el brazo izquierdo

"Esta es mi pelea"- volvió a decir deshaciéndose del agarre de la chica – es mi destino"

"Poder del caos "- Cosmo observo como el ataque se dirigía hacia ella y Healer , no lo pensó mucho, ocupo su cuerpo de escudo, y recibió el impacto de lleno.

Venus observo la escena en silencio, con las lagrimas intentando correr por su rostro

"Healer"- grito Mars , observando a su aliada tendida en el asfalto –

"Cosmo no lo hagas por favor no te condenes "-

"Quítate de mi camino, déjame terminar con esto"- dijo fríamente sin compadecerse de ella

"Acaso dejaras de Healer se muera "- grito Mina con una aura intensa rodeándola

"Yo no le pedi que me protegiera – dijo fríamente mientras Healer perdía el conocimiento

"Cosmo "- Grito Saturn al ver a la Sailor del universo en el suelo, mientras Endimión se acercaba a ella con toda intensión de eliminarla Cosmo , se distrajo y eso le costo, cerro los ojos, había sido vencida, ya no tenia por que levantarse nuevamente, así lo había decidido, busco los ojos de el , y los encontró llenos de frialdad, esa fue la mejor prueba de que había elegido la opción correcta. Endimión levanto la espada, y la observo fijamente

**Parece que he estado durmiendo 1000 años  
Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo**

"Acaba con mi vida de una vez, acaba con esto de una vez "- grito

"Así termina todo, la gran Sailor Cosmo se dejara vencer"-

"Solo tu podías vencerme, solo tu tienes derecho de cumplir con mi destino "- dijo la Sailor Cosmo- la bofetada que recibió la tomo por sorpresa, el estaba llorando

"Yo no quiero tu vida..Yo quiero a Serena Tsukino a mi princesa "- dijo

"Darien ..."- susurro

"Grito Mortal"- el ataque tomo desprevenido a Endimyion, quien cayo lejos de Cosmo

"Endimión "- grito incorporándose, corriendo hacia el , el báculo de Saturn se lo impidió

"Lo siento , pero ..."- dijo la chica

"Yo tomare tu lugar"- dijo Plut, mientras El se ponía en Pie, con la herida en uno sus brazos

"Esta es mi pelea"- Grito

"Es mi pelea ahora"- dijo la Sailor del Tiempo observando al príncipe

"Empecemos entonces"- dijo

"Así lo ha querido el destino"- dijo Plut – "Lo siento princesa pero se debe cumplir el pacto

"Grito Mortal"-

"Maremoto de Neptuno"- Ambos Ataques se iban acercando fuertemente hacia el

**Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin alma)  
No me dejes morir aquí  
(Debe que haber algo más)  
Tráeme a la vida**

"Levántate"- grito Seiya Mirándola, observando como la otra se ponía en pie con dificultad Aráis no tenia fuerza para esquivar el ataque, cerro los ojos.

"Perdóname Darien , no pude cumplir con esa misión" apretó los puños a sus costados

"No podemos permitir esto"- Dijo Mars a venus

"No, no permitiremos que esto termine en una tragedia"- dijo a la Sailor del Fuego

"Saeta llameante de Marte"-

El ataque hizo retroceder a Seiya y dejo espacio para que Arashi se pusiera en pie.

"Esto es una locura"- dijo la Sailor del fuego

"Deben dejar de pelear"- Pidió la Sailor del agua

"No lo perdonare, no lo hare"- dijo Aráis

**(Despiértame)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(No puedo despertar)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(Sálvame**

Era inminente el cansancio de Salior Cosmo , quien simplemente se concentraba en observar los ataques de la Sailor del tiempo, hacia el príncipe bajo la mirada llena de odio

El ataque de Sailor Plut lo golpeo en un costado haciéndolo caer.  
Saturn estaba a su lado, ella quería que todo acabara ya que el enemigo no era ella si no otro que pronto despertaría para causar el peor daño

"Si te ataco ahora te matare"- dijo Plut,

"Y que esperas para hacerlo?"-

"Que recapacites, que entiendas antes de que sea tarde, quien es el malo "- dijo la Sailor del tiempo

"Tu princesa es la maldita bruja de este cuento "- dijo el -"Así que si vas a matarme hazlo ya, por que si no tu princesa morirá por mis manos "-

"No lo hagas"- grito Cosmo

Pero era demasiado tarde el ataque de Plut le dio con fuerza a Endimyón

**Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Despiértame**

"No entienden"- murmuro

"No entendemos que Arashi?"- Pregunto Mercurio

"Ustedes no entienden"- volvió a repetir la rubia

"Que es lo que no entendemos?"- pregunto Júpiter

"Es el quien planeo todo "-

"De que hablas?"- Pregunto Mars, mirando a quien era su enemigo

"Seiya es Ruka "-

"Lo sabia – kikyuu miro con odio a Seiya

(**Despiértame)  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
(No puedo despertar)  
Antes de acabar incompleta  
(Sálvame**

"Donde esta?"- grito ella desesperada

"No se, la verdad he descubierto mi verdadero poder ahora la pregunta es podrás vencerme

"Contesta donde esta, que le has hecho?"- grito desesperada,

"Nada"- dijo.

"Contesta"- grito , fuera de si, mirándolo con ira

**Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)**

Sailor Cosmo desapareció bajo la mirada aterrada de las Sailor y del propio Seiya , bajo la mirada aterrada de los Generales , dejando un terrible vacío dentro, un vacío que fue rápidamente reemplazado por la desesperación, por la tristeza, por el miedo.

"Que pasa?"- Pregunto Jupiter

"Que pasa chicas ?"- Pregunto

"Donde esta "- grito Uranus

"Esto no puede estar pasando"- dijo Venus

"Esta pasando y es mi culpa"- dijo Arashi , las Sailors la miraron fijamente, esperando que explicara por que no entendían. -"El causante de la caída del milenio de plata, fui yo "- dijo

"No"- dijo Mars -"Fue el negaverso, fue Beryl"- grito

"Ella tiene razón" dijo Uranus

"No, el causante de todo fue Ruka , el amaba a Serenety, el lo planeo todo, para que los príncipes de la luna y tierra nunca estuvieran juntos"-

"Que?"- Pregunto Healer

"Lo que escucharon"-

"Desde cuando lo sabes?"- Pregunto Uranus

"Desde siempre"-

"Desgraciada"- dijo la Sailor del viento dándole una bofetada -"Yo lo sabia, lo sabia, ustedes eran los causantes"- grito, Neptune la detuvo antes de que se lanzara nuevamente contra la Sailor Dorada

"Fuiste tu?"- Pregunto,-"Por que?"-

"Ruka me dijo que si yo hacia que Endimión traicionara a Serenety el se quedaría conmigo y lo hice solo que las cosas salieron mal "- dijo

"Yo no sabia eso"- dijo la voz de Endimión tras ellos, había algo extraño en el, en su rostro, en su sonrisa, lo miraron y ante sus apareció a Sailor Cosmo quien se encontraba recuperada

"Es momento Cosmo "- dijo -"Ahora somos tu y yo"-

"Asi es , ahora se decidirá el destino"- la sonrisa con que lo miraba le dio a entender a Endimión que ella tendría la victoria

**Tráeme a la vida.  
(He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro)  
Tráeme a la vida**

"No te alegres tanto"- dijo el -" Esta pelea apenas esta por empezar"- sonrío, fijado su vista en ella, la cual tembló levemente,-

"Te dije que destruiría todo lo amado por ti … y así lo hize "- dijo ella, dando un giro y llegando frente a Arashi .

-"Pero ahora lo se, puedo vencerte"- dijo mirándola, con determinación

-"Lo siento pero no puedo permitirte que estén ellas"- dijo Cosmo, haciendo que las todas se cubrieran con las sombras que salían de su palma y así hizo que la sailor desaparecieran.

"Donde la has llevado?"- Pregunto Endymion

"No te preocupes si me vences, ellas vivirán "-

"Y si no?"- Pregunto

No contesto, simplemente lo miro fijamente, y fue cuando Endimión sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo, lo sabia , sabia lo que sucedería .

"Si me dejas vivir, el destino no se cumplirá"- dijo ella, sin que el se diera cuenta de aquel brillo de tristeza que había en sus ojos.

"No importa ya el destino"- grito el príncipe dispuesto luchar por los inocentes

"Te equivocas, el destino importa y tu eres una pieza muy importante para el "- dijo caminando hacia el -"Y tienes que hacer que se cumpla antes de que .."- solo miro el cielo oscuro que invadia Tokio

"No te dejaremos"- dijo Uranus siendo apoyado por las Sailors, sin percatarse de la mirada de su princesa

"Ustedes me dan la espalda"- dijo - "Esta bien, de todas formas, el destino se cumplirá"- dijo sonriendo.

Solo Plut pareció darse cuenta de lo pasaría , sin embargo se quedo callada, algo dentro de ella le hacia sentir que al final todo estaría bien.

"Parece que solo somos nosotros "- dijo mirando a Endymion

"No dejare vencerme "- dijo el chico preparándose

"Veamos por cuanto tiempo logras estar con esa postura de valentía "- dijo la Rubia, lanzándose en un ataque, sin embargo el poder de su báculo había sido detenido por la espada del príncipe

"No se te olvide, que por mucho tiempo fuimos superiores al tuyo, no por eso tu reino le temía al mío"- dijo el

"No es cierto tu reino siempre nos temió y por eso nos expulsaron de la tierra y si eres fuerte es por el poder que te di "- dijo ella

"Tal vez sea asi fue , pero no dejare que me derrotes..no sin clavar mi espada en tu cuerpo "- Dijo lanzándose al ataque, la espada golpeo al báculo, ella simplemente se protegía de la espada que había logrado bloquear, pero ella, recordaba la espada esa , misma que la había matado en el pasado.

Endymion, levanto la espada, ella lo detuvo , pero en cuanto a fuerzas el tenia más que ella, y sentía que la vencería en cualquier momento, sin embargo, logro desviar su golpe.

Pero ..algo salio mal ….y el dolor se extendía

**Ahora que sé lo que soy sin tí  
No puedes simplemente dejarme  
Respira en mí y hazme real  
Tráeme a la vida**

"Cosmo"- Grito Saturn llena de Pánico, al darse cuenta de que sui princesa caía

Endimyion avanzo hacia ella. Levanto su espada , apuntándola, cerrando los ojos, una vez lanzado su ataque, no podría arrepentirse.

El poder salió de su espada, se dirigía hacia la Sailor del universo, el continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

"Cosmo "- Grito Neptuno ,sin embargo ella recibió el ataque de lleno, rebotando contra una pared de cristal ,mientras su sangre dejaba un camino ...

El abrió los ojos, Sailor Cosmo, estaba mal , sonrío, al final todo seria como se había escrito.

**Tráeme a la vida  
(He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro)  
Tráeme a la vida**

"Un sacrificio "- murmuro, sobresaltando a Haruka -"sacrificio "- murmuro

"Que pasa Neptune"-

"Tenemos que detener esto , debemos detenerlos"- grito ella

"No podemos cálmate ya esta escrito "- dijo Haruka

"No entiendes, es un error, ESE NO ES SU DESTINO…NO ES SU DESTINO"

"Jamas entendí por que nuestro DESTINO ES matarnos mejor dicho matarte "- murmuro mirando a Cosmo

"Seria maravilloso no lo crees?"- pregunto ella

"De que hablas?"- Pregunto El

"Que mi destino fuera estar siempre junto a ti, que nuestro destino fuera amarnos y no matarnos"-

"Yo te ame una vez y se que volveré a hacerlo"- dijo el

"No , por que nunca fue asi "-

La observo fijamente sin contestar

"Tal vez no lo entiendas, yo no lo entiendo , pero tienes un deber que cumplir "-

"Serena?"-

"Pero antes de eso, yo tengo que haber llevado a cabo mi venganza y cumplir el pacto que hize "- miro hacia todas partes, pero era inútil, no había como escapar, solo peleando , una pelea que estaba claro para ella perdería.

**Congelada por dentro sin tu roce,  
Sin tu amor, querido.  
Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte**

-"De que hablas?"- Pregunto Uranus, mirando de forma rara a su compañera, como si temiera lo peor .-"MICHIRU"- grito y entonces su mirada azul se clavo en ella, había desesperación, ella conocía muy bien aquella mirada, y sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda

-"Que?"- Pregunto

-"Que estas diciendo?"- Pregunto

-"Que no es ella la que debe morir , no, no es Darien quien debe acabar con su vida , si no al contrario deben estar juntos es su destino"-

-"Pero de que demonios hablas, nosotros lo sabemos, Darien la traiciono ella debe cumplir con sangre su pacto ella debe morir para "-

-"No, eso es MENTIRA, MENTIRA"-

-"No te entiendo"- dijo Uranus

-"Mintió"- murmuro abrazando a Uranus

-"Quien?- Pregunto Uranus

-"Serenety "- murmuro la chica

-"De que hablas?"- Pregunto la Sailor del viento

-"En el pasado, en el milenio de Plata, quien la traiciono no fue Darien sino Seiya ,ella al darse cuenta de eso quiso repararlo pero sintió miedo y se condeno ella misma "-

-"Entonces cual es el destino ¿Cuál es la vedad"-

-"Seiya es el culpable si ella muere todo estara acabado y eso significaría que "- murmuro Neptune

-"Que?"-

-"Tenemos que impedir que la mate, tenemos que hacerlo, para que se cumpla el verdadero destino de nuestra princesa"-

-"Lo haremos, no dejaremos que sufran más"-

-"No, se volvera a repetir la historia

**(Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin alma)  
No me dejes morir aquí  
(Debe que haber algo más)  
Tráeme a la vida**

Era inevitable toda la victoria se la llevaba el , Cosmo ya estaba muy agotada para seguir peleando ,su energía se acaba y se notaba a simple vista ..-

-"Tan pronto te rindes—le dio un corte en su rodilla izquierda un corte muy profundo que la hizo grita de dolor

-"No me voy a rendir tan facial- con ayuda de su báculo se levanto pero no duro mucho por que el le dio otro corte en su brazo

-"Esta muriendo .- dijo Malakite que observaba en espejo como las demás

-"Esto ya acabara pronto-

-"Asi es el comienzo del fin .esta por empezar..

**(Despiértame)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(No puedo despertar)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(Sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Despiértame)  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
(No puedo despertar)  
Antes de acabar incompleta  
(Sálvame)**

-"Perdónenme"- murmuro El…….

_**-"Este es el momento por el que he vivido. Lo he perdido todo ..pero se que es por el bien de este planeta ..pero sobre todo por el bien tuyo …Lo siento pero no puedo compartir este destino contigo ..Mi pacto esta cumplido…mi sangre por tu salvación ..mi perdición por tu redención ..Mi destino sin tu destino ..Un destino que no puedo compartir contigo.. **_

Ella sonrió , sin poder ponerse en pie ,por que todo se volvía borroso y las sombras ganaban su visión , y aun así sonrió ,por que el sufrimiento que tenia era su castigo , por fin estaba recibiendo su castigo por aquel error que los separo

**Y nuestro amor  
se ha perdido en un mar  
de sacrificio y tempestad  
mi vida, no me puedo salvar  
rezo por nuestro amor  
si hay un dios comprenderá  
que ese dolor me matará  
oh, oh, por nuestro amor, por nuestro amor**

Continuara

Disculpen la tardanza en el capitulo de esta historia en verdad lo siento pero he tenido demasiados impedimientos para actualizar como muchas sabar andube enferma Gracias a todas aquellas ke se preocuparon y rezaron por mi Gracias a eso estoy bien ne verdad de corazon lo agradezco no tengo palabras .

tambien doy las gracias por nominarme y votar por mi en el concurso en verdad eso para mi es un gran honor en verdad eso es algo no no esperaba .

por todo por las postales y mensajes y apoyo

GRacias


	14. Abrazame

Catorce

**Abrázame**

"…_**Y antes de perder**_

_**De vista mi camino**_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco**_

_**Y soñar que el destino**_

_**Es junto a ti mi amor…"**_

-"Perdónenme"- murmuro El…….

_**-"Este es el momento por el que he vivido. Lo he perdido todo ..pero se que es por el bien de este planeta ..pero sobre todo por el bien tuyo …Lo siento pero no puedo compartir este destino contigo ..Mi pacto esta cumplido…mi sangre por tu salvación ..mi perdición por tu redención ..Mi destino sin tu destino ..Un destino que no puedo compartir contigo.. **_

Cuantas Sombras podrían cubrir el corazón de ella …. Las sombras la rodeaban...

Mientras esa voz, se escuchaba con más fuerza, con más intensidad...no abría los ojos, no quería verlo ..no quería escucharlo…pero las imágenes inundaron su mente ,las sombras comenzaron a rodear su corazón su alma...lloraba ….ella lloraba...

Porque lo había escuchado decir...

"Te amo"-

Y la frase le devolvía la esperanza...

Pero era muy tarde…

La muerte es inevitable y su perdición también y con dolorosa claridad...sintió como la vida se le iba

No quería sentirla...

No quería escucharlo...

Sin embargo algo dentro de ella se había roto...y eso era su alma….

Las sombras entonces cubrieron su ser...

Por que ya no era tan fuerte como para luchar contra aquel poder...

Sin embargo, en su mente esos ojos azules la retuvieron...

Su mirada...le devolvió la esperanza…. entonces...lo entendió todo pero, era demasiado tarde

Estaba muriendo...

_**Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido,**_

_**Que estoy desesperado, y según mis latidos**_

_**No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor…**_

Las Sailor estaban estáticas sin saber que era lo que tenían que hacer, porque su amiga estaba muriendo y nada podía detenerlo ..

"Por que?"- Pregunto el príncipe de la tierra, mientras la sujetaba le cuerpo de la chica

"Y eres tu quien lo pregunta?"- dijo ella

"Contéstame"-

"Es por todo el pasado, es porque se debe cumplir el destino.

"Como...?"- pregunto perplejo, sin entender de lo que estaba hablando - "Perdóname"- dijo el acercándose a ella, con voz baja, realmente llena de arrepentimiento.

"Tu perdón "- dijo débilmente por la vida se le iba -" mi alma, por tu redención"-

"No , así no debía ser asi..

-"Darien..Tengo miedo…

-"Yo estoy contigo..Por favor..Resiste..Te salvaras..

No supo como y de donde..solo supo que algo lo ataco que algo le quito Serena de los brazos..cuando reacciono se quedo estático al ver la visión que tenia…Su su amada Serena estaba sujetada de la misma forma que sujeto a Galaxia antes de matar a su bebe, sujetada por dos finas cuerdas que le lastimaban de la peor manera .. su impecable vestido estaba teñido de rojo y gritaba..gritaba por que el dolor era insoportable para ella..se levanto he intento ayudarla .pero no podía alguien lo ataco por la espalada

-"Veo que has cumplido tu profecía ..nadie se escaba del destino ..te lo dije ella se vengaría de ti.."- dijo la Voz de la reina Serenity , el apretó con fuerza su espada, dispuesto a matarla -"¿Qué se siente ver a la mujer que amas , sufrir de esta manera "- susurro ella, quedándose a una distancia prudente, y torturando a su hija

-"Suéltala"- grito el, sintiéndose realmente impotente, al no poder salvarla de esa tortura

-"No eres nadie para darme ordenes"- dijo ella- Por que debería soltarla si no cumplió con la orden que di ..era simple..Te tenía que eliminar ..y resulta que solo se enamoro de ti..y mira que resultado que obtuvo....no..eso estuvo mal..y por ser niña mala será castigada- seguía atacándola la energía que provenía del cielo ..misma que la hacía gritar hasta que ya no pudo mas ..

-"No la mates"- rogó el arrodillado

-"No pienso matarla"- dijo ella fríamente –la muerte no sería un castigo para ella , además yo no le atravesé una espada en el vientre misma que le esta ocasionado su muerte ..ese fuiste tu..en un arrebato de ira..¿y eso es amor?.."-

-"ENTONCES QUE PIENSAS HACER CON NOSOTROS"- grito él – Déjala por favor..

-"Eliminarlos..por ser la basura que son..y después de eso encontrare a tu bastarda y la eliminare.."- murmuro ella

-"No Te Lo Permitiré- dije el levantándose..porque él solo pensar que su hija fuera dañada lo lleno de fuerzas y lanzo rayos de energía para soltar a la princesa

La reina solo observo cómo se rompía las ataduras de su hija quien cayo al suelo y se quedo ahí sin intentar moverse.

_**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino**_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco**_

_**Y soñar que el destino**_

_**Es junto a ti mi amor…**_

-"Serena…amor. Por favor despierta..no te rindas- ella despertó..Mientras la reina desaparecía

-"Lo siento..en verdad - ella lloraba- "Me voy a morir" – su voz estaba llena de temor

"No lo digas…Te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes"- pero al verla a los ojos se dio cuenta de que su tiempo se terminaba

-"Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi y te amaré aun después de mi muerte "-ella recordó los días cuando planeaban un futuro , un futuro que ella ya no viviría

-"Mi amor "- Logro susurrar con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas retenidas -"Yo también te amo"- dijo abrazándola con más fuerza -"Y te amare siempre"-

-"Por que Darien , por que?"- Pregunto ella, aferrándose a el , quien no terminaba de entender el por qué este destino

"No lo se , yo solo se que te tengo que deja ir"- dijo – y no lo acepto

"Yo tenia un destino que cumplir..y esta cumplido "- dijo ella- "No puedo llevarte conmigo- dejó correr sus lágrimas "Prométeme que no te dejarás morir y que saldrás adelante..sin mi ..por nuestra hija "

_**Quédate un segundo aquí**_

_**A hacerme compañía**_

_**Y quédate tantito más Quiero sentirte mía**_

_**Y abrázame…**_

Darien sintió como esas palabras lo destrozaban..y cero los ojos por el dolor que sentía en su corazón la estaba perdiendo y nada podía detenerlo..no sabía como ayudarla no sabia como salvarla

-"Te lo juro"- dijo llorando. Acomodó su mano sobre su vientre, haciendo presión sobre la herida – Perdóname

-"He hecho muchas cosas malas, debía recibir mi castigo..no lo crees "-

-"NO"- mirándola fijamente -"No, tu no hiciste nada malo -ella negó lentamente

-"Deje que el infierno entrara al paraíso , me deje llevar por la venganza, lastime a gente inocente, lastime lo que jure proteger..y te lastime a ti..y a todos..a las chicas que no lo merecían..Diles que me perdonen"—murmuro..Con mucho dolor..- Tienes que ser fuerte- volvió a insistir..- y ellas también por favor..

"Te amo" – murmuro el..llorando por que la estaba perdiendo – no me dejes dime ¿que hare con este corazón que se muere por que tú te vas ?"- pregunto sin intentar ocultar las lagrimas

-"Algún día …te volveré a encontrar..y seremos felices y nos amaremos ..te lo prometo..- dijo ella acariciando el rostro de su príncipe – Verdad que me vas a esperar ..-lo abrazo

"la eternidad y más te voy a esperar"- dijo el, correspondió el abrazo, sin darse cuenta de como brillo los envolvía -"Te amo "- murmuro él, contra el oído de ella, ella sonrío levemente.

-"Yo …Siempre estaré junto a ti..Darien- murmuro ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -"¿Por que no estuve tu en destino?"- pregunto acariciando el rostro del chico

"En cambio yo agradezco haberme cruzado en el tuyo"- dijo el

_**Hoy me he dado cuenta**_

_**Que no había sentido**_

_**Tanto miedo antes**_

_**Que yo no decido**_

_**Que Dios lo hace mejor…**_

-"Adiós mi amor..Te amo - murmuro el antes de sellar sus labios contra los de el, el sabia que ese seria su ultimo beso y entonces sucedió lo temido ella se desvaneció en sus brazos

""¿Serena?"- dijo Darien suavemente- "Por favor"- la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho pero ella no respondió- Serena - grito , intentando en vano, tomar entre su mano los dos cristales que flotaban sobre ellos, mientras las lagrimas le ganaban la partida.

Lloraba, porque sabia que aquello significaba que ella había muerto, aquella que no respiraba, aquella que se sentía fría y se veía pálida, y entonces entendió todo …

Entendió el sacrificio que ella había hecho..

Apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo, intentando que reaccionara, pero no importaba, ella ya no respiraba ella se había ido

La desesperación se apoderaba de su ser, por que sentía que ella jamás reaccionaria, jamás despertaría, simplemente cerro los ojos para siempre y no podía aceptar, no quería aceptarlo, lloro con más fuerza, dejando caer sus lagrimas, lagrimas que contrastaban con la piel fría de ella.

"Serena "- llamaba, aferrándose a su cuerpo a. -"Serena - de manera lastimera

Y es que después de todo la amaba y el había entendido que todo lo que había hecho , entendió que ella se dejo matar por el , para salvar su alma , aunque ella perdiera la suya , y la quería viva , deseaba que estuviera viva, sin importaba que fuera el mismo demonio , por que él vivía por ella, era su único motivo y ahora veía como su vida, su motivo se desvanecía entre sus manos , ¿Qué haría sin ella? , ya no tenia nada para luchar, ya no tenia nada.

_**Dame una razón**_

_**Para quedarme**_

_**Yo no quiero tu compasión**_

_**Quiero que estés conmigo**_

_**Hasta que me haya ido**_

_**Y abrázame…**_

Las Sailor observaron la escena en silencio, mientras observaban como Serena ,no se movía y Darien solo lloraba en silencio , eso solo podía significar una cosa, eso solo quería decir una cosa, pero ninguna parecía aceptarlo, solo una se atrevió a decirlo .

"Serena esta muerta"- dijo Venus

"POR QUE ?....MALDICIÓN DESPIERTA…..SERENA ¿POR QUÉ TE DEJASTE MORIR ?"- pregunto Darien, con rabia intentando levantarse, fallando -"Por qué?..."- pregunto aun llorando

-"Asi que mi hija murió- la voz de aquella sombra hizo que el reaccionara y mirara hacia atrás … Que estúpida es , sacrifico su vida por la tuya..Ruka…ven ahora mismo-

***********

**Con Galaxia y Seiya **

-"Ella ha muerto la pesadilla ha comenzado..- dijo proféticamente

-"Ella Es La Más Fuerte De Nosotras ¿Cómo Es Posible Que Este Muerta? MIENTES!!…

-"Tu Maldición Se Ha Cumplido..-dijo mirando hacia el cielo- Ella Ha Muerto A Casusa Del Destino..

-MENTIRA - mientras le lanzaba uno de sus poderes..-ella No S E Dejaría Matar Por El..Yo Lo Se Primero Esta SU ORGULLO Como Sailor…

-"Mira y aprende donde quedo ese orgullo de Sailor- Seiya la teletransporto al lugar donde se encontraban todos-

-"No Puede Ser..Ahora Lo Entiendo Todo. Tu , USTEDES LO, PLANEARON TODO..

-"Mi reina que desea ..

-"llévate a mi hija..y sabes qué hacer con ella- el cuerpo de Serena es arrebato de Darien .

-"¿Donde la llevan? - dijo al ponerse de pie..

-"A un lugar de donde nunca podrá descansar su alma..-

-"Lo Que Ustedes Siempre Quisieron Fue Su Poder Pero Eso Jamás Lo Tendrán…

-"Que Dices.. Ahora Que Ella Está Muerta Los Cristales Que Cuidaba Son Nuestros -Darien se levanto y la miro con burla..

-" Están Equivocados..Yo Tengo El Poder Del Riuyin ..

-"ESO NO ES POSIBLE..ELLA NO..- la reina entendió el comportamiento de su hija..-MALDITA…DE NUEVO LO HICISTE..- fue cuando recibió un poder que la dejo mal herida..-"¿Cómo Es Posible Que Sepas Utilizar Asi El Poder?..

-"¿Donde Esta?- dijo seriamente

"No... no pienso decírtelo..."- dijo ella con voz entrecortada, por el dolor que sentía

"¿Donde Esta?"- grito el desesperado

"Nunca- dijo , sin abandonar la sonrisa.

"Contesta ¿Donde Esta, Que Le Has Hecho?"- grito el desesperado

"Nada"- dijo ella mirando como la desesperación lo invadía

"Contesta"- grito él, fuera de sí, mirándola con ira

"Quieres que te diga un secreto?"- Dijo mirándolo -"Yo soy la culpable de que Serenety se convirtiera en el mismo demonio, de que todo esto sucediera "-

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron aun más si es posible, la miro con odio, sus ojos brillan llenos de ira.

"¿Como Pudiste?"- Pregunto

-"¿Que Harás Al Respecto?"-

-"Matarte …y vengar la muerte de la única mujer que me ha amado..- Darien la miro con un odio , sintiendo un gran poder que era invocado de su rabia , sintió el verdadero odio y en su mente tenía la hermosa sonrisa de su querida Serena …

Levanto su espada ..Donde se encontraba un resplandor

"¡Por el poder del angel..de la muerte !"- Grito, el brillo comenzó tomar la forma de un ángel- Ataca !!! – el angel se acercaba a la reina con gran rapidez..-ESTE E S EL PODER DE RIUYIN ..SU PODER..- el ángel al comenzó a atacar sin pida mientras la reina, le costó mucho trabajo esquivarlo, sonrío, cada vez faltaba menos.

-"Eso Es Tu Poder..Jajaja..Que Comience A La Verdadera Batalla – La Reina hizo que las sombras comenzaron a desaparecer ..y poco a poco las sailor fueron desapareciendo

-"¿Donde la has llevado?"- Pregunto Endymion

"Ah enfrentarse con los aliados de mi hija ..las sailor morirán y tú serás testigo de eso"- el solo sonrio..

-"Se que ella no permitirá que ganes..

-"Mira y ve como tu mundo es destruido..

"…_**Tienes que saber**_

_**Que es lo último que pido,**_

_**Que estoy desesperado,**_

_**Y según mis latidos**_

_**No me queda mucho**_

_**Tiempo a mi favor…"**_

************

**En otra parte de la ciudad**

"Demonios"- Grito MARS, al sentir como las paredes se movían, sabiendo que no podrían resistir mas.

"MARS"- gritaron las Sailor Star al observar a la morena caer, sin embrago, una fuerza al detuvo mientras una risa se escuchaba en todo el lugar .

"Estas bien?"- Pregunto Maker, observando a la morena que se encontraba realmente temerosa

"Si, solo que odio las alturas.."- dijo ella -"Gracias"-

-"En eso no has cambiado Sailor MARS..- la voz de Jedite hizo que ella volteara y lo viera..- Tengo ordenes de eliminarlos..y para mi será un gusto

-"Acaso no sabes que nuestra princesa está muerta..ya no tienes porque eliminarnos..Es momento de que nos unamos y destruyamos al verdadero enemigo..

-"Destruir a la Reina Serenety..o a Ruka..por favor..

-"Es que acaso no vas a vengar la muerta de la persona que le brindaron su leatad..-Grito Healer..Mars bajo su mirada y algo llamo su atención, algo realmente rápido se dirigió por debajo de Healer …

-"HEALER CUIDADO!!!!, - pero fue tarde …

Healer había sido sujetado por tres extrañas sombras que lo detenían mientras una daga de hielo la atravesaba el vientre..Maker había lanzado un ataque paro este no le dio resultado , mientras los gritos de Healer llegaban hasta los oídos de las chicas que solo veían con terror la escena

-"HEALER"- grito Mars ,-"RESISTE"- grito, mientras veía como el blanco hielo se cubría con la sangre de una sus compañeras .

**X-X-X-X**

El grito se había escuchado por todos partes como un eco que resuena en el mas infinito silencio Jupiter y Venus se habían dado cuenta de que la voz era de Healer , Venus entro en una verdadera desesperación , intento de todas modos salir de donde se encontraban incluso se atrevió a escalar las montañas de hielo intento con todas sus fuerzas subir, pero le fue imposible, cayo nuevamente.

"Beso de amor y belleza de Venus"- observo con horror como su poder no lograba derrumbar las paredes no podía hacer nada- MALDICION..NO!!!!!- giro , perdiendo todo el equilibrio de sus piernas cayendo sin que le importara nada más que salir en ayuda de la persona que mas a amado …sus puños golpeaban , el suelo , para así sacar todo la impotencia que sentía en ese momento , las lagrimas corrían por su rostro sin que las detuviera -"MALDITA SEA…NO PUEDO AYUDARLO…- grito por que la desesperación la consumía demasiado …

-"Lo amas demasiado - Jupiter la abrazo…

-"Lo amo tanto que en este momento sería capaz de dar mi vida por la de el..- dijo aun llorando…

-"Entonces de pie … vamos a salvarlo…

-"Jupiter..

-"Vamos que no nos queda mucho tiempo..

"Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter"-

"Beso de amor y belleza de Venus

Ambos poderes se juntaron las hojas de Jupiter iban acompañadas de los corazones de Venus las chicas solo observaron el ataque , esperaron que este derrumbara las paredes pero fue todo lo contrario no paso nada...

*********

"Tenemos que salir de aquí"- dijo la princesa kikyio -"Flores de fuego"- el ataque de la princesa, no había dado resultado, las paredes resistían

"Nada"- murmuro Sailor Alumnem Siren, tocando la pared

"Tenemos que hacer algo para salir"- dijo la Sailor Lead Crown

"Para que?"- Pregunto la princesa -"Si al final todos perderemos lo que más amamos…tal como ya sucedió..no importa lo que hagamos, el destino ya esta marcado

"Princesa , trata de entender que aun podemos salvar este universo..por eso ella se sacrifico ,para dar una esperanza "-

"No lo entiendo..por que morir si con su poder la hubiera vencido , no lo entiendo "-

"todo tiene un porque se lo aseguro…"-

"En estos momentos me encantaría tener la valentía de ella para cambiar el destino y desafiar a Dios por mi destino, tal y como lo hizo ella "-

****-***-*-***

**Con Darien y Galaxia..**

-"Debemos salir de aquí para buscar a Serena- Darein examinaba las paredes mientras Galaxia solo lo observaba..

-"Ella lo planea todo- dijo con amargura…

-"No sigas con eso.. Entiendes. No quiero saber nada de ti..

-"No me entiendes..ella sabia que esto pasaría y por eso lo planeo…

-"¿Qeu queres decir?…

-"Serenety se sacrifico por nosotros .pero sobre todo por ti..

-"Lo se..

-"No Darien..No lo sabes.. Ella observo por un tiempo, esperando con paciencia el momento adecuado; sabia que solo tenía una oportunidad. –ahora ella observaba al cielo

"¿Qué quieres decir?" reclamó Darien en forma de reproche.

"… Ya no quería ese dolor en su cuerpo… Debía terminar, para reparar los errores…"- Galaxia levanto la voz, completamente fuera de sí.-" Todo E L Infierno Que Vivió, Permaneció En Su Memoria Y En Sus Sueños" - caminó hasta el.- "La oportunidad que la Reina supo bien aprovechar."- comenzó a reír con cinismo. "La Princesa siempre ha tenido un defecto; Su Amor Por Ti "- mirándolo con lástima.- "Todos Los Días Negándose A Ese Destino Pero Aun Así Ha Vivido Con Él, Aumentado A Cada Segundo Su Miedo A Perderte "- Darien se impresiono - "Fue Este Sacrificio Lo Que Te Dio La Oportunidad De Saber La Verdad "- aún viéndolo con pena – " Odio y miedo..." -meditó - "Y todos pensábamos que la Princesa era muy débil, pensábamos que era una egoísta, pero sobre todo que era el enemigo -" rió una vez más. "Agrádesele su amor . Ahora podrás recuperar lo que siempre te perteneció" afirmó con decisión.

-"Entonces ella lo sabia..sabía lo que pasaría..sabía lo que paso... todo fue mi culpa… yo no debí…" murmuró para sí , sintiéndose peor y desdichado. - "Serena … yo habría dado la vida por ella y habría hecho cualquier cosa por recuperarla.

"Ponte de pie"- dijo Galaxia - "Hoy harás lo que no hiciste la última vez pero que ella si se atrevió a hacer…" con tristeza.-. "Eres fuerte, el dolor no te ayudara en nada …Tienes una razón para seguir" señaló – y esas es vengarla ..Porque tenias un destino con ella y nosotros te lo quitamos..Ahora vamos

********

Uranus observaba a su compañera , el silencio era sofocante..volteo a su lado y vio como Saturtn y Plut se encontraban igual..no había nada mas que silencio .silencio al saber que su princesa estaba muerta…

-"Al final Tenias razón..el destino no es lo mejor..son unas malditas reglas que hay que seguir..

-"No es posible que ella este muerta..no lo es..

-"Debemos seguir lo que ordeno..

-"buenos ahora veremos qué pasa..al final ..Sabemos quien ganara…

-"Michiru..¿Que pasa?..

-" Mira…esto es lo que paso realmente ..esto es lo que sucedió.. el espejo de Neptune estaba reflejando lo que sucedió esa noche cuando fue asesinado el príncipe Endimyon por la manos de Ruka

Los jardines del palacio de la luna..se encontraban oscuras. A lo lejos varios se encontraban luchando ..Algo salió mal y el lo sabia….

-"Por que no te haces un favor Endimyon y te vas de la luna..Esta puede ser tu tumba..- Ruka sonrió con malasia ..

-"Tu tienes miedo de que yo te derrote..y es que acaso no te he derrotado una vez..

-"La Princesa De La Luna..Es Tu Trofeo..Pero Uno Aprende De Sus Errores..Yo Aprendí Del Mío…No Te Ilusiones..La Princesa Nunca Será Tuya..No Estás En Su Destino Ni Tu En El Suyo..- de pronto Endimyon sintió como un poder lo atacaba por detras ..-"Dejala "- murmuro Ruka

"¿Qué demonios pretendes?"- Le costó mucho esfuerzo sostenerse en pie. Preguntó irritado e inseguro. Ruka no contesto seguía avanzando hacia él. "¿Qué es lo que pretendes?".

- "Sabes La Respuesta De Tu Pregunta , Endymion" -dijo de modo despectivo...-"Recuperar Lo Que Debió Ser Mío , Y Terminar Con Lo Que Más He Odiado Desde El Inicio..." -contestó con una risa hipócrita..- " Aquello Que Has Poseído Noche A Noche, Aquello Que Te Dio..Quiero Terminar Con Tu Miserable Vida Y Quiero Poseerla .." terminó con los brazos cruzados.

"Tendrás que matarme primero" - desafió. – "No permitiré que la toques!!!"- consiguió correr hasta el e intentó atacarlo sin embargo de nuevo fue atacado sin que pudiera defenderse. y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Y al final reconoció entre la sombras una figura delineada aquella mujer vestida de blanco disfrazando su maldad, se dio cuenta de que la reina Serenety lo había tacado

-" No tienes posibilidad, debes rendirte y aceptar tu muerte "-Lo miraba - "Juntos elegiremos la forma en que terminaré con tu vida y con la de tu bastardo " rió.

-Nunca permitiré que toquen a Serenety.. - Se sentía terriblemente acorralado pero debía resistir …

-"Si nos das el poder el Riuyin no les haremos daño..Sabes que podemos conseguirlo sin problema..Te matamos..y listo ..pero queremos ayudarte..- dijo Ruka con hipocresía

"Tiene el Cristal de Plata……" murmuró para sí mismo

"O es que estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por su vida, Endymion"- dijo Ruka en voz más baja.

- "No es verdad. Ustedes jamás me mataran" con voz vagamente irónica.

"No deberías confiar de esa forma" dijo

-"De nada les servirá… Si yo muero por ella o por su mano, ustedes no tendrán lo que buscan. No pueden engañarme" dijo Endimyon - " ¿Qué obtendrán si yo muero?"

"Nuevas posibilidades" -contestó la reina - "No serás un estorbo cuando peleemos contra ella … estará tan indefensa al saber..que su príncipe la traiciono Cuando lo sepa, la Princesa perderá la esperanza, las fuerzas, sufrirá… y sobre todo será manipulada por nuestro poder …Siempre has sido su debilidad… Tomaremos el Cristal de Plata… el cristal del Cosmo y del Caos y al final tu serás el responsable de esta tragedia " - dijo como cualquier cosa y con un dejo de burla

"Tú estarás dando la vida por ella, mientras ella creerá que tu eres la persona que las has traicionado ..y se llenara de odio pero sobre todo te condenara al infierno.. -" Ruka lo dijo burlándose de aquella ironía.

"No es verdad" –Endymion se distrajo y fue atacado de nuevo _-" Serenety no puede ser capaz de caer en esta trampa , están mintiendo para que deje de confiar en ella…-_ .

"El tiempo se termina, y tu vida también; pronto llegara a la trampa —"

–_Perdóname- _dijo finalmente.

"Sería un placer terminar con tu vida, Endymion" dijo Ruka . "Pero aquí solo gana el mejor y tú solo eres una pieza mas en el destino . No me interesa tu mundo si no tu hermosa mujer que será mía " - se detuvo y volteó- "Es cierto que ella sufriría demasiado, pero no es conveniente...que me vea así ..mejor que te vea a ti..Atacándola sin piedad "- Ruka fue envuelto por una luz ..y cuando esta desapareció Endimyon se vio a el mismo ..Ruka se había transformado en el..una copia exacta .

-"Entonces que sea así …tu cumplirás la profecía que yo no pude..tu serás el causante de su muerte y sin embargo al final ella lo sabara..

-"Tu crees ..yo no lo creo nadie ..lo sabrá … nadie …- Ruka alzo su espada mientras la reina comenzaba a atacarlo..con su energía..poco a poco fue cayendo..hasta que solo pudo sentir el frio filo de la espada de Ruka ..

Planeta Couldron

La luna estaba siendo atacada, ella tomada de la mano de Endymion intentaba protegerse , no entendía lo que pasaba, no entendía nada, algo había salido mal.. veía como sus guardianas y amigas caían una a una sin oponer resistencia, buscaba con la vista a su madre pero no estaba de pronto llego una guardiana de su templo decia que Galaxia estaba atacando , corrio para proteger el templo pero en eso, una mujer les cerro el paso, el susurro su nombre Berlyn el la protegió con su cuerpo y le ordeno que se fuera al templo y lo obedeció cuando llego al templo busco a Uranus, Neptune y Saturn , pero lo único que encontraba eran las terribles escenas de muerte , buscaba a la causante y al cristal del Cosmo .las dos se vieron y Galaxia sonrio con triunfo la ataco pero ella ya sin poder se defendió llego Endymion que se defendía con su espada como mejor podía, en su mirada se notaba algo de temor de un sentimiento que ella no entendía y lo que sucedió después fue rápido no le dieron tiempo a nada

Serenety había esquivado por cuarta vez consecutiva el poder de Galaxia , sin embargo se encontraba más cansada que al principio.

Galaxia le lanzaba una seria de puñetazos que ella podia esquivar con éxito sin embargo . algo fallo , alguien la ataco por la espalda arrastrándola varios metros .. esta cayo duramente reacciono adolorida pero cuando vio como la espada de Galaxia la apuntaba y esta lanzo una energía muy poderosa solo llevo sus manos a su vientre donde latía su bebe , mismo que al parecer le dio la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y crear un escudo protector pero no duro mucho ya que su energía estaba disminuyendo y la de Galaxia creciendo como si alguien le brindara poder..

-"Vaya en tu vientre esta creciendo el heredero de la tierra y la luna - Serenety la miro con terror- y como te daras cuenta yo no puedo permitir que ese niño nazca

-"Nunca Lo Permitiré .Lo Oyes Jamás..Te Dejare Que Toques A Mi Hijo - dijo enfrentándola

-"Lo siento pero el destino se tiene que cumplir ademas ese fue el pacto que hice ..debo dejar todo listo para cuando el llegué

-"¿De que hablas ?—dijo sin entenderle

-"Falta poco para que veas tu cruel realidad

Galaxia se lanzo con más fuerza, empuñando su espada con fuerza, sin embargo ella la esquivo pero Galaxia le dio una patada en el costado una con tal fuerza que la arrastro algunos metros siento que algo se rompió tal vez una costilla por que el dolor era muy fuerte pero Galaxia no se detuvo y se lanzo de nuevo contar ella clavado su espada en su muslo derecho la sangre no tardo en salir despues le dio un puñetazo en el rostro la sangre de su nariz era probada por su boca pero no tuvo tiempo para incorporarse ya que le lanzo un rayo de energía muy poderoso y esta cayo bruscamente siento que en el interior algo le dolia de nuevo se levanto pero no tuvo tiempo a nada Galaxia le dio un terrible puñetazo en su vientre todo su poder se concentro a ahí las lagrimas recorrieron su mejillas

-"Te dije que no permitiría que naciera pero yo no pienso matarte ..yo no si no .- Galaxia sonrio y antes de que Serenety llegara al suelo le dio otra patada en el vientre..ella solo grito por que el dolor era insoportable mientras sentia como la sangre recorría sus piernas

-"MALDITA"- grito - Que Te Había Hecho- sintiendo como se desangraba

-"Existir"- contesto el - Galaxia sonrio y se acerco a el . Serenety lo miraba y poco a poco se levantaba pero era imposible el dolor de su vientre era demasiado se dejo caer al ver la escena que tenia frente ya que importaba ya habia visto su cruel verdad

-"Te rindes tan pronto?"- Pregunto Galaxia con sarcasmo-"Observa Cosmo "- dijo y en la mente de ella se vio imágenes de el con Galaxia planeando todo lo que sucedió su ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y lo odio por que el con ella planearon su muerte .por que solo la utilizo solo jugo con su amor .las palabras que dijo el se grabaron en su mente para la eternidad..

"Eliminar a Serenety para que nunca mas interfiera ..entre nosotros

**Palacio de la luna…**

Endymion se encontraba moribundo..no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, miraba las estrellas y poco a poco fue alzando el cristal del Caos..-

-"_Por favor cristal_..- Comenzó a murmurar- _cumple mi petición , que el pasado y el destino estén completamente unidos y relacionados eternamente_ …_siempre buscando una oportunidad de venganza ..un solo momento de rencor_ – seguía sintiendo aquel dolor que lo llevaba a la muerte –"_Fuimos felices mientras duro..y al final mi destino no era contigo "__Nunca más este amor …" _

En ese momento sostuvo el Cristal del caos muy cerca de su pecho. Ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de morir , sabía que tenía el poder suficiente para acabar con el universo.

"_Poder del Caos . Prepárala para la traición … que el odio desaparezca y se haga prisionero y que despierte al inicio del fin y te lleve nuevamente hacia..mi Te odio…busco mi venganza..por que a al final no podrás vencerme ..no podrás hacerme daño..nunca mas este destino…Adios amor..Adios SERENEY…_

**Couldron**

-"Creíste en tu príncipe en las hermosas palabras de amor – dijo Galaxia se arrodillo junto a ella- pobre princesa ..se esta muriendo..- hizo un movimiento y la oscuridad cayo en la princesa

_-" Te amo... Serenity...-_Escuchó, además un murmullo apagado-_ Busco mi venganza..porque a al final no podrás vencerme ..no podrás hacerme daño..nunca mas este destino_

"Tu familia es la traición, tu reino es nuestra destrucción. "- dijo Endymion quien se arrodillo junto a ella también .

"¡No! ¡Endymion!" -lo tomó de las manos, lo abrazó contra su pecho "Por favor ¡NO!"

"Esperé todo este tiempo, tan solo para acabar con tu vida " – dijo fríamente- Ahora que ya tengo lo que mas anhelaba

"¡ENDYMION, NO!" - Serenity gritó sintiéndose completamente sola. Y entonces tomo el valor suficiente y el murmuro seguía -"_siempre buscando una oportunidad de venganza un solo momento de rencor"_

En medio de todo esta cruel verdad en medio la destrucción y el silencio apareció una espada de cristal , la apunto hacia el ya no le quedaba nada solo le quedaba el vacío. Frío y silencio.

-"Prefiero que sea asi.. Endimyón …. Te odio…. Y juro que tu vida acabara por mi espada ..Te odio … y solo busco mi venganza "- Endymion comenzó a reír de una manera escandalosa…- Galaxia no entendía fue entonces cuando escucho una voz que le llamaba..

_-"Galaxia..Aquí te entrego el poder del caos..Utilízalo como lo acordamos..Sálvala"…_

Galaxia volteo a ver a Endymion que seguía riéndose y después a Serenety que lo seguía apuntando con la espada…

-"¡Que demonios está pasando aquí..- Endymion se cayo..y volteo a verla..

-"Solo se cumple el destino..solo eso..- Endymion comenzó a atacar a Serenety..era evidente quien ganaría ..la princesa se defendía como mejor podía pero esta muy cansada y sobre todo adolorida..aun sentía mucho dolor en el vientre ..Esquivaba los ataques ..uno dos tres..y cayo al suelo. Galaxia miraba la escena..

Todo sucedió tan pronto..que Galaxia solo vio como la espada de Serenety a travesaba el cuerpo de el..

Ella temblaba..por que había matado al hombre que amaba…su sangre corría por su mano ..y manchaba su vestido blanco ..

-"Tenía que ser.. así te lo dije Endymion..te juro..que tu alma no descansara…- Galaxia miro con horror la escena ..Serenety saco la espada.. se apoyo con ella y se puso de rodillas..

"_Por Favor Hades Dios De Las Tinieblas Y Del Infierno ..Maestro De La Oscuridad Yo El Hija Predilecta De Dios Pide Venganza ..Que El Individuo Endymion Cumpla Su Castigo Por Que Este Riuyoin A Sido Traicionado Por El..Te Pido Mi Venganza. OH Padre Del Tiempo..Perdona Mis Errores Y Has Que El Tiempo_ ..

-"Detente..- Grito Galaxia… - ¿Que has hecho?..- ella se acerco , se puso frente a freten…- ¿Qué has hecho?

-"_Oh padre del tiempo has que el tiempo conocido por el se borre de mi memoria..o Diosa Selene te he fallado yo tu hija te pide perdón por los errores que cometí y te pide que le des consuelo..Perdona a este Riuyin que se enamoro de aquel individuo llamando endymion y condénalo el sufrimiento entero..que la luz de la luna no ilumine su vida..Por favor Madre cumple mi petición_..- la espada brillo signo de que su petición fue aceptada..ella pudo ver en su mente como el alma de Endymion era llevada por Hades al inferno

-"Ruka es el que provoco todo esto..

Serenety la miro con odio..

-"Mientes tu lo has dicho..Endymion me traiciono…- ella volteo a ver el cuerpo de Endymion y lo que miro la dejo sorprendida..-"no puede ser..es Ruka..

-"Lo has condenado..has condena su alma..

-"No ..Que he hecho…Dios..Sálvalo..

Pero era demasiado Tarde….

*************

"Estas bien?"- Pregunto Jupiter, a Venus quien acababa de caer una vez, al intentar subir por la pared

"Si, pero... como podremos salir de esto"-

"Y quien dijo que podrían salir de aquí..- la voz de hizo que Malacay ambas se sobresaltaron

"hazte a un lado, no ,nos vas a impedir que salgamos de aquí "- dijo Venus

-"Sin embargo, no lograran nada"- dijo con ironia

"Los venceremos..por que al final por eso ella murió por salvarnos "- dijo Jupiter

"Me preocupa sigan pensando asi.."-

"Darién no dejara que ganen "-

"Sera capaz el príncipe del volver la paz al mundo cuando no entendió nada de lo que ocurre ?"- Pregunto Malcay

"Debemos tener fe"- dijo Jupiter

"Como pueden , si el pasado está lleno de mentiras"-

"Solo hay que tener fe..de que el so brillara "- dijo la Castaña

"Donde estarán la fe no les ayudara "- dijo Malacay con pena

X-X-X-X

"Imposible"- susurro la princesa

"No te preocupes saldremos de aquí"-

"Como pueden estar tan tranquilas?"- Grito

"Por que el destino lo quiere así porque ya pronto todo acabara..Solo que el final no es lo que se esperaba"-

"Pero mientras, la vida de nuestras amigas está en peligro"-

"Todo saldrá bien..mientras haya vida lo último que muere es la esperanza"-

"Tu lo sabes"- dijo abriendo los ojos al máximo -"Lo sabias desde un principio y no hiciste nada para evitarlo porque "- le grito la princesa a Sailor Lead Crow

"Así lo quería el destino, yo no podía hacer nada , supongo que ahora Neptune vera lo que pasara al final..todo fue un plan fríamente calculado ..solo con el propósito ,de venganza.. tu también lo sabias"-

"Asi es pero no creí que esto pasaría "-

"Es así como tiene que pasar no antes no después "-

******

Por mas que lo intentara no podían vencerlo ..mientras Healer estaba desangrándose sin que la pudieran ayudar..

-"Asi que esto es todo lo que las sailos pueden hacer..que lastima..mejor resignasen a perder..y a morir como aquella vez..

-"Nunca nosotros nos vengaremos a nuestra princesa , jamás nos vencerás ..- Mars se encontraba frente a el..- Te Juro Por Mi Vida Que La Reina Serenty Morirá ..Y Que Por Fin El Sacrificio De Serena No Será En Vano - .cerro los ojos , dejando que su poder fluyera por todo su cuerpo ..Sintiendo como su verdadera fuerza despertaba ..Jedite pudo ver como su tiara comenzaba a brillar ..para dar paso al signo de su planeta …

"INFERNO DEL FUEGO DE MARTE..ENCIÉNDETE "- Grito, el ataque llego del suelo..como si se tratara de un mar de fuego se fue acercando a Jedite sin que este hiciera algo

-"Muy bien hecho..Mars..no me desilusionaste.- Dijo Jedite mientras caia.."_Princesa cumpli mi deber..Gracia s por su confianza..- _Jedite cayo al suelo..Mars lo vio algo sorprendía a Marke..que la veía un mas..

-"Mars te has convertido en Eterna…es increíble..

-"Si..-dijo viendo como el cuerpo de Jediet desaprecia..-"Gracias"- pensó..y volteo a ver Healer..que estaba siendo encerrado en un cristal..

-"No Puede Ser..Debemos Ayudarla..-grito -"Esta en peligro"-

"Que haremos?"- Pregunto

"Ambos poderes al mismo tiempo"- dijo , ella sintió

" _Inferno Del Fuego De Marte..Enciendete_ "-

"Estrella de Sailor Maker"-

Ambos ataques golpearon de manera segura, pero había sido inútil, el cristal desapareció sin saber lo que había pasado

-"¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí?... Serena Te Porque Nos Dejaste..

******

Ruka.. se encontraba caminado por el inmenso castillo de cristal..en sus brazos llevaba el cuerpo de Serena muerto..Entro a una habitación..Oscura..Donde en el centro se encontraba un hermoso altar..en él un hermoso ataúd de hielo..

-"Que te parece tu última morada..cálida no..- el la deposito delicadamente..mientras veía su hemos rostro pálido…- es increíble que la muerte no sea capaz de robar tu belleza..o es que te vio y se enamoro de ti..y por eso no te quiere quitar esa hermosura ..Serenety..mi Serena , mi bombón..Pudimos ser felices..pero tu lo escogiste a el..de nuevo..y ahora mira..de nuevo tendre que matarlo…pero tu ya lo sabías..todo lo planeaste ..desde el inicio ..desde que me juraste amor eterno..tu lo sabías..eres lista..ahora entiendo porque tu actitud..Pero como dijiste…-" _Quiero destruir todo lo que es suyo .quiero destruirle su vida ..quiero ver su cara de dolor al ver como destruyo lo que ama quiero que el me vea ..y se sienta tan miserable._.en es momento creí que te referías a el y sin embargo lo entendí todo..tu querías ver destruido, mi vida..a mi hijo..felicidades lo has logrado..Hermosa..recuerdo que también dijiste _jure que me vengaría de ti y lo voy a cumplir._. todo lo has dicho lo has cumplido..realmente me dejaste sorprendido..

Ruka acaricio su rostro..y sonrio..

-"Sabes Que Es Lo Peor De Todo Lo Que Me Llena De Odio Hacia Ti..Hacia El..Hacia El Mundo. Que Al Final De Todo…Yo Te Amo..Maldita Sea…Todo Lo Hice Por Ti..VENDÍ MI ALMA POR QUE ME PROMETIERON TU AMOR….

Poco a poco el ataúd se iba cerrando..y el lo veía..mientras su ojos solo derramaba las lágrimas de dolor..

-"Te amo demasiado para dejarte ir..- le pego al cristal que habai cubierot a la chica..- Mladita sea por que no estuve en tu destino…por que no me permitieron tu amor..

Golpeo con más fuerza el cristal

"Despierta"- grito con las lagrimas en los ojos – maldita sea despierta no me dejes solo.."Bombón"-

Grito y golpeo cada vez con más fuerza el cristal , pero ella estaba muerta…

Sus las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar con más fuerza, mientras con mas fuerza el cristal una y otra vez.

"Bombón"-

"Por favor, por favor, despierta..no puede ser que estés muerta "- aquella suplica fue desgarradora...

******

Venus estaba desesperada..no sabía como salir..y vencer a malacay y al a vez salvar al amor de su vida..

-"Lo están perdiendo.. todo, tú estás perdiendo todo..¿Qué se siente?- dijo mirándolo despectivamente…

-"No es cierto..Serena me di la esperanza de un mañana..- Se puso de pie..-"Se que ella me dio la esperanza..se que ella nos ayudara..- sintió como en su frente desaprecia su tiara y su signo apareció..

-"Amor estelar - alzo su mano y en su mano una energía que poco a poco se había transformado en una estrella – de Venus- la estrella fue lanzada hacia malacay quien solo observo como la estrella se convertía en un corazón..que dio de en su cuerpo

-"Ya ves..si se podía hacer…-Dijo el mientras desaparecía..

"Venus"- la voz de Jupiter la distrajo quien vio como era herida..y poco a poco el piso se abrió

-"Cadena de Amor de Venus"- grito

Pero fue tarde Jupiter había desaprecia dejando un rastro de sangre

**X-X-X-**

"No logramos hacer nada"- dijo Mercury que se encontraba total mente sola

"De ninguna manera saldrás de aqui"-

"No se de que se trata todo esto..solo se que alguien de los dos morirá..cuant s muertes no lo crees ..Neflite"-

"Se que no serás capaza de salir de aquí para ir a ayudar a tu novio o si."- dijo- Mercury me has olvidado..De todos modos tu novio va a morir…o creo que ya esta muerto...

"Taiki"- grito en cuanto se dio cuenta de la imagen de taiki muerto .. – "no es cierto..el esta vivo..-dijo mientras veía como los cristales lo absorbían y ella no podía hacer nada

-"Esta muerto y tu pronto lo acompañaras..por cierto felicidades por tu bebe- Sailor Mercury, tembló levemente, llevándose las manos a su vientre -"Te dije que no saldrás de aquí – dijo llegando frente a Mercury

Y ella no podía hacer nada, contra aquellas paredes..pero tenia que hacer lago..pero no sabia que.

-"No dejare que lastimes, a mi hijo"- dijo Mercury

-"Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero tengo un deber que cumplir….

Sintió temor al darse cuenta que Neflite levantaba su mano , y la apuntaba, después al notar la energía venia hacia ella, cerro los ojos y solo cubrió su vientre,y lo que sintió fue el latido de su bebe, abrió los ojos de golpe, y se lleno de valor ..levanto ambas manos.

"Reflejos del mar de mercurio"- grito

*******

Mientras mas golpeaba , mas dolor sentía en los puños, dolía tanto, pero no dejaba de golpear.

"Cálmate"- dijo Mars sujetándola por la espalda

"No"- grito -"Esta en peligro"-

"Lo se"- dijo -"pero debemos pensar en algo"- la miro fijamente dejando de forcejear

"Que haremos?"- Pregunto

"Ambos poderes al mismo tiempo"- dijo sintió

-"Los poderes por fin hicieron efecto…

******

-"Asi que esto es lo que paso..no lo puedo creer..-Uranus miro a su compañera..

-"Pero cual fue el pacto que debió cumplir…

- "De la decisión…De la que hoy se arrepiente"- contestó Saturn – por que no miras..y ve lo que decidió

-"Yo le prometí que lo haría, en su momento"- dijo Galaxia mientras veía a Serenety..ese fue lo que tu viste..

-"No entiendo..no lo entiendo..-dijo muy confundida..viendo como se desangraba mientras Galaxia la tenía en sus brazos..

-"Tu príncipe solo quiso lo mejor para ti..el te amaba…solo eso entiendes…- Serenty se veia mas cansada..- Perdóname..

-"Tu recibirás un castigo..lo siento no te puedo salvar..solo te pido un favor..

-"no importa ..lo merezco..y dime que quieres..

-"encárgate del Caos…el no supo controlarlo..por favor…enciérralo..al final ..yo no puedo…-Serenty se comienza a levantar ..

"_Por El Poder Del Cristal De Plata_" Murmuró Serenity. La luz que Galaxia vio era increíble el Cristal era su aliado pues reconocía a su guardiana. tomo su espada_..-Oh Diosa Selene Este Ruyin Pide Tu Perdon..Yo Serenety..Te Pide Su Redención..Yo Me Sacrifico Por Su Alma..Viviendo Siempre Por Ese Momento ..Perderé Todo..Pero Se Que Será Por El Bien Del Planeta ..Pero Sobre Todo Por El Suyo..Mi Castigo Por Tal Erro Es Mi Destino Lejos Del Suyo..Mi Sangre Por Su Salvación..Mi Perdición Por Su Redención..Mi Destino Sin Su Destino..Se Que No Es Su Culpa..Diosa Selene Perdónalo..Por Favor..Que Yo Cumpliré Mi Pacto.._

La espada comenzó a brillar y ella comenzó a llorar..ella sabia que la Diosa selene había aceptado su pacto..uno que debía cumplir asi como su destino..del que siempre se arrepentirá..por que al final ella no pudo reconoce a su príncipe y no confío en el..y eso fue un erro..que pagara con todo su alma

-"_Mi Hija Querida..La Hija Predilecta De_Dios..Te Has Condenado Al Infierno Por Amor..Y Sin Embargo Nada Puedo Hace..Para Cambiar Ese Destino..Te Equivocaste..Pero Te Amo Demasiado..Y Cumpliré Un Deseo Anhelado..Cristal De Plata..Cristal Del Cosmo. Sellen A La Luna..Y A Su Reina..Sellen La Maldad..Que Ha Provocado Y Que Está Naciendo..Hija Mia Esto Se Repetirá Por Petición De Tu Amado…Por Su Venganza Sufrirás Y Morirás…Pero Te Concedo La Oportunidad De Ser Felices..Te Confió De Nuevo El Universo..Se Que Serán Felices_..

-"Lo prefiero así..Que vivir sin el..Gracias..Madre Selene..- la diosa Selene aprecio frente a ella. Y tomo su espada..

-"Cumple tu pacto..- dijo. Mirándola con pena..

-" Sé que renaceremos en el mismo planeta…- miro el cuerpo d e Ruka- Y juro que jamás serás feliz porque mi venganza comenzar a con tu felicidad

La hoja de cristal atravesó su piel mientas su vestido se teñía de rojo.

Todo precia tan ajeno ellas..y por fin lo comprendía todo..

-"_ Ella se sacrifico por que lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo ir..…al infierno..ahora su alma esta cambiando hacia el infierno..la hija predilecta de dios en el inferno.._

-"Ella lo sabía… " dijo Plut

"Ella ¡Nos lo dijo! ¿Porqué no la escuchamos?" dijo Neptune , culpándose como lo habían hecho desde el principio

- "Iban a ser felices" -dijo Sart -" No quería lastimarlo… Tampoco quería decirnos… Ella sabía que ..moriría

- "Pero no debía ser así" -dijo Uranus con cierto rencor- "¿Verdad, Plut ?..¡Tú lo sabías también! Nos traicionaste".

-"Nunca les mentí" -contestó - "Yo no sabía; ella no permitió que viera el futuro —

- "Pero por qué no pedir la muerte de Ruka en vez de su muerte por qué no condeno a Ruka ..… ¿por qué demonios…no se salvo ella también?" replicó Neptune.

- "Los Dioses La Iban A Castigar De Todos Modos, Sintió Miedo Al Pensar Que Podía Perderlo..Para Siempre …Nunca Mas Tenerlo Además Ella Creyó Que Él Seria Mas Fuerte Que Ella , Sabia Que No Podría Soportar La Idea De Verlo Muerto..Ella Era Un Riuyin..Y No Podía Enamorarse Digamos Que También Fue Un Castigo..Ya Vimos Lo Que Un Riuyn Puede Hacer Si Esta Lleno De Odio. Pero Nunca Sabremos Lo Que Es Capaz De Hacer Un Riuiyn Si Esta Lleno De Pena..

-"como?..

-"es algo que nunca sabremos..y es mejor..Que Dios no lo permita

-"Ahora entiendo porque galaxia tenía el caos dentro de su cuerpo..fue un castigo..saber todo ..y a la vez callar..me da lastima por que perdió todo..

-"Se lo merece..y dime..Neptune ¿donde esta Darien?..

-"Ha entrado al castillo

******

-"por fin estamos aqui..

-"Vamos principie libremos la ultima batalla

Corrieron demasiado olvidándose de todo , el castillo era completamente frío, y sin embargo no se podían dar por vencidos , lo único que importaba era salvar el planeta de la maldad..de pronto pudo sentir la presencia de su princesa

Ahora caminaban con cautela el frio era cada vez , pero no importaba solo importaba acabar con esta pesadilla y entonces la vio

En medio de aquella sala, el ataúd que contenía lo más importante para su vida,que contenía su corazón sin duda el ataúd resguardaba el tesoro del universo a la hija predilecta de Dios

"Serena"- grito golpeando el ataúd , porque si lo intentaba con un ataque podía lastimarla

"Ella esta muerta..- Dijo Ruka mientras se acercaba al ataúd y lo tocaba..

-"No la toques- dijo fríamente..

-"Parece que solo somos nosotros tres"- dijo Ruka , mirando a Endymion y a Galaxia

"No dejare que ganes "- dijo el poniéndose en guardia

"Veamos por cuanto tiempo logras hacerlo..te venci una vez y lo hare otra vez "- dijo Ruka, lanzándose en un ataque, sin embargo fue detenido por la espada del príncipe

"No se te olvide, que por mucho tiempo fui superior a ti "- dijo el

"No eres más fuerte que yo..y se lo demostraremos "- dijo ella

"Tal vez sea así, pero no dejare que me derrotes..ganare por mi Serena "- Dijo lanzándose al ataque.

Al final todo estaba escrito ..y nadie se escapa de su destino por muy doloroso que sea.

_**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino**_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco**_

_**Y soñar que el destino**_

_**Es junto a ti mi amor…**_

* * *

hola niñas espero ke este cap les haya gustado qeu dramatica soy vvd pero saben ke todo mal tiene un bien y eso es lo ke paso realmente bueno para mi es uno de los cap mas triste ke he hecho yo llore ...asi ke solo faltan 2 cap para el final ....

BUENO LES DESEO UN FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTADA AMIS KERIDAS AMIGAS KON LAS KE E PLATICADO GRACIAS POR SU AMISTAD

Y SU APOYO LAS KIERO NO LO OLVIDEN


	15. ¿Y este es el final?

Quince

**Y ¿Este es el final?**

_**Devuélveme el aire**_

_**Di que me amas**_

_**Que no eres culpable..**_

_**Por lo menos un momento**_

_**Dime que esto no es cierto..**_

El silencio era muy abrumador , las paredes que se encontraban alrededor de ellas las hacia prisioneras de su propia soledad, su dolor y su desesperanza..

Nada tenia sentido ya..Nada..

-"En verdad esto es demasiado..Debemos salir de aquí…buscar a Darien..Debemos acabar esta pesadilla cuanto antes.."- Mars caminaba de un lugar a otro ante las miradas

-" Mars tranquila no conseguiremos nada si todas entramos en pánico como tu"- Kikyio le sonrió..

-" Es solo que todo lo que creíamos era mentira…que pasara con nosotros..que pasara con este planeta..ahora que Serena ya no esta con nosotros.."- todas se miraron..nadie se atrevía a hablar..

-"Jamas se lo dije"- empezó a murmurar Venus dejándose caer – "Jamas le dije que era lo que mas amaba en este mundo..

-"Cálmate"- Pidió Mars, con los ojos llorosos

-"Nunca es tarde para decírselo.."- dijo Kikyu -" Además estoy segura de que el lo sabia"-

-"Pero ahora esta... esta..."-

-"No lo digas"-

"Hay que ser realistas "- Maker se paro frente a ellas con la cara seria – "en esta batalla hemos perdido lo mas importante… pero nuestro deber es seguir adelante..solo adelante"

_**Si tu te vas**_

_**ya nada será nuestro tu te llevarás**_

_**en un solo momento una eternidad  
me quedaré sin nada. **_

_**Si tu te vas**__..._

X_X_X_X

-"Jamas entendí porque tu destino estaba unido al de ella "- murmuro Seiya mirando a Darien

-"Por que el destino lo quería asi..Porque nos amábamos..- Se veian fijamente...

-"No dejare que ganes.. esta vez morirás y no podrás regresar del infierno "- dijo Seiya con burla..- " el infierno donde ella te está esperando...seria maravilloso no lo crees?"- pregunto el

-"De que hablas?"- Pregunto Darien

-"Que mi destino no fuera acabar con ti vida … que mi destino fuera otro y no este infierno "-

Darien lo observo fijamente sin contestar

-"Tal vez no lo entiendas, yo no lo entiendo del todo, pero … a veces uno debe cumplir, un deber que yo no escogí pero de cual formo parte"-

-"Seiya ?"- Galaxia lo miro mientras el se dirigía hacia ellos

-"Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que pagues tu error" susurró Seiya a su oído.

-" Nunca te atrevas a provocarme" – contestó Darien pausadamente, concentrando en sus manos toda su energía..

- "¿Cuántas veces tendrá que morir antes de darte cuenta de que ella nunca estará junto a ti?"- No sabe como ni de donde pero Seiya fue lanzado y herido ..

- "Vaya asi que quieres lucirte ..bien ..yo también me puedo lucir.."- Seiya sonrió mientras de su mano aprecia un fuego purpura..Darien no lo vio. solo sintió como alguien lo alzaba y lo envolvía en fuego purpura y lo dejaba caer…

_**Decir adiós**_

_**Y saber que en**_

_**Camino del amor**_

_**Todo llego a su final...**_

_**Decir adios**_

X_X_X_X

-"Serenity nos vencerá"- dijo Venus -"O peor aun, nos mataremos "- dijo llorando -"Es lo que ha querido a hacer desde un principio"-

-"No la dejaremos"- Dijo Mars

-"Abre los ojos, ella es mucho más fuerte, es la Reina … Es ..ser superior a nosotros y..yo..yo que soy..ante .."- no termino la frase comenzó a llorar aun más.

-"_No importaba si morimos _"- todas voltearon a ver a Maker..-" al final nosotros somos los causantes de todo, desde un inicio estuvimos conspirando contra nosotros .

-" ¿ qué quieres decir?..- murmuro Mars

- " Desde el momento en que los príncipes terminado , desde ese momento, la venganza no solo había contaminando el corazón de ellos , sino también el de nosotros .en algún momento deseamos acabar con la vida de nuestra princesa ..la de él..la de nosotros mismos …sabemos cual va a ser el desenlace y no parece bueno..".- de nuevo se sento..ante la miradas de la demás…cuando sintieron como unos pasos se acercaban a ellas..

-"Maker tienen razón..todos hemos conspirado contra nosotros mimos..- hablo Saturn..- " es como si una fuerza oscura se hubiera apoderado de todas ..y asi nos volvimos simples títeres del destino….Nos enfrentaremos a ella"- declaro el tomado del brazo a Venus para ponerla de pie, mientras la miraba con temor

-"Ahora Siento que Serena esta demasiado lejos, tanto que ella nunca llegara para ayudarnos"-

-"Tenemos que confiar en la esperanza"- dio Uranus

-"Ya no existe más la esperanza , murió.. junto con Serena "- dijo Mina

-"Tal vez ya no quede esperanza…pero queda Fe..- Uranus les sonrió..

_**Ahora que te vas  
Me guardas una noche para mí  
Llorándote en mi almohada pienso en ti  
Ahora que te vas  
Ahora que no estarás aqui**_

X_X_X_X

-"De nada servirá"- Seiya se acercaba lentamente a el ..mientras Darien aparecía una hermosa espada..-" La espada del Riuyin …"- murmuró - "Tu espada, Endymion" dijo divertidamente.- "Nunca has sabido cómo usarla "- se burló.- "¿Acaso esta espada acabo con la vida de ella - dirigiéndose al ataúd de cristal .

-"Si" -contestó.

"Maldigo la hora en que se enamoro de ti…" replicó Seiya -" …Y aun más, el momento en que correspondiste a su amor…"

"No nos queda más que pelear " - dijo Darien sonriéndole

_**que hacer para aliviar tanta agonía**_

_**sin recaer en la melancolía**_

_**que hacer si se que se muy bien **_

_**que se me nota**_

_**este dolor...**_

**X_X_X_X**

Todas miraban..el paisaje oscuro y frio..ese frio que helaba la sangre..el alma..

"_Ustedes nunca han sido importantes para ella_"- murmuro aquella voz..que las hizo detener - "_Ella nunca se detendrá, y ustedes serán solo una pieza mas para ella_ …" murmuró de nuevo

A lo lejos, desde donde se encontraba, Sailor Mars pudo escuchar y reconocer aquella voz

-"Ellos nunca debieron estar juntos…" dijo Venus con la misma voz apagada.

-" todas atentas…hemos llegado donde se encuentra la Reina Serenty..no se separen..-Grito Uranus..Cuando una luz las cegó…por unos momentos..

- "Todas ustedes pagaran por su error"- dijo la reina que se encontraba frente a ellas

"¡Apártense de ella!"- ordenó Mars, preparándose para atacar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Mars?" preguntó Neptune sin expresar emoción alguna.

-"algo me dice que ella no es la Reina Serenety..- Todas miraron a Mars..cuando de pronto ella sintió un mal presentimiento …" Darien..- Mars..las volteo a ver…

-"La reina Serenaty esta con Darien..y si no vamos a ayudarlo..el morirá..

**Guárdate en mi memoria**

**y escóndete en mis brazos**

**metete por los poros**

**abiertos de mi herida**

**mírame desde cerca**

**y mátame si quieres**

**pero no me abandones**

**al viento de mi vida**

**x-x-x-x**

Darien observo como el poder de Seiya chocaba contra la espada , regresándolo con más intensidad, con más poder, Seiya sin embargo lo esquivo sin esfuerzo. Galaxia a lo lejos veía la pelea..cuando sintió como uno ojos la miraba entre las sombras..

-"Se que esta ahí Reina Serenety..que se esconde una lo que es..una vil traidora.."-y entonces salió de las sombras con la mirada de llena de triunfo, como si hubiera estado esperando todo eso desde un principio.

-"Lunas de muerte , estallen"- grito, sonriendo por que la niebla las cubrió a ambas, ella sabia donde estaba Galaxia , sin embargo pareció que la rubia logro saber donde se encontraba también , porque la ataco con su espada que pudo esquivar.

Entonces empezaron a pelear, realmente, la Reina Serenity era muy fuerte pero la rubia le dio un puñetazo que la reina logro esquivar lanzando una patada baja, que Galaxia libro con un salto atacándola con una patada que no pudo esquivar y la recibió en el estomago.

-"Eso es todo lo que tu poder te permite"- dijo mientras se incorporaba..a pesar de que si la lastimo la reina lo ocultaba y entonces sonrio mientras Galaxia se estremecía

-" Se que no podre vencerte fácilmente..que tal vez solo tal vez ..te podre vencer..pero no dejare de intentarlo hasta que ya no pueda o hasta que mueras por mi espada.."-

Pero la reina se lanzo con mas fuerza .. mientras tanto Galaxia la esperaba con su espada , la reina la esquivo con mas facilidad que la rubia con el poder de la reina, derribándola de una patada, no tuvo tiempo de incorporarse por que la reina l golpeo su costado, con fuerza.

-"Acaso no decías que lo ibas a intentar..no eres nada par mi..y te lo demostrare.."-Se levanto sujetándose su costado, preocupada, por que a lo lejos en la batalla de Darien y Seiya el ultimo le llevaba mucha ventaja a Darien quien también se veía cansado..y lastimado.. y entonces la Reina Serenity sonrío con toda maldad , Galaxia dio un paso atrás, y otro y otro mas hasta que de pronto pego con algo o con alguien .Darien estaba a espalda de ella habían caído en su trampa..

-"No pienso matarlos "- Dijo la Reina Serenity , mirando los ojos llenos de furia de el príncipe -"Simplemente, quiero que se maten "- dijo

-"Maldita"- grito Darien , atacándola, pero burlo el ataque con facilidad

-"Si quieres podemos continuar con esto..o rendirte "- dijo sonriendo, acercándose lentamente a Darien , tomo su espada..y se la clavo en la pierna..Galaxia veía a Seiya que solo sonrió al oír el grito de Darien..

-"Te rindes tan pronto?"- Pregunto la reina..con sarcasmo, mientras le enterraba ahora la espada en un costado...

- "Nunca"..- y ahora le enterró la espada cerca del hombro

-"Suéltalo"- grito Galaxia , sintiéndose realmente impotente, al intentar de nuevo ponerse en pie sin lograrlo por que Seiya controlaba sus movimientos

-"No eres nadie para darme ordenes"- dijo la Reina

-"No lo mates..por favor.."- rogó ella

**Yo se que volveras  
muy vigilante,  
aqui te esperare  
lo he prometido,  
la espera seria inutil  
y asfixiante  
si no supiera  
cuanto me has querido...**

-"ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER"-

-" INFERNO DEL FUEGO DE MARTE..ENCIÉNDETE

-" TERREMOTO DE URANUS

Los tres poderes habían chocado, sin embargo ella sabia cual seria el desenlace

-"No te perdonare"- Grito Uranus lanzándose al ataque, sin embargo la Reina era más ágil que Uranus y esquivo todas las patadas y puñetazos de la chica

Mientras Darien se levantaba con dificultad…

**-**"No podrás usarla, no tienes el poder suficiente y lo sabes mejor que nadie , no tiene poder ni siquiera para sostenerla ni sostenerte " dijo en voz alta, simulando una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

-" sabes mejor que nadie que el destino encontrará la forma…" dijo Darien con los ojos encendidos.-"ahora entiendo todo , la profecía era matar a la Reina de la Luna.."- Darien alzo su espada…- " Y esa eres tu… "- El rostro de la reina se oscureció y no pronunció palabra alguna, fingió no escuchar- . "Nunca debiste entrometerte en mi vida..ni mucho menos en la de ella "- levantó la mirada altivamente- "Esta es tu última oportunidad.."

- "No puedo esperar para contemplar tu muerte " dijo ansiosamente.- . "Te encuentras tan débil como aquella vez….. Quiero ver el esfuerzo que harás por morir"

Darien permaneció inmóvil, sabía que no había otra forma de acabar con esto y finalmente decidió hacerlo. Respiró hondamente

-"No lo hagas, podemos lograrlo sin sacrificar mas vidas "- le grito Uranus..

- "Sabes que, si lo haces, morirás…y ella lo le deseaba "- Saturn también intervino

Darien hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza . Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y su apariencia cambió. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros y mas oscuros; la expresión de su rostro cambio ahora era mas seria de lo normal y el mango de su espada ahora tenia al final una calavera , sin embargo en la ataúd la imagen de Serena también cambio ahora su pelo era todo plateado..y Seiya se dio cuenta del brillo que el ataúd emanaba..

"¡_Lo prometiste…!"_- escucho una voz en su mente .- "_no te ibas a dejar morir_"..- Era la voz de su Serena..- " _endymion..no lo hagas.."_ - Pero el sabía perfectamente lo que podía pasarle

"Esta vez es diferente..lo prometo.." el poder de los Cristales formaron alrededor de Las Sailor Scouts intentaron acercarse para evitar que utilizara tal poder.

-_Este es el momento por el que hemos vivido . Lo que perdimos es por el bien de este universo…pero tu no puedes compartir mi destino…no la muerte ..a un no Darien..- _

"Serena …" murmuró débilmente . El corazón de Darien se contrajo. –"_Como lo prometió…"- _Y entonces sintió resignación al sentir aquél escalofrío, al ver como la espada brillaba con mas fuerza - " Finalmente he comprendido..Que Serena no desea que muera ..pero también he comprendido que ella decido por mi..y…decido que lo mejor era acabar con su vida..para acabar con la tuya..-

La Reina palideció a un mas al ver la energía maligna y poderosa que irradiaba Endymion con su solo presencia

-"¡¿Cómo es que…!"- dijo aún sin comprender las palabras de aquel hombre

"Fue fácil distraerme , pero no esta vez …" dijo Endymion.- " pero no importa..y a todos lo saben…" – miro a Galaxia.- "¿Tu podrías matar a la persona que amas por salvar a este universo? " - Galaxia lo miro sin entender sus palabras..- " Acaso no me entiendes..yo perdí lo que mas amaba en este mundo ..acaso tu creías que me quedaría asi.."-no lo entendía..Galaxia no entendí. a sus palabras..

-"¿Por qué, Darien…?"- por que para Galaxia no era una razón suficiente para acabar con el amor de su vida...- "¿Por qué no confiar en mi si yo he sufrido por ti?" se apresuró en alcanzarlo.

"No he olvidado..todo el daño que nos hiciste..por que se que tu..Seiya y esa maldita reina lo planearon todo..

"no estás equivocado tu decidiste perder todo lo que ella te ofrecía … por una realidad hecha de mentiras "- dijo con voz fuerte y acusante, buscando una respuesta por parte de el -"Endymion" - descendiendo suavemente su voz "¡Darien!" - Sus manos temblaron. "Debes perdonarme…"- insistió ante la mirada vacilante de Darien.

"Imbéciles ustedes no podrán vencerme ..por que yo soy la reina de la luna " –la Reina las miro con odio - "Nunca debieron intentarlo" .

**Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte,**

**traté y traté de negar este  
amor tantas veces, baby**

**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,**

**si al final yo te amé demasiado,**

**como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado**

Darien la observo y después vio a las sailor …impotencia era el sentimiento que habían intentado desaparecer y que crecía mas en sus almas ..

-" Mi Reina puedo pelear contra ella..no se preocupe..tengo el poder de destrozarlas"- suplico Seiya con voz determinante

-" No..quiero que el muera"- murmuro mientras las sailor la miraron con desconcierto y temor..Entonces Seiya desapareció..todos estaba atentos pero

Darien recibió el ataque por la espalda, atravesando su cuerpo, cayó de espaldas a los pies de las Sailor Scouts; intentó incorporarse pero dos brazos lo contuvieron: Maker lo retuvo con fuerza.

"INFERNO DEL FUEGO DE MARTE..ENCIÉNDETE"

"FLORES DE FUEGO"

Darien aun se encontraba en los brazos de Maker ..vio que las chicas peleaban pero era una batalla que ellas estaban perdiendo…miro a Galaxia que sostenía su espada..

Cada una caía sin poder detenerlo y entonces Seiya volteo a ver a Galaxia quien lo miraba con dolor.

-"Piensas acabar con mi vida.".- dijo sarcásticamente

-"Has hecho mucho daño.".- su mirada era determinante

-" ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?.- Seiya le mira con enfado. Galaxia pone su espada a la altura de su pecho con su mano derecha.-

-"Que tu no sabes nada acerca de lo que es el verdadera amor ..... y te lo voy a demostrar ".- Con fuerza y con ambas manos, clava su espada en el suelo, provocando una grieta en él, las Sailor sintieron como un temblor sacudía el castillo – " Esto es por todo el daño que has ocasionado…y es que nunca te diste cuenta ..que éramos iguales..que siempre hemos compartido el mismo destino que yo en verdad si te amaba.."- Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.- "POR EL PODER DE..la Galaxia ..."- su espada comenzó a brillar cegando por un momento a las Sailor .- Ataca !!!!!!.-

-¿Qué diablos....?." - de la grieta salía una luz la cual fue creciendo con forme se dirigía a los pies de Seiya a quien rodeó y fue totalmente cubierto por la luz que desprendía

Su grito se ahogó en esa resplandeciente luz Galaxia de nuevo tomo su espada y se adentro en esa luz..todos oian solo el choque de las espadas hasta que todo se quedo en silencio las luz se desvaneció poco a poco ..

-" ¿Creo que este es el castigo que merezco? "– Seiya fue el primero en salir..apretó la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza- "¿ Esto es lo que me toca?"

- "Pudo ser diferente "- Galaxia estaba detrás de el..mal herida..y se dejo caer de rodillas –" Seiya yo preferir terminar con tu vida antes que verte caer..en manos de otro ,Mi Seiya amado mío, este es el fin de nuestra historia.".- poco a poco Seiya se volteo y solo sonrió..poco a poco Seiya iba desvaneciendo en los brazos de Galaxia..poco a poco su cuerpo desapareció..

**otra vez**

**me dejas en la nada y vivo**

**por que ,si esto ya lo havia vivido**

**será que estaba escrito en mi destino**

**el tenerte y perderte después**

**otra vez me dejas tan enamorado**

**por que , sigo viviendo en el pasado**

**será , que a tu recuerdo estoy atado**

**y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer**

**otra vez...**

- "¡Apártate de ella, Galaxia …! - gritó Kikyu

Pero fue demasiado Tarde..la Reina había atacado a Galaxia..por la espalda..como siempre lo solía hacer..

-"Tu solo atacas por la espalda..Como la vil víbora que eres..pero ahora. ya no tienes a nadie que te proteja.."- Galaxia se levanto..con dificultada..- "Ahora que he perdido todo..entiendo una cosa.".- Galaxia alzo su espada a la altura de su pecho..-" Destruir a Serenety para que nunca mas se interponga.."..-todas escucharon atónicas esa frase que tiempo atrás se había pronunciado..-" Y la única Serenety que siempre conocí fue a ti..así que tal vez yo no tenga el poder..para derrotarte..pero si para mostrar el camino hacia tu derrota…"- La última oportunidad antes del último respiro de Galaxia antes de verse derrotad por la Reina no había comparación..la reina le estaba ganado riéndose pero al final en un descuido de ella el filo d e su espada desagarro el vestido blanco de la Reina.. -"No pienso matarte"- Dijo con voz clara, mirando los ojos llenos de furia de la reina , que a pesar de sus intentos no podía ponerse en pie. -"Simplemente, quiero que sientas el dolor de tu hija y de todos los seres que has lastimado y sobre todo quiero que sufras tanto como yo"- dijo

-"Maldita"- grito , atacándola, pero Galaxia burlo el ataque con facilidad

-"Si quieres podemos continuar "- dijo Darien sonriendo, acercándose lentamente a ella

-"Galaxia Gracias.."- Galaxia se dejo caer..en los brazos de Darien..

-"lo siento..pero yo y a no puedo hacer mas..te pido que acabes con todo este infierno y les de una nueva vida a ellas." – señalo a las Sailor ..-"al fin hice algo bueno..y se que después de la muerte me esperan mi bebe y Seiya..perdóname..Darien..en verdad perdóname.."-

Galaxia cerro los ojos..mientras su cuerpo iba desvaneciendo en los brazos de Darien..el no lloro solo miro a la Reina que se encontraba arrastrándose..

-"Te rindes tan pronto?"- Pregunto con sarcasmo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había dejado de huir.

-"tu no podrás vencerme..

-" yo no..pero se que Serena me dará el poder..necesario para acabar con tu vida…

"inténtalo..soy invencible..

-" yo también..

**El horizonte se tiñe de gris  
en primavera  
La medianoche se vuelve a vestir  
sin luna llena  
La oscuridad y la desolación se apropian  
de mi vida  
No hay una salida **

X_X_X_X_X

"Debe haber otra forma…" dijo Mars dirigió su vista hacia arriba e hizo una mueca de desesperación. "Si unimos fuerzas y terminamos con el campo que ha creado a su rededor…"

-" No podemos esto es lo único que nos protege..- la voz de neptune tembló.

"No puedes ser tan egoísta…que mas da si morimos..ya hemos perdido mucho" – murmuro con dolor venus

- "Ustedes saben que si Darien utiliza todo el poder morirá. No puedo participar en esto" dijo Maker moviendo bruscamente su cabeza.

"Es la única forma "- Sailor Lead Crow miraba la batalla -"Recordemos que esto decidirá el futuro..

**Tal vez sera que esa historia ya tiene final  
no se porque hoy te siento tan distante de mí  
que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo  
tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer  
y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido tal vez se nos gastó**

**x-x-x-x**

-" Yo siempre busque la perfección de mi vida..creí que me destino era estar siempre con ella..y nada podía cambiarlo ..y hoy ….perdí lo que mas amaba…me hizo a un lado y no entendía porque ..no entendía su pelea..solo lo entendí cuando la perdí..ella luchaba por si misma por mi ..por el pasado y el futuro…y ahora yo luchare por ella..

-" _El tiempo sigue su orden, Reina .esta vez No vamos a perder ni engañar. Tu desesperación es lo único que nos queda..tu miedo es lo que necesitamos.._

La reina tembló al escuchar esa ..tan fría..la voz de su hija..

-"La escuchas..te este esperando en el infierno..yo no sé cómo pero..ella te está esperando... Yo le prometí que lo haría, " se esforzaba por cumplirlo-

- _"Debes ser fuerte"_

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" pero la voz de su hija la distrajo. Su cuerpo sintió un terrible sobresalto.

La gran Sailor Cosmo estaba de atrás de Endymion..y sonreía

-"POR EL PODER DE LOS CRISTALES DEL UNIVERSO " - murmuró Darien . La luz nació como nunca de sus manos y de su pecho.

–_El sería tu destrucción…No a causa de su rencor si no a causa del mio Reina __Serenity este será tu fin …- _Se puso en pie

_-_Sailor Cosmo Protectora Del Universo . Brilla Una Vez Más, Protege A Nuestro Universo_ - _

"¡Darien " gritó Uranus, corriendo hacia el.

Las demás permanecieron inmóviles, sin poder concebir aquella realidad tan terrible. Sintieron como sus poderes se pedían volviendo a ser normales..

LA fuerza que se estaba empleando era impresionante…el castillo se estremeció y todos se refugiaban y éxito..

De pronto todo se detuvo, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban Darien y la reina

Pero algo salió mal..no para Darien sino para Uranus..

Michiru miro con pavor..lo que estaba frente a ellas..sus lagrimas salieron sin detenerlas…no era posible..no era posible…

-"_Hoy ellas deben saber lo que es pelear por algo perdido es tonto pero necesario..odia para tener poder…. que tonto"_

LA voz de Uranus ocupo toda su mente..no era posible..no debía hacer asi…no podía caminar..solo miro..miro como Darien la tomaba en brazos..solo vio como Uranus se desvanecía..mientras sus ojos se cerraban…para ya nunca abrirlos jamás..

-"NOOOOO..Uranus..NOOOOOO..- Quiso llegar hasta donde se encontraba DArien..pero la barrera se lo impidió…

-"Debemos irnos..de aquí..esto se derrumbara…

-"No..quiero irme con Uranus…

-"Vámonos.. Taiki la tomo de la cintura..y se la llevo a al fuerza..

**Parada en la oscuridad  
luz de la luna es mi necesidad.  
Sola estoy  
con mis miedos,  
mis amigos estan primero.  
De cada uno el poder tendre,  
yo al mal derrotare**

Corrían mientras sentían que el castillo se desplomaba..sus pasos causaban un eco en medio del inmenso silencio..de pronto ante su camino se encontraron con una puerta misma que no recordaban ..

Mars estiro la mano para detener a las demás la puerta se abrió y esperan todo ..menos lo que sus ojos vieron..

Estaban flotando..sus amiga s estaban flotando..

Sailor mercury..

Sailor Star Healer

SAilor Jupiter

Sailor Aluminium Siren

Sailor Uranus..

-"no puedo ser esto..ellas están aquí-…dijo kikyu mientras Taiki..se acerco al cuerpo de Mercury..

-"Mi amor..- dijo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos..

-"Yaten..- Mina..solo lo veía de lejos..- "No es cierto.."- y se abrazo de Kykyo..

-"todas tienen una herida en el vientre..- Mars se acerco..a verlas..

-"como ella- murmuro..Neptune..

-"Asi murió Serena..pero por que..

Era realmente escalofriante sabes que ahí se encontraban sus amigas las personas que mas querían estaba ahí..Muertas sin entender el significado de estas muertes..

-" Al final perdimos lo mas valioso nuestra amistad..y ahora que vamos a hacer"..

**- " **_Desprotegida. Sola… mis ilusiones perdidas, sin razón para permanecer con vida. Con las manos llenas de sangre ….. en mi rostro el llanto de la desesperanza... Y escucharan mi voz de dolor desde la oscuridad, recuperen la fe ".._

"Escucharon eso..es Serena…"

-"Silencio se oye cerca.."

_-" no puedo estar sin tí, porque no puedo vivir sin tí, porque si sucede una vez más, moriría de soledad."_

_-"_ chicas es lo que yo creo.."

-" Es su alma…esta llorando sangre.."

-"Esto es muy cruel..y si es una ilusión es..muy cruel.".

-"no tengas miedo"..- Kikyu se acerco al alma de Serena que s e encontraba sentada en el piso..llorando lagrimas de sangre....

_-" Soñé que éramos felices..pero la realidad es que sufro sabiendo que jamás lo tendré..vivo pretendiendo..respirara..por que la vida sin el … es como vivir sabiendo que moria.._

**Dame el poder para seguir,  
con nuestro amor poder vivir  
y esta lucha enfrentar,  
nada nos separara**

X_X_X_X

Darien miraba el inmenso vacio que estaba frete a el..sentía la presencia de la reina Serenety..solo que no sabia donde estaba..

-"Se que estas aquí..lo se"- Se dirigió al ataúd donde se encontraba Serena..se veía tan tranquila..-"Dame las fuerza para seguir sin ti..se que esto no ha acabado…¿Qué debo hacer?..

_-"Ayúdame"-_ un aire frio recorrió su cuerpo…

-" Yo No se ¿Cómo?..- pego en el ataúd..

-" _Debes ser fuerte_"

-"¿Dónde estas?..

-" _Debes utilizar lo que te di..para salir de este infierno. sálvalas."_

-" ¿ Y tu ?

_-" Estoy bien ".._

_-"_ No es cierto..- La voz de Kikiu lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-" ¿Que pasa?..

-"Debes destruir este castillo para salvar el alma de la princesa..su alma esta vagando.."- De pronto la hermosa princesa lo vio..con los ojos cristalinos..-" Su Alma Esta Llorando..Lagrimas De Sangre.."..

-"Yo… no sé cómo…"

**Perdiendo a cada instante un poco más .  
Luchando por tenerte hasta el final  
Sigo escuchando de lejos  
como te echo de menos  
que fuerza será  
la que aún nos une**

-"Tengo que arreglar esto de alguna manera"- murmuro Darien

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?

-"el espíritu de la reina es este castillo y ese cristal negro.".-Darien rompió un espejo oscuro..donde mostraba un hermoso cristal negro..- " su cuerpo fue desecho..pero su alma es ese cristal..

- "¿Cómo destruir un alma.."..

-"_ La destrucción_ _de la reina sere yo_.."

-" Ya entendiste"

-" Darien..

-"Salgan de lo mas rápido de aquí..

-" ¿Y tu?

-"Yo estaré bien..lo juro…

-"No es cierto..

-" Se lo prometí a ella

-"Darien"..

-" Ahora ve..y salgan rápido de aquí"..

Darien levanto su espada sobre su cabeza…Kikyu salió lo mas rápido de ese lugar y se apresuro con los demás.

Frente a Darien el cristal negro comenzó a brillar

-"_No me resistiré, yo por este mundo daré mi alma..hazlo_.."- la voz de Serena se escucho tan clara..- " _Termina mi deber_." .- Darién asentía levemente

Un ruido estridente, un resplandor de luz largo, destructora, fue lo ultimo que todos vieron..antes de salir expulsados de ese castillo…que se destruyo frente a su s ojos

**Aferrate a mi amor  
sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho  
todo lo que quisiste decir fue te quiero  
y no tengo miedo  
¿puedes oirme?  
¿puedes sentirme en tus brazos**

-"_Perdónenme"_- un murmuro, y a pesar de la distancia la escucharon con Claridad

Kikyu volvió en si en ese momento, y , se abrazo, con fuerza de Rei

-"Murió, murió"- lloró y la abrazo con más fuerza

-"_Perdónenme_"-

-"Esa era la voz de Serena .si la escucharon..- Rei comenzó llorar

-"_ aquí les dejo lo que más amo" - _delas ruinas del castillo salió flotando el cuerpo de Darien –" _Las quiero tanto…"-_ de pronto apareció en el cielo aun oscuro la imagen de serena- _" les debo mi vida..son mi todo..no lo olviden.."_

- " Serena no te vayas.."- murmuro Hotaru

-" _Todo volverá a ser como antes, lo prometo"_

-"De que hablas"- grito Mina

-" _todo volverá a hacer como antes, este planeta olvidara todo..se los prometo"_

-"Tu estarás con nosotros Verdad ?"- Pregunto rei

_-"No puedo_"- dijo ella con voz temblorosa

**Y nuestro amor, se ha perdido en un mar  
de sacrifico y tempestad  
mi vida, no me puedo salvar  
rezo por nuestro amor.  
Si hay un dios comprenderá, que ese dolor me matará  
oh, oh, por nuestro amor, por nuestro amor**.

-"Serena no te vayas..- grito Taiki..

-"Adios- dijo mientras unas luces aparecían a su alrededor..y todos entendieron que eran las almas de sus seres queridos..

-"son ellas- dijo Michiru..mientras veía una luz amarilla..y las lagrimas corrían por su rostro triste..

-"Si..son ellas- dijo Taiki..al ver una luz azul..mientras se dejaba caer al suelo..de pronto Darien despertó y pudo ver los hermosos ojos de Serena..ella le sonrió..

-"Adiós, para siempre Darien "- dijo ella, observando, lo estaba perdiendo .

Ante todos los tres cristales apreciaron..el cristal de plata el cristal del cosmo..y el cristal de Caos..

Los cristales brillaron con más intensidad convirtiendo toda la ciudad en el majestuoso Tokio De Cristal ..nada sucedió..nada..estaban estaban en los hermosos jardines de palacio ..y vieron al cielo..como sus amigas se iban al cielo y se perdían..pero Serena se quedo ahí..

Darien se levanto..y pudo ver una luz rosa frete a el..la tomo y brillo ahí estaba su pequeña Rini..alzo su vista y vio como serena descendía…poco a poco..todos vieron con terror que su alma descendía al suelo..al…

INFIERNO..

**Ahora que sé lo que soy sin tí  
No puedes simplemente dejarme  
Respira en mí y hazme real  
Tráeme a la vida**

-"Iba a ser feliz "- Grito Rei

-" no es cierto..ella no se pudo ir..al infierno..Noo

-" Pero no era así..verdad…- Setsuna miro a Hotaru..

-"La princesa cumplió al fin su pacto..salvo el universo , el alma de su amado..su venganza..y ahora el pacto de irse al infierno…"

-" "Entonces, ¿Qué pasara?"- Darien camino entre ellas y s e puso frente a Setsuna..-" Verdad que Serena ¿ esta dormida?- Darien estaba en completamente mal..-" Ella prometió que todo estaría bien..que todo seria como antes..y si es asi..ella tendría que estar aquí..ella esta dormida.."- dijo ingenuamente, intentando creer en su mentira.- " Nada de esto ocurrió ..nada..todo esta bien…incluso se que ella esta dormida..como las demás..están dormidas..- "Nada puede estar mal …deben creer esto para que no duela tanto como duele…"-

-"Darien lo mejor es que entremos al palacio.."- Mina hablo después de mucho..

-"Lo mejor es dormir como todo el mundo lo esta haciendo.."- murmuro kikyu..

-"Eso será imposible.."- dijo DArien..

-" ¿ por qué dices eso..?

-" Porque sin darnos cuenta…esta batalla duro los mil años …..ya estamos en el siglo treinta..

-"Eso es imposible.."

-" No..ella sabia..lo que pasaría..por eso convirtió todo en hielo..en cristal..ella protegió su mundo..nos protegió… con una pesadilla pero al final nos protegió..- Darien miro a su bebe que se encontrab dormida- " Aun creo que esta dormida..que están dormidas y que algún dia despertaran.. – volteo a verlas .- "no es mejor eso..a ir a sus tumbas y llorar..

-"Darien..- Taiki se acerco a el..

-" Tu si entiendes..verdad- Taiki lo miro solo eso..- " Ganamos la batalla pero perdimos lo mas amado de nosotros..y asi no debía ser..asi no.."

-"Y entonces que sigue..

-" pretender vivir..o simplemente dejarse morir..

Entonces todo comenzó..Tokio de cristal brillo en medio del dolor..

"…_**Y antes de perder**_

_**De vista mi camino**_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco**_

_**Y soñar que el destino**_

_**Es junto a ti mi amor…"**_

* * *

Continuara…

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído este finc..y que yo después de años..o ¿meses?..tarde en actualizar..

Porque al final de todo se debe cumplir el destino..y así llegamos al penúltimo de esta dolorosa historia de Darien y Serena ..

Pero no se preocupen no hay mal que dure cien años..ni mal que por bien no venga ..se los prometo…

Gracias por todo y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo..Titulado..

**Devuelve el amor.. I**

**Hasta la próxima las quiero mucho..**


	16. Devuelve el amor

Dieciséis

**Devuélveme el amor..**

Todo era hermoso, muy hermoso para los ojos de las personas que moraban ahí , la belleza de Tokio de Cristal cubría con recelo la verdad de una tragedia que les dio la oportunidad de una vida sin sufrimientos..

Y en medio de todo esto estaba el…El rey Endimyion que ojos, de profundo azul , miraban melancólicamente las olas que se estrellan estrepitosamente contra la pared rocosa del acantilado..

Nadie lo había visto escabullirse ,solo salió a caminar silenciosamente hasta este alejado risco fuera y lejos de la ciudad. La ciudad donde su espíritu no podía permanecer por más tiempo.

La colina subía abrupta, su saliente sobre las blancas costas eran un perfecto lugar para mirar a la inmensidad del mar. Y miro , largo y duro a pesar del fuerte viento y la tempestividad del océano. ¿Cuanto tiempo había él estado parado aquí? Bastante tiempo. Sus ropas estaban levemente húmedas por el rocío de la brisa, y el sol estaba bajo en el cielo, pero lejos aún de ocultarse del todo.

Y entonces dio un paso adelante mirando hacia el vacio que tenía adelante, el mar lo llamaba como el canto de las sirenas.

La sorpresa y el recuerdo lo hieren al mismo tiempo haciéndolo retroceder. Sus lágrimas le recordaron la pena de espíritu, de su corazón , recordando la primera vez que él había derramado lágrimas en pena.

-"no esta bien que un Rey intente suicidarse..- Endymion volteo para ver a la dueña d e aquella voz..

-"Kikyu.. ¿Qué haces aquí?..

-"aunque a pasado un año..tu no has olvidado

-"Discúlpame pero no quiero hablar de ese tema

-"Endimion tienes que pensar en tu hija..en el bien de tu reino..

-"mi reino…mi hija..es por eso que aun respiro"..

-"Ella murió y debes aceptar eso"…

-"Ella esta viva lo se lo siento"..

-"Deja de mentirte..déjalo por favor ye hace mucho daño"

Endymion se fue acercando a ella y le sonrió..de el no podía conseguir mas que una amistad..solo eso..

-"No quiero que la esperanza nazca..en ti..no te puedo dar mas que esta amistad.."

-"Lo se...Pero es inevitable no hacerlo"

-"No te hagas daños tu tampoco deja de pensar en eso para solo has una mujer y esa es Serena mi amada Serena"-

Kikyo suspiro en un año ella no había podido qué él se olvidara de la rubia, así que solo podía aspirar a una amistada.

La lluvia seguía empapando el cuerpo del Rey de Tokio de Cristal el cual no se movía solo miraba el gran océano que tenía enfrente, Kikyio se dio la vuelta con la misma desolación .

Cuando llego a su palacio una joven de pelo platinado y ojos rubi lo recibió con una sonrisa en sus manos llevaba una manta para cubrirlo .

"Gracias"- respondió el, ella solo le sonrió y asi caminaron juntos hacia las habitaciones.-"La pequeña dama está dormida"- La chica negó con la cabeza después hizo una mueca .-"Que pasa?-

Pero la chica tomo su mano y lo llevo al salón principal donde Setsuna lo esperaba su mirada era de preocupación, en sus brazos llevaba a la pequeña dama

"Majestad buenas tardes"- lo saludo

"Setsuna ,supongo que lo que me vienes a decir no es nada agradable"- camino hacia ella con un gesto de dolor que ella comprendió

**Cómo me duele la noche  
Cuando no tengo tus besos  
Cómo me duele pensar en ti  
Cuando me mata el deseo**

"No mi señor, debe entender que es por el bien de su pueblo "- Darien la corto se encontraba viendo el gran ventanal que tenia la lluvia deban el toque desolación que el mismo tenía en el corazón

"Hace un año la perdí en mis brazos ella murió, siempre he negado ese hecho todos lo hemos negado ,y entonces algo mágico paso una noche ellas aparecieron ,¡Vivas!, era un regalo de Dios…pero a mí no me toco ni un regalo , ella no regreso como tus amigas"-una mano toco su hombro mientras unos ojos rubi lo miraban con dolor.-"Lo siento Yasu no quiero que te sientas mal " .- el acaricio su rostro pero ella lo impidió

"Majestad lo que ella quiere decir es que no le gusta verlo asi"-

Darien cerro los ojos al ver a la chica Haruka entro por la gran puerta caminaba despacio y solo le sonrio a Yasu

"cada noche me duermo con la esperanza de que despertare a su lado, cada noche me duermo rezando de que todo sea un maldito sueño una vil pesadilla pero como cada mañana me despierto viendo mi realidad"- apretó sus puño para que las lagrimas no lo traicionaran.- "Nadie puede entenderme, yo quería esto ,Tokio de Cristal pero no sin ella , cometí muchos errores y lo estoy pagando mas de lo que creía… estoy muerto en vida , el dolor no se ha ido solo me he hecho mas fuerte pero hoy lo siento no puedo fingir que no me duele me estoy volviendo loco "-

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a todas la sailor , Venus tomo la mano de Yaten quien solo volteo a ver a Taiki que a su vez tomo la mano de Amy ,Michiru se acerco a Haruka

"Darien".- Rei se acerco a el

"Ella prometió que regresaría pero no lo ha hecho no me dejo morir a su lado ella es mala porque me dejo aquí solo sin ella que sentido tiene esto si ella no esta aquí si ella nunca mas regresara"

"No digas eso Darien ella no es mala si lo hizo es por que no quería que su hija creciera sin su padre"- le grito Haruka

"_Soñé que éramos felices...pero la realidad es que sufro sabiendo que jamás lo tendré..vivo pretendiendo..Respirara..porque la vida sin el … es como vivir sabiendo que moría.."_

Aquella voz hizo que todos se quedaran callados Darien de nuevo sintió como todo su ser se moría era la voz de su amor la de ella la de Serena

"Todos los días se escucha esa voz en mi cabeza , eso me recuerda que ella no esta dormida como yo creía y que no va a despertar, ella no cumplió su promesa ella me engaño"

"No te engaño se que todo será como antes ella nunca rompe una promesa"- Lita entro mirándolo seriamente,-"Debes creernos cuando te decimos que todo será como antes"- si querer Lita miro a Yasu

"Creerles cuando el futuro para mi se acabo, cuando me dicen que debo casarme por el bien de este reino , o acaso no es lo que vienes a decirme Setsuna que debo buscar un reina para evitar guerras por este reino "

Setsuna respiro profundamente sonrió con amargura y con la cabeza lo acepto , las demás se quedaron calladas ¿que mas le faltaba al Rey Endimyion ?

"buscar alguien que ocupe su lugar , prefiero morir antes que eso…que ingenuo he sido al pensar que todo esto era una pesadilla. Mi locura no me dejaba ver esta realidad, pensé que todo estaría bien que despertaríamos y ella estaría con nosotros pero no es asi lo mejor seria "-

"no lo digas por favor"- Yaten lo corto –"No pronuncies esa palabra"- Mina lo miro con extrañes

"Darien piensa bien lo que vas a decir"- Haruka se paro frente a el

"piensa bien lo que vas a decir , te juramos que todo será como antes solo ten fe falto poco"-Amy tomo su mano y lo miro con suplica

"Darien no lo pienses solo ten Fe pronto todo acabara pero por favor no la olvides"- Lita también lo miro con suplica entonces Yasu tomo la mano de su rey y negó con la cabeza

**Cómo se puede olvidar un amor  
Cuando lo llevas en el corazón  
Es tan difícil vivir así  
Porque no estás junto a mí**

"Acaso no entiende que esto debe acabar que será lo mejor para mi , no ven que nada puede ser como antes que ella esta muerta que no va a regresar que todo es un vil mentira que yo debo ser el fuerte y ya estoy harto de esto, Tokio de cristal existe y también la pequeña dama pero ella escogió otro camino un destino diferente al mío"

Darien salió de esa habitación las demás Sailor quisieron seguirlo pero Yasu las detuvo, la chica que permanecía callada las miro fijamente , Haruka se acerco a ella

"Debemos decirle la verdad"

Pero la chica lo negó

Darien corrió tanto como si quisiera huir de ese lugar, cuando por fin llego a el lugar que tanto adoraba se dejo caer sin importarle el lodo que yacía en ese lugar comenzó a llorar pero las lagrimas corrían de su ojos y se perdían con la lluvia .

**Cómo desato las horas  
Cuando es tan largo el camino  
Cómo conjuro esta soledad  
Si sólo sueño contigo**

"Esa vez no hice nada para que te quedaras a mi lado, hoy ya me canse de callar"- tomo aire y se quedo callado no había nada de respuesta-"eras mi razón de vivir lo eres aun y lo peor es que ya no estas aquí, me quedo solo y desamparado, llorando como hoy como ayer tu partida – su voz se entrecorto -"¡Escúchame"- grito-" le he gritado al cielo le he llorado he deseado arrancarme el corazón cada segundo de esta miserable vida y pido que regreses, me he sujetado de un promesa que me juraste y que no has cumplido un año a pasado Serena y no has regresado y nada es como antes es peor que ayer , así quieres que viva, ese era tu plan … como pretendas que viva si lo que mas buscaba eras tu …y sabes porque vivo, por la estúpida promesa de que yo debía ser fuerte pero por qué debo cumplir una promesa si tu no has cumplido la tuya …. ¿Me escuchas?"- respiró agitadamente.-" "Te juro que intento ser fuerte…pero ya llegue a mi limite, por que todas mi ilusiones y mis esperanzas se fueron contigo el día cuando en mis brazos moriste, no tengo fe del mañana , debí hacer algo para detenerte esa vez , dime por que no quieres que te acompañe dime porque…¡No me escuchas!" -gritó desesperado y solo recibió la respuesta de su eco-"no debí dejar que tu murieras, eres mi destino y hoy no tengo nada , mi destino se murió contigo estoy cambiando en la oscuridad necesito tu luz , mi princesa regresa no me dejes solo por favor"-

Y ahí se quedo llorando sin decir nada sin recibir respuesta de nada llovía y seguía lloviendo y el no se movía solo se quedo ahí sentado mirando el monumento y se quedo tres días bajo la lluvia perdido en su dolor

**Es tan difícil poder olvidar  
Tu piel dormida, tu forma de amar  
Es tan difícil perderte  
Si estoy muriendo por verte**

"¿por que no me has contestado?"- le pregunto .-"Acaso yo no tienes compasión de mi , acaso no me has visto llorar por ti, acaso no sabes que no tengo a donde ir sin ti,"- se levanto –"me gustaría dar mi vida por la tuya para que pasaras por lo que yo paso obligarte a sentir este dolor –Se dio la vuelta-"Tener Fe, yo ya no tengo fe Serena y solo me queda una cosa para seguir siendo fuerte, Serena lo mejor es empezar a olvidarte"

"_porque Darien si faltaba tan poco para estar de nuevo juntos_"

Se detuvo en seco y volteo a la sepultura ahí se encontraba Yasu

"Yasu ¿Qué sucede?- dijo con temor porque ella lloraba

"_Darien lo prometí estaba a tu lado porque no me sentiste_"-

"No es cierto, no"

"_Faltaba poco para esta a tu lado y decirte la verdad_"

"No tu no "

"_Darien porque decidiste olvidarme ahora ya nunca estaremos juntos_"

"Eras tu"

Yasu bajo la cabeza su pelo plateado cambio al rubio dorado como el sol y sus ojos rubí al azul mas hermoso. Yasu llego una noche lluviosa no hablaba, pero su mirada decía mas que mal palabras Darien sintió pena por ella y la dejo quedarse poco tiempo después se convirtió en su amiga y en la niñera de Rini como el le decía a su pequeña Dama

"Eras tu…yo no lo sabía… yo perdóname"- le suplico Darien

Entonces una luz invadió el cuerpo de Serena mientras unas alas aparecieron de su espalda…

"Ella está a punto de perder su alma para siempre - pronuncio una voz con dureza ..Darien la volteo a ver con una gran desesperación

"¿Qué esta diciendo?- la diosa Selene lo miro con dureza

"Solo era cuestión de Fe Darien y no lo lograste has decidido que lo mejor era olvidarla y eso fue el erro que cometiste"

Una luz invadió el cuerpo …Serena y esta despertó..Miro a Darien..y comenzó a llorara..

**Devuélveme el amor que un día  
Fue todo para mí  
Devuélveme las fantasias  
Los besos que te di  
Devuélveme cada momento  
Que tuve junto a ti  
Desde el mismo día en que te perdí**

-"_no lo permitas_- dijo..

-"Serena no lo permitiré…

-"_Darién..Tengo miedo_- ella estiro su mano para tocar a Darien..pero la distancia era grande..

-"_Serena..Resiste_…

_-"Darien..No ..Puedo…_

-"Serena lucha..Aférrate a mí..

-"_no ..Ya no puedo_..-dijo mientras su mano se alejaba poco a poco ..

-"Serena…No lo hagas .luchas..No te rindas..

_No..ya no puedo_ - comienza a llorar - _tengo una mejor idea... quiero devolverte algo que es tuyo... ya no lo necesito más... Te regreso tu amor..tu corazón y solo espero que encuentres una persona a quien se lo entregues y que lo valore así como yo valore aquel amor_.- Darien tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- Así me despido Darien... que seas muy feliz... No olvides que hace tiempo yo te ame..Mas que a mi vida ... adiós Darien...hasta nunca. Amor mío -

-"No ..no me dejes..-suplico Darien..-No me dejes solo..

-"_Lo siento..pero yo ya no puedo seguir en esta vida sabiendo que ya no la tengo_..

-"pero yo te amo..Te lo dijo con el corazón en la mano- Darien se arrodillo- te suplico..No me dejes...

_-"lo siento..es lo mejor..Adiós..Hasta nunca Darien_…

Un a luz invadió todo el castillo ..Mientras las alas que habían aparecido en ella poco a poco se estaban desplumando, las plumas caían sin que nada las detuviera..

-"_que sean muy felices me dio mucho gusto conocerlos y se que algún día los volveré a ver …Gracias y Adiós_"

En unos segundos ..ahi estaban todos...y todos en sus mentes pudieron escucharla

"Darien ¿Qué has hecho?- Yaten se paso frente a el en sus brazos tenia el cuerpo de Serena inconsciente

"Yo no lo sabia"

"Darien ¿por que?- Rei tomo la mano de su amiga que estaba fría .-"De nuevo no las quitaron"

La diosa Selena miraba aquella escena se conmovió por aquella pareja y respiro profundamente

"tienes hasta el atardecer de mañana para salvarla"- pronuncio

"¿¡Como!?"

"Su alma esta con Hades y el la quiere para el tiene poco tiempo para recuperar su alma pero todo tiene un precio"

"no importa "

" ¿me darás aquello que es mas valioso para ti? ..para obtener el modo de conseguir las alma de la princesa"..

-" Lo Hare" - Grito

-"Estas seguro ..no te he dicho lo que debes darme "– Darien tembló levemente –" lo único que puedo hacer por ti es ayudarte a cruzar la tierra de Hades , tu tendrás que buscar el alma de esta princesa por tus propios medios"- el asiente mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Serena - tienes el tiempo en contra ..no lo olvides..de eso depende su vida"..-" ¿ Estas listo?."..- Darien asiente..-" En este mundo no existen las coincidencias..solo lo inevitable…Ahora Darien me vas a dar tu relación.".-dijo seriamente..

-"¿Cómo?.."-

-"Lo que para ti es mas valioso es tu relación con ella ..asi que eso me daras" - se acerco a ellos y pone su mano sobre la frente de Serena

-"¿ pero a que te refieres con?.".-dijo preocupado

-"Aun cuando esta niña recupere su alma ustedes no volverán a tener la misma relación que tenían antes " – de la frente de serena aparece el signo de la luna que comienza a brillar-" Para ti ..esa niña ..¿quien es?.".-

-"Mi familia, mi corazón , me vida , mi todo…ES LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMO " – Darien comenzó a recordar cada momento que vivió junto a ella y al ultimo su hermosa sonrisa

-"Exacto "- dijo con melancolía –"pero cuando ella recupere su alma , esa relación que tienen desaparecerá , por que tu lo has decidido asi cuando dijiste que lo mejor era olvidar tu nunca exististe para ella - Darien comenzó a sentir como la lluvia caia mientras miraba a Serena .sintiendo como el corazón se le rompía - " Ese es el precio que tu debes pagar..¿Estas de Acuerdo?.." - la lluvia caia como la esperanza de Darien quien la acerco mas a su cuerpo y hundió el rostro ..

"SI YO LO ACEPTO ..POR NINGÚN MOTIVO DEJARE QUE ELLA MUERA!!! "..- los demás solo se quedaron callados y se limitaron a verlo con dolor y es que pudieron ver en la mirada del Rey mucho dolor

"Pero soy mala mi amado rey mi pequeña niña te ama por eso te dijo tienes hasta el atardecer de mañana para traer su alma si pasas del atardecer entonces ella si te olvidara"-

Darien la miro incrédulo

"Que esperas "

**Devuélveme cada caricia  
La forma en que te amé  
Devuélveme las alegrías  
Mis sueños y mi fe  
Sólo quedan las cenizas  
Del fuego de tu amor  
Y el dolor inmenso de tu adiós**

La luz invadió el cuerpo de Darien cegándolo por completo cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un cueva oscura y en pocos segundos fue iluminada . Estaba solo pero poco a poco una figura apareció enfrente de el

"La diosa Selene me manda para decirte algo sobre el camino soy Hécate" – era una mujer hermosa

"Por donde hay que comenzar"

"su alma esta resguardada por el fuego , dormida ella se encuentra mientas el ciclo se cumple"

"Yanuri "

"Asi es príncipe"- la mujer comenzó a caminar y el al siguió –"Este es el lugar mas peligroso del universo debe amarla demasiado para arriesgar su vida por ella"

"asi es"

Camino y camino el tiempo no existía para el pero si para la tierra donde las Sailor vigilaban el cuerpo de Serena

"Era ella todo este tiempo rogando que regresara y estaba junto a nosotros"- Mina acaricio su rostro

"discúlpenos pero la diosa Selene nos prohibió contarles , además Hades fue el que le quito la voz a cambio de que regresara pero con la condición de que si Darien decidiera olvidarla ella de nuevo regresaría con el no es que este enamorado de ella si no que el alma de el Riuyin que le sirva para ser mas poderoso, por eso desde que llegamos nos propusimos que haríamos todo lo posible por que el nunca la olvidara pero al parecer eso no sirvió de mucho porque el no pudo esperar un poco mas de tiempo"

Haruka tomo la mano de su princesa que se encontraba fría como el hielo, unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro

"La noche no es muy larga y su vida es tan corta el no se puede tardar su no la perderá para siempre"-

Un rayo ilumino el cielo de Tokio de Cristal era evidente el tiempo no estaba de su lado ,mientras tanto Darien seguía caminando cuando vio una silueta conocida.

"El camino hacia el infierno no es nada agradable para alguien como tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Darien volteo al escuchar esa voz tan conocida.

"Galaxia…¿Tu aquí?- dijo asombrado por ella

"Ese es mi castigo pasar todo la eternidad sin el perdón de Dios"- Galaxia se paro frente a el .-"Creo saber a que vienes te ayudare"

"¿Por qué?

"Ella no merece este lugar, ambos merecen ser felices"-

"¿Y Tu?"

"para nosotros el infierno no están malo si estamos juntos"-

La voz de Seiya hizo que el se pusiera ala defensiva pero Seiya solo sonrio y se acerco a el ….

"Te ayudaremos, sabemos donde está su alma pero debemos darnos prima en la tierra esta por amanecer "

"por que debo de creerles"

"por que en el infierno uno aprende a apreciar la vida y se arrepiente de todos tus pecados, crees que es fácil vivir aquí viendo cada momento tu vida, donde cometiste varios errores, No Darien el infierno te hace ver las cosas muy cruel, ella lo ha vivido , que quede claro una cosa no lo hago por ti si no por ella "

"Entonces en marcha"

**Cómo me duele el recuerdo  
Cuando pronuncio tu nombre  
Cómo me duele el atardecer  
Cuando no tengo tus noches**

De nuevo comenzaron a caminar en el camino varios obstáculos vencieron desde el perro del infierno aquel de las tres cabezas, mismo que se comía las almas de los desdichados que se encontraba en su camino .

Era cierto el infierno era muy duro, pero Darien ya había vivido un infierno en la tierra por eso para el no era nada.

" Se siente un gran poder detrás ..no creo que sea el Yanuri pero ..estamos cerca"..- Darien aprecio su espada y con fuerza la entero en la pared…

- Ahí esta"- dijo Galaxia ...Mientras veía atreves del gran agujero ..- " Pero ¿Quién es ?.".

En la continua habitación se encontraba una especie de cama que era cubierta de una finas cortinas…y detrás de esa a cortinas había una mujer…

-" Finalmente están aquí...Gusanos.."-

-"¿quién diablos eres?".

-"Deberían tener mas cuida de donde se dirigen…normalmente este seria un erro fatal..pero hace tiempo que no tenia vistas..asi que me divertiré con ustedes.."

-" En el infierno se encuentras el Yanuri donde esta la el riuyin dormido ..y quiero saber donde esta"…

-"Tienes una mirad increíble..pero lamento decirte ..que el Yanuri estaba ahí ".- La mujer señalo el agujero en la pared..-" Ese es el Yanuri "…

-"No es cierto..no vi ninguna alma ahí..es mentira"…

Todo se volvió oscuro de pronto..Oscuro..no veían nada .. hasta que la luz se hizo ante sus ojos,..y vieron que ya no estaban en el castillo en su lugar solo había varios pilares de rocas..unos chicos otros grandes..Darien estaba encima de uno mientras que Seiya y Galaxia se subían a otro mas pequeño..

-"Esto es un ilusión " ..

-" no son las artes secretas..creo - Galaxia señalo a lo lejos..Seiya miro a la dirección señala y vio en el centro de aquel lugar donde un circulo de fuego se veía ..

-"Increíble.".- cuando de pronto a lo lejos vieron un brillo dorado..- "Darien es la princesa "..-

Darien asintió y dio un salto para dirigirse a otro pilar pero algo le quemo..

-"lamento decirles que esa alma es de mi señor Hades ..y les .recuerdo que esto no es una ilusión..así que si sufren y daño grave morirán "..- la mujer alzo su mano y del cielo cayeron varias esferas de agua que al contacto de ellos hacia que su sufrieran leves quemaduras.

-"ahuyy mi pierna.- Darien había puesto su pierna en el estaque donde se encontraba los pilares y esta ardió..

-"El agua esta hecho del mismo material que su energía..debemos tener cuidado.. Darien ya se..tu date prisa y ve hacia el pasillo nosotros la detendremos .".

-"¡Como?..

" Vamos Darien adelántate con Galaxia ..porque hay algo importan que debes hacer "..

-" tu estarás bien.".- Darien la miro con preocupación..

-"No importa ..lo importa es que la salves..ahora corre y sálvala…"- Seiya mando un rayo de energía hacia Darien que lo hizo brincar lo sufriente para acercarse al pasillo solo cuatro pilares y llegaría..

-"Veo que se fue dos ..Pero no importa..me divertiré contigo "- ..Seiya solo observo como Darien se iba..

-"Veo que ya esta cerca."-. solo sonrio mientras la mujer aumento mas su poder..Haciéndola ya como lluvia..

-"Sabes que vas a morir ."-.

-"yo ya estuve en el infierno no me importa regresar de nuevo "..- sonrió y vio como la lluvia la quemaba..

**Es tan amarga mi desolación  
No quedan ganas en el corazón  
Tan sólo queda el silencio  
Que me desgarra por dentro**

Con Darien..

-" ¿Estas bien Darien ?"- Galaxia lo ayudo a Darien a ponerse de pie..

-"No te preocupes estoy bien.." . – dijo mientras se rompía las mangas de su camisa..

-" En ese caso"..- Dijo un voz detrás de el – "me asegurare de que nunca mas te pongas de pie "- Darien volteo y vio aun hombre sumamente alto..

-"Vaya no será tan fácil como lo esperaba "..-Galaxia se paro detrás de Darien ..mientras los dos veían como aquel hombre se volvía cada vez mas musculoso

-"Darien siento como una fuerza emana de el.. es extraño..pero es muy malo" ..

-"Lo se..si no le ponemos fin a este sujeto ..no podre rescatar a Serena..asi que " –

"Entindo Darien yo derecho tu izquierdo"

-"¿ Que pretendes hacer ? " - Dijo aquella bestia..

Aquella enorme bestia dio un golpe en el aire , Darien la desvió mientras veía el gran hueco que había dejado en el otro extremo del pasillo .

Con Seiya …

La lluvia por momentos se convertía de nuevo en esferas que la atacaban sin piedad por mas que ella intentaba defenderse siempre lograban herirla..

-" no te dejare ir como lo hizo el otro gusano " – declaro la hechicera..

-" este liquido si que duele " – dijo mientras se vea , viendo que su ropa se encontraba quemada – " Se ve que no solo corroe la ropa sino también la piel " –solo miro de nuevo a la mujer . Quien rejunto su esferas para hacer una mas grande ..Ruto solo la observo dirigirse a ella..y dio un gran salto pero sufrió algunas quemaduras ..

-" vaya pero que gusano tan especial..creo que esto es divertido".- dijo mientras se formaban mas esferas enormes…

-"Esto duele"..- sonrio

Con Darien..

La desventaja era grande..por que Darien no podía invocar a su poder ..asi que era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo..donde el llevaba muchas desventaja…Darien lo golpeaba a pero no le hacia dada..fue cuando intento darle un golpe en el cuello pero el sujeto lo tomo de la pierna y lo aventó hacia el muro ..

-"Darien" .. Grito Galaxia quien y a había sido golpeada gravemente ..

-" ¿Que pasa acaso este es todo tu poder.? ".

-" Darien..Darien.." – Grito Galaxia que se dirigía hacia el .. pero es tomada por el sujeto que la miraba con furia..

-" ¿A dónde vas ?.. …- la tenía fuertemente agarrada por su cabeza .. la alzo la iba a azotar en el piso..pero Darien reacciono..

-" No lo hagas.." – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y lo veía seriamente..y sin pensarlo le dio una patada otra vez en le cuello pero lo detuvo..

-" ¿ que te parece esto..Te duele..? " – dijo divertido al ver el gesto de dolor del príncipe ya que era la pierna donde se había quemado..- " asi que te gusta utilizar ataques con patadas..pero no deberías usar tu pierna lastimada..¿ o Si?.." – sujeto con ambas manos la pierna de Darien ..quien solo lo veía seriamente…

-" no la estoy cuidando.." – dijo seriamente..

-" ¿ Que dices ? "-

-" No Importe Donde Este Lastimado.. No Pasa Nada.."- la mirada de Darien era de seguridad y determinación..- " Yo Hare Lo Que Tenga Que Hacer.. – y de pronto le dio un patada con toda su fuerza..con su otra pierna libre..y la bestia salió volando..- " Y Eso Es Todo"..

**Devuélveme el amor que un día  
Fue todo para mí  
Devuélveme las fantasias  
Los besos que te di  
Devuélveme cada momento  
Que tuve junto a ti  
Desde el mismo día en que te perdí**

Con Seiya

-" Vaya estoy muy cansado.".- dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad..- " y ya no se que hacer..- la mirada perdida de el se poso en la mujer..

-" ahh eso era lo que yo quería escuchar…"- sonrio y de pronto todas la esferas comenzaron a girar con velocidad al rededor de Seiya que las esquivaba..-

-" Esto esta peor..son enormes y giran a toda velocidad… maldición.".- sonrio

-" Lamento que todo sea asi pero ..es hora de decirnos Adios…"- Las esferas se convirtieron un ola gigante..

- " Waah A Esto Yo Llamo Un Crisis..Y Supongo Que Si No Hago Algo Me Matara..Y Eso No Seria Bueno..No Para Mi.".

-" Entonces..hasta nunca.."- La mujer señalo a seiya ..quien sonrió..viendo como la ola se dirigía hacia ella..

Con Darien..

-"Vamos Darien ya falta poco..- Darien..caminaba entra la oscuridad ..para dirigirse hacia la el fuego viendo que era un circulo de fuego se detuvo como podía pasar ese gran circulo …- "Serena..Serena…"- Grito..pero nada pasaba..- "Galaxia ¿ que debo hacer...? ".

-" Darien solo tu puedes cruzarlo pero date prisa el tiempo se agota "

-"esta bien "…

-" yo no permitiré que salgas con vida"..-

-"MALDICIÓN.."- Darien se detiene..- "No Tengo Tiempo Que Perder."- Darien aparece su espada..y lo mira fijamente..y después a serena..

-" No Permitiré Que Te Robes el alma mas valiosa del infierno…

-" Acaso Tienes Prisa A Por Morir.." – Darien se lo miro fríamente

-" ¿Qué?..-

-"Darien ..Ve Y Salva Alma De Serena ..Y Regresa Pronto Al Castillo ..Y Sálvala"..

-"Galaxia .."

-"Corre ..No Hay Tiempo Y No Te Preocupes Por Mi.."

-"esta bien.."-

Darien miro por última vez a Galaxia quien le sonrió, tal vez era la última vez que los vería

"Gracias por su ayuda"

Y corrió hacia el fuego que no le hizo nada, ella se encontraba dormida le dio un beso y la toma en sus brazos.

A lo lejos Hades y Selene lo miraba

"no cabe duda han superado la prueba"

"Si, la pregunta es llegara antes del atardecer"- Hades miro a Selene quien le sonrio

"todo es posible si se tiene Fe"

"solo la Fe hace milagros"

-"¿Qué esta pasando Aquí?.."- Haruka y michiru solo veían como en la cama donde se encontraba Serena aparecía un luz..que poco a poco los cegó..

-"Ya regresaron.".- Mina entro junto con Yaten..

-"Pero si es Serena "- Lita se acerco..pero un capo de energía s e lo impidió..

-" No lo se..pero ..se siente un gran poder en ella.."-

-" hotaru ¿ Que pasa ? " – Haruka se acerco a ella preocupado

-" el tiempo se acabo..la repuesta no lo sabemos..solo el rey nos responderá si cumplió su objetivo.." – Se vieron

- " Es cierto ¿ donde está Darien..? "

De ponto un luz invadió el cuerto …

-" ¿Darién?.. ¿ eres tu? .".- dijo Rei que veía a su amigo en las peores condiciones..su ropa estaba rota y manchada de sangre .. por un momento perdió el equilibrio y cayo de rodillas las chicas se acercaron a el para ayudarlo pero Darien se los impidió

"no puede ser ya es de noche"- dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo.-"no llegue a tiempo no lo logre"-

"Darien"

"Tenia hasta el atardecer y no llegue a tiempo"- se levanto y camino hacia donde se encontraba Serena

-"Serena..despierta..- "dijo mientras el deposita un beso en la mano…y algo maravilloso paso ..los ojos de Darien brillaron ..estaba despertando poco a poco abrió su mirada azul..Darien la sujetaba todavía de su mano..pero ahora con ambas

-"Serena estas bien, despertaste ".- Dijo con una sonrisa..Mirándola con ternura…

-"Quien?.."- Darien sintió que todas sus fuerzas desaparecían- " ¿Quién eres tu?.".- Y poco a poco soltó su mano..y intento ocultar su dolor con una sonrisa..Ante la mirada de los incrédulos..Que lo veían…

"soy Darien"-

Ella se limito a mirarlo… entonces se levanto quedando sentada y tomo sus manos…

"Eres un tonto"- y lo abrazo- " _Nunca te olvidare_ "- murmuro casi era como un suspiro..

"Serena". .- El se separo de ella-"me recuerdas"- comenzó a llorar

"Te prometí que todo seria como antes o no"

"Serena en verdad no es un sueño"- rei se acerco a ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

"No Gracias Darien estoy aquí"

"Serena no te iras de nuevo lejos de aquí"

"nunca mas"-

Todas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron cuando se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la princesa de las flores con sus dos Sailor

"majestad es un honor tenerla con nosotros". Ambas se vieron.-

"Gracias por cuidarlo por mi"- Serena le sonrio,-"y Gracias por nunca dejarlo"

"A ti…bueno creo que esto es todo por favor cuídense mucho debemos regresar a nuestro planeta"

"Kikyo"- Darien se acerco a ella-"Gracias" – y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Esa fue la ultima vez que las vieron…los días pasaron…con mayor rapidez Darien volvió a tener ese brillo en sus ojos cada vez que veía a Serena con su hija era la paz después de la cruel pesadilla que él vivió.

"hoy cada noche rezo por que todo esto no fuera un sueño que sea real tengo miedo de despertar una dia sin ti"

Serena lo miro con una sonrisa y le beso

"No es un sueño estoy aquí y todo será como antes te lo prometo"- de nuevo lo beso

"me basta con saber que estas aquí"-

"Y ami con saber que eres mi destino"

"Asi debía ser"

"solo fue una prueba para nuestro amor, solo una prueba"

Darien la miro con una infinita duda en sus ojos…. _solo una prueba_ pensó …

"duerme amor mío que mañana todo será como antes"

Y callo dormido completamente….

**Devuélveme cada caricia  
La forma en que te amé  
Devuélveme las alegrías  
Mis sueños y mi fe  
Sólo quedan las cenizas  
Del fuego de tu amor  
Y el dolor inmenso de tu adiós**

-"Despierta dormilón ya amaneció Darien "- murmuro ella

-"Serena"- llamo el, y entonces la miro algo no estaba bien su peinado era el de siempre sus dos colitas y largo como siempre- "Serena tu cabello creció"- ella sonrió

"Darien ¿Qué pasa?"- en ese momento entro Seiya

"Ya despertó "- le pregunto Darien miro con mas atención la habitación estaba en su antiguo departamento y Serena como Seiya llevaban ropa casual

"¿Qué día es hoy? "- pregunto

"23 de abril del 2009"

"como…pero si yo estaba en el siglo XXX yo , tu estabas muerta fui por ti al infierno Seiya y Galaxia me ayudaron ello fueron nuestros enemigos incluso la pequeña dama había nacido, y tu me dejaste por el ahí todo comenzó"- Serena le pone un dedo en la boca….

"Tuviste una pesadilla has estado inconsciente casi tres días amor "-

"pero parecía tan real, Serena en verdad"

"Darien mira descansa debo ver a Rini la bebe está dormida"

"Ella si esta viva si es real"-

Serena lo miro con preocupación, luego le sonrió

"Creo que esa pesadilla te ha hecho daño amor, Rini nació hace un año"

"si creo que la pesadilla me ha hecho mal"- Serena acaricio su rostro y lo miro con esa mirada tan especial en ella no había dolor ni nada- " todo ha sido una pesadilla"- le pregunto con una gran tranquilidad

"Solo una cruel pesadilla"-ella le da un beso en los labios…-"Sera mejor que descanses de nuevo creo que no has dormido bien …por cierto Azuka vendrá no te molesta "

"no"- darien la mira era su serena con esa mirada única en su rostro… era cierto todo fue una cruel pesadilla

Serena salió del cuarto Seiya ya se e encontraba afuera y solo se miraron

"No creí que lo recordara"- Seiya la miro

"Ni yo…pero no es mejor eso a decirle que todo fue cierto"- Serena miro la habitación de Darien –"el no merece esos recuerdos…nosotros fuimos los causantes de todo su dolor"

"Y ellas también lo recuerdan"

"No"-

Una rubia apareció en la puerta…

"Al final todo es como antes"-

"nunca he roto mis promesas, y yo quiero que el sea feliz y que todo lo que pasamos para el solo fue una cruel pesadilla…es solo cuestión de Fe, solo Fe"

"Al final todo es como debió ser"

Seiya abrazó a su esposa Azuka aquellos dos seres recibieron el perdón de Dios y les dio otra oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas y sobre todo para ser felices….

Serena solo sonrió y miro a través de la ventana Tokio estaba tranquilo y sus habitantes también ella lo había hecho bien todo….

"siempre quise una vida asi de tranquilidad"- la voz de su amor hizo que volviera a la realidad

"Y yo siempre quise amanecer contigo el resto de mi vida"

"Serena eres lo mas valioso de mi alma ,de mi vida ,de mi mundo"- la toma de la cintura ambos miraban el ocaso

"Y tu eres mi universo lo que mas amo en este mudo eso eres"- .

"Serena tomo el amor y multiplícalo por la eternidad y divídelo por el infinito y eso es solo una fracción de mi amor por ti"

Serena se volteo y lo miro a los ojos tomo en sus manos su rostro y lo beso

"Si te dijera que te amo mucho estaría mintiendo; si te dijera que te amo demasiado también estaría mintiendo, pero si te dijera que no es posible decir cuanto te amo te estaría diciendo la verdad, porque diciendo que tanto te quiero, mucho o demasiado, me estaría poniendo un límite"

De nuevo se besaron y la noche apareció y la luna ilumino el amor de estos de seres que pasaron las peores pruebas.

Se que no hay razón para creer que el estaría conmigo para la eternidad pero la Fe por su amor me enseño a no rendirme y creer que siempre estaría conmigo para la eternidad que no son dos corazones los que aman si no dos corazones que se unieron en uno para estar siempre unidos hasta el final de los tiempos.

Serena lo observo dormir como un pequeño niño tan tranquilo sin el dolor en sus ojos solo paz en el….

"yo siempre estaré contigo mi amado Darien, porque al final tu eres mi vida"

"para la eternidad"- murmuro el mientras ella lo tomaba en sus brazos

"tan poco me quieres a tu lado"

"No, yo te quiero aquí"- señala su corazón-"no se si lo entiendas pero hoy entendí que mi existencia no es la misma sin ti que el infierno no es nada al dolor que yo sentí por eso te juro que nunca me podre separar de ti porque eso seria dejar de vivir y que el infierno regresara a ser mi mundo "

Serena lo beso como nunca y esa noche mágica donde todo era como antes de las crueles batallas, donde el amor triunfaba otras vez.

Dos seres se amaron de nuevo.

Porque el amor es así….

Para toda la eternidad

**Fin**

* * *

gracias a todas la chicas que han leido este finc espero que el final no las decepcionaran , si es asi se acepta tdo tipo comentarios y sugerencias

las kiero

en el proximo entrega una sorpresa..

atte sheccid


End file.
